


If your crown fits me

by MintyCosplays, TrashArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Not related to the sex thing), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Butterflies, Family Dinners, First Meetings, Gabe is a tease, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Modern Royalty, No Smut, Running Away, Teasing, crowns, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 87,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCosplays/pseuds/MintyCosplays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Gabriel Shurley was raised up in a very glamorous life. Most would say. With nearly eight older siblings, Gabriel is the oldest single male available to be pawned off to the Winchester family. He didn't like the idea of marrying a stranger. But once he meets the Winchester's youngest son, Sam, Gabe is having complete second thoughts...With just a small thought of running away, Gabriel and Sam took their chance. With some minor bumps along the way and states in the past, they find themselves growing closer in comparison. Sam loves Gabe through the ups and downs, and Gabe is an anxious mess wondering why Sam is so foolish to waste his time on him.In few months time, Gabe might learn to accept Sam and stop doubting their relationship. And thankfully it only took a road trip, almost falling in a pond, and over fifty mickey mouse hats to realize it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, a new story that we've planned very little plot for, wow, am not shook

Gabe moved away from the hairbrush that had been aggressively pulled on his head. He wasn’t allowed to brush his own hair because it was such a tedious task. Small things don’t need to be done by such a ‘prince’. Royalty isn’t what it’s all chalked up to be. Gabriel would know. He was eighth in the line for the throne so there’s no chance he would even be king one day. Let alone for his younger brothers.

“Please sit still sir” Meg mumbled as she yanked on his hair again.

Gabe frowned at her “You’re lucky I like you” He joked “Mostly because you’re sarcastic”

Meg laughed and finished his hair, smiling at him “Jee, thanks” She smiled widely “Nervous?”

“Not really” Gabe mumbled “I’m only going to meet my fiancé for the first time” He laughed shortly “I’m kind of just bored. Like, yeah, okay, we’re gonna get married and then end of story..” He frowned “But that’s where my story ends” He muttered, staring at his crown on the table.

Meg tilted her head a little as he turned to look at Cas who walked into Gabe’s room. Meg bowed gently, as custom and glanced away.

Cas glanced at her and sighed a little. “You don’t have to do that when it’s just us three,” he muttered a little before looking at Gabriel. “Are you almost ready? Father keeps asking.”

“Actually, I think I’m feeling sick” Gabe smirked and leaned back in the chair a little to fake cough “I might be dying” He teased, moving to stand, placing a hand on his forehead “So.. ill” He fake coughed and walked to the bed before falling back into it.

Meg laughed and glanced at Cas “So ill” She mumbled.

“Yes, I can see that,” Cas responded with a faint smile. “But I should tell you that he’s nearly ready to head up here himself, so..” he trailed off and sighed, nodding to the door. “The family is here too, or uh, the father anyway.”

Gabe groaned and moved off the bed to stand “Fine” He muttered bitterly. He stepped away from his bed to his desk, picking up his crown to adjust on his head “But just know I don’t want to” Gabe sighed and walked to the door with him.

“I know,” Cas nodded as he followed behind him, glancing at Meg. “Coming?”

“Not allowed” She shrugged softly with a frown “Besides, gotta clean anyway” She waved to them as she cleaned up Gabe’s desk and went to fix his bed.

Gabe frowned and walked with Cas, staring at the paintings on the wall before looking at his brother “Why do I have to?” He asked “There’s plenty of other brothers and sister to marry off” He complained.

Cas sighed and shook his head. “Father says that it’s to keep peace between kingdoms. Samandriel and I will be next, most likely.” He sighed again and crossed his arms around his middle.

“Well excuse me for being offended that all he sees me for is some pawn” He muttered “I mean, marrying your own kid off to some stranger I’ve never met? Yeah, amazing parenting” He frowned “..It’s like he doesn’t even care about us”

Cas shrugged and kept his head down. “I don’t know. Michael seems confident in him, so.. I’m trying, too. Doesn’t make it easy.”

“Yeah, and Michael’s married and got kids” He muttered as they walked down the hall “..Can’t wait to marry a stranger of my own” He whispered.

“Maybe you’ll like her?” Cas said hopefully, not sounding very confident in himself.

“As if” Gabriel whispered and glanced in the meeting room his father was in, talking to Michael “I don’t wanna marry someone blindly” He whispered.

Cas nodded in understanding, shooting him an apologetic look before hesitantly knocking on the doorway to get their attention. “Ready.”

Michael glanced over to frown at Gabe. Gabe stood with a frown and his arms crossed, staring at the frown. His crown was tempted to fall off of his head “Come on, Gabe. A limousine is waiting for you and father around front. Remember to-“ Michael started.

“Yeah, I know” Gabe sighed and walked past the door to make his way to the front of their mansion. He still got lost sometimes, but eventually, he got to the front door, opened for him.

Michael sighed and looked at Chuck “I’m sorry father, I hope he’s good for you..” He whispered.

Chuck waved him off. “We’ll work it out. Castiel, you stay here,” he ordered before Cas could walk after Gabe.

“But I.. yes father,” Cas sighed, stepping back to allow him out.

Gabe sat down in the back of the car, moving over for when his father got in. He placed his elbow on the window ledge and rested his chin in his palm to stare at the hedges around their driveway.

Michael walked his father outside and stopped on the top step, watching Chuck walk to the car.

“You’re in charge,” Chuck said as he walked off, sitting across from Gabe once he was finally in the car. “The family is excited to meet you.”

Gabe glanced at his dad once the car door shut and frowned at him “Uh-huh” Gabe mumbled softly, staring at the passing hedges as they were driven out of the driveway.

“Don’t be difficult,” Chuck sighed, rubbing his face. “You have a responsibility.”

Gabe continued staring out the windows. He was ever so tempted to yell at his father and scream about the neglect. But as much as he hated to say it, his father was right. They’d been getting in a lot of fights with other royal families over the stupidest shit. So Gabe bit his tongue and forced himself to speak kindly as he put his arm down and smiled at his father “I know” He said, determinedly

Chuck smiled back and nodded, leaning back against his seat. “We’re headed to the Winchester’s place for dinner.”

“What?” He gasped and frowned “I mean.. I was told I was meeting my fiancé..” He whispered, “Now I have to eat with her?” He frowned deeply “Father..” He begged softly.

“I want to discuss things with Mr. and Mrs. Winchester,” Chuck continued, shaking his head. “You’ll be fine. They’ve got two sons and a daughter, you can talk with them if you want.”

Gabe paused to stare at his father, biting his lip as he stared out the window. Less than a month he’d be married to some stranger. He was quiet the whole trip, placing his chin in his hand again. It was a bad habit when he was bored or upset.

Chuck stayed just as quiet, glancing back at him as they stopped. “Fix your crown Gabriel, we need to make a good impression,” he told him before getting out.

Gabe mocked him for a few seconds before following him. He looked at himself in the limo window, not seeing any problem with his crown as he turned to his father and gave him a flat expression.

Chuck stared back at him for a few seconds before gesturing for him to follow and turning around again with their driver.

Gabe made a face at his father before quickly following him. He found himself fixing his crown and hair in front of the closed door before letting his relax at his side. He nodded at his dad and followed Chuck as the door was opened for them. He took a look around the open room before fixing his gaze. He remembered it was rude to observe before speaking to the family. He stared at the ground before remembering it was a sign of boredom. He realized he was making faces and dropped his confused expression. Anything and everything was rude. And he couldn’t look at his father because it’d show he relies on his father and on others instead of being independent. He took a heavy breath and let out a gentle sigh to not seem rude. He decided to smile softly and stare straight ahead. God this was boring.

They stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds before another door opened, allowing a blonde woman to walk out with a warm smile plastered to her face. “So glad you could make it Mr. Shurley. Is this your son?”

Chuck nodded with a wide grin, gesturing to Gabriel. “This is Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled as instructed and gently bowed, taking her hand to press a kiss too. He hated it, but smiled widely as ordered from his lessons “A pleasure, Mrs. Winchester”

She laughed softly and waited for him to straighten up again. “No formalities dear, you can call me Mary. After all, we’ll be family soon.”

He gently let go of her hand and positioned back behind him “Of course, Mary..” He smiled anyway and lost the happiness in his eyes at the reminder. He still watched her carefully and glanced at his father as he talked to her. He began to look around the room before noticing three people behind the doors. He raised an eyebrow as he made eye contact with one.

She quickly ducked back behind the corner, knocking her tiara off her head. “Guys I think he saw me” Charlie whispered softly, putting her hands in her cheeks.

“I’m not surprised” Dean whispered, quickly grabbing her tiara to place back in his sister’s head “You were leaning further out than any of us” Dean smiled as he looked back at the Shurley’s son. They made small eye contact before Dean moved back behind the corner to hide.

“This is childish guys,” Sam sighed, hanging back a bit from the other two. “We’re supposed to be waiting in the dining hall.”

“Aw come on, one of is gonna get a piece of him” Dean whispered “Might as well look” He grinned “Come on, take a peek yourself” He gestured and pushed Sam’s shoulder a little.

Sam grunted and stepped back further. “I’m good, thanks. You two can have your fun.”

“Come on” Dean frowned at his brother “He’s pretty short” Dean joked “Just your type.

“Yeah,” Charlie smiled, pulling on his arm “Come on, just take a look” She whispered.

Sam shook his head and refused to budge. “You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

Charlie smiled and turned to look at the Shurley’s boy again, waving him over.

Gabe stiffened and watched their daughter before turning to his father. He gently placed his hand on his father’s shoulder to get his attention, letting him know he wanted to say something.

Chuck glanced over at him and smiled at Mary. “Excuse me, please. Yes?” He continued, turning more towards Gabe.

“Sorry,” He said promptly before glancing at the corner where Charlie was watching them from “It appears the Winchester’s daughter is waving me over” He whispered before looking at Mary “May I?” He asked, a little hopeful that they’d say yes. He really didn’t want to stay and talk about politics and wedding dates with his father and soon to be mother-in-law.

Mary glanced between them and nodded. “Of course, meet us in the dining hall in half an hour.”

Gabe’s face lit up as he looked at his watch and nodded to her “Thank you” He mumbled before quickly walking to the corner, almost jogging as he came up to it. He glanced down the hall to find it empty, frowning. He took a step forward, walking down the hall in confusion.

Charlie pokes her head out from behind another corner and got his attention. When she got his attention she turned to run down the hall with her brothers, running around a corner “Come on” She whispered, leading them to the ballroom.

“Wait-“ Gabe called out before following them, noticing now how big the Winchester mansion was.

Dean waved to him this time, pushing Sam down the hall as they made their way down the hall until they finally got into the ballroom. Charlie moving to stand on the window seat behind the corner, hiding.

Dean moved past Sam to hide behind a big vase down behind the stair reeling.

“Dude, what the hell?” Sam hissed, pressing himself further back. “What are you trying to do?”

“Shh” Dean hushed him as he pointed above to the Shurley’s son, smiling “We’re just having fun. We still wanna be kids, Sam” He whispered.

Gabe registered the talking and walked around the stairwell to look for them. He paused when he felt someone from behind lift his crown “Hey-“ He looked up to find it gone, watching a redheaded girl with converse and a dress run down the stairs to her brothers.

“Got it!” Charlie cheered.

“Nice!” Dean laughed.

Gabe frowned and quickly followed them, stopping to gaze at the three of them before smiling “Do you always torture the newcomers?” He asked.

Sam sighed and shook his head, leaning against the wall. “These two? Definitely. But they usually don’t follow us very far.”

“So I’m the abnormal?” He asked.

“Yup!” Charlie smiled, handing his crown back to him “Most lose interest or can’t handle each of us, so we tend to scare suitors away” She smirked.

“Then you’re gonna have a handful with me” Gabe laughed.

Sam snorted. “Guess so. Congrats, you’re capable of dealing with children,” he joked, nodding to Dean and Charlie.

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than you all” Gabe mumbled softly and smirked a little as he adjusted his crown.

“Older than twenty-three?” Dean smiled.

“Damn, just twenty” Gabe laughed.

“Sam here is nineteen and Charlie here is seventeen” Dean explained “I’m Dean” He grinned.

“Dean, Sam.. Charlie” Gabe mumbled to himself “Well, It’s a pleasure to meet you three” He grinned and looked them all over. If he was honest, he really didn’t want to marry them at all. Sure they were all nice and attractive in their own way, but why marry a strange? “Oh, it’s getting close to where I have to meet my father in the dining hall” He frowned “Could one of you lead me?” He asked helplessly.

“This way” Charlie smiled, walking down a hall with her brothers.

Sam walked behind the rest of them for a moment before walking faster to catch up to Dean. “Hey if I uh, skip out on dinner do you think you could cover for me?”

Dean squinted at Sam as he stopped in the hall. Gabe gave the brothers a look before looking back down the hall. He really didn’t wanna get in trouble with his dad “Depends” Dean mumbled and leaned in “What are you up to?” He whispered.

“Come on” Charlie decided to lead Gabe down the hall and walked with her to the dining hall.

“Just get out for a while, walk in town maybe,” Sam shrugged. “Please?”

Gabe stopped in the hall to stare at Sam “You’re.. allowed to walk into town?” He whispered softly.

Charlie put a hand over Gabe’s mouth “Sh!” She hissed and glanced at Sam “Don’t tell our parents”

Gabe smirked a little “I won’t tell as long as I get to come with” He whispered.

“Um.. technically we aren’t supposed to but uh.. we do sometimes, usually at night,” Sam mumbled and shrugged.

Gabe frowned and stared at Sam as he whispered “Are you going now or tonight?” He mumbled.

“I uh.. the plan was to have Dean say I wasn’t feeling well, but if we’re all going then tonight might be better,” Sam sighed, wringing his hands and looking to Dean for help.

Dean shrugged and looked at Gabe. Gabe smiled and looked at Sam “Fine, but you have to take me tonight too!” He whispered before following after Charlie to the dining hall.

Dean laughed and smiled at Sam “Are you calling dibs? Cuz if not he’s tempting to steal” Dean smirked.

“I thought we didn’t have a say,” Sam muttered as he followed behind them.

Dean glanced up at him “Come on. We both know Charlie isn’t gonna marry him. She hates dicks. And I’m not referring to Gabe” Dean mumbled softly and smiled at them as they walked into the dining hall.

“Sorry father, I wanted to look around at the beautiful architecture and lost track of time. Thankfully, Miss Winchester helped me back” Gabe smiled at Charlie.

“You’re too kind” Charlie smiled before whispering through her teeth “You’re overdoing it” Gabe only held back a laugh at that.

“Not a problem, just come sit so we can start eating,” Chuck told him with a brief nod before looking over at a man sitting next to Mary. “Gabriel, this is John Winchester.”

Gabriel nodded and gently bowed at the man “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir” Gabe smiled and gently placed his hand on the small of Charlie’s back “I’ve noticed your daughter is quite imaginative. She’s got amazing social skills and I could hold a conversation for hours” He smiled, gritting his teeth afterward.

“You flatter me, Prince Shurley” Charlie giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand and stepped on his foot. Hard.

“Good to finally meet you,” John greeted, gesturing for him to take a seat. “Mary and I have been hearing a lot about you.”

Sam cleared his throat and subtly nudged Charlie, extending his hand to Chuck. “Samuel Winchester, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said in a surprisingly formal tone, shaking his hand briefly and stepping back to gesture to his siblings. “This is my older brother, Dean, and younger sister, Charlotte. It’s great to have you both over this evening.”

Chuck grinned and bowed his head to both of them. “Great to meet you all. I see you’ve met my son. What do you think of him?” He asked with a look towards Charlie.

“Gabriel?” Charlie asked as Gabe pulled out her chair and gently pushed her to the table “He’s fun to talk to” She smiled softly “We were talking about going on a walk in the botanical gardens after dinner. You wouldn’t mind if we did, would you papa?” Charlie smirked a little, knowing the nickname would always get a yes. Gabe tilted his head slightly as he took a seat with Charlie.

“Perfect” Dean whispered. Their parents still haven’t figured out their secret code. They all hated the garden. It just had the perfect opening to the town near them.

John rubbed his chin a bit and nodded with a look towards Mary. “I suppose you should get to know each other, but only after dinner. If that’s alright with you,” he said to Chuck, who nodded his approval.

Charlie smiled widely and looked at Gabe. She glanced at her parents before moving over to whisper in his ear “A walk in the garden means escape to the town” She smiled as she backed away.

Gabe looked at her before his eyes widened and leaned in “You know your parents probably think we’re talking about sexual shit, right?” He whispered back.

Charlie laughed, covering her mouth to stifle the rest of it before clearing her throat.

“We’ve been telling Charlie about your son for a while now,” Mary said to Chuck, laying her hand on John’s. “Since we got your message about it anyway. She seemed to be excited to meet him from what I could tell.”

Sam held back a laugh and glanced over at Charlie, leaning over to whisper to her. “Yeah, because you wanted to mess with him.”

“Sam, don’t whisper at the table when we have guests,” John snapped softly, finger tapping on the table to get their attention.

Gabe and Charlie shared a look before laughing softly. Gabe shifted to hold her hand under the table, in reality just squeezing the life out of it “Well it’s a please to finally meet her” Gabe smiled, looking at her.

“Yes. I’m looking forward to our walk as well” She grinned and dug her nails into his hand, listening as he almost squealed in pain.

Sam quietly kicked her shin and continued to smile at their parents. “So, should we bring out dinner, since we’re all here?”

Charlie bit her lip and glared at her brother from across the table. She gently let go of Gabe’s hand as he set it back in his lap.

“I agree with Sam” Dean mumbled before smiling.

John nodded and signaled for the maids to start bringing out their food. “I hope you both like roast, that’s our main course of the day.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great” Gabe smiled widely as a plate was put in front of him. He placed a napkin in his lap as Charlie and her siblings did the same.

The parents had opted for mostly ignoring the four of them, leaving them free to talk amongst themselves.

“So,” Sam started, glancing over at Gabe. “Which place are you from again?”

Gabe glanced up from his food he’d barely touched “Um.. country wise, Sweden” He smiled “America wise.. Lebanon” He shrugged a little, setting his fork down.

Sam smiled and nodded, stabbing at his food and raising an eyebrow as Dean wolfed his down. “Dude, you’re gonna choke,” he snorted before turning back to Gabe. “Well, we’re in Lawrence.. I guess you knew that, uh, that was stupid.”

Dean paused to stare at Sam. He glanced at his father’s gaze and slowly swallowed, wiping his mouth off.

Gabe laughed softly as he continued poking at his food “It’s alright” He glanced at his father and whispered “I wasn’t paying attention in the car” He smiled and shrugged.

Sam’s smile went a little shy and he nodded again. “Well uh, there’s not a lot to pay attention to anyway, except the gardens.”

Gabe nodded softly and stared at Sam with a soft smile.

Dean noticed and smirked a little, leaning over the table “Calling dibs yet?” Dean whispered softly.

“Shut it,” Sam grumbled, shooting him a ‘don’t push it’ look.

Dean shrugged and smiled at it him “I’m just saying” He whispered softly.

“So, Mrs. Winchester,” Gabe started “I heard you were actually the one to teach Sam and Dean to hunt?” He asked with a smile.

“Oh! Yes, I am,” Mary said, perking up and turning a bright smile towards him. “It’s a family thing; before I married John my parents taught me, so I decided to pass it on to them.”

“She’s taught all of us, actually,” John cut in, gently taking her hand.

Chuck nodded before tilting his head. “Even Charlotte?”

Charlie nodded deeply “It’s family tradition. The wife or husband will teach their spouse. So, Gabriel, you’ll learn to shoot in a while” She mumbled.

“Can’t wait” Gabriel mumbled.

“It’ll be fun, trust me,” Mary continued before turning back to talk with her husband and Chuck.

Sam hummed to himself and continued to pick at his food. “Have you ever been hunting?”

“Not really..” Gabe admitted as he frowned “I didn’t really do anything growing up. My older brothers were catered to put first” He shrugged before whispering to Sam “I’m just the oldest who’s still single”

Charlie frowned and whispered to him “I feel you, I’m not even eighteen yet. I will be in a few days” She smiled softly “I’m just here because I’m the only female” She sighed.

Sam nodded. “Dean and I are mostly just here to make a good impression.. pretty sure they’re planning to set you two up.”

Gabe nodded as he laughed “Oh yeah, I already figured” Gabe mumbled before frowning at Charlie “You know, you’re a very nice girl..” He whispered, “But...”

“I’m gay” She whispered softly to him.

“Oh thank god” Gabe visibly relaxed as he smiled at her “Me too”

Sam’s lips twitched into a brief smile before disappearing and nodding. “Does your dad know?”

Gabe almost spit out his water, quickly cleaning his face with a napkin before his dad glared at him. He looked at Sam and whispered “You think I tell my father anything? The man doesn’t care about me” He whispered before smirking a little “He’d either brush it off like nothing or disown me. He basically already has” He muttered, sparing a glance at his old man before looking at Sam “So no, I’m good”

Sam nodded quietly and fidgeted with his hands. “I know what you mean,” he mumbled, glancing at John and Mary.

Gabe paused to stare at Sam “The.. colorful thing?” He snorted a little “Or .. the parent thing?” He mumbled.

Sam paused for a moment. “Um.. kind of the uh.. colorful thing?” He said unsurely. “But for Charlie, we don’t know how they’d react so.. also the parent thing.”

Gabe sat in confusion before he cleared his throat “Would you like to speak in private?” He asked Sam with a wide smile.

“Um..” Sam glanced over at his parents and cleared his throat. “May we be excused for a moment?”

Mary acknowledged them first and gave a short nod. “Hurry back, don’t let your dinner get cold.”

“Of course ma’am” Gabe nodded respectfully before carefully standing up. He set his things down and glanced at Sam before glancing at the door, gesturing for the taller man to follow him.

Sam followed after him and closed the door gently behind them. “Um.. Yes?” He prompted as he turned back around, moving away from the door a little.

Gabe glanced down the halls to make sure there was no one watching them. He looked up at Sam and whispered with a smile “I’m reckless. And really impulsive. Probably the most random person you’ve ever met” He admitted, stepping closer to Sam to take the end of his tie in his hand “..And I like you” He mumbled.

Sam’s breath hitched a little, eyes never leaving Gabe’s. “Is that so?” he said, the smile on his face a mixture of anxiety and confidence.

Gabe smirked at this, leaning back against the wall to pull on Sam’s tie with him “It is..” He smirked “I’ve been eyeing you the whole dinner” He whispered, pulling Sam closer like a dog by his collar “What do you say? ..Neither of us are going to be king one day. Might as well be reckless while you’re still young and single, right?” Gabe asked, inching closer to Sam’s face.

Sam didn’t waste any more time and pressed his lips against Gabe’s, one hand against the wall and the other holding his back.

Gabe moaned into Sam’s mouth, a little surprised at how quick the Winchester’s boy agreed. He moved both hands to Sam’s neck, trailing up to his cheeks before finding his crown. He removed it, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter of metal and rattle there. Once the crown was removed, he tangled his fingers in Sam’s long hair, knotting his hands to gently pull on it.

Sam hummed a little and let his hand leave the wall to hold Gabe against him better. He lingered there for a while longer before pulling away again, leaving their faces close to each other. “I like you too.”

Gabe breathed heavily as he glanced up at Sam with hooded eyelids. He smiled a little, trailing kissed along the corner of Sam’s mouth “Yeah..?” He asked softly, shifting his hips to brush against Sam’s “I’ll hold you against that” He whispered, rutting up against him once before slipping down on his knees. He came up with Sam’s crown, smirking widely “Sorry,” He whispered “I only give blowjobs to the ones I’ve know longer than a day” He grinned at Sam’s excitement in his pants “But it’s good to know you’re packing” He whispered before placing the crown on Sam’s head and slipping back into the dining hall. He glanced back at Sam with a knowing smirk that he left Sam in a hard situation.

Sam’s face flushed and he glanced away with a smile, taking his crown off so he could fix his hair. He drew in a long breath and set the crown back on his head, rubbing his face and regaining his composure before he reentered the dining hall and awkwardly resumed his seat between Charlie and Dean.

Dean stared at Sam with a strange look before glancing back at Sam. He leaned over at Sam and glared “What happened?” He whispered.

“Nothing, we were talking about the wedding and a few surprises that I had planned for Charlie. I just asked if Sam could help with a few” Gabe smiled.

Dean glanced between them in doubt, but dropped it nonetheless.

Sam smiled at Gabe before looking down at his food and continuing to eat. “Good surprises, don’t worry.”

Gabe smirked widely as his foot bumped against Sam’s ankle, moving his leg to the front of Sam’s chair “Only the best for my future wife” He smiled at Charlie as his foot pressed between Sam’s legs.

Sam pressed his lips together and nodded, clearing his throat. “Couldn’t agree more.”

Gabe smiled and glanced at Sam with a wide smirk “Something the matter, brother-in-law?” He asked softly, finishing his meal.

Dean glared at the two, unsure of what was happening.

“Nope, nothing at all,” Sam shook his head, voice cracking a little. “Just wondering if you both will be over more often, considering the original plan.”

“Well, That was the plan, assuming everything went well today,” John confirmed, not noticing much that was going on at their end of the table.

“Seems to me like it has, my son and your daughter seem to be getting along wonderfully,” Chuck agreed with a grin. “I think this will work out.”

“Yes!” Gabe grinned, straightening his leg to push against Sam’s crotch before leaning over to press a soft kiss to Charlie’s temple “I can’t wait to spend more time with you..” Gabe mumbled.

Charlie turned and immediately noticed his foot, along with Sam’s uncomfortable expression “Me neither” She mumbled and smiled widely at him.

Sam held back a groan and gave them both a sour smile. “Yep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe glanced at his watch and smiled at his father and the Winchester’s “It’s getting a little late. Would it be alright if Charlie took me out to the gardens now?” He asked softly.

“Please? I want to show him the beautiful flowers” She mumbled softly.

Mary hummed a little and looked at her husband, the both of them sharing a nod. “I think that would be alright. Only for a couple of hours, though, they’ll have to go home sometime.”

“I agree. All four of you are going, right?” Chuck asked for clarification.

“Yup!” Gabe beamed as he stood first and moved to pull Charlie’s chair out. Charlie grinned as he took Gabe’s hand to lead him down the hall.

Dean smiled and slowly stood up to follow them as well.

Sam let out a relieved sigh and waited a couple of seconds before standing to follow after them. “We won’t be late, promise,” he told them before shutting the door behind him.

Gabe laughed as Charlie dragged him down the hall to their changing room “First, we need to get you changed into some normal clothes” Charlie laughed a little before holding up one of her hoodies “You’re not much bigger than me so these should fit” She smiled.

“Come on,” Dean gestured as he opened the door to another room “Let’s get dressed” He smiled widely.

Sam nodded and headed into his room to pick out a flannel and jacket, throwing it on in place of his suit, and set his crown on his bed before heading back out.

Gabe was in the hallway when Sam came out. He leaned against the wall and smirked wickedly at the realization that Charlie and Dean were still getting dressed “Hey..” He whispered and winked, licking his lips.

Sam glanced around before smirking. “Hey yourself.”

Gabe laughed and walked over to place his hands on Sam’s collar “You look cute in plaid..” He smirked, “What’s say you and me get lost after a while of walking around?” He asked with a bright smile.

Sam grinned and shrugged. “Who knows, we might just happen to.. accidentally get separated from them.”

Gabe smirked as he lifted himself to quickly kiss Sam “For a stranger.. you sure are making me fall” He mumbled and grinned “Good thing I don’t live easily” He smirked and quickly backed up when Dean’s door opened.

Sam straightened up and turned to face him. “Took you long enough,” he joked, crossing his arms and smiling.

Gabe laughed as Dean made a face “Um, Charlie’s still in there” Gabe pointed out.

“She’s a girl” Dean muttered.

“Our nerd sister always takes forever,” Sam laughed and shrugged.

“No, I don’t” She yelled before stepping out in a Doctor Who shirt and flannel over the shirt “In my defense, Gabe was in there with me” She mumbled.

“Suspicious,” Sam teased, smirking.

"I mean, we are both gay" Charlie shrugged with a smile.

"Not to mention we're engaged" Gabe smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, so it wasn't that weird" Charlie laughed.

"Besides, Charlie really is hot" Gabe shrugged, staring directly at Sam as a smirk grew on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on, let’s go before they change their minds.”

Charlie grinned and smacked Dean to make him chase her to the garden.

Gabe smiled to himself before sneaking up to Sam, hands in Charlie’s hoodie pockets “Do I hint jealously in your expression?” Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of Charlie? No,” Sam snorted. “She’s too gay for that.”

“So you’re not gonna get jealous if I say Charlie got to see me in my boxers?” He smirked a little.

Sam thought about it and shrugged. “Maybe a little.”

Gabe grinned and leaned in closer “Good.. I like possessive ones” He whispered before smirking and running ahead in the gardens to follow Dean and Charlie to the edge of the garden where Charlie and Dean slid down the side.

Sam smirked and ran after them with a laugh. “Okay- what’s our plan?”

Dean smiled as he looked at Gabe "Ever been in town on your own?"

"I've never been in town" Gabe laughed and smiled widely as he looked around the sidewalk and cars passing by with an excited face.

"Food" Charlie declared.

"Food-" Dean repeated, leading the group down the sidewalk.

“Think he’d like fast food?” Sam asked as he followed, hands in his pockets.

"What's fast food?" Gabe asked softly.

Dean and Charlie shared a gaze with Sam. Dean immediately took Gabe by the wrist and led him down the street quickly. "You're gonna love McDonald's" Dean smiled at him as his hand slipped into Gabe's.

Gabe smiled and walked with him "Isn't that a burger place with a clown?" He asked.

Sam glanced down at their hands before nodding. “That’s the one,” he confirmed, glancing down again.

"I've seen commercials of that" Gabe smiled softly "It was a few years ago when I was looking into my father's room to watch, but it serves a good memory" He pointed out "I like, six?" He shrugged.

"Usually a few years isn't over ten" Dean laughed as he opened the door for Gabe. Gabe smiled and let go of his hand to walk insider, smelling the air "Smells like grease and diabetes, right?" Dean smirked.

Gabe nodded and looked up at the menu in a little confusion "I have no idea what anything is" he whispered.

"Get the chicken nuggets and fries" Charlie whispered before ordering them for Gabe "Sammy, what do you want?" Charlie asked.

“Salad.. and fries,” Sam told her, hanging back away from the line.

Gabe glanced back at Sam with a slight pout before looking at the ice cream "Holy shit they have ice cream?" he asked softly.

"You want one?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Strawberry" Gabe mumbled and watched Dean order everything else. He looked back at Sam once he was done and came up to him "You seem weird all of a sudden" Gabe mumbled.

Sam blinked and looked down at him. “What do you mean?” he asked with a short, nervous laugh.

Gabe frowned and leaned in closer “You can talk to me” He whispered softly before smiling “I’m not gonna bite.. I mean, I might bite your lip if I get the chance” He smirked a little.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “I don’t know.. jealousy I guess,” he sighed, glancing at Dean as he got their food from the counter.

“Oh- So you are the jealous type?” Gabe mumbled softly with a smirk “Lucky for you, I’m just a tad possessive” He smiled widely “But I also know you won’t be fucking your brother, but I wouldn’t hold your breath” He teased, glanced at Dean before biting his lip.

Dean sat all the food on the table of four, handing Charlie her food.

Sam smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no, my brother isn’t my type,” he laughed softly, taking a seat to grab his own food.”

“I’d hope not” Gabe muttered as he sat next to Sam and whispered to him “Meet me in the bathroom in about ten minutes” He smirked and pulled away from him to grab his chicken nuggets, staring at them.

“Eat one” Charlie smiled, picking one of hers up to eat.

Sam blinked at him before smiling. “They’re good, trust me.”

Gabe paused as he ate one in confusion before almost immediately eating another “Oh my god I never wanna leave here” He whispered softly, swallowing “I almost wanna cry” He laughed.

“That good?” Dean smiled.

“I’ve never had the chance to really eat anything outside the family kitchen” He shrugged “Kind of a rule” He mumbled “But there is a god” He whispered, hugging the box of chicken nuggets.

“Damn, he’s almost like Charlie when she had her first chicken nuggets” Dean laughed.

“I was ten though” She smirked.

“Let me have a moment” Gabe whispered.

Sam laughed and stabbed at his salad. “I think he likes the junk food,” he said with a grin. “Just a bit.”

"I do" Gabe grinned, slipping a chicken nugget into Sam's salad before starting on his ice cream "Anything with sugar. Anything" He smiled widely.

Sam smiled and popped the nugget into his mouth. “At some point, we’ll have to take you to a candy store.”

“There are stores dedicated to candy?!” He almost shrieked before taking a breath “I think I’m gonna love that” He smiled before pausing “Sorry, excuse me while I go to the restroom” He pointed to the door as he stood up.

“Sure” Dean mumbled and went back to eating before looking at Sam “I call dibs” Dean smiled at Sam widely.

“The hell you do,” Sam muttered under his breath, glancing at him for a moment before looking away again.

“Oh, so now you’re calling dibs?” Dean laughed and smiled a little bit “I don’t know Sam, I am the older brother” He said in a teasing voice.

“Actually, I was first” Charlie laughed.

“You don’t even like guys” Dean frowned.

“I know, I don’t. My point still stands though” Charlie smirked.

“Yeah, well so does mine” Dean laughed “I called dibs” He smirked.

“No,” Sam grunted, pausing a moment before standing abruptly and heading into the bathroom.

Dean and Charlie laughed and continued to joke as they ignored the very obvious.

Gabe was against the wall, smiling a little as he stepped closer. His smile dropped when he saw Sam’s face. He gently took his hands and frowned at him “What happened with you?” He mumbled softly.

“Nothing, Dean’s just.. pushing my buttons,” he huffed, shaking his head. “Don’t worry.”

Gabe smiled and pulled him closer “Let me take some stress away” He whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck to kiss him again.

Sam hummed and leaned over a little to reach him better, running a hand up his back and to the back of his head.

Gabe grinned and pulled away to kiss down his jawline “What do you think?” He asked, unbuttoning Sam’s flannel once to suck hickeys into Sam’s collarbone.

“Hm..” Sam mumbled in response, hands moving again to hold onto his waist.

“Marriage..” He whispered, playfully biting at Sam’s chest “Marrying a stranger. Being forced into it, above being a stranger” He pressed soft kisses to his chest before continuing his assault of hickeys.

Sam grumbled a little and leaned his head back against the wall. “.. S-stupid, being forced into it.”

“Yeah?” Gabe whispered softly as pressed gentle kisses now until he reached Sam’s lips “Me too” He smiled softly and stared into Sam’s eyes. He quickly pulled away to button Sam’s shirt back up to hide the hickeys “A gift” He smirked, patting his collarbone under his shirt “..Don’t you forget it” He snorted.

Sam smiled a little and laughed. “I won’t, trust me. That’d be hard to do.”

“Good” Gabe smiled and pressed another kiss to Sam’s mouth before pulling away “..You’re making me fall, stranger” He grinned widely at Sam before slipping out of the door to go back to his seat.

Sam smiled back at him and took a deep breath, waiting a moment before fixing his shirt and walking out to the table and continuing to pick at his salad. “How’s your junk food?”

“Amazing” Gabe smirked “Tastes perfect” Gabe teased, kicking Sam under the table.

Charlie snorted and drank her soda “Where to after this?” She asked.

“Candy store so he can binge,” Sam laughed.

Gabe smiled widely “You’d really do that for?” Gabe asked with a wide smile.

“Of course” Dean grinned “One of us three are going to get with you” Dean smirked a little.

“Oh, the choices” Gabe joked before laughing “Well, I’m not gonna torture the lesbian” He smiled at Charlie.

“The lesbian appreciates your gesture” Charlie snorted.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, finishing the rest of his salad before standing up. “Come on.”

Gabe smiled and threw his trash away as he stood up with Sam. Dean and Charlie soon followed, racing out the door. Gabe laughed and ran with them, looking back at Sam “Come on Samwise!” He yelled before turning back around.

Sam laughed to himself, then ran out the door and down the street with them. “Excited?”

"I've never been allowed pure candy" He admitted "The only time I have was when I was two and my mom was still alive" He grinned.

Charlie recoiled at that and frowned at him as they slowed "And you're.. okay?" She asked softly.

Gabe squinted and laughed "It's not like I knew her" Gabe mumbled with a smile "It didn't really faze me"

Dean frowned and put an arm around Gabe "Still, it sucks.." Dean mumbled.

Gabe shrugged "I guess I just don't know what I'm missing cuz I've never had it" He laughed and looked ahead of them "How much longer until we're there?" He beamed.

“Couple minutes,” Sam shrugged, shooting Dean a look. “It’s just up this next block.”

“I wonder if they have chocolate” Gabe mumbled as Dean glanced at Sam and gently pointed to Gabe’s head before smirking. He lowered his hand to Gabe’s waist to pull him a little closer all while staring at his brother “Maybe lollipops- or marshmallows” Gabe grinned, practically drooling, oblivious to the siblings.

Sam had given into glaring at Dean, shaking his head subtly but insistently.

Dean shrugged as his hand lingered lower until a finger was messing with the pocket in the back of Gabe's skinny jeans "What do you want, Sam?" Gabe asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Sam.." Dean smirked, "What do you want?"

Sam paused and continued to stare at him. “Just.. uh, could you.. not do that?” he muttered to Dean.

Gabe paused and frowned at Sam before feeling Dean’s grip tighten. He glanced back at Dean and smiled, looking back to Sam “Are you.. jealous of each other?” Gabe asked before snorting “Over me?” He laughed.

“Well, it’s more of just a family thing” Dean smiled “We get jealous over each other all the time” Dean explained, sticking his whole hand into Gabe’s back pocket.

“Whoa” Gabe teased him “Hands off the merchandise” Gabe snorted.

Sam tensed a little and turned back around to push the store’s door open. “Jerk.”

Dean smirked as they walked in “Bitch” He muttered and gestured around “Anything you want, Gabe”

“The whole store” Gabe whispered.

“I doubt you could afford that” The woman with blonde curly hair smiled as she leaned on the counter.

“You’d be surprised, Jo” Dean grinned as he took his hand from Gabe’s pocket to smack his butt before he walked after Charlie “So you’re working today?” He grinned.

“Sadly. Who’s the newbie? Your boyfriend or something?” She smiled.

“Something like that” Dean grinned and looked at Sam “Sam’s just jealous I’m winning”

“Shut your face,” Sam scoffed, shooting him a dirty look as he leaned against the counter. “How’ve you been Jo?”

Dean smirked still, glancing at Charlie and Gabe looking at lollipop flavors “Not that busy” She admitted “Mostly kids after school and you guys. Some little kids. We did host a birthday last week” She laughed “..It wasn’t fun. I had to mop up vomit” She whispered.

“Wild party” Dean joked as Jo laughed at that.

“Most exciting thing to happen in Lawrence for a while,” Sam snorted, brushing his hair back a bit. “Aside from our visitor.”

Dean glared at Sam a little “Dude, you didn’t call dibs” He muttered “I got him first”

“Really? Interesting,” Sam shrugged, rubbing at a sore spot near his shoulder.

Dean frowned and smiled “Yeah. It is interesting” Dean muttered, a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

Sam smirked victoriously and stood a little straighter, putting on his formal tone. “Indeed it is, brother.”

Dean sputtered at this before laughing “Oh my god-“ He snorted “Dude, he’s mine. Let it go”

“Stop fighting over me, it’s annoying” Gabe glared at them from across the store “Until there’s a ring on my finger, I’m no ones”

“Jo, where are your ring pops” Dean blurted and stared at her. She laughed in his face, unable to answer. Gabe, on the other hand, laughed so hard he began coughing, covering his mouth.

Sam snorted and rested his face on his cheek. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

Gabe glanced back at him and smiled anyway, wiping the tears from his eyes. He glanced at Charlie before blowing him a quick kiss, turning around the corner to laugh and run after Charlie.

“Come on, Jo!” Dean laughed “I’ll buy them all” He snorted, handing her money “Please” He wheezed in laughter.

Jo sighed and gave him one from behind the counter and gave him back his change.

“Traitor,” Sam huffed, giving her an over exaggerated pout. “You’re not supposed to give in to him.”

“Shut it” Dean mumbled and walked around to find Gabe, putting an arm around him to offer it to him.

Gabe stared at it before he burst out laughing. He calmed down enough to take it from Dean’s hand with his mouth humming. He took it from his mouth and smiled “I don’t know. I prefer a different flavor..” He smirked and glanced at Sam before putting the ring back in his mouth to suck on as he walked around with Charlie.

“Is that a no or..?” Dean frowned and sighed softly, coming back to Jo.

Sam blushed a little and smiled after him before looking at Jo. “Got any good chocolate back there?”

“Dark or regular?” She smiled softly “We have some with almonds in it too” She suggested, “What’re you looking for?”

“Mm.. regular, or caramel if you have any,” Sam said, nodding to himself.

Jo smiled and dug around behind the counter to find a bar before putting it on the counter “That’ll be it?” She asked with a smile.

Gabe glanced at Sam, hiding behind him to sneak the bar off the counter when he wasn’t looking, waiting for him to notice.

“Yep, that’s all I need,” Sam grinned, handing her the money and going to grab it before pausing. He drew his hand back towards him and glanced around, feeling Gabe’s eyes on him. “Hey stranger,” he said softly without turning around, a smirk on his face. “You stole that.”

Gabe laughed softly and slid the bar into his back pocket "Nah" He mumbled around the ring pop and walked around to Sam's side. He took it from his mouth and smiled "Mine now, hot stuff" Gabe smirked and popped the ring back in his mouth before walking off to Charlie's side again.

"Hot stuff..?" Dean whispered.

"So much for Dean's boyfriend" Jo teased before patting Dean's shoulder.

"Hot stuff...?" Dean whispered again, in a more confused tone.

Sam ignored him and got up to follow Gabe with a grin, hanging his arms over his shoulders as he came up behind him. “Gonna need that back.”

Gabe smirked as he moved to rub his ass against Sam’s front “I told your brother to keep his hands off the merchandise” He smirked widely now, looking back at him “..Not you” He whispered.

Sam pressed his face against his shoulder. “My hands aren’t a-anywhere,” he mumbled, trying to hide his red face.

“Not yet” Gabe mumbled and licked the ring pop “You want it?” He asked with a smile, turning to look at Sam “Take it” He whispered.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I just want my chocolate back.”

Gabe shrugged and continued on like nothing was happening "Nothing's stopping you" Gabe told him, chewing on the remains of the ring pop.

Sam smirked and backed up a little, reaching into his back pocket and taking the chocolate bar from it. “You’re still a thief,” he teased quietly, kissing his neck and walking away back to the counter.

Gabe smiled happily to himself as he glanced back at Sam "Only for your heart" He mumbled and turned back to look at the marshmallow peeps with Charlie.

"Hot stuff- he doesn't call me that" Dean complained before frowned.

"Dean, drop it" Jo laughed and shook her head.

Sam snorted as he tore open his chocolate and started breaking pieces off to eat. “Come on Dean, there’s plenty of people you could go after.”

"Shut up, that isn't the point" Dean laughed softly.

Gabe smiled at them as he moved to stand next to Sam, watching him break off another piece before taking it out of Sam's hand with his mouth, running back around to Charlie out of view.

“Hey!” Sam laughed, pulling the remaining chocolate close to his chest before glancing at Dean. “Then what’s the point?”

"The point is the competition" Dean mumbled, looking at his brother "I mean, I just like fucking with you, but now that you're winning.." Dean shrugged a little "I might just give up on Lisa" He half-joked.

“I’ve never tried to go after Lisa,” Sam deadpanned and rolled his eyes. “Let me have this.”

Dean hummed and thought about it "What's in it for me?" Dean joked "I'm curious" He smiled.

“I don’t kick your ass, for one thing,” Sam joked back, raising an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

"You're gonna kick my ass if I try and date Gabriel?" Dean laughed "I'd love to see it" He snorted.

"What did I say?" Gabriel glared at them both "I'm a human thanks.. Not a prize" He declared.

Sam hung his head and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. But my point is, stop going after people you know I'm interested in,” he finished with a squint towards Dean before standing up to throw the chocolate wrapper away. “Are we ready to go yet? There’s still a couple of places to see and we’ve only got like, an hour, maybe.”

"Yeah" Dean mumbled and opened the door for them "Later Jo!"

"Later guys!" She waved and smiled widely.

Charlie left and Gabe left behind her. Dean glanced at Sam and smiled as he pinched Gabe's ass as he walked out.

"Hey!" Gabe glared before smiling still.

Sam grunted and hung back to walk behind his siblings and next to Gabe. “So, I do want to get to know you more,” he said quietly. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

Gabe laughed nervously "Uh.. a few" He mumbled as he chewed on the plastic ring Dean had bought.

"How many?" Dean smiled softly.

Gabe frowned before shrugging "What about you guys? Is it just you three?" He asked, wanting to change the topic.

"Ah," Dean smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder "We actually have another brother. Only half, before he got with our mom" Dean smiled "We don't really stay in touch" He admitted.

"I'm sorry" Gabe mumbled, leaning closer to Sam as they walked "So he's older than you?"

“Yeah, but not by much,” Sam shrugged, letting one arm rest around his waist. “Not much older than Dean anyway.”

"Huh," Gabe smiled and looked between them "What's his name?" Gabe asked out of curiosity.

“Um, Adam,” Sam responded. “Adam Milligan.”

"Milligan.." Gabe mumbled, letting the name settle on his tongue before humming "Don't think I know him" He admitted, looking up at Sam "Anyway, where to now? I never wanna go back home now" He laughed.

“Well.. there’s really not a lot to see unless you just want to walk around,” Sam shrugged and looked over at Dean and Charlie. “What do you guys think?”

“It is late” Dean mumbled softly and looked up “Mom doesn’t like us even being in the garden when it’s late” Dean explained.

Gabe whined as they made their way back to the garden, crawling up the hill to the opening in the fence again. Dean crawled through first, helping Charlie next.

“Man,” Gabe pouted, making his way into the garden “And I wanted to get lost in town” He whispered softly.

Sam sighed a little and nodded. “Maybe you’ll just.. have to come over more often?” He said with a hopeful smile.

“Maybe..” Gabe mumbled, watching Dean and Charlie walk inside. He glanced back at Sam and jumped up to pull him down for a kiss. He gently pulled away, but kept him close “I have an idea” He mumbled softly and smirked “I’ll tell you in a few days”

“Oh.. uh, okay?” Sam laughed softly in confusion, eyes scanning his face before he begrudgingly straightened up. “For now, we should.. sadly.. get back inside.”

“Yeah..” Gabe mumbled and pulled away. He smiled at Sam still and squeezed his hand “Come on” He mumbled and walked inside to find Dean and Charlie already getting dressed together. Gabe immediately pulled Sam into the empty room and attacked his lips again.

Sam stumbled a little in surprise, but quickly regained his balance and gripped Gabe against him.

Gabe pushes himself up against Sam as they made out, sliding their tongues together heavily. Gabe whined into Sam’s mouth before pulling away to listen to Sam’s siblings walk into the hall. He stayed quiet and waited until they were gone, undoing Sam’s shirt again to bite and lick wherever he could.

“We’re going to get ourselves caught at this rate,” Sam murmured with a hushed laugh, keeping his eyes closed.

“Exciting” Gabe whispered, roughly biting his collarbone to make sure it left a bruise before he pulled away and pressed more soft kisses to Sam’s neck.

“Mhm,” Sam hummed, leaning against him more and tilting his head up a bit.

Gabe took his chance to leave hickeys a little higher on his neck, sucking furiously to make sure there was a mark. He bit and sucked and made all sorts of whiney noises until he pulled away gasping.

Sam hissed softly through his teeth and opened his eyes again, moving one hand rub at his neck before letting it return to Gabe’s waist.

Gabe smiled at him and carefully pulled away “..Good luck explaining those” Gabe whispered softly before turning back to gather his clothes, peeling his shirt off.

“Eh, I’m sure I’ll find a way,” he laughed quietly, pulling off his flannel and returning to his formal wear. “Damn ties,” he grumbled as he struggled to tie it.

Gabe smiled from across the room as he zipped his pants up. He waited to watch him struggle, buttoning his undershirt until he came up to him “Quit,” He told him, swatting his hands away. He adjusted it before tying it, evening out the ends before tightening it by pulling it down “Dummy..” He whispered, softly kissing him.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “Usually I have people helping me.. usually siblings, but still.”

“Lucky for you, I’m one of the few who can” He smiled as he pulled away, flipping his tie in his face. He picked up the jacket to his suit, adjusting it as he got it on, buttoning it up.

Sam smiled a little in return and picked his crown off of his bed with a sigh, staring at it for a moment before settling it on his head.

Gabe smiled at him as he fixed his hair to put his back on “Don’t like yours?” He mumbled before frowning.

“I guess.. there’s just a lot of expectations with it,” Sam muttered as he messed with a lock of his hair.

Gabe smiled and shrugged “Not really..” He whispered, taking Sam’s hand “You’re not the oldest. I’m not the oldest- so.. It’s not. Just look at it this way, you can be as bad as you want and not get in any trouble” He smiled widely.

Sam let out a dry laugh. “Only because Dean usually takes the fall for the shit we do.”

“Well. He’s the oldest, or at least Adam is. Either way, you’ll never be king. And I don’t mean it in a harsh way!” He quickly corrected himself “..I know the feeling. Believe me” He frowned and reached up to cup Sam’s face, smiling at the boy.

“Honestly,” Sam sighed and rested a hand over one of Gabe’s, “I think I’m okay with not being king.” He gave a small smile of his own.

Gabe smiled as he leaned up to gently kiss Sam “I don’t wanna be king either..” He mumbled and glanced at the door “We should get out of here” He mumbled and smiled, slowly letting go of his hands.

“Should,” Sam nodded, reluctantly stepping back and gesturing to the door. “Your dad is probably waiting.”

He frowned “Shit..” He whispered and glanced at the door “I should go..” He sighed “I might be able to come by tomorrow” He whispered hopefully before slipping out of the door.

Sam smiled and nodded, walking out of the door with a polite expression on his face, noticing his siblings with the same look as they approached their parents.

“Oh, there they are!” Mary exclaimed, rushing forward and absentmindedly fixing her daughter’s hair. “Time to say goodbye, love. Will you be coming back soon?” She asked Chuck.

“Yes, as soon as we can,” Chuck nodded. “I’ll let you know in advance when we decide on a day.”

“Um, father?” Gabe smiled and straightened up a little as he walked forward to stand next to Charlie “I would like to spend tomorrow with Princess Charlotte..” He mumbled shyly “If that’s alright?” He asked with a smile.

Charlie smiled and glanced back at Sam. She nodded at her mom and took her hands “Please? I want to show him around and get to know him more!” She pleaded.

Chuck blinked in surprise and looked between them. “Well.. I don’t see why not, I suppose.”

“I think that’s a great idea!” Mary agreed with a bright smile. “I’ll let John know. For now, you two should get home, it’s getting late.”

Gabe beamed and took Charlie’s hand “Hopefully I’ll be able to spend all day with you..” He smiled.

Charlie cringed in her mind but smiled widely “I’d love that” She mumbled back.

“I’ll see you tomorrow” He grinned and looked at Sam before quickly turning to follow his father out the doors.

Chuck stayed quiet as they got into the car, then turned to his son with a curious expression. “You seem happy.”

Gabe stared out the window as he stared at the front door, watching Charlie and Sam wave. He waved back with a wide grin “..Yeah,” Gabe whispered softly, leaning on his elbow against the window.

“So you like her then?” Chuck asked hopefully. “You’ve just had a complete change of attitude since earlier today.”

“Well..” Gabe shrugged with a smile “I really like.. her” He smiled widely at his dad. He dropped his hand to grip the seat as he smiled “I think.. I love her” He whispered before chuckling “..A lot” He mumbled and glanced out the window again.

Chuck watched him and nodded slowly before leaning back into his seat. “Well, I’m glad, because we really need this to work. Thank you for cooperating today.”

Gabe nodded quickly “As long as I can come back tomorrow” He begged, eagerly.

Chuck smiled and nodded again. “We’ll be over for lunch.” He turned his head to stare out the window, tapping his finger along to the beat of a song.

Gabe smiled and sat quietly for the rest of the ride. Once they’d stopped and had the door open, he quickly climbed out to run inside, opening the door himself even at his father’s protest “Cas-“ Gabe called out, running down the hall “Castiel!” He smiled and finally found him sitting with Michael as they played chess “Cas, Cas I’ve gotta talk to you” He grinned.

“Um.. Okay?” Cas said, obviously surprised at his excited tone. “Excuse me, Michael.”

Michael sighed and leaned back “Fine” He mumbled.

Gabe pulled on Cas’ arm until he got him up, pulling him out of the room. He continued to drag him down the hall until he was in his room, slamming the door closed behind him “Oh Cas-“ He gasped and smiled, gripping his brother's shoulders tightly “He’s perfect!” He gaped, keeping his voice down “God, every chance we got we were kissing and.. he’s tall and his hair and-“ Gabe sighed happily “I’d be willing to marry if it were him” Gabe muttered.

Cas smiled in confusion before tilting his head, setting his hands on Gabe’s arms. “Wait wait, slow down.. he?”

Gabe paused and frowned “Yeah.. I went for their daughter but..” He smiled and laughed lightly “Their youngest son, Sam. He was kissing me every second we got and so handsy and- get this, we both hate arranged marriages!” He grinned “Isn’t that amazing?” He laughed and stepped back to sit at his desk chair “He’s just.. perfect” Gabe whispered.

Cas’ smile turned warmer and he nodded. “So.. are you getting to go back over? I haven’t seen you this happy in a while.”

“Yeah! Actually,” He smiled and stood up “We’re going over for lunch. I’m supposed to be with Charlie but.. I can’t wait to see Sam” He whispered softly “I wish I could show you how gorgeous.. she is!” He laughed and smiled “And her red hair is so smooth and beautiful..” He smiled nervously.

“Princess Charlotte?” Michael asked as he stepped up next to Cas.

“She’s beautiful” Gabe mumbled.

“Maybe I could come with you,” Cas said with a soft laugh, his tone completely serious. “To meet my brother’s fiancé.”

“I don’t see how that’s necessary” Michael made a face and shook his head “None if you came to meet my wife. Or Raphael’s. Or Balthazar’s- So I don’t see why” He mumbled.

“Just to see her” Gabe smiled “I actually like to brag about my fiancé” He smirked.

Michael shook his head “Take it up with father, it’s not up to me” He mumbled and walked out of the room.

Cas sighed and looked at Gabe with hopeful eyes. “Could you? I really don’t want to stay here..”

Gabe nodded “I’ll ask dad” He grinned “Maybe her brother would like you..” Gabe teased before looking out the window “I’ll ask over breakfast. For now, we should get ready for bed” Gabe smiled.

“Right,” Cas sighed, smiling as he headed for the door. “Goodnight Gabriel.”

“Night” Gabe waved before exhaling. He stood and set his crown down to a frown. He couldn’t wait for the day he’d be able to toss it.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas sat stiffly in his seat, shifting uncomfortably every few minutes as they drove. “So what’s.. she like?”

Gabe glanced over and placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder “Very kind. It’s alright. I won’t let her bite you” He teased and glanced out the window, unbuckling when they stopped in front of the Winchester mansion. He let their driver open the door, beckoning Castiel to follow him as he got out and walked up the steps to hug Charlie “Don’t be a bitch to my brother” He whispered, holding her waist.

“As long as he’s not an asshole” Charlie muttered and pulled away with a smile.

“Charlie, This is my younger brother, Castiel” He gestured to the said boy who was climbing the steps.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Winchester,” Cas greeted in a polite tone, bowing slightly as he stood next to Gabe. “My brother seems quite fond of you.”

“Good, because he was very stubborn about this before we left yesterday,” Chuck continued with a grin. “How are you today Miss?”

“Nice to meet you too” Charlie smiled and curtsied before turning her attention to Chuck “I’m doing alright, thank you” She smiled. 

Gabe smiled and offered his arm to her “Shall we?” He asked. 

Charlie gently took his arm and gestured for her brother and Castiel to follow as she led them to the courtyard. She glanced around for her parents and immediately let go of his arm, stepping out of her heels “Man, fuck this” She sighed and smiled at Gabe “Thanks for coming, you’re saving me drone boredom” She laughed. 

“My. Pleasure.” Gabe grinned, taking ahold of Sam’s hand before leaning up to kiss him quickly.

“Glad you came,” Sam smiled down at him once they’d pulled away, then look up at Cas in confusion. “Who’s this?”

Gabe smiled and let go of Sam to gesturing to his brother “This is my baby brother, Castiel” Gabe explained before looking at Sam “Cassie.. This is Sam” He grinned widely.

“Pleasure- I mean, uh, hello,” Cas greeted with a short laugh. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

“Nah, I get it,” Sam snorted, waving it off. “Good to meet you.”

Gabe smiled widely at them before looking at Cas “I told you he was nice. He’s also really awkward and goofy” He smirked a little “And shy” He added before looking at Sam “And cute..”

“Stop, I’m gonna vomit” Charlie stuck her tongue out and shook her head.

Cas simply smiled and nodded, holding his arms around his chest. “So is it just the two of you?” he asked Sam and Charlie.

“Actually, we have another brother, Dean” Charlie explained and looked around “I’m not sure where he is, to be honest” She shrugged. 

“Sam?” Gabe asked, turning to look up at him “Do you know? I was hoping Cas could meet Dean”

“Oh!” Sam said in surprise and quickly nodded. “Sure sure, but we’d have to find him first.”

Gabe frowned at Sam before sighing “Babe, I just asked if you knew where he was” He mumbled before smiling. He turned to Cas “Add ditzy to the list” He sighed and took Charlie’s heels for her before walking with her again. 

“Maybe he’s with our parents. He likes to hang out with our dad” She explained, holding his arm tightly as she walked.

Sam followed a little bit behind them with Cas. “True. Or he could be in his room. Or the kitchen.”

“We’ll start with our parents,” Cas nodded, tipping his chin up and putting his arms behind his back out of habit as they neared the door.

“First we have to find our parents” Gabe mumbled and walked down the halls in confusion before Charlie started leading him to their meeting room.

Sam walked ahead and peeked in first, smiling and waving the others over. “Found the parents.”  
Gabe looked around before Charlie spoke up “Hey mom, where’s Dean?” She asked with a small smile.

“Hm? Oh! Have you tried his room?” Mary suggested, nodding toward the hall. “Or if not there.. the library, maybe.”

Charlie scoffed and smiled “Yeah, bedroom” She mumbled and walked Gabe down where they passed the kitchen, stopping. 

“There he is!” Gabe smiled and followed Charlie. 

Dean perked up from where he sat on a stool, watching the kitchen workers move around. 

“What are you doing in the kitchen?” Gabe asked. 

“I like to spend time with some of the staff. Make them feel a little more normal..” He shrugged “What are you doing?”

“Trying to introduce you to my brother” Gabe smiled and waved Cas over “This is Castiel, my baby brother”

Dean stared at Cas in a frozen shock, opening his mouth a little as his face heated up “You’re hot” He blurted out.

Cas blinked quickly a few times and looked down with a reddening face. Sam laughed and clapped him on the back, urging him forward a little. “Um, uh, hello.. Dean, was it?” he stuttered as he looked up again and let his arms fall to his sides. “Um.. You are.. also.”

“Well you two are almost as smooth as crunchy peanut butter,” Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. Cas raised an eyebrow at the analogy before turning back to Dean.

Dean cleared and throat and smiled at Dean “Yeah, Dean..” He mumbled and offered his hand out to Cas “And.. Castiel” He mumbled softly. 

Gabe smiled at them before looking at Sam “I wonder if they’re in love now” He mumbled softly before smirking.

Sam laughed softly as they watched Cas awkwardly shake his hand. “We’ll just have to see,” he said with a grin.

Dean smiled at Cas, gently raising a hand to press a kiss to it. Charlie fake gagged as Gabe looked away. Gabe instead looked at Sam and shifted his eyes to the door before looking back at him.

Sam’s lips curved into a faint smile and he started gently tugging Gabe out of the room, continuing to walk until they were completely out of sight.

Gabe smiled as he walked quickly to follow him. He turned the corner down the hall, landing his back against it as he pulled Sam close by the lapels. He smiled up at him, giving him a soft kiss.

Sam hummed softly in response, cupping his face and the back of his head in his hands. He absentmindedly played with Gabe’s hair and pushed a little more into the wall.

Gabe stepped back and exhaled as his body pressed into the wall “..You’re just” He mumbled before kissing Sam again “Okay with this?” He asked before smiling “Me dragging you off every chance I get?” He asked.

Sam pulled back a little to smile at him and nodded. “I am. It’s not very often we get to choose our lives, all things considered. Besides.. I like you.”

Gabe smiled and glanced down the hall again before pulling Sam flush against his body “Ever since I first pulled you into the hall at our family dinner.. yeah, I can say the same” He whispered, pulling him back down for another kiss.

Sam hummed in agreement, letting a finger trail gently along Gabe’s jaw before dropping to his back to pull him closer.

Gabe gasped at the friction, holding back a moan as he braced himself on Sam’s chest “..Sam” He whispered, looking up at him with hooded lids.

“Hm?” Sam murmured, half-opening his eyes to look down at him.

Gabe paused and hesitated as he stared up Sam “I can’t tell you” He whispered softly before frowning. He looked sideways at the ground.

Sam frowned a little and backed up a little to give him space. “Is something wrong?”

Gabe thought about it as he let go of Sam to look up at him “Nothing wrong with you” He whispered and smiled, leaning up to kiss him “Promise.. Just. I don’t think you’re ready yet” He smirked a little.

Sam gave a small smile and nodded softly before glancing down the hallway, hearing voices begin to get closer to them.

Gabe hesitated, tempted to drag Sam into whichever room was the closest or rejoin their friends. He sighed and fixed his hair before glancing at Sam to make sure nothing changed. He batted Sam further away before straightening up, slowly walking around the corner before suddenly mumbled “I was thinking pink though.. What color is Charlie’s favorite? Or does she have some weird favorite balloon color” He joked a little, talking about a random topic.

Sam caught on quickly and nodded. “She doesn’t really like pink much, She’s more into reds or greens or blues.”

“Sam?” Mary’s voice called to him as she rounded the corner. “Gabriel? What are you two doing?”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Gabe grinned before looking at Mary “Oh, sorry my queen” He frowned “I was just talking to Sam about Charlie’s eighteenth birthday. I really want it to be special for her” He mumbled, blushing a little more from anxiety than embarrassment.

Mary pursed her lips and nodded. “Well.. she likes comic books, video games, and the like. She really doesn’t do the formal thing much, but I’m sure she’s told you.”

Gabe tensed a little and nodded “Yeah, of course,” He smiled widely “Loves TV shows like that too. Doctor Who I think she said” He smiled widely.

Sam nodded in confirmation. “Don’t worry Mom, Dean and I will help.”

“Thank you, honey,” Mary smiled, squeezing his shoulder before continuing down the hall. “Now come on, we’re serving lunch.”

Gabe glanced at her and let out a sigh. He watched her for a few seconds before looking behind and around them. He smiled and tapped Sam’s ass before quickly following Mary down the hall “Of course, Miss Winchester” He smiled widely and smelled the air “Hm.. Smells amazing”

Sam followed after him and held back a laugh, softly clearing his throat as he walked ahead to hold the door for both of them.

“Well it’s about damn time,” John scoffed, grinning as they entered. “Your father and I were just talking, Gabriel. Charlie will be old enough in less than a month, so we figured the sooner the better for us to have the wedding.”

Gabriel tensed and nodded a little “Of course. As expected. So when will it be?” He asked as he took a seat beside Charlie.

“We’re thinking on her birthday, or the day after at least,” Chuck responded nonchalantly, seeming not to notice his son’s discomfort.

Gabriel choked into his glass, quickly setting it down before covering his mouth “But that’s in three days!” He exclaimed, still coughing every few seconds.

Sam’s eyes widened as he stared at his parents, then turned slightly towards Gabe to subtly pat his back.

“Don’t yell at the table Gabriel,” Chuck demanded, giving him a warning glare. “We both knew this was coming.”

Gabe took a breath and nodded “Sorry, father” He mumbled and coughed into his napkin before staring at Charlie “I just think.. it’s too soon” He mumbled “I love her, I love you-“ He turned to Charlie and smiled. 

“I love you too” She whispered and frowned, moving forward to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I just think.. it’s far too soon” He frowned “We’d be pressing for wedding planners and a photographer and it’d be really short notice..” He frowned.

Mary had been standing by silently, frowning at her husband. “I told you they wouldn’t like it.”

“Mary, we need to combine the families to help us in the long run, and the sooner the better,” John grunted.

“Well yes, I know that, but he’s not wrong. We’re not prepared at all.”

Chuck sighed and rubbed his chin. “Well then- what do you propose we do John?”

Sam had an uncomfortable expression plastered to his face as the parents went back and forth, glancing over at Gabe before speaking up. “What if we just.. postpone it, for now. I thought you wanted to plan a big wedding, Mom?”

Charlie nodded softly “What happened to it being special..?” Charlie asked, tearing up “Instead of.. throwing me at the first willing man?” She cried, standing up “It was supposed to be special!”

“Charlie-“ Gabe frowned, standing up. 

“Not for your convenience!” Charlie sobbed and ran out of the room. 

“Charlotte..” Gabe frowned, going after her. He smiled once they were in the hall, helping her wipe her tears “You’re a good fake cryer” He whispered. 

“Thanks, I was stabbing my nails into my knee” She whispered backing, rubbing the spot under her dress. 

Dean stood in silence before looking at their parents. He shook his head a little and looked at Sam with a grim expression.

Mary frowned and sighed, starting to walk after her. “No more wedding talk,” she muttered as she left the room to find her daughter.

Sam glanced over at Dean and started awkwardly picking at his food. “So- the chicken is good.”

Gabe quickly held Charlie against her chest to rub her back. Charlie got the message and fake shivered in his arms, refusing to talk. Gabe pressed a kiss to her forehead before looking up at Mary. His expression dropped a little as he looked away to rub Charlie’s back again. 

Dean sighed and set his fork down as he looked at his father “..Good job” He whispered softly and leaned back to cross his arms in his chair.

“Honey, I never agreed to that plan,” Mary assured her, inching a little closer. “I’ll try to talk him out of it, I promise.”

“Just go away!” Charlie yelled, moving to take Gabe’s hand as she moved down the hall. Gabe hesitated but quickly followed, rubbing her shoulder all the way until they reached her bedroom “Ugh” Charlie sniffled and wiped her face before sitting on her bed. 

“Damn” Gabe whispered and glanced back at the door. 

Dean stared at the dining hall door before looking at Sam “..Well, I’m not hungry” Dean muttered and stood up, pushing himself away from the table “Come on Sam” He muttered.

Sam nodded and gestured for Cas to follow them, who had been sitting in complete silence the entire time. “Let’s go find Charlie and Gabe.”

“Her bedroom,” Mary mumbled as she walked past them and back into the dining hall.

Dean watched their mom pass with a frown. He shook his head and let Cas down the hall, opening Charlie’s bedroom door to find her and Gabe laughing “What..?” Dean mumbled. 

“Oh my god the look on your mom’s face” Gabe whispered “Charlie was fake crying”

“Kind of” She snorted “I was stabbing my knee- but still. It was so worth it” She mumbled. 

Gabe smiled a little at her “I think I’ve got an idea..” Gabe smiled widely.

“Oh?” Sam said, tilting his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. “What kind of idea?”

Gabe looked up and smiled widely "The one where I run away" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

“Run away?” Cas echoed Gabe, looking at him with wide eyes and hugging his arms across his chest. “But- where would you go?”

"Who cares?" He whispered as he stared at Cas "You know damn well dad doesn't actually care about it.." He frowned "If I'm gone he'd be grateful. Then he'd pawn you or Samandriel onto Charlie" He muttered "I've been dreaming of this day since I was fifteen, Cas" He whispered "The day before Charlie's wedding.. I could get everything planned and leave at night. I'd be halfway across the country by then" He insisted "..Don't tell me you've never thought about it" Gabe frowned at his baby brother.

“Of course I have,” Cas muttered, avoiding eye contact. “But.. I don’t know. You’d be gone and Samandriel and I would miss you.. not to mention we’d all have to put up with Father’s tantrum over it.” He let out a sigh and looked up at him. “But you’d also be happy..”

Gabe smiled as he hugged Cas tightly "I'm gonna miss you too" He whispered, keeping him close "But hey, I'm not gone yet" He smiled widely against Cas' shoulder.

Cas gave him a faint smile and nodded, hugging him tightly in return. “Yet.. but when you are, at least keep in contact.”

“Of course” He whispered, pulling back to squeeze his shoulders. He glanced at Charlie and smiled “You won’t be too upset if I leave you the day before your wedding, will you?” He asked.

Charlie snorted and shook her head “Not a bit” She grinned “In fact, I’d be pleased”

“Perfect” Gabe whispered and glanced at the door “I guess that means we can tell your parents we’ve decided that a fast wedding is best?” He asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up “Yeah..” She mumbled.

Sam hummed a little in thought, then shook his head and glanced up at Gabe from his place on the bed. “Should we head out now then?”

Gabe sighed and stared at Sam before taking Charlie’s hand “Come on” He whispered, leading her out of the room.

Dean frowned deeply as he turned to Sam “..You’re just.. gonna let him?” He whispered.

“I don’t want to but.. what am I supposed to do?” Sam sighed under his breath, standing up from the bed. “We’ve only known each other a couple of days.. and Dad would give you all the shit if I left. You know that.”

Dean laughed and shook his head “Doesn’t matter to me” Dean smiled and stood, walking behind them “You know I can take it” He whispered before smirking “Don’t think I didn’t notice those hickeys. Or the way you stare at each other.. I can see the longing in your face..” He frowned.

Sam subconsciously raised a hand to his neck and looked down with a shy smile. “Yeah.. I’m gonna.. think about it. I really like him, I do, but it’s a little sudden. I thought I’d have more time with him.”

Dean shrugged as they walked into the dining room “You’ll see” Dean whispered quickly.

“Mom” Charlie cleared her throat and smiled, squeezing Gabe’s arm “After some talking..” She mumbled “Gabe and I..”

“We..” Gabe mumbled, shifting in his feet “Want to get married on her birthday” He smiled.

Charlie nodded excitedly as she looked at Gabe “The sooner the better.. We realized that we just. Love each other that much” Charlie whispered before looking at Mary “And if a quick and small wedding is what we’re doing, I want to do it” She declared.

“If.. if you’re sure,” Mary sighed and glanced at John.

“Of course they’re sure,” John scoffed. “Now what are we waiting for? We’ve got a wedding to plan!”

Sam sighed through his nose and forced a smile as the adults blabbered on. “Great. Well, we’ll just go talk amongst ourselves then.”

Gabe smiled to himself and looked at Charlie "Go help with the wedding.. I need to talk with Sam" He whispered. She nodded and walked off to sit with her mom. Gabe looked at Sam and smiled, gesturing for him to follow him into the hall "Hurry" He mumbled, leaving into the hall without him.

Sam nodded and followed after him, shutting the door silently behind him.

Gabe glanced at the door before taking Sam's hands in his own, gripping them tightly as he stared into his eyes "..Run away with me" He whispered in all seriousness.

“Are you- are you sure?” Sam asked softly, squeezing his hands anxiously.

Gabe nodded, running his thumb over Sam’s hand “You said it yourself..” He whispered “You thought arranged marriages were stupid. You don’t wanna marry a stranger- I don’t want you to either” He frowned “Let’s face it. I’m not cut out to be some royal king.. Never gonna be either unless all eight siblings above me suddenly drop dead” He mumbled “Come on. Please, Sam? I know I’m no better than a stranger but.. I can feel something here” He frowned.

Sam took in a deep breath and stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay,” he whispered, corners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

Gabe smiled widely and pressed his hand against the doors to make sure they were closed before surging up to kiss Sam. He held onto Sam’s neck and jaw as he roughly kissed him, only slowing down when he pulled away “..I’ve never loved anyone. But you’re a big exception” He laughed.

“I think I’ll have to agree,” Sam grinned, gripping his back and resting their foreheads together.

Gabe smiled as he relaxed into Sam, caressing his face “..The day before the wedding” He whispered “Meet me on the steps at three in the morning” He smiled, pulling away “..Make sure no one sees you” He whispered.

“I’ll be careful, promise,” Sam responded in a hushed tone, reluctantly loosening his grip. “Our siblings will figure it out pretty easily.”

“Well yeah” Gabe mumbled and let go to back up a little “My siblings always did tell me I was compulsive” He smirked a little “I guess I can see where they find it now”

“Just a little,” Sam laughed softly as his hands dropped to his sides.

“Only a little” Gabe mumbled and quickly kissed him before pulling away and opening the door “Thanks again for always helping me with Charlie’s birthday” Gabe laughed and smiled again “You’re a big help” He mumbled.

“It’s no problem, anything to help my little sister and her fiancé,” Sam said with a grin, folding his arms behind his back.

“I’m just glad we sorted all of this out,” Chuck sighed, standing from his chair. “We’ve got a lot of planning to do, and I can’t do it from here.”

“Are you leaving so soon?” Mary asked, tilting her head. “I thought I could get their measurements today, for the suit and dress.”

Gabe glanced at Sam and smiled widely “I’d like that father. The sooner everything is ready, the sooner the wedding”

“He does make a point..” Charlie whispered before smiling at her mom “Mother, I want to make the dress tonight!” She said excitedly.

“We can do that, I’ll have one of the maids help you out with the measuring,” Mary agreed with a smile. “Why don’t the five of you wait in Charlie’s room?”

Charlie cheered and took Gabe by the hand to walk to her room. Gabe smiled happily until they got to the hall, immediately letting go to walk “Are you sure I can’t run away with you?” She whispered as she took off her heels again. 

“I mean, you can” Gabe laughed and followed her “I just don’t know how easy it’ll be with three people” He mumbled. 

“Three? Who else are you taking?” She asked, pushing her bedroom door in.

“Um, me,” Sam mumbled with a small smile. “He asked me to go with him.”

Charlie gawked at her brother before looking at Dean "He can't do that- Can he do that?!" She asked.

"I told him he could.." Dean explained and smiled a little "You know how miserable life is here" He frowned.

“I don’t want to leave you two to deal with Mom and Dad but..” Sam trailed off and shrugged.

Cas sighed and rubbed his arms before dropping them to his sides. “At least they won’t be alone.”

“Road trip!” Gabe grinned and looked at Sam “Road trip” He declared before laughing. 

“You guys are gonna need a lot of money..” Charlie frowned. 

“Relax. I’ve been saving since I was like fourteen” Gabe smiled “Not to mention I could pack a duffel bag full of Dad’s crazy amount of cash” He mumbled “I’m not one for stealing but the guy did rob me of my childhood” He smiled at the pun and shrugged.

Sam smiled a little and nodded. “I’ve got some too, we’ll be fine. We’ll stay in motel rooms if we have to.”

“We could travel across the country..” Gabe smiled “I always wanted to see New York..” He whispered and looked at Cas “I’ll send pictures” He laughed softly.

Cas’ lips twitched briefly. “You’d better. I’ll cover for you for as long as I can.”

Gabe laughed and shrugged "It doesn't matter. They're all gonna notice I'm gone" He mumbled "It'll go viral so Sam and I might have to take up fake names and get hair cuts or something" He smiled, looking at Sam "As much as I love your girly hair" He teased.

“It’s not girly, yours is long too,” Sam snorted, crossing his arms. “He’s right, though. We’ll have to lay low, probably get new phones, too.”

"The price to pay for freedom" Gabe laughed before smiling at Sam "But it'll be worth it.." He whispered softly.

Sam nodded in agreement and smiled softly back at him. “For now, we pretend to be excited about the wedding. One of the maids should be here soon for the measurements.”

“Right” Gabe mumbled and perked up when there was a knock. 

“Come in!” Charlie called out with a smile. 

“Princess,” A woman smiled as she opened the door “The queen has sent us to take your measurements” She explained, “Would you follow me to the fitting room please?” She gestured. 

“Guess I gotta go now. Later” She whispered and followed them. Dean smiled and followed after her, talking about the dress to make it look believable.

Cas paused for a moment, wringing his hands and glancing at Gabe. “I’ll just.. go with them,” he said with a soft smile, heading out the door and shutting it softly behind him.

Gabe smiled at his brother before looking up at Sam. He chewed on his bottom lip before crossing his arms and leaning against the closed door.

Sam smiled softly down at him, letting his arms fall from being crossed. “So.. what now?”

Gabe shrugged “We only have so many days until we’re ready to leave” He mumbled. He rubbed his face as he thought “I can’t take my dad’s car or anything because they’d track it” He mumbled “..We could take a bus or something” He suggested “Probably a train” He laughed “I’m liking train” He admitted.

“Yeah.. no credit cards, we can’t leave a trail,” Sam said thoughtfully. “We’ll need a lot of new.. Everything.”

“Yeah..” Gabe mumbled before smiling widely “But it’ll be so worth it” He looked up at Sam “And once we’re gone.. There’s no coming back”

Sam sighed and nodded. “It’ll be a little strange at first but.. definitely worth it.”

“We’ll make it work” He mumbled and opened the door to walk down the hall, almost immediately being stopped by the Winchester’s staff. He sighed and followed them to a fitting room. 

Dean watched with a smile as he left Charlie’s room. He looked to Sam and grinned “You should see what Charlie’s making them do. She wants a huge dress” He laughed.

“Sounds like a job,” Sam snorted. “Too bad they aren’t doing anything with it. Hate to make them work.”

“Yeah.. but it’s gotta look real” He shrugged and glanced down the halls “..All we can really do is wait” He sighed.

“Yeah,” Sam huffed, glancing at the door. “Gonna feel like a long wait.”

 

“I know. I’m gonna miss you” Dean mumbled and frowned “At least send pictures of the wedding” He teased.

Sam gave him a faint smile, walking forward to hug him quickly before backing off. “I’ll see you again, after everything cools down. Promise.”

“Whoa, Is this an actual wedding I’m hearing about?” Dean laughed before smirking up at his brother.

“What? No.. not yet, at least,” Sam shook his head, face reddening a little. “I mean, I’d like to.. Eventually.”

“You’re so weird” Dean mumbled before smiling at his brother “I’m gonna miss my baby brother’s wedding” He frowned.

Sam gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry. If our parents weren’t so focused on the Gabe and Charlie thing..”

He laughed and shrugged “Talk about a family feud” He mumbled “Your brother-in-law ditching your sister for you” He laughed.

Sam laughed at that. “Tell me about it. We’re in the middle of a war zone.”

“Kind of.. literally. That’s why there’s going to be a marriage” Dean laughed “And that means Charlie’s going to be forced to marry Cas” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah.. you planning to do anything about that?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean smirked a little “Hopefully? ..I can convince them to marry me off since Charlie just got ditched at the altar” He shrugged “It might work” He mumbled.

“Maybe,” Sam snorted, rubbing his hands over each other. “Let me know if it does.. you know, once we have phones they can’t track.”

“For sure” Dean grinned “Hopefully it’ll be on the news and all” He laughed “..Just like your disappearance..” He whispered.

Sam grimaced and nodded. “We’ll be going under the radar for a while. Might be kinda hard but.. you know.”

“I understand..” Dean mumbled and shrugged “Could fake your deaths” He suggested “Or just lay super low. So New York might not be your best options” He mumbled “But first piece of advice.. Always stay moving” He mumbled.

“We’ll keep that in mind.. not the faking our deaths thing,” Sam sighed, managing a small smile before glancing at the door again.

“Just saying” Dean shrugged and smiled at him as Gabe’s dressing room door opened. 

He awkwardly glanced around the hall in a much nicer suit and completely slicked back hair. He noticed Sam and dropped his shoulders in relief “Remind me to never have this done again” He whispered softly before messing with his sleeves.

“But you make it work,” Sam said with a smirk, reaching up to squeeze his shoulder.

Gabe blushed a little and glared at him before smiling “You’re just saying that because I don’t have a crown on” He joked.

“I’m not,” Sam laughed softly, then raised an eyebrow. “Where is it anyway? I would’ve thought they’d make you wear it.”

“It’s with his other clothes,” Cas told him as he walked over to them, hands behind his back. “They want to make a matching crown and tiara for them, so they needed to keep it for sizing.”

Gabe smiled awkwardly and pushed Sam’s hand off his shoulder “Fun, right?” He laughed nervously “..I hope they lose it” He whispered softly “Just.. break it or something” He muttered with a frown. 

“You really don’t wanna be a king, do you?” Dean whispered. 

Gabe shook his head and tucked a loose hair behind his ear “I’m ready for the wedding day” He smiled, winking a little at Sam “I’ve been calling the uh.. you know, the wedding day. As a cover” He laughed.

Sam nodded in understanding and stood a little closer. “I’m ready to get the hell out of here,” he murmured with a shrug.

Gabe nodded softly “I know..” He whispered, carefully taking his hand “We’ll get out of here soon” He mumbled and quickly let go of Sam’s hand when his father approached, folding them behind his back.

“It’s time to go Gabriel, Castiel,” Chuck told them brusquely, gesturing for them to follow him. “We’ve got to order catering for the reception.”

He frowned and looked in the changing room “I uh- Father, I know it’s sudden but I’d like to stay with Charlie. I know she doesn’t like the idea, but I’d really like to stay the night and converse with her more. Maybe I could stay in Sam or Dean’s room tonight?” He asked softly “Please? Charlie really wants me close by..”

Chuck sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. “That will have to be taken up with their mother and father. If it really means that much to you, then talk to them.”

Gabe smiled widely as he stepped forward to actually hug his dad. Chuck froze in confusion, unable to hug him back before he pulled away “Thanks dad” He whispered before running down the hall to the meeting room, glancing at Mary and John anxiously “..Miss Winchester” He mumbled, messing with the cuffs of his sleeve.

“Yes, dear?” Mary said in acknowledgment, turning her head towards him. “I thought your father said you were leaving?”

“Uh- yes” He mumbled as he stood in the doorway “I was wondering if um.. it’d be possible to possibly stay the night. Charlie just- really wants me close by and I want to make sure she’s happy. I could always stay in Sam or Dean’s room if you don’t like the idea of me and here but..” He cleared his throat as his face heated up “..Yeah”

“Oh, well um,” Mary started with a glance towards John.

“What are your intentions towards our daughter?” John demanded in a soft tone, eyes scrutinizing his face.

Gabe’s face turned bright red as he put his hands up in defense “Nothing! I mean- I obviously like her- I do, and I can’t wait to marry her but no! No-“ He cleared his throat “Nothing.. nothing like that until a year or two. I promise” He mumbled anxiously.

John stared at him a while longer before nodding. “Fine. Stay with one of the boys. There’s extra blankets you can use in either one. What’re your brother’s plans?”

Gabe relaxed a little as he glanced down the hall toward his baby brother “To most likely go home with our father” He smiled “I wouldn’t want to overcrowd you with too many extra kids” He joked.

“That’s alright, go ahead and get ready for bed, it’s getting late,” Mary told him with a smile, waving a little to Chuck and Cas as they left.

Gabe bit his lip and smiled, waving to his brother before turning to smile at Sam. He walked down the hall with a wide smile, whispering to him “Mind if I sleep with you?” He asked softly.

Sam stepped a little towards him room and nodded with a faint smile. “Yeah, of course.” He glanced towards Dean and continued inching towards the room. “Uh.. night jerk.”

Dean laughed and left down the hall to his own “Bitch” He whispered before walking into his room. 

Gabe smiled and took Sam’s hand, pulling him into his room. He leaned against the closed door and reached up for Sam’s neck, kissing him.

Sam pushed him more against the door, fumbling with the lock on the door handle before burying his fingers into his hair.

Gabe grinned against his lips, carefully pulling back, keeping Sam close by his lapels “You’re messing up my hair..” He whispered, dragging his teeth over Sam’s bottom lip.

“That’s an issue for tomorrow,” Sam laughed breathily, moving one hand down to grip his shoulder.

“Fine” Gabe muttered, pulling him closer to kiss him again before pulling off “..We should really get ready to sleep” He whispered.

“Hm,” Sam hummed, glancing towards his bed. “We should.”

Gabe smiled as he took Sam’s hands and walked back to the bed. He easily unbuttoned his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, working on his undershirt next.

Sam set his crown on his dresser and threw his jacket and dress shirt to the floor, choosing a pair of sweatpants to replace his black pants.

Gabe watched Sam undress, only looking away to take his own shirt off, dropping his pants carelessly on the floor in favor of taking Sam’s discarded shirt to slip on, buttoning it up.  
Sam glanced over and away again, sitting on the end of his bed. “So.. do you need extra blankets?” He asked awkwardly.

Gabe shook his head a little and glanced over Sam’s bare chest before practically pouncing on him to furiously kiss him.

Sam immediately pulled him against him, one hand holding his back while the other buried itself into his hair.

Gabe opened his mouth for their tongues to press against each other before rolling them around on the bed. He tangled them together until Sam was above him, boxing him in on the bed as he caught his breath.

Sam pulled back for a second to take in a breath, then pressed their mouths together again, trying to support himself above him with his arms.

Gabe moaned breathlessly into his mouth before breaking apart to reveal his neck. He pressed back into the pillow as he relaxed, turning his head against Sam’s pillow to mess up his hair even more.

Sam pressed forward to suck on Gabe’s neck. He dragged his tongue over his sensitive skin, one hand trailing down to Gabriel’s boxers. 

Gabe moaned softly, gripping Sam’s shoulders as he arched his back off the bed. He tensed up and took Sam’s hand away to softly smile at him “..Not yet” He whispered softly.

Sam immediately nodded and went back to kiss his neck. After a while he laid on his side and smiled happily, rubbing his fingers over Gabe’s neck “I love you” He whispered. 

Gabriel blushes as he shifted closer and grinned widely “You too” He mumbled, rubbing a finger down Sam’s lips.

Sam smiled softly and rested an arm over him, absentmindedly playing with the hem of his shirt. “Tired yet?”

Gabe stayed silent and shrugged, leaning in closer to press another soft kiss to his lips before he was forcing himself up and slipping away to shut the lights off.

Sam moved over a little to give him room, the darkness of the room making it hard to see where he was.

Gabe stood before carefully making his way through the dark. He reached the bed and crawled in next to Sam, tangling their legs together before feeling Sam’s pec with a smirk “Sorry. It’s dark”

Sam laughed softly, letting a hand travel up and down his back. “Very dark.”

“Mhm,” He mumbled before quickly reaching down to squeeze Sam’s butt before laying both hands back in front of him “So dark” He muttered.

Sam shifted a little and pressed his face into the top of Gabe’s head. “Whatever will we do?”

“I don’t know” Gabe smirked, yawning as he cuddled into Sam’s chest, pressing soft kisses against his chest.

Sam sighed softly and closed his eyes, lightly scratching at Gabe’s back. “Should probably sleep soon.”

Gabe nodded softly before closing his eyes under the blankets “..You made sure the door was locked, right?” He whispered softly.

“Mhm,” Sam mumbled, nodding. “Made sure.”

Gabe stayed quiet as he stared into Sam’s neck “..You’re sure?” He mumbled, sitting up a little “I just wanna check”

“I’m pretty sure,” Sam told him, moving back a bit and propping himself up on his elbow. “But go ahead.”

Gabe hummed as he got up and gently jingled the door. He smiled and came back to the door to sit down before moving to cuddle him again “Alright. Just checking” He whispered, giving him a soft kiss “Sorry”

“Not a problem,” Sam assured him, kissing the top of his head and relaxing against him.

Gabe smiled as he stayed close to Sam “I just don’t wanna ruin this and get caught..” He whispered into Sam’s neck before closing his eyes.

“It’ll be okay,” Sam hummed, closing his eyes as well. “Couple more days..”

“..Couple more days” He whispered softly before his breathing evened out. He stilled in his sleep, softly snoring.

Sam fell asleep quickly after him, waking the next morning to a soft knocking on the door and a maid’s voice. He jumped a little and paused, begrudgingly moving away from Gabe to open the door, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah?”

Gabe woke up a little and flipped over to face away from Sam, cuddling into his pillow. 

The maid looked in at them before mumbling “Sir?” She asked “Breakfast is ready, Mr. Winchester”

Sam smiled, still rubbing his eyes. “Huh? Oh, thank you,” he mumbled tiredly with a nod. “Um, uh, just give me a sec alright?”

She nodded and turned away to walk back down the hall.

Sam shut and locked the door again with a sigh, standing there for a second before going to gently shake Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey, they want us down for breakfast.” Gabe opened his eyes to stare at Sam’s figure before yawning and turning over again to face the inside of the bed. He smiled and cuddled up to the blankets now that he didn’t have to share.

Sam laughed and crouched next to him. “We’ll have plenty of time to sleep later, come on.” Gabe mumbled something into the blankets before shaking his head. He buried his head into the pillow, encasing himself in the cocoon of blankets. Sam sighed and reached under the blanket to squeeze his side. “Gaaaaabe.” Gabe hummed in content, shifting his hip higher for Sam to squeeze.

Sam snorted and rubbed a thumb over his hip. “Sooner we go the sooner we can leave.” Gabe hummed in acknowledgment but made no moves to actually get up. Sam sighed softly and moved to stand up, rummaging through his closet for new clothes. “The maid will be back soon if we don’t.”

Gabe hummed again as he opened his eyes. He smiled happily under the blanket as he watched Sam.

Sam got dressed quickly and stood in front of his mirror, finger-combing his messy hair in an attempt to fix it before picking up his crown. He turned it in his hands as he glanced back at Gabe with a smile. “Welcome to the world of the living.”

Gabe hummed with a smile before stretching "I'm just.. not a morning person" He sighed and relaxed into the bed "That was the best sleep I've had in a while.. I think I wanna try again" He mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

Sam laughed and walked over to sit down on the bed, messing with the little jewels and ridges on his crown. “We’ll have lots of time to sleep in a couple of days,” he murmured.

"It'll come in days time" He mumbled before looking up at Sam "Time is still passing" He pointed out.

Sam smiled and nodded, glancing over at him. “Slowly, in my opinion.”

“Our.. time will come” He whispered before closing his eyes again, letting his breathing even out.

Sam looked back down at his lap with a sigh, continuing to mess with his crown before standing and setting it on his head.

Gabe shifted when Sam stood up, glaring at him before smiling up at him. He sat up a small bit, mumbling “You look better without the crown”

Sam smiled a little back and shrugged. “Gotta keep up appearances. Are you coming?”

Gabe sighed as he sat up to reveal his complete bed head before pushing the covers back “..Maybe” He mumbled, tiredly as he moved to sit on his knees.

Sam picked up a hairbrush from his dresser and handed to him. “Did the pillow attack you?” he joked.

Gabriel blushed as he glanced away “Leave me alone about my insecurities” He muttered before hesitantly brushing some of it down.

Sam smiled apologetically and wrung his hands. “To be fair.. I didn’t exactly help it much last night.”

Gabe laughed a little as he got most of it to sit down. He looked at the brush before gently brushing more of his hair with a content smile.

Sam smiled softly, then jumped at a loud knock at the door. He unlocked it and opened it to see his father standing there, an impatient expression on his face.

“Breakfast is starting, Dean and Charlie are already down there. Hurry up,” he said gruffly.

Gabe froze as he stared at the ground, waiting until he heard John walking down the hall. Gabe sighed and stood up to find his clothes, taking over Sam’s shirt in favor of his own “..I’m surprised your father hadn’t noticed” He whispered.

Sam sighed as he shut the door again. “Well, he probably doesn’t suspect anything yet. He doesn’t think there’s anything to pay attention to.”

“Sam, I was in your shirt- not to mention covered in your hickeys” He whispered before looking down the hall “Come on, we’ve kept them waiting long enough” He mumbled.

Sam nodded, gesturing for him to follow as he inched out the door. “Can’t wait for Dean and Charlie to start mocking us,” he joked.

“Guess I’ll starve” He joked softly as they walked into the dining hall. 

“Finally!” Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

“There you are!” Charlie smiled and moved from her seat to hug Gabriel quickly “I fucking hate you” She whispered. 

Gabriel laughed nervously and hugged her back “Sorry princess.. I should’ve told you I’m not a morning person” He explained “I’m still a little out of it”

“It doesn’t matter, come and sit down! We’ve been waiting for you two” She smiled.

“Sorry, I’ve been trying to wake him up,” Sam snorted as he sat down.

“No matter now, let’s get started so we can finish up preparations for the day,” Mary suggested, gesturing to the maids.

Gabe grimaced a little and loosened his grip on Charlie. She frowned and pulled away “Come on mother, Gabriel just woke up. Let him eat and actually gain a sense of consciousness first” She laughed. 

Gabe smiled gratefully at her as she sat him down and sat with him.

“I know dear, but we have a full schedule today,” Mary sighed, picking at her food as it was set in front of her. “I need both of you and your full attention.”

Gabe frowned as he shrunk in on his shoulders. Charlie frowned and rested a hand on his shoulder “Mom, you’re making him feel bad” She frowned. 

“What?” Gabe asked, stabbing at his breakfast with the fork. 

“It’s okay, you just do your best” Charlie smiled. 

“But I-“

“Considering you keep forcing more and more tasks to us” Charlie frowned at Mary “We’re still just kids, mom”

Gabe glanced away as his face reddened.

Mary frowned and glanced between the two of them. “And I apologize, but I didn’t expect us to be doing this so soon. It’s stressful for everyone.”

“Mom, just drop it for now? Please?” Sam muttered.

Mary moved her gaze to him and opened her mouth to say something, then huffed and nodded.

Gabe smiled at them before starting to eat. He kept glancing at Charlie between eating, grabbing her hand from under the table, painfully obvious. He continued to eat with his left hand as he finished up and wiped his mouth. 

“Better?” Charlie giggled. 

“..Better” Gabe laughed and smiled at her.

Sam hummed a little as he finished up his food and pushed his plate back. “Do you need Dean or me to help you out today?”

“That won’t be necessary Sam, we’ve got it covered,” Mary responded, waving him off. “You two can go help your father if you’re done eating. He’s out in the garden.”

Dean glanced at Sam in confusion before standing up with him, leading the way to the garden “What’s dad doing in the garden?” He mumbled, glancing through the glass doors.

Sam shrugged and stared out with him, then sighed. “Setting up.. apparently. Sounds fun.”

Dean frowned and sighed heavily as he stepped into the garden to look around “Alright..” He mumbled to Sam “Let’s set up a wedding” He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabe bit his lip as he quietly put his backpack in the backseat of the family limousine. He took one last glance inside before making his way back inside. He made his way to his brother’s room, opening the door to stare at Castiel. He smiled widely as he walked in and crouched over his bed, pressing a kiss to his brother’s forehead before hugging him tightly.

Cas grunted a little before opening one eye, then throwing his arms around Gabe. “.. Already?” he whispered.

Gabe nodded against Cas’ shoulder, sitting up to stare at him “..You watch over Alfie. Don’t let him get fucked like all our other brothers did” He smiled widely, brushing his brother’s hair back “I’m gonna miss you” He whispered, tearing up.

Cas stayed quiet and moved to hug him tighter, sighing shakily. “You should.. um, y-you should go. Sam’s probably waiting..”

Gabe nodded as he sat up to press a kiss to his forehead “I love you, Castiel” He whispered, squeezing his hand tightly before standing up. He quickly turned out of the room to hide the tears streaming down his face. He composed himself and got back outside. He relaxed in the car before quickly starting it and headed over to the Winchester’s mansion. He killed the engine and looked up at the steps. He checked the time and looked back at the steps.

Sam was waiting in the darkness, looking up as he heard the car pull up. A soft smile spread across his face and he grabbed his bag, getting up and heading down the stairs.

Gabriel smiled at him, rubbing his eyes again as Sam got into the front seat “..Ready?” He whispered and turned the limo back on.

“Ready,” Sam nodded, smile turning concerned as he glanced over at him. “Are you okay?”

Gabe nodded and smiled at Sam “..I’m good” He laughed and pulled out to look down the roads “I just...I didn’t say goodbye to my brother. I talked to him but I couldn’t get the words out” He admitted “But, I think it’s because one day I’ll see him again” He nodded, determined “..So it wasn’t a goodbye” He smiled.

Sam nodded and set his bag on the floor. “We didn’t talk long.. I didn’t want to risk getting caught.” He sighed and leaned back against the seat. “Are we ditching the car somewhere before the train?”

“Yeah, we’re ditching it and preferably fucking the license plate” He mumbled as he drove down the dark road.

“They’ll most likely track it once they realize it's gone. So we’ve got until dawn, basically,” Sam hummed. “We need to be clear of it before then.”

“Yeah” He nodded “We should probably ditch it a few miles from the train station” He mumbled softly “Thankfully, it’s close by- but that’s besides the point” He smiled “When do you think we should get out?”

“Hm.. give it another ten minutes. We’ll be fine walking from there,” Sam said, nodding to himself. “We should be out of here by the time they realize something’s up.”

“We’re already out” He smiled widely at Sam before looking back at the road “Okay.. So in a few minutes, we get out, wreck license plate. Walk to train. And go anywhere it takes it’s..” He smiled “We also gotta smash our phones” He sighed.

“Yep, and once we’re far enough away we’ll get new credit cards.” They drove in silence for a minute or so before Sam let out a soft laugh. “We’re out.”

Gabe smiled at this before laughing himself “..Who knew it could be so easy” He muttered before carefully parking on the side of the road “Alright, this should be fine” He mumbled and took the keys out, bending them on the dash until it finally bent in an unfixable angle.

Sam grabbed his bag and got out, standing back a bit and taking out his phone. He frowned at it a little before tossing it to the ground and stomping on it.

Gabe laughed a little as he took the broken key to get the license plate off the car “Brutal much?” He joked before staring at his. He bit his lip before dropping it in front of Sam “Do mine” He mumbled softly.

Sam snorted, stomping his heel into the screen and stumbling back a little, leaving both shattered on the ground. “Done and done.”

Gabe smiled and carefully picked them up with the license plate “Nice” He laughed and began walking, throwing one of their phones away in someone’s trash can “I’ll throw the other away as we go” He smiled widely “And hopefully by morning, they’ll be picked up and tossed in the dump” He mumbled.

“With luck,” Sam grinned, stepping back a little. “Get your bag, let’s start walking.”

Gabe frowned as he grabbed his bag from the backseat, putting it on. He held the license plate and phone in his right hand, reaching for Sam’s in his left.

Sam glanced down and intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand gently as they walked down through the darkness. “Still doing okay?”

Gabe nodded and smiled as he listened to the crickets “..I’m perfect” He laughed a little “How are you holding up?” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged and kicked at a couple of rocks as they walked. “I’ll be fine. Just wish Dean and Charlie could’ve come. We’ve hardly been apart our entire lives.”

“I know what you mean” Gabe smiled softly, watching him kick rocks “It’s hard to leave your brother you practically raised..” He sighed.

“Or the one who practically raised you,” Sam nodded, kicking one hard enough to watch it fly across the road.

Gabe flinched, hand tightening on Sam’s. He frowned and slipped his hand away from Sam’s to walk ahead of him.

Sam looked up as he moved away. “What’s wrong?”

Gabe shrugged and fixed his sad look. He glanced back at Sam for a second before turning to drop the other phone in a trash can.

Sam frowned a little and tried to catch up with him. “Gabe?”

He stopped and looked back up at Sam with a smile “Yeah?”

Sam paused and glanced back down the road, then looked back at him. “How long do you think it’ll be before we can contact them again?” he asked anxiously.

Gabe frowned and shook his head “I don’t know, Sam” He whispered and continued walking “We’ll figure it out when that time comes, alright?” He asked and gently took Sam’s hand again.

Sam smiled a little and nodded softly, sighing as he walked with him. They walked for a while longer before he looked around, squinting into the distance. “Couple more minutes. The sign’s over there.”

“We’ll be out soon” He whispered as he ran, looking back as he pulled Sam with him. He laughed a little as he threw the bent license plate into a public trash can before seeing the train station. He slowed to stop, catching his breath as he squeezed Sam’s hand.

Sam let out a breathless laugh and squeezed back, then started tugging him forward.

Gabe smiled as he followed him, looking around the semi-busy station. He looked up at the building and frowned “They have a night train schedule.. next train in about twenty minutes” He smiled, leading Sam through the thin crowd to sit on the waiting benches.

“Good.. God, I can’t believe we’re actually getting out,” he laughed softly, running a hand over his head.

Gabe laughed and held his hand tightly “I know” He smiled, crossing his legs to move Sam’s hand in his lap “Alright.. what was your least favorite thing about it?” He whispered.

“Where do I start?” Sam scoffed. “Uh.. I didn’t have my own schedule, I was always on everybody else’s time.”

“I can relate” Gabe laughed and thought about it, “I think it was being treated more of a thing than a real human. Like, so many people idolize you and don’t realize you’re human too and just wanna eat a goddamn sandwich instead of some feast..” He snorted “And that’s just for one meal!” He smiled.

Sam snorted and nodded. “How about when guests came over and we had to pretend to be more proper than we were, even as kids.”

“How about not being able to open a door for yourself?” He laughed “Dad lost it if we so much as touched a door- and that’s when we just grazed it, you should see him when we full on open a door”

“Damn, really? We could do that.. couldn’t usually choose our own outfits though,” Sam scoffed.

“Never got to pick my own clothes” Gabe muttered, messing with Sam’s hands “I know that we were forced to learn how to drive, and then was told to never drive” He rolled his eyes a little.

Sam let out a bright laugh. “That backfired.”

“I know right!” Gabe smiled, tilting his head as he watched Sam “..You’re really cute when you laugh like that” He mumbled softly.

Sam smiled and looked down at the ground. “It feels nice.”

“You look nice” He joked and leaned against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam tilted his head to rest against Gabe’s, rubbing a thumb over his fingers. “So do you.”

Gabe laughed a little and moved to look up at him. He smiled and told him something as the train’s whistle muted him. He looked back and smiled, standing up to gently pull on his hand.

Sam stood with him and hurried to the train as the doors opened, boarding with the few people who were at the station. “What did you say?” he asked Gabe softly. “I didn’t hear you back there.”

Gabe looked up at him and smiled, sitting them down in the train seats “I said you’d look nice in anything, or well- without anything” He laughed, setting his head back on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam’s face went pink, but he smiled and leaned into him again, putting an arm around him as they waited for the train to start moving. “The most revealing thing you’ve seen me in is sweatpants, but thank you.”

Gabe smirked as he settled into Sam’s chest “That’s what you think..” He whispered softly.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked with a laugh. “What does that mean?”

He shrugged “It means when I was sleeping.. I might have pretended to be sleeping” He smirked a little “And watched you dress in the morning” He laughed.

Sam’s face heated up. “Oh.. whelp, uh, I didn’t know you were awake that much,” he laughed.

Gabe chuckled as he closed his eyes against Sam’s shoulder “That’s alright” He mumbled softly “I can be a little pervy sometimes..” He whispered before jolting his head up to stay awake.

Sam smiled and reached up to comb his fingers through his hair. “Go ahead and sleep. You’ve gotta be tired.”

“Nah..” He mumbled and relaxed against his shoulder again “I’m not that tired” He mumbled softly before giving in.

“Mhm,” Sam hummed in disbelief, continuing to card his fingers through his hair as the train moved along. Gabe shifted in his sleep to lean against Sam’s collar bone, burying himself into Sam’s neck. They continued on for the next few hours, Sam gently shaking Gabe awake once they’d gotten far enough from Lawrence. “We need to find a place to stay for a while,” he mumbled as they were walking away, the sun just barely above the horizon.

Gabe sat up from his chest, swallowing hesitantly as he rubbed his eyes “..Huh?” He mumbled, glancing around in a confused state before looking at Sam, a small smile spreading across his face “Yeah..” He mumbled softly and yawned as he stretched his legs and stood up to wake up, waiting for the train to come to a stop “Did you sleep?” He asked softly.

Sam shook his head and gestured for him to follow as the doors opened. “I’ve just been waiting for us to get far away.”

Gabe smiled as he took Sam’s hand and looked around the streets “Huh” He mumbled as he took in street signs and squinted “..Detroit? Like Michigan?” He asked and shrugged “Big place?” He asked.

“Kinda, not exactly,” Sam shrugged. “One where they don’t know us well enough to recognize us.”

“Good” Gabe immediately muttered and walked further down the street “Hopefully nobody here will care even if they do recognize us” He smiled widely and turned in the street to face him and walk before turning back around him to walk ahead of him. He looked up at the buildings in amazement before looking back at Sam “Look! They’re even taller than you!” He joked, getting a few laughs from walker byers.

Sam snorted and gazed up. “We’ll go sightseeing later, we need food.”

“Ah, shit..” Gabe frowned, putting a hand over his waist “I am hungry” He whined a little “Alright, where do you suggest we go?”

“Uh.. they probably have a diner somewhere,” Sam suggested.

Gabe grimaced before shrugging “I don’t wanna go and sit somewhere..” He smiled apologetically “I’m thinking fast food again- Maybe Wendy’s this time! I’ve never had Wendy’s”

“We can do Wendy’s,” Sam nodded, glancing around the street as they walked before pointing. “Over there.”

Gabe looked ahead and smiled happily “Perfect!” He grinned, taking Sam’s hand to weave carefully through the street.

Sam snorted and followed close behind him, gesturing to the menu as they got inside. “What do you want?”

Gabe shrugged and smiled “I’ve never been here” He laughed, looking up at them “Hey Sam, you can get a salad here” He mumbled with a smile “Sam- ice cream” He whispered before stopping himself “No, food. Okay, um.. french fries and.. the chicken sandwich?” He asked before smiling.

Sam smiled back and nodded, stepping forward to order and pay before coming back with their food. “You said you didn’t want to sit.. should we eat while we look for a place to stay? There’s probably a motel or something close by.”

He nodded excitedly "I don't really wanna be sitting and waiting, ya know?" He mumbled, taking his french fries from Sam to start eating as they left. He gently put one under his lip and another his other side "Sam, I'm a vampire" He mumbled.

Sam looked over at him and laughed, shaking his head. “You’re a dork and I love it.”

Gabe smiled as he put them both in his mouth to eat “We really should be coming up with those fake names now..” He mumbled softly.

Sam nodded as he picked through his salad, humming to himself for a second. “Jared something, maybe. Something that’s far from being Sam Winchester.”

Gabe laughed before choking on his food, gasping out a quick “Padalecki-“ He swallowed and cleared his throat.

“Padalecki?” Sam repeated in confusion, wrinkling his nose before shrugging. “Well, it works. Got anything for you?”

“What? I said Patterson” He laughed and coughed again “I’m sorry I choked” He muttered before scrunching up his face “..Rich maybe. Like a Richard? Or maybe I could be a Matthew” He whispered “What about a Keith? I’m kind of liking Keith” Hd laughed.

Sam snorted. “If I didn’t know you, I’d say you were a Richard.”

“Really?” He laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich and humming “Sorry, but this is amazing..” He sighed happily, offering it to him “Try it!” He smiled widely “We’ll think of names later. We can live a little until then”

Sam smiled and shook his head. “I’m okay. I just wanna walk around a bit for now. Maybe not for long though.. not sure when they’ll realize we’re gone.”

“For now, we should try and find a motel or something..” He mumbled as they began walking into the suburbs, throwing his empty wrapper away “Who knew this could actually be fun?” He laughed.

Sam grinned and nodded. “Even better- I know how to make fake IDs. Don’t ask why.”

“You..” He smiled and laughed loudly “I suspect to believe it was the mere fact you’re under twenty?” He joked.

“Shhh,” Sam hushed him with a smirk, looking around until he’d spotted a printing place. “Alright, come on. We’ll be in and out.”

Gabe sighed and followed him anyways “Fine” He mumbled, opening the door with a smile as he looked around curiously.

Sam found an empty computer and set to work, typing in fake information before glancing back at Gabe. “I need a last name for you,” he said quietly.

Gabe panicked before biting his tongue “Fuck uh- Speight-“ He cleared his throat and smiled softly.

Sam snorted and nodded, typing a few more things in and hitting print, then handing money to Gabe. “Could you pay for these while I wait for them to print?”

Gabe nodded as he took the money and came up the cashier, giving her the money. He took the change and came back to Sam, offering the coins to him “We’re all good to go” He grinned softly.

“Yes, we are,” Sam smiled back, holding up their cards before handing one to him. “Let’s go get someplace to sleep.”

“Nice” He smiled, messing with the plastic card “We’ll get pictures soon” He mumbled and put it on his pocket “For now you’re right, we’ve gotta find a motel” He hummed and pushed the door open.

Sam followed after him, tossing out his now-empty salad container. “Maybe we should ask someone? We aren’t exactly locals.”

Gabe frowned and shook his head “I don’t know” He whispered softly, taking Sam’s hand anxiously “I don’t wanna take any chances” He mumbled, glancing around “Maybe we could get a map of the local area” He suggested.

Sam frowned and sighed with a nod. “You’re probably right. Let's see if there’s a convenience store somewhere close.”

“Hm, a newspaper could help” He suggested and glanced at a driveway with a long building “Devil’s trap.. motel” He squinted at the neon sign and glanced at Sam with a confused expression.

“Huh,” Sam uttered, scrutinizing the building. “Sounds shady. Let’s go.” He smirked a little and started walking towards it.

Gabe grimaced and followed after him hesitantly. He let Sam open the door and walked in. It was nice in color, red and beige and not as dirty as Gabe had expected. He glanced at a redhead at the desk and frowned at her. 

“Do we need a room?” She asked in a jolly accent.

“Um, yes, please,” Sam said with a hesitant smile. “How much?”

“Twenty a person per night” She smiled softly. 

“That’s not so bad” Gabe mumbled with a smile.

Sam nodded, pulling out a roll of cash and handing it to her. “We only need a couple of days, I think, thank you.”

She nodded happily and took the money “Crowley!” She yelled into the backroom as he came out “Go get key sixteen, go on then” She smiled and waved him off until he returned with it, handing it to Sam “Enjoy your stay” She smiled widely. 

Gabe frowned and gently pulled on Sam’s arm to walk down the hallway. “Right, um, thank you.” Sam gave her one last smile and started down the hall with Gabe. “Like I said- shady.”

Gabe shrugged and took the key to unlock their room “Huh” He smiled and walked in, setting his bag down on one of the beds “I like it” He mumbled softly.

“It’s nicer than I expected,” Sam agreed, letting his bag sit on the floor and looking around.

“I’m not complaining” He joked and sat down on one of the beds before moving to lay on his stomach “So what are we thinking?” He smiled, grabbing the remote “Get jobs and hopefully find a better apartment or something?” He asked.

“Hopefully,” Sam nodded, sitting down next to him and pulling his legs up on the bed. “We’ve got a couple of days, we could probably get longer if we needed it.”

“We have enough money we could like.. at least fuck off for a year” He laughed and turned on the TV, freezing at the news. 

“-Still looking for the two princes that seemed to have disappeared this morning. King Charles Shurley insists on search parties leaving the state” The broadcaster frowned “Queen Mary Winchester and her husband John Winchester mourn the disappearance of their youngest son, while his sister, Princess Charlotte mourns the disappearance of her brother, fiancé” She smiled “Rewards have been put out for Prince Gabriel Shurley and Prince Samuel Winchester. We’ll update everyone when there’s news” 

Gabe sighed and looked down “Well..” He mumbled softly, picking at a thread in the blanket.

“Shit,” Sam huffed, turning and flopping back against the bed. “Whelp. We’re gonna have to do the extreme makeover thing if we wanna leave the room at this point.”

Gabe sighed and leaned back on the bed “Hm..” He mumbled and waved Sam over as he stood up and made his way through the bathroom. He glanced around before stepping onto the shelves and climbing onto the counter to look around in the top shelves.

Sam furrowed his brow and stood up from the bed, hands in his pockets as he poked his head into the bathroom. “What’s up?”

“Uh..” Gabe mumbled, still rummaging as he leaned forward, almost falling off the counter before fixing his toes on the edge “Looking for the scissors” He mumbled.

“Scissors?” Sam echoed, grabbing at his hair.

“Yes,” He looked down and frowned at Sam “Your hairs gotta go..” He whispered and frowned “I’m sorry Sammy”

Sam whined and sat down on the toilet seat, turned so Gabe could start cutting. “Whatever we gotta do.”

“If I can find them” He frowned and climbed off of the counter to rummage through the draws, finally finding a pair “Perfect” He smiled and moved in front of Sam “Ready?” He asked softly.

Sam stared at the scissors and grimaced. “Nope. Let’s do it.”

He laughed a little and smiled as he gathered some of Sam’s hair from the top of his head before evening out the sides. He put the end in a ponytail before taking a step back to look at him. He took another step forward to start cutting the sides, letting hair fall to the floor.

Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste, glaring at the wall ahead of him. “Ugh, I haven’t had my hair cut in years.” He laughed suddenly and looked down a bit. “Dad was pissed at me for making a big deal of it the first time.”

Gabe looked down at him and smiled a little “Well that’s okay. I like it long” He admitted, scratching through it before moving around his head.

“Same.. but I guess it’ll get us caught now,” Sam sighed. “You’ll have to do it too.”

“Sh” Gabe whispered as he worked around Sam’s head before stopping, “I think this’ll work better if you’re shirtless” Gabe mumbled with a blank expression.

Sam snorted and lifted his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. “There.”

Gabriel smiled widely as he searched around for a buzzer, finding it in the draw “Perfect” He grinned, plugging it into the wall to test it.

Sam stiffened a little and looked back at him. “I thought we were just cutting it.”

“We are- we are” He reassured, putting a hand on Sam’s head “You still have this really long hair and ponytail. I cut around the sides, it just looks kind of weird right now” He laughed “I promise I won’t buzz your whole head” He smiled widely.

Sam relaxed a little. “Are we done then?”

“After this” Gabe promised and gently put a hand on Sam’s head before turning it on.

“Huh?” Sam uttered, eyeing the buzzer.

“Relax,” Gabe told him “I mean it, don’t jolt away” He whispered and pressed the buzzer to his head, watching more hair fall.

Sam made a face as he saw hair float from his face and to the floor, whining a little but staying still.

Gabe smiled as he moved to the other side of Sam’s head to buzz the other side “It looks nice” He smiled widely, moving to the back, moving the ponytail before turning it off. He set the buzzer on the counter and brushed hair off of Sam’s shoulders and back, carefully hugging him from behind “All done” He mumbled and kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Is it bad?” Sam mumbled, not looking at the mirror.

Gabe frowned a little and messed with the ponytail and shaved sides “I like it” He mumbled softly before he pulled away and dropped his hands “I used to secretly cut my brother’s hair because they didn’t like the way my dad would make the stylist do it” He shrugged a little “I mean, I cut my own hair all the time so if that makes you feel better..” He smiled gently.

Sam smiled a little back and sighed. “I’ll get used to it. For now though..” He looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Gabe frowned at him and crossed his arms “It’s not like we can go into the public and get it cut” He muttered and turned away from him.

“No, I meant.. for now, yours needs cut too,” Sam stated, standing up.

“Oh,” Gabe mumbled, his face falling “Yeah..” He sighed and moved to sit down next to Sam, looking at the floor “Fine” He shrugged.

Sam smiled a little and picked up the scissors. “Any requests?”

“Nope,” Gabe shrugged and leaned forward “I’m not too attached to my hair” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and started clipping away, brushing the hairs from his shirt every so often until he was satisfied with it. “Well?”

Gabe smiled and looked in the mirror, shaking his head a little “I like it” He decided and shook the loose hairs away before standing up “Thanks” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and set the scissors down. “I’m not really a stylist but hopefully this will work, for now anyway.” He sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall. “What do we do now?”

Gabe hummed as he looked at the floor “Clean the floor first off” He laughed softly and moved to the kitchen on the motel, opening the closet to find the broom “Maybe we could look for jobs now?” He asked.

“In the newspapers maybe, I can’t do the walking around thing for much longer,” Sam laughed softly, very obviously suppressing a yawn.

Gabe smiled at him as he walked past him “You should sleep” He mumbled softly “You haven’t slept for a whole day”

“Hey, I got like.. an hour before I left,” Sam shrugged, walking out and leaning against the wall. “I don’t even know if I can sleep right now.”

“You can and will” Gabe muttered as he started cleaning up the hair “Now go” He squinted at Sam with a frown.

Sam sighed and walked over to flop down on one of the beds, grunting a little as he tried to get comfortable.

Gabe watched him as he dumped all their hair into the trash can. He set the broom in the doorway and walked over to Sam’s bed, sitting on the edge of it with a frown. He crawled up next to him, laying down a little above him so he could pull Sam against his chest as he laid on his back. He reached over for the remote and searched for something to watch as if it were normal.

Sam glanced up and closed his eyes, cuddling up against him and sighing softly.

Gabe smiled as he gently took out Sam’s ponytail and began tangling his fingers into his scalp. He hummed softly as he found a show he liked, brushing his hand over the freshly buzzed sides of hair. Sam relaxed a little more, listening to the tv as he slowly drifted off. Gabe smirked to himself as he braided Sam’s hair. After a few hours of playing with Sam’s hair and watching TV, he accidentally fell asleep against the headboard, arms draped over Sam’s shoulder and chest.

Sam grumbled a little before waking up a couple of hours later, forgetting where he was for a moment as he opened his eyes. He glanced around the room to try and see the time. Five forty-seven. Sighing softly, he laid back down and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Gabe whined a little at the feeling of Sam moving in his lap. He settled after a second and processed to snore softly against his shoulder and the headboard. Sam glanced up at him and smiled a little, slowly sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. It was getting late, and they’d need to eat soon. He looked around the room for a phone, frowning when there were none, and headed quietly out the door and down the hall. “Um, excuse me?” he called out as he approached the front desk.

The same red-headed woman walked out from the back with a small smile “Ah, a haircut?” She smiled widely “Can I help you?” She asked, leaning over the counter.

“I just uh, there wasn’t a phone in our room and we don’t have ours on us,” Sam said with an apologetic smile. “Would you mind if I used yours? I just need to order food.”

“Why of course deary” She smiled and reached under the desk “Would you like to use my phone or the motel’s?” She asked.

“Um, doesn’t matter, either one,” Sam shrugged a little as he waited.

“Alright, there you go” She smiled and handed it to him “Just leave it here when you’re done”

“Of course, thank you.” Sam smiled at her a walked a couple of steps away, ordering a pizza to be delivered to their room before handing it back to her.

She smiled and took her phone back “You’re welcome dear” She mumbled and set it back down “Do you need anything else?”

“I think we’re okay, thank you.. Rowena,” Sam smiled at her, reading the nameplate on the desk.

She smiled and waved a little before looking back at a paper under the desk and turned around to look for her son.

Sam walked back to their room, shutting the door quietly in case Gabe was still asleep and wandered over to the beds.

Gabe had moved to lay on his stomach, hugging a pillow. He peeked his eyes open for a second before they fell closed again, falling back asleep.

Sam smiled softly at him, taking a seat on the other bed and pulling magazines from the bedside table to flip through while he waited. Gabe shifted at the soft knocking on the door, flipping himself over as he yawned and cuddled up to another pillow, snoring freely now. Sam glanced up and set the magazines aside, pulling money out of his pocket as he opened up the door.

A girl with a blonde ponytail and uniform smiled as he handed him the pizza “A half pepperoni and cheese?” She asked, looking Sam up and down with a small smirk.

“Um, yes, thank you,” Sam said as he took the box and handed her the money. “Keep the change.”

She pouted a little but took the money and turned to walk away with a sigh.

Sam raised an eyebrow and hesitantly shut the door, sitting the pizza on the other bed. “Hey Gabe, we got food,” he said softly, gently shaking his arm.

Gabe grumbled a little and yawned as he sat up to scratch his head with a smile “That was.. amazing sleep” He mumbled with a laughed before sitting up to stretch.

Sam laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Well now it's late and neither of us are gonna want to sleep, so I figured I might as well order us a pizza.”

“Oh, you are a saint” He whispered, reaching up to card his fingers in Sam’s hair “I might just marry you for the pizza” He joked, snaking out of the covers to the pizza box, flipping the cover up to take a pepperoni off of one of the slices.

Sam nodded and grabbed a random piece of his own. “We don’t have any plates, so I hope you don’t mind a little mess on your hands.”

“You’re talking to the kid who used to bring frogs inside and let them jump all around the kitchen” He muttered, picking up the piece of pepperoni to keep picking the toppings off “I’m okay with messy” He grinned.

Sam snorted. “Nice. Dean brought a squirrel once.”

“I knew I’d like him” He snorted, finally taking a bite of the pizza.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded and smiled, taking bites from his pizza before grabbing another slice. “Wish we could call them.”

“I know..” He whispered softly “But it’s too dangerous to call them right now. We haven’t even been gone for a whole day”

“I know,” Sam sighed, picking at the cheese on his pizza. “Never really realized that we’ve hardly ever spent a day entirely apart.”

Gabe paused and squinted at him “..I literally didn’t understand that” He frowned.

“Dean and Charlie and I, we’ve never gone a whole day without each other,” Sam clarified, clearing his throat. “It’s just kinda weird.”

Gabe frowned as he dropped his half-eaten pizza slice back into the box “..Maybe you should go back” He mumbled softly, gripping his fingers tightly in the sheets “You really miss them so..” He shrugged.

“No,” Sam said immediately, shaking his head. “No, I’m not going back there. I’ll see them again, someday, like you’ll see your siblings again.”

Gabe lifted his head in surprise before smiling widely. He laughed as he crawled into his lap to kiss him. Sam blinked quickly and made a little noise in surprise, dropping his pizza into the box and clinging to Gabe as he kissed him back. Gabe grinned widely as he played with the sides of Sam’s head, carding through the long top before pulling away “You’re really somethin’ else, you know that?” He smirked, hooking his arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled back at him, fingers inching their way to the hem of Gabe’s shirt. “Is that so?”

“Yeah- In fact, I know so” Gabe mumbled before kissing Sam’s nose. He brought one hand around to Sam’s face, placing it on Sam’s nose to roll it around. He stayed quiet as he smiled, mouth moving in the direction of Sam’s nose when he’d move it.

Sam pressed his lips together to try and keep from laughing, looking down as it failed to work. “What’re you doing?” he asked with a bubbly laugh.

Gabe froze and smiled a little as he dropped his hand “It’s something I did to my siblings when they were babies” He mumbled “When they were sad, this would always make them laugh” He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

Sam continued laughing and shook his head, moving one hand to play with Gabe’s fingers. “Well, it worked.”

Gabe smiled as he showed his teeth before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Sam’s mouth. Sam hummed a little and leaned into the kiss, trailing his hands up Gabe’s back. Gabe shivered and pulled away to smile at him “Running away was the second best idea of my life” He whispered.

“Hm.. What was the first?” Sam murmured, opening his eyes to look at him.

Gabe leaned in to kiss him again, leaving his lips on Sam’s “..Bringing you”


	6. Chapter 6

“Hold still” Gabe mumbled as he mixed the bleach into Sam’s hair “Stop moving or it’s gonna dye the sides of your head” He mumbled softly.

“Sorry,” Sam huffed, blinking quickly. “The fumes are making my eyes water.”

“I know, mine too” He mumbled softly, and took the glove off to throw away “Just let it sit for thirty minutes” He smiled softly.

Sam sighed and nodded, squinting at himself in the mirror before looking over at Gabe. “I saw a job opening at a cafe while I was getting this stuff. Think one of us should take a look?”

“I could look into it. Free coffees free coffee” He smiled softly and put a clip in Sam’s hair to keep it in place.

“True,” Sam snorted, fidgeting with his hands as the bleach set. “I’ll keep looking for another one so we can both have some money.”

“That’d be a good idea” Gabe mumbled softly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek “I’ll go by later and look” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and leaned back a little, sitting staring at the wall for a few minutes. “This is taking too long. How light do we need it?”

“Quit complaining” Gabe muttered and leaned back to sit on the counter, looking at his own bleached hair “We’re only bleaching the long parts of your hair” He smirked as he mixed the pink hair dye into his hair “You want your hair pink too?” He smirked, looking back at him.

“No,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “You can keep all the pink.”

“Suit yourself” He mumbled and combed his hair back with his fingers before taking the gloves off and clipping his hair. He smiled at Sam as he wiped his forehead off and held Sam’s chin to wipe the bleach off of his hair “Oops” He mumbled softly.

“Oops?” Sam repeated anxiously. “Whats oops?”

“Might’ve accidentally bleached a part of your eyebrow” He mumbled softly as he wiped over it a couple of times “Alright, so it’s definitely yes-“ He smiled anxiously as he tilted Sam’s chin up a little.

“What- how did you manage that?” Sam laughed, leaning forward to see in the mirror. “Whelp.. can’t help it now. Let’s rinse this shit out of my hair.”

“Sam it still had to set- you can’t yet” He laughed as he rubbed his thumb over Sam’s lip.

“How much longer?” Sam whined, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“Longer” He mumbled and climbed off the counter to give him a soft kiss “Quit complaining” He laughed.

Sam grumbled and sighed. “Should we check the news again?”

“Sure” Gabe smiled and walked out of the bathroom to find the remote and turn the TV on. He glanced up at the TV and frowned.

“Rescue searchers are still being sent out to search for the missing princes as of early yesterday. The missing limo from the Shurley mansion was found about ten miles from the house itself, license plate pried off”

“Huh,” Sam uttered, coming out to sit on the bed. “Took them long enough to find that thing.”

Gabe laughed as he carefully sat on the bed to watch “Princess Charlotte Winchester is refusing to leave her room and to meet with any other suitors from the Shurley household. In other news, locals, and Mary Winchester herself has speculated that the runaway princes were lovers and eloped in the past day. Nothing is verified, but the lost princes have still not been found” The news reporter frowned before moving to talk about local news.

“Dude your mom thinks you’re gay” Gabe laughed loudly.

“Well..” Sam gestures to the both of them with a laugh. “She’s not wrong is she?”

“I mean no- but it’s funny” He laughed and leaned over to kiss him quickly “Your mom’s smart” He joked before switching channels to play music “Come on, let’s go wash your hair out” He smiled.

“Great!” Sam grinned and jumped up to head back into the bathroom.

Gabe laughed and followed after him. He moved to the sink and smiled at his boyfriend as he turned the sink on “Let me wash it out” He mumbled and handed him a towel “Cover your face- eyes mostly but.. yeah” He mumbled “I don’t need you going blind”

Sam nodded and did as he was told, letting Gabe lead him to the sink and wash the bleach from his hair.

Gabe tried his best not to pull on Sam’s hair but did tangle it a few times as he rinsed it until the water was clear. He turned the water off and bent him down to start putting the conditioner in his hair, clipping it back up “Now you get to wait five minutes” He smiled brightly and took his own clip out to rinse the pink from his hair.

“Damn,” Sam snorted, shivering a little as water rolled down his shirt. He set the towel around his shoulders. “Don’t you need to rinse that color out yet?”

“It’s what I’m doing right now babe” He mumbled before sticking his head under the sink, watching pink swirl down the drain, slowly running clear. He pulled his head up and rubbed the towel over the pink mess before pulling it down, revealing the mess, still dripping a little “..I like pink” He grinned.

Sam smiled and tilted his head as he admired the new color. “It looks nice.”

“Looks like a Richard?” He joked before smiled widely “I’m loving it” He laughed and shook his head a little to fling a little water.

Sam snorted and wiped a couple of drops from his face. “And now we rinse mine again. Isn’t this fun?”

“It’s only conditioner” He laughed before smiling “It’s only special purple conditioner so ya know, your fucking hair won’t fall out” He laughed.

“I’d like to keep what hair I have left,” Sam laughed. “Thanks.”

“Exactly. So stick your head under the sink so we can wash it out” He smiled, drying his own hair again.

Sam grinned and did so, running his fingers through it until the conditioner was out and drying it with the towel once he was done. “Alright, I’m a blond now.”

Gabe smiled as he pulled on the pink strands “You look cute as a blonde” He smirked a little “Your head kinda looks like an Oreo”

“Thanks,” Sam laughed, running his hand over his damp hair. “Think it’ll throw people off?”

“Definitely” He mumbled and hummed at Sam’s face “Have you ever thought about wearing glasses?” He asked softly.

“Uh.. no, not really,” Sam shrugged. “Think I should?”

“Like, fake ones” He mumbled before reaching up to hold his cheek “..You’d look like a really hot teacher” He smiled widely.

Sam grinned and shrugged again. “I’ll keep the thought in mind. Maybe next time we go out.” He paused and thought for a second. “Tomorrow morning we need to pay for extra time, huh?”

“At the motel?” Gabe mumbled and hung the towel up to dry. 

“Yep,” Sam confirmed, rubbing the towel on his head to try and dry it more.

“Got it teach” He smiled a little “I like the sound of that” He mumbled.

Sam grinned and set his towel on the sink. “Teaching would be fun, but I kind of like law.”

“Don’t be a teacher!” Gabe turned to stare at him “Don’t, you’ll-..” He frowned and glanced away as his face heated up “Just don’t” He mumbled.

Sam snorted and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Gabe stiffened as he blushed “Uh..” He grumbled and looked up at Sam “Promise you won’t become a teacher?” He muttered softly.

“I mean, yeah? Like I said, law seems more interesting,” Sam shrugged a little, still confused.

Gabe stared at him before crossing his arms. He bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced away “..I find teachers to be hot” He mumbled quickly before groaning softly.

Sam smiled a little and shrugged again. “Alright, no big deal. I won’t be a teacher.”

Gabe sighed and let his shoulders fall “Oh thank god”

Sam snorted and squeezed his shoulder as he walked out to the beds. “In other news, we’ve still got pizza left for dinner. Think that’ll be okay until tomorrow?”

“Yeah, if it’s in a fridge” He mumbled and walked out after him, “I think I’m gonna go to that place you were talking about and see what I can do. And you wanna go to law school?” He asked. 

“Eventually,” Sam nodded. “I know we’ve got a lot of money but I’d like to be able to keep eating, so maybe we should wait for that.”

“I’d like to be able to eat too, but being a lawyer would pay well” He pointed out “But for now- I like food” He laughed.

“Food is always nice,” Sam agreed with a laugh, falling back on the bed.

Gabe watched him before carefully crawling up onto the bed to straddle his lap. He looked down at him, putting his hands against Sam’s stomach “What’re doing?” He mumbled with a soft chuckle.

"Hm.. nothing," Sam smiled as he raised his arms to rest behind his head. "What're you doing?"

Gabe tilted his head a little as he slipped his fingers under Sam’s shirt to feel up his chest, moving slowly until he was laying on Sam’s chest. He closed his eyes and withdrew his arms to stretch over Sam’s shoulders “..Being affectionately engrossed with you” He smirked a little.

Sam sighed contentedly, smiling as he reached forward to comb his fingers through Gabe's hair. "And there's nobody here to stop us."

Gabe sighed contented as his hair was played with “No more hiding” He smiled widely, humming in pleasure as Sam began to scratch his scalp “Ah fuck yeah” He whispered, moving his head into the touches.

Sam snorted and continued what he was doing, tilting his head a little on the bed. "No more hiding."

Gabe hummed and softly breathed against his chest “Hm- right there” He mumbled, tilting his head as he completely ignored Sam.

Sam smiled softly and closed his eyes, bringing up his other hand to brush through the other side of his head.

Gabe smiled widely, letting his head rest as Sam toyed with his hair. He felt himself almost fall asleep twice before easily falling asleep atop of Sam.

Sam fell asleep soon after, fingers still caught in his hair. The two stayed like that until early the next morning, just before the sun had risen. Sam groaned a little as he woke up, carefully pulling his hands back and craning his neck to look at the clock. Gabe stayed sleeping against Sam’s chest. His nose twisted in his sleep before settling into a neutral expression. Sam just barely made out the numbers on the clock and sighed a little at how early it was. He glanced back down at Gabe and gently scratched his back for a moment before setting his head back to stare at the ceiling. Gabe stirred in his sleep, face scrunching up in complete disgust before his head fell back. His lips moved in a dazed moment before beginning to snore.

Sam snorted and sighed, bringing both hands to use as pillows as he continued staring upwards. It was another half hour before he huffed and reached down to gently shake Gabe's shoulder. Gabe grumbled at him and whined loudly before settling. He breathed out a small sigh before peeking his eyes open, only for him to cuddle into Sam's chest again. "Gabe," Sam laughed a little more insistently. "I gotta get up."

Gabe hummed in acknowledgment before sitting up to rub his eyes. He shifted off of Sam’s lap slowly and laid in the bed next to him, easily falling back asleep. Sam smiled at him and sat up to stretch, then swung his legs off of the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. He came out again a while later to grab clothes from his bag, then disappeared again.

Gabe sat up after a while of hearing him shuffle back and forth. He yawned loudly and stretch before glancing around, trying to figure out what happened last night.

Sam reemerged after he'd dressed and dried his hair, smiling at Gabe. "Morning." Gabe glanced up at him and nodded as he rubbed one of his eyes. Once he was fully awake he yawned and moved to lay back down, pulling the covers over him. Sam snorted and sat down on the bed next to him. “Cozy?”

Gabe glanced up at him and nodded softly. He frowned and reached up for Sam’s shoulder, trailing his hand down to Sam’s, finally finding his hand. He whined and pulled on it, bringing it close to his chest under the blankets.

Sam smiled and laid down next to him, scooting closer and resting his face on top of his head.

Gabe moved into Sam, smiling as he closed his eyes and kissed Sam’s cheek “Promise to carry me if I refuse to get out of bed?” He grumbled out.

“Carry you where?” Sam laughed softly. “I could take you outside.”

“No like...” He mumbled and cuddled further into Sam “Carry” He yawned.

Sam brushed his hair back a little and smiled, turning to sit up a little and pulling Gabe into his lap. “Carry?”

Gabe grumbled against his chest, pulling the blanket further around himself “If I don’t wanna get up” He corrected Sam with a whine and moved to lay back down.

“What if I don’t want to either?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Then lay down and shut up” He mumbled, cuddling up to a blanket with his legs over Sam’s lap. Sam laughed softly and curled up next to him, forehead pressed against his shoulder. “And you said you had to get up” He muttered bitterly “Could’ve laid on you longer” He grumbled and complained.

“I had to go to the bathroom Gabe, just figured I’d take a shower,” Sam smiled a little, attempting to curl up against his chest.

Gabe pouted and rolled over to move away from him “Excuses” He muttered.

Sam wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out, then made a face as he thought. “Dammit, that’s what I needed to do,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

He hummed and rolled back over to be face to face with Sam “What’d you fuck up?” He asked with a tired smile.

“Nothing- yet,” Sam laughed softly. “We need to pay to stay longer or they’ll be down here to tell us to leave.”

“Wanna look for another place today? While I go and look for that job” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah, that’d probably be best,” Sam sighed and nodded.

“Alright,” He nodded and sat up to slide off the bed, sitting on the edge before curling up on the floor.

Sam snorted and got up to make sure their bags were packed, then leaned over to squeeze Gabe’s shoulder. “Ready?” Gabe frowned at him and shoved his hand away as he rolled himself in the hanging sheets until he got to the edge of the bed, trying to hide under the mattress. “Gabe,” Sam laughed, crouching next to him. “We gotta go.”

“No” Gabe whispered and made his way under the bed, still wrapped in the blankets.

Sam sighed and straightened up. “Want me to just pay for a few extra nights?” Gabe didn’t respond but he did grumble and pull more of the blanket under the bed. Sam rolled his eyes and started for the door. “Alright, few more nights it is.” Gabe poked his head out before moving back under the bed, pulling the rest of the blanket with him so it was hidden.

Sam shut the door softly and wandered back down to the front desk, already pulling money from his pocket. “Hi again,” he said sheepishly. “We’re gonna need another.. three nights maybe.”

“Oh,” Rowena raised her eyebrows in surprise “Didn’t even recognize you” She laughed and smiled warmly at him “For two people, sixty dollars. Are you visiting?”

“Looking to stay somewhere around here, unless we find a better place,” Sam shrugged, handing her the money.

“Well you’re always welcome here” She insisted before relaxing against the counter “I do wanna know. Why the sudden hair change?” She smiled.

Sam paused and shrugged innocently. “Ah, you know, just needed a change I guess.”

“I suppose I understand” She smiled softly “Well, do enjoy your stay Samuel” She waved and leaned back to stare at him.

Sam’s smile disappeared, opening and closing his mouth before speaking again. “I’m sorry?” he said in a strained voice.

She tilted her head a little and smiled softly “Well what’d’ya have to be sorry for?” She asked “All I said was to enjoy your stay”

Sam hesitated and backed up a little, then swallowed and gave her a nervous smile. “Uh.. right, well I’m gonna just.. go now.”

“Alrighty then” She waved and stayed at the counter, writing on some sort of a form.

“Right,” Sam mumbled, hurrying down to their door and leaning against it once he was inside. “Gabe I think she knows.”

Gabe jolted up and winced as he rubbed his head “What?” He mumbled, crawling out from under the bed in confusion before sitting on his knees on the floor.

Sam started pacing anxiously around the room, wringing his hands. “She- she called me Samuel, she.. I think she knows and if she knows it’s me then she knows you’re here too.”

He yawned and frowned at Sam “You’re panicking” He mumbled softly and gently stood up to walk up to him, pulling his head down against his neck to hush him. He gently pet his hair and pressed Sam’s ear to his slow beating heart “Relax” He insisted.

“But-“ Sam whined, clinging to his arm. “But- what if-“

“Shh” Gabe chided him, rubbing his hand over Sam’s head. He hummed and pressed a soft kiss to his temple “Hush” He mumbled to him.

Sam glanced up at him and then over to the door, then back to Gabe. “Sh-should we leave?”

“Sam.. Relax” He frowned and pulled away to hold his face “You’re panicking. You’re not going to be much help if you can’t think straight” He frowned and pressed a kiss to Sam’s mouth. Sam nodded hesitantly and drew in a breath, leaning against him a little more as he tried to calm down. Gabe smiled and led him to sit on the bed with him, pressing another kiss to his mouth. He rubbed his thumbs over Sam’s cheeks before kissing him for a longer moment. Sam sighed a little and wrapped his arms around him, reaching up to mess with his hair on top of his head. Gabe smiled softly as he gently pulled away from him, rubbing his neck “Feeling better?” He asked in a gentle tone.

“A little,” Sam shrugged, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Good” Gabe smiled, stroking his hands over Sam’s loose hair before easing it into a small bun at the end of his head “Don’t be scared” He whispered as he pulled away to stand up.

“But what if she tells someone?” he asked, sitting with his shoulders hunched a little.

Gabe sighed and took his hand “There goes you worrying again” He teased before squeezing his hand tightly “Come on” He insisted and pulled him into the hallway.

“Huh?” Sam uttered as he was dragged out of the room.

“I’m gonna talk to her” He shrugged and dropped Sam’s hand to walk away from him. Sam pressed his lips together and followed behind him, smiling uncomfortably at Rowena.

“Back so soon?” Rowena asked with a wide smile “Do we need something?”

“A hitman’s number” Gabe sighed out “Not really, just curious- how’d you know?”

“It’s not like you’re all over the news” She joked “But I couldn’t care less”

“Uh-huh, sure, so when are you gonna tell our parents? I just need an estimated date so we know when to leave” He muttered.

“I told you,” She sighed “I’m not going to tell your father. What need do I have for ratting out two runaways?”

“Money” Gabe said bluntly. She frowned at him.

Sam bit his lip and stood a little closer to Gabriel. “So.. you aren’t going to tell them? We really.. don’t want to go back.. ever,” he mumbled, glancing over at Gabe.

“Well obviously. Why would you run away otherwise?” She smiled widely and leaned on the counter “Others have seen you around and have debated it. Tried to throw fake names their way, but it’d be best to move again” She frowned.

Gabe sighed and looked up at Sam “Guess I won’t be applying for that job” He frowned.

Sam nodded quietly, fidgeting a little as he thought. “Maybe we should move again tonight. Get back on a train? If it’s at night there’s less chance of someone seeing.”

“..You’re probably right” He whispered and backed away to slowly walk back to their room.

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his hair. “Um.. thank you, really.”

Rowena only shrugged and smiled at them “Of course” She mumbled.

“Sam!” Gabe called out to him, waiting in the door frame with their bags.

“Coming!” Sam called back, smiling at Rowena before hurrying down the hall to take his bag. “Ready.. again?”

Gabe, still frowning, drew the bag closer on his shoulders “Let’s just go” He muttered bitterly and walked to the door.

Sam sighed and followed him out, avoiding eye contact as they walked down the street. Once the crowds had dissipated a bit, he looked up, a wide grin breaking across his face. “Gabe, Gabe,” he said excitedly, touching a hand to his shoulder. “Payphone! Can we use it?”

Gabe glanced up and smiled at him, digging in his pocket for coins before giving him some “I’m not sure it’ll work” He mumbled softly.

“Worth a try.” Sam took the coins and headed towards the phone, putting the money into the slot and dialing his brother’s number. His fingers drummed on the receiver as it rang.

Dean stared at his cellphone in confusion before picking it up. He didn’t recognize the strange number and tilted his head a little. He suddenly remembered Sam and picked it up, pressing it to his ear “Hello?” He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

“Dean?” Sam responded hesitantly, a smile spreading across his face.

Dean paused and laughed a little as he kept his voice down “Sammy..?” He whispered hopefully, tearing up “Is it you?” He asked.

Sam laughed softly, nodding as if Dean could see him. "Yeah.. hi. Is Charlie there too? I miss you guys."

“Yeah- yeah uh” Dean paused and quietly stood up to walk down the halls. He gently opened Charlie’s door and smiled at the girl at her desk “Charlie- c’mere” He whispered and closed the door behind himself.

“What? Why- I don’t wanna- Dean!” She complained as he forced the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Charlie!" Sam called into the phone. "How's Lawrence?"

Charlie gasped and smiled “Boring since you left-“ She hissed in a whisper “..Where are you?” She asked softly “Please? It’s been days- Is Gabe still okay?”

“I can’t tell you where we are, but we’re about to start moving again.. too many people recognize us,” Sam said softly. “And yeah, Gabe is just fine.” He looked up at his boyfriend and waved him closer.

Gabe was more distracted with a couple of butterflies flying around the flower shop next door to notice but.. It didn’t stop Sam from looking.

“Well.. I miss you. I know you’re happier, but I’m always gonna worry” She joked “Mostly for you being caught” She rambled on “So- anything interesting going on?” She smiled.

“Well.. we got haircuts, Gabe’s is pink and mine is blonde on top,” Sam snorted, subconsciously reaching up to mess with his hair. “We’ve kinda just been watching the news.. how’s home?”

“Stressful. Mom’s afraid we’re planning on running away too or something so we’re not allowed to go outside anymore, and someone stands outside our bed to keep watch” She sighed “Insane right?” She frowned.

Sam frowned a little and sighed, hunching his shoulders up a little. “Sorry.. Dad isn’t giving you a hard time, is he? Or uh, Chuck?”

“Oh yeah- shortly after, we were talking about Dean marrying Cas.. well, they know he’s bi, I’m lesbian, and you’re bi now” She mumbled “So dad’s not too happy- but Chuck’s even more mad at me” She laughed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Sam mumbled. “This was our choice. But they should know that most likely, we aren’t going back to Lawrence.”

“I hope you wouldn’t” She laughed and smiled sadly, hearing their mom come “Shit- bye” She hung up and pressed the phone between her thighs.

Gabe stared at the butterfly on his finger before looking at Sam and smiling. He pointed to the small insect and let it crawl over his hand.

Sam smiled sadly as he hung up and put the phone back, sighing as he looked over at Gabe. “Whatcha got there?”

Gabe frowned at him and watched the butterfly crawl all over him “This is my new boyfriend” He declared, moving to let the insect crawl onto his hair “His name is Bob” He smiled widely.

Sam smiled a little and came to stand next to him. “Damn, I’m being replaced by a butterfly?”

“Yup” Gabe smiled, the butterfly refusing to leave his hair, “I think he likes it” He shrugged and walked away from Sam and down the sidewalk, the butterfly still latched to his hair.

“Hey, don’t leave me!” Sam laughed softly, walking after him.

“Then come on” He joked and never stopped walking “Let’s go find our train. Where do you think we should go?”

“Hm.. not sure. What do you think about South Dakota?” Sam asked, tilting his head a little.

“Why South Dakota?” He laughed softly but took his hand anyway “Doesn’t matter. We’ll choose eventually” He smiled.

“I dunno, South Dakota just seems like a good place,” Sam shrugged, swinging their hands a little as they walked.

“Alright..” South Dakota, it is” Gabe mumbled.

Sam smiled and offered his hand to him. “Maybe we can find work there.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam jolted awake as the train stopped again, Gabe asleep against his shoulder. He glanced around in an attempt to see where they were and caught a glimpse of a sign outside the train car. South Dakota.

"Gabe," he murmured, gently sitting him up. "Gabe, wake up. We're here."

Gabe yawned and nestled further into Sam’s neck before breathing a sigh and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and adjusted the backpack in his lap as he woke up slowly “What?” He mumbled, glancing around at the half-empty train car “Where are we?” He asked softly.

"South Dakota." Sam gestured to the sign. "Come on, let's go before they get moving again."

“Hm..” Gabe mumbled and stood up to stretch, getting his backpack. He took Sam’s hand as they walked out, looking around the station with a gentle smile at all the trees “Think it’s safe?” He mumbled.

"I think so," Sam nodded. "For now at least. Maybe we should find work right away.."

“Maybe” Gabe shrugged and smiled, looking at a sign “..Singer repairs” He whispered “You good with cars?” He laughed.

"A little, Dean liked to work with cars and he showed me some things," Sam laughed softly. "Let's see if they'll take either of us."

“Alright” Gabe shrugged and made his way down the dirt road to the woods “..Ya ever wonder what we’re gonna be doing in five years?”

Sam hummed as he thought and shrugged. "There wasn't a lot to think about before, but now? Hopefully.. living our own lives still. I'm still liking the idea of law school, we could have our own house one day."

He smiled widely and swung their hands back and forth “..I want a pet platypus”

Sam laughed loudly and shook his head. “I don’t think you can just have a platypus. Is that legal?”

“I don’t care” He shrugged and continued walking happily “Maybe?” He snorted “Who cares though?”

Sam laughed again and shrugged. “Well, in any case, we’d have to wait until we had our own house,” he said as they approached a lot full of cars.

“Sh, we’ll get one eventually” He grinned widely as he looked around and found legs underneath a car, working on it. Gabe tilted his head a little and let go of Sam’s hand to drop to his knees next to the car.

The man underneath paused for a moment at the sound of gravel crunching, and slid out to look at them with a confused squint. “Can I help you?”

Gabe jumped and backed away a little on the gravel underneath him before standing up. He awkwardly looked up at Sam, the butterfly moving from his bangs to the top of his head again.

“Um, Sorry to bother you sir, we just wanted to know if there was a job opening?” Sam stammered, shuffling backward a bit.

The man sat staring at him for a moment, maybe a moment too long. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Sam hesitated, then let out a forced laugh. “Um, I don’t think so, I’ve never been here before.”

“Uh huh,” he responded unsurely. “What’s your name boy?”

“Jared, um, P-Padalecki,” Sam said quickly.

“Such a random name- Probably made up if you didn’t actually know anyone with the name.. Which- Jared has” He laughed, clearing his throat.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Sounds Polish to me. Who’re you?”

“Just a couple of travelers” Gabe shrugged nervously “Just.. kids living” He snorted.

“We interrupt this radio broadcast to announce Mary and John Winchester, King, and Queen of Lawrence Kansas have sent out search parties to all nearing states. Colorado, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Missouri, Illinois, Iowa, Minnesota, and South Dakota. With days, searches will be spreading out another two states and eventually be in Canada and Mexico. If anyone has any information on the missing prince, Sam Winchester or Gabriel Shurley, they are to contact the local police and news immediately” The radio blared through the garage.

Gabe sat in uncomfortable silence, tossing an anxious look to Sam before looking at his feet.

Sam cleared his throat softly. “So- do you have an opening?”

The man continued staring at him, then sighed and shook his head, standing. “Yeah, I could use the help.” He held out his hand. “Bobby Singer.”

Gabe sighed softly in relief, taking Sam’s free hand to relax himself. He smiled warmly at Bobby and leaned against Sam’s arm “Alright..” He whispered softly, squeezing Sam’s hand “Now all we need is.. a job for me.. And a place to stay” He frowned.

Sam shook Bobby’s hand and smiled. “Right, right.. know any places around here?”

“Well.. do you not live here?” Sam shook his head in response. “Huh.. well..” Bobby went quiet for a moment, making a face as he thought. “I guess.. I’ve got a couple of spare bedrooms. Just until you find another place.”

Gabe smiled softly and glanced up at Sam “Wanna trust a stranger of ten minutes and your boss of five?” Gabe laughed softly, hand tightening.

“It’s not like we have much choice,” Sam sighed, squeezing his hand.

“Well I’m not about to let a couple of kids wander off on their own,” Bobby scoffed.

Gabe laughed softly “I-I’ll have you know I’m over the age of eighteen!” He held up a finger and smiled “I can drive- and.. actually that’s just about the only adult thing I can do” He frowned and made a face.

“Exactly. So for now, you two stay with me,” Bobby stated, gesturing for them to follow him to the house.

Gabe frowned and hesitantly trailed after Sam as he led Gabe through the door. Gabe took in the clutter of books and papers, smiling softly “It’s like a library in here..” He whispered softly.

Sam nodded, noticeably eyeing the bookshelves. “Sorry about the mess, I don’t have guests much,” Bobby muttered as he headed up the stairs. “Jared, you can take this room and.. I never got your name son,” he continued with a pointed look towards Gabe.

Gabe paused and leaned in closer to Sam’s arm, holding the sleeve tightly “..Rich” He mumbled.

“Rich, you can take the second door down the hall,” Bobby finished. “Feel free to drop your bags, we’ve got work to do.”

Gabe made a face and looked down the hall. He hummed and nodded as Bobby walked away and back outside “..Absolutely not” He muttered and walked right into Sam’s room, setting his backpack on the bed.

Sam smiled and set his bag down with a soft laugh. “He seems.. nice. And gruff. And probably suspicious of us.”

“Oh fucking well” Gabe laughed and smiled at Sam “He is nice, and I’m sure he’s got good intentions, but no way in hell am I sleeping in a stranger’s house.. especially considering the four guns I saw just by walking upstairs” He frowned and turned out of the room.

Sam nodded and followed him downstairs. “Well, I’m not getting murderer vibes from him so.. trust him for now I guess. A little bit.” He shrugged and glanced at the bookshelves again before walking out the door.

He glared at Sam and hesitantly took his hand again, nervously to be alone “Just a little..” He whispered.

“We’ll be careful,” Sam assured him, kissing the side of his head before approaching Bobby again. “You said we had work?”

“Yep. Got a couple of older cars back here I need to get fixed up,” Bobby nodded, walking off into the lot. “Couple Chevys, Fords, other stuff.”

Gabe hummed in discontent as he stopped in the doorway to watch them. He tilted his head a little and glanced out at the road, deciding to walk over to the completely totaled cars, messing with the loose tire on one.

Sam and Bobby returned to the porch a while later, both covered in oil and gravel dust. Sam looked around, trying to find Gabe, and headed over to him once he had. “Hey.”

Gabe was still walking around the totaled cars, messing with a stuffed toy he’d found in the back seat of one. Gabe jumped at Sam’s voice, turning to look at him “Oh- Hey, hi” He laughed softly, dropping the strange stuffed rabbit “You look..” He frowned and gestured to Sam “..Gross”

Sam snorted and shrugged. “Yeah well, I feel kinda gross. But it’s worth it, I think.”

“Ew, get away from me!” He joked and laughed pushing on his chest “Ew it’s on my hand!” He snorted. “Absolutely no hugging until you’ve showered”

“Aw come on,” Sam laughed, spreading out his arms and walking towards him. “You love my hugs.”

“S- Jared- Jared!” He screamed before running away from him “Go away!”

“S- Jared- Jared!” He screamed before running away from him “Go away!”

Sam laughed again and leaned over to rest his hands on his knees. “Come ooon Rich.”

Gabe looked back at him and crossed his arms before huffing in disgust and running back to the garage.

Sam grinned and stood up again with a sigh. “Seriously though, Bobby might have a job for you,” He called after him.

Gabe slowed down and scrunched up his face to look at Bobby in the garage. He smiled softly and turned back to look at Sam, waving to him “Come with me or else I’m gonna embarrass myself!” He whined.

Sam snorted and nodded, hands in his pockets as he walked up with him. “Found him, Bobby!”

Bobby looked up from the desk he was leaning over. “Good, uh, come here a second. Got something for you to do.”

Gabe tensed and pressed his lips together as he hesitantly came up to Bobby “A-alright..” He mumbled, messing with the hem of his shirt.

“Alright,” Bobby nodded, tapping an open notebook. “I need someone to answer phone calls. Just take orders, write them down, I’ll get to them when I can. Think you can handle that?”

Gabe perked up and took the pen with a smile “Seems simple enough” He shrugged and sat in the spinning chair, rocking back and forth.

“Yup. I’ll need you to take them until around four, feel free to help out wherever,” Bobby told him, standing straighter and backing off from the desk. “We’ll talk payday tonight.”

Gabe awkwardly nodded and tapped the pen on the desk. He looked up at Sam and smiled a little, tilting his head so the butterfly would leave his head “You’re staring” Gabe pointed out as he stilled, the butterfly landing on his head again.

Sam blinked and smiled a little. “Maybe I like to look at you. I also. Just realized you brought that damn butterfly all the way from Michigan.”

Gabe flushed before looking up “I-“ He paused and shook his head, looking up to see it fly back into his hair “Ha! A stowaway!” He smiled and looked back down at the desk “You rode with me on the train ride?” He asked the butterfly with a smile before looking at Sam and frowned, clearing his throat “Um.. yeah I guess I did” He mumbled more casually.

Sam laughed. “How the hell did you do that?”

Gabe only laughed nervously as he shrugged and picked up the phone as it rang. He asked what the problem was and turned around in the chair with his notepad to write it down.

Sam smiled as he watched him, then started slowly backing out. “I’ll be back later, see you at four.”

Gabe turned to the side and waved before going back to writing.

~ Four hours later ~

“Yes I can do that-“ Gabe explained as he held the phone against his shoulder and ear, writing the person’s information down “Of course!” He laughed a little and plucked another book from the shelf, laying it on the still cluttered desk.

Sam wandered in a few minutes later and smiled at him, staying quiet until he was finished.

“Well, I can see what I can do-“ He started and continued looking through the books, taking one to stack on the desk “Y-yes- um.. Alright” He laughed a little and set the phone down with a sigh. He turned back to the books on the desk, sorting them.

Sam hummed a little and moved behind his chair, leaning over the back of it and wrapping his arms his neck.

Gabe gasped and jumped, dropping a book to the floor “S-“ He frowned and glanced up at him “..Jared” He grit his teeth and glared at Sam “You’re mean” He pouted.

“I didn’t wanna interrupt your call,” Sam murmured, resting his chin on his shoulder. “Almost done for the day?”

Gabe smiled and turned back to mess with the books on the desk “Yeah, I think so” He shrugged a little “I’ve mostly been sorting books” He admitted “I noticed Bobby likes to throw books anywhere he likes so I went around and found this library room.. office- thing” He stuttered “Is more mythical creatures and demons and angels and..strange things” He laughed “The one down the hall is for spells and curses I guess? He’s a weird guy, not gonna lie. But I spent my time sorting through them and putting the books in alphabetical order- Check this out!” He said excitedly and pushed Sam off of him to stand and walk around the desk “This starts with A” He smiled, pointing to a shelf much taller than himself “And Z is right there” He pointed to a lower shelf by the door.

Sam visibly perked up and scanned the shelves. “He has mythology books?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah!” He smiled, his cheekbones raising the oil Sam had gotten on him “What’d’ya wanna read about?” He asked, gesturing to the shelves.

“Angels, or demons, or.. I don’t know, anything!” Sam rambled, still staring at all the books.  
“Demons it is!” He declared, walking over to the shelf “Mostly because angels are too high for me to reach” He joked before grabbing two books and glared at Sam “You can read them- after you either shower or wash your hands” He smiled.

Sam looked down at himself and laughed. “Yeah, that’s fair. Bobby said he’d make us dinner so.. I should probably be cleaned up for that.”

“Oh..” Gabe paused and smiled a little “It’s gonna be weird” He mumbled softly “Ya know.. Having a meal cooked for you by a person other than the servant..” He explained “I bet it’ll be good though” He smiled down at the books.

“Hope so,” Sam nodded, starting towards the house. “Come on, let’s go.”

Gabe nodded and slowly followed behind him with a smile “Did you have fun today?” He asked as they walked.

“Actually.. Yeah. I found out that work is relaxing for me,” Sam laughed softly.

“That’s good at least” Gabe smiled and opened the door for Sam, walking in after him “You go take a shower. I’ll be on the bed when you get out” He smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded, heading into the kitchen to ask Bobby where the bathroom was before heading in to wash off. He came back out after a while and walked into his room, shutting and locking the door. “Happy now?” He joked to Gabe as he started to dig through his bag for fresh clothes.

Gabe glanced up from his book, his face flushing a little and he looked Sam up and down. He smirked, kicking his legs back and forth from where he laid on his stomach. “I’d be happier if you dropped the towel..”

Sam snorted and looked up at him from his bag. “Uh huh. Maybe after dinner,” he stated, immediately going back to getting dressed.

“Pht- As if” Gabe muttered and looked back at his book, turning the page “You’re only joking” He mumbled, squinting at his book before continuing to read.

“Am I?” Sam asked, glancing at him before turning around to pull on his boxers and jeans.

Gabe hummed, not looking up “Yup” He declared within seconds, turning another page.

Sam hummed and put on a flannel shirt, then turned around and flopped back against the bed. “Whatcha readin’?”

“About how my boyfriend’s a complete cheese ball” He smiled and glanced back at Sam before looking back at his book.

Sam snorted and raised an eyebrow, moving back and resting his head against Gabe’s back. “Cheese ball?”

Gabe glanced back at him and smiled “It was that or I call you a sleazeball but I think I like you, so I didn’t wanna be too mean” He mumbled.

“Aw Thanks,” Sam laughed softly, kicking his feet a little out of boredom.

“Aw, you’re just mad I think you don’t have it in you to give up your virginity” Gabe mumbled and laid on his arms so his back was flat for Sam.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sam turned his head a little to look at him.

“I don’t know. Why wouldn’t you?” He asked, not looking away from his book.

Sam shrugged a little. “You told me not yet, remember?”

“Yeah- because.. we were in your bedroom” He flushed, rubbing his cheek. “Not to mention that we didn’t have anything and.. I don’t really want you to hurt me during my first time” He mumbled, staring at the wall. “Plus, as tall as you are, I don’t know how big you’d be so that’s.. just a small bit intimidating considering I really don’t wanna shove a ruler-sized dick up my ass” He laughed softly.

Sam smiled a little and nodded. “Well, that’s understandable. I just wasn’t gonna make you do anything.”

“Oh, I wanted to” Gabe nodded a little, turning another page. “I just figured it could wait until we at least have shit for it” He mumbled.

“Yeah, that’d be for the best,” Sam agreed, watching the ceiling fan spin.

“Maybe later when you have shit for it” He smirked a little and sat back up on his elbows to read.  
Sam snorted and continued to watch the fan for a while, then jolted up at a knock on the door.

“Dinner’s ready,” Bobby’s voice came through the door.

Gabe jolted too, finally looking up from his book and back at Sam before sliding out from under him. He crawled onto the bed and smiled as he leaned forward to give him a soft upside kiss before climbing off the bed and unlocking the door.

“Oh- I didn’t expect both of you in here.. anyway,” Bobby shook his head. “Food’s downstairs, feel free to help yourselves.”

Gabe opened his mouth before freezing and turning back to Sam “..I feel bad” He half-joked with Sam before sighing.

Sam tilted his head. “What for?”

“..Being in a room with you?” He answered as a question.

“You know, if you two wanted to share a room, you could’ve just asked,” Bobby scoffed as he walked off. “Now come on.”

Gabe’s eyes widened as he looked down the hall “Uh..” He whispered and turned back to Sam, waiting for him.

Sam followed close behind him. “Um.. yeah we might.. do that.”

“Not my business,” Bobby shrugged, leading them into the kitchen.

Gabe smiled a little more at that and smelled the air, sighing softly “..It smells like home” He mumbled “But better” He smiled a little wider.

Sam nodded in agreement, a thoughtful look crossing his face before he shook his head. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“Maybe not, but at the same time I kinda did,” Bobby responded, pulling plates down for them and setting them on the counter.

Gabe laughed a little and smiled at the kitchen before turning to walk in the living room, watching the butterfly fly from his head to land on the flowers in the vase. He grinned and moved closer “You like flowers?” He laughed before rolling his “Of course you do..” He mumbled softly.

Sam smiled as he watched him, then started walking into the kitchen. “Coming Rich?”

Gabe perked up and walked in “Yeah, sorry” He mumbled and stood close to Sam “Just.. watching the butterfly”

Sam reached over and subtly squeezed his hand before grabbing both of their plates, handing Gabe’s to him.

“So, where’re you two from?” Bobby questioned, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down at his dining table.

Gabe smiled as he carefully placed his plate on the table and looked at Bobby “..Detroit?” He mumbled before clearing his throat and closed his eyes, bowing his head.

Bobby hummed and nodded. “Nice place?”

“Guess you could say that,” Sam shrugged as he took a seat next to Gabe.

Bobby squinted a little and nodded again. “What made you want to come up to Sioux Falls?”

Gabe opened his eyes and sat up more to look at Bobby. “Not really sure. It was more of Jared’s idea” He explained. “I kind of just went with it” He laughed softly.

“We just.. needed a change of scenery, I guess,” Sam mumbled, glancing at the TV as the news played quietly in the background.

Gabe bit his lip as he grumbled and picked at his food. 

“Searchers have moved further throughout the states, now knocking on civilian’s doors. This order has come directly from the father of the missing prince, Gabriel Shurley. Charles Shurley has come to, quote, ‘Desperate measures’ for finding his beloved and favorite son”

Gabe tensed up and suddenly stood up, going into the living room to watch the television. He stood in front of the table, gripping the remote as he felt his eyes start to water. He wanted to turn it off but just.. couldn’t.

“I don’t know why he’d want to run off.” Chuck’s voice. “I always did my best for him and the rest of his siblings. The Winchesters and I have all agreed that we need to find them as soon as possible and make this all right.”

Sam stared down at his plate, pressing his lips together at Chuck’s words. He slowly got up from the table and placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, a worried look in his eyes.

Gabe trembled under Sam’s hand, physically shaking as stared at the TV. “He-“ He gasped loudly and began crying, tears streaking his face. He continued to sob until leaning into Sam’s chest, not able to find the mental strength to hug him back. He dropped the remote and slumped over as he completely soaked Sam’s shirt.

Sam hushed him, gently guiding him to sit on the couch as he rubbed his back. Neither of them heard when Bobby got up and switched the TV off.

“I knew you looked familiar to me, Sam.”

Gabe sobbed as he hugged his knees and stared up at Bobby “I-“ He coughed and blubbered, covering his face “..I don’t wanna go back to Kansas!” He blurted, sobbing again.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and stared at him pleadingly.

Bobby sighed, resting his chin on his fists as he sat down in his chair. “Well to be honest.. John Winchester is an asshole.” He laughed softly at Sam’s confused expression. “I knew your father before he was with Mary. Wasn’t as bad then, but I think the whole king thing got to him.”

Gabe sniffled and stared at Bobby “So.. you’re not gonna turn us in?” He whispered softly, rubbing the tears from his cheeks.

“I won’t lie, I thought about it when I first heard it on the news but.. kids usually don’t run off without any reason,” Bobby sighed.

Sam held Gabe tighter against him and sighed. “We had our reasons..”

Gabe glanced at Bobby as he gripped Sam’s arm tightly “..I don’t wanna marry Charlie” He whispered “I only met her a week ago” He mumbled, finally calming down.

“I heard you two were engaged. Thought the whole thing was pretty stupid honestly,” Bobby scoffed.

“It is,” Sam deadpanned. “We um.. couldn’t stay there. Not with each other.”

Gabe nodded softly and smiled at Sam “But.. I’m happy to be with Sam” He mumbled softly, leaning further into him “So he agreed to leave with me” He whispered softly and smiled at Bobby.

Bobby watched them curiously, the smallest smirk on his face. “Well, that’s that then,” He said decidedly. “No point in being miserable. Stay here as long as you need, and I’ll do my best to hide you; but you’re still gonna be working with me, deal?”

Gabe smiled widely as he sat up to look at Sam “Your dad is actually good for something!” He cheered and rushed forward to kiss Sam before burying his face in Sam’s neck.

Sam let out a laugh and pressed his face into his hair. “Thank you, seriously.”

“Don’t mention it, just be careful.. do you have phones they can track?” Bobby asked.

Gabe pulled away and shook his head “Sam smashed them and we left them in Kansas near our houses” He smiled softly “And now they have no idea where we could be” He grinned.

“The dump, by now,” Sam snorted. “With the limo’s license plate.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow. “You actually stole a limousine?”

“Well- I uh.. I did, but! It’s not.. technically stealing if it’s parent’s..?” He mumbled softly before smiling.

“I mean it is.. not the point,” Sam shook his head. “We didn’t go that far with it. We’ve mostly been taking the train.”

“Don’t rat me out like a thief like this” Gabe complained before crossing his arms “I like the trains.. And so does Stella”

“Stella?” Sam and Bobby asked in unison.

Gabe nodded happily as he shifted to stand up. He walked over to the vase of flowers on Bobby’s table and bent his hand down to pick up the butterfly. “Stella”

Sam snorted and leaned back against the couch. “He brought that thing all the way from Michigan.”

“Seriously?” Bobby laughed. “How’d you manage that?”

“I don’t know” He shrugged “..I was playing with her and she attached to my hair. I think she thinks it’s a flower” He mumbled and watched her fly off of his finger “So that’s the story of how I accidentally kind of kidnapped a butterfly from Michigan” He smiled widely.

Bobby snorted and sighed. “Well, I don’t want it flying on my face while I’m sleeping so..”

Gabe’s eyes widened as he stared at Bobby “You’re not gonna kill her. are you?” He whispered softly, frowning.

“What? No, I just meant she’d do better outside, there are wildflowers everywhere around here,” Bobby clarified.

“But.. it’s getting windy” He mumbled and stared out the window as the butterfly fluttered around his head “..Why am I personally attached to an insect?” He asked himself.

“Because you’re a dork,” Sam teased, watching the butterfly fly.

Gabe blushed and looked at the floor “..Your food is getting cold” He pouted, crossing his arms.

“Both of yours are,” Bobby scoffed, getting up to take his plate back to the kitchen. “By the way, I’ll be in town tomorrow. Don’t destroy my house.”

Gabe smiled a little at Sam and laughed “So that was you in the picture I found” He mumbled softly.

“What picture?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“I found a picture of Bobby and John holding a baby and what looked like Dean as a toddler. I found it in some book about.. Men of Letter? I think” He mumbled softly “Anyway, the baby had longish hair for what looked like a two-year-old” He teased “Kind of like a girl” He snickered.

Sam pursed his lips and shrugged. “We never heard Dad talk about anything like that.. is that what book you were reading upstairs?”

He paused and smiled a little “Yeah.. I guess it was some book about The Men of Letters” He laughed nervously “Some.. Henry was in it in like the fifties or something” He explained “Some girl named Josie too” He smiled widely.

"Hm," Sam hummed, tilting his head in thought. "Never heard that mentioned before.. um, once we finish eating, I kinda wanna take a look at it, if that's okay."

“Henry was a Winchester” He whispered softly before smiling and walked into the kitchen to take his seat again.

Sam kept his thoughtful look as he resumed his seat next to Gabe, poking at his food. "Wonder why he never said anything."

“..Maybe he didn’t want you to know” Gabe explained and glanced at Bobby “Ask him- He had the book” Gabe smiled.

Sam looked over at him and pressed his lips together. "I don't know.. later, maybe. I don't want to bother him."

“See? I’m not the only one” He smirked, watching the butterfly crawl over his nose “Hey-“ He mumbled and crossed his eyes to stare at the insect with a slightly confused expression.

Sam held back a laugh and smirked at him. "Struggling a bit?"

He glanced up at Sam with a small blush before shaking his head “No!” He complained and poked at his food before setting his plate down. “I’m going back to reading” He frowned and stood up to walk past him.

"Wait-wait for me!" Sam whined, hurriedly scooping food into his mouth to try and finish.

Gabe laughed and turned back around to put a hand on his shoulder. “Slow down” He whispered and held Sam’s forearm with his other hand “I’ll start it over when you get upstairs. Take your time” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before walking past him again.

Sam grunted and starting eating slower, still finishing quickly and taking his plate to the kitchen before coming back out to find Gabe.

Gabe looked up from where he was on the bed again with his book, smiling up at Sam “Aw, how’s my handsome prince doing?” He teased him before snorting.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Can I see it? The book?”

“It’s like you don’t even care about me” He fake pouted before sitting up next to him at the edge. “Here” He smiled and flipped back a few pages.

“Of course I care about you,” Sam assured him, kissing his head before leaning over the page.

“Sure ya do” Gabe teased as he stopped to look at a page, flipping it over again “Start here. I’m pretty sure it talks about your grandpa here” He explained.

Sam hummed in interest, squinting a little as he read. He mumbled words under his breath every so often, then tilted his head. “They have this.. basically, a huge library. Lots of information in it, from all over the world.”

“Yeah, I wanna say it was their headquarters. I think it says where it’s located somewhere but I forget” He admitted and leaned against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam read a little further and paused. “Huh.. um, it’s in Lebanon..”

“Well, we’re not going back any time soon” He muttered “Even if we did, your dad might be watching it or something” He frowned.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed as he turned the page. “This doesn’t mention dad much, though.”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and pouted a little before looking back down “..Sorry” He mumbled, messing with his hands in his lap “I just thought you’d be interested in it”

“I am, I am,” Sam assured him. “It’s just kinda weird that he never mentioned this.”

Gabe shrugged again and away moved from Sam. “Maybe he didn’t want you to know” He mumbled as he eased his shirt off, crawled to the other side of the bed.

Sam hummed and tilted his head, turning the page before setting it down. “Maybe.. I’m not about to ask him though. I’ll ask Bobby before him.”

“It’s your family” He smiled bitterly as he took Sam’s shirt from his bag. He stood to slide out of his pants before pulling the shirt over his head, adjusting it.

Sam scoffed and shrugged, standing up to grab sweatpants from his bag. “Eh. I’ve got you, that’s enough.”

He blushed while adjusting the buttons on the shirt “..Shut up and get dressed” He muttered.  
Sam smiled a little and changed into his sweatpants, stuffing his jeans and shirt back into his bag. “We’re gonna.. need to do some laundry.. soon,” he sighed.

“I’ll ask Bobby if I can do some in the morning” He mumbled and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Sam. He laid his hands in his lap as his mind raced with thoughts. Sam finally has an opportunity to learn about his family’s past and he doesn’t even care about it? Gabe doesn’t even know his mother’s name or what she looks like and when Sam is handed a book all about his great grandfather’s life he just tosses it? It didn’t make sense. His eyes scanned and searched the floor for some explanation but it never came.

Sam glanced over at him with a frown. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Gabe hummed and nodded softly as he continued staring. Why though? He would kill to get his hands on even a single picture of his mother. Let alone an entire book filled with pictures and knowledge about his family. He tensed up in thought, hand over hand, digging the nails in. It’s not like Sam actually loved him more than his own family, he just said that to make him feel better. And yet he’s jealous. He’s jealous that Sam is yet handed another important piece of his past and regards it like any other book while Gabe sits and longs for something as simple as a picture of his own mother.

Sam sighed and shifted a little on the bed, staring at the book for a few moments before reaching forward to grab it. He messed with the pages and stared down at it, a puzzled expression on his face.

Gabe looked up and rubbed the tears from his eyes before getting up to close the door and turn the lights off. He slowly walked back to his side of the bed, crawling in where he turned the lamp on his side off. He stared at the wall across the room, illuminated by Sam’s lamp and huffed a little. It wasn’t fair.

Sam sat still for a while longer before setting the book down in his lap and turning towards Gabe. “What’s wrong?”

Gabe shrugged from under the covers and closed his eyes “Nothing” He mumbled and sank further into the pillow.

Sam shook his head. “You were crying..”

Gabe’s eyes widened in fear as he pulled the sheets up to his ears. He hesitated for a long time, staring at the closest against the wall. “Yeah..” He finally admitted, rolling the sheets between his fingers anxiously.

“Then what’s wrong?” Sam pleaded quietly, nervously messing with the cover of the book.

Gabriel took a breath and finally broke, crying into the pillow. “N-Nothing,” He said louder, clinging to the pillow as his body wracked from the sobs.

Sam set the book down and turned towards him more, concern etched onto his face. “Gabe, please..”

Gabe shook his head and stilled, heat rising to his face as he held back loud sobs. He swallowed thickly and calmed himself a little. He refused to look up from where his eyes were transfixed on the closet doors.

Sam bit his lip hard and looked away to stare at the pattern on the blanket, drawing his knees closer to his chest. “Is it me?”

Gabe sighed harshly as he sat up and threw the blankets off of him. He wiped his eyes quickly and opened the door, promptly walking out to jog down the stairs.

Sam flinched and hugged his knees, remaining on the bed.

Bobby turned in surprise as he heard Gabe’s footsteps, drying the dishwater from his hands and walking out of the kitchen. “Thought you’d be sleeping soon?”

Gabe stiffened and stared at Bobby as tears ran down his face. “..Couldn’t sleep” He whispered softly and walked to the front door, rushing out of it as he walked out to the junkyard.

Bobby raised an eyebrow and walked out after him, hands in his pockets. “Well I won’t pry, but I’ve found that doing a little work can take your mind off of things,” He offered.

Gabe glanced back at him as he stopped walking. He smiled and shook his head a little “..I just really wanna walk” He admitted and took a step back toward the gates.

Bobby shrugged. “I’d be careful then. Need some company?”

Gabe hummed and shook his head a little “I’ll be alright.. I’ll come back inside if I get cold” He laughed and turned back around to walk through the gates.

Bobby nodded and headed back towards the house, glancing at him once more before walking into the front door.

Gabe hummed as he walked around all of the crushed and broken cars, fingers dragging over the dust and dented metal. He kicked his barefoot in the dirt path and frowned as he walked. He vaguely registered the front door opening from far away, thinking it was just the wind in the front yard.

Sam held back for a few minutes, unsure of what to do, then walked a little closer so that they were across from each other on the path. “Hey..”

Gabe looked up at him from where he was tapping on the edge of a broken window. He frowned and looked back down. “You shouldn’t be outside without a shirt. It’s supposed to be cold tonight” He told him as he messed with the door handle on the car.

Sam shrugged. “I’ll deal, But what about you? You’re barefoot.”

Gabe shrugged half-heartedly and looked down at his feet “I’ll live” He smiled and took a step back, his smile dropping as a piece of glass from the window sunk into his heel. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, taking a breath only to let out a small sob.

Sam winced and immediately hooked an arm under his for support as he stumbled. “Shit- are you okay?”

Gabe whined and hesitantly lifted his foot to pull the glass out of his heel, staring at the blood. He swallowed and threw it on the ground with a nod “Yeah..” He mumbled, keeping a grip on Sam’s arm as he watched the blood drip onto the ground.

Sam stared at it before swiftly lifting Gabe into his arms bridal-style and headed back for the house. “We gotta get that cleaned up.”

He tensed up and glanced up at Sam before frowning. He sighed a little and laid his head against Sam’s chest as he walked, feeling the tears prickle in his eyes “..I’m sorry” He muttered softly “I was mean to you and now you have to put up with me” He muttered.

Sam shook his head and held him against his chest. “Don’t worry about it right now, let’s get you fixed up first,” he sighed, pushing the door open. “Bobby, we need bandages.”

Bobby looked up from the TV and stood quickly, gesturing for them to follow. “Come on, there’s gauze and stuff in the bathroom. I told you to be careful out there.”

Gabe shrunk into Sam’s arm, rubbing his cold face “I know..” He whispered softly and pouted “It probably wasn’t the best idea to mess with the broken window..” He admitted dumbly.

Sam set him on the edge of the bathtub while Bobby found a roll of gauze, tearing off a long strip and handing it to Sam. “Apply pressure,” he ordered, crouching next to Gabe. “This’ll probably hurt, but we need to stop the bleeding.”

Gabe winced and tried pulling his foot away for a good second as he whined and complained “Ow, ow- okay can we stop now?” He cried, reaching up to wipe his eyes.

“Not until it stops bleeding- don’t take pressure off until it lessens,” He told Sam as he flinched away a little.

“Sorry,” Sam whispered.

Gabe sighed heavily and gripping the hem of Sam’s shirt he was wearing “..I quit” He muttered softly. “I’m suing you for my hospital bill” He whispered to Bobby.

“Hospitals are what I’m hoping to avoid,” Bobby muttered, watching the wound. “Alright Sam, go throw that out and wash your hands. There’s antibiotic cream under the sink.” Sam nodded and stood up to do as he was told. “Alright, we need to clean your foot off. Hold still.”

“Should’ve just stayed inside” He complained, leaning away from him to look down at his foot. He made a childish face and turned to look away.

“Too late now,” Bobby sighed, turning on the water in the tub and holding Gabe’s foot under it, trying to gently rub the blood away and get the cut clean.

Gabe twitched and tried his best not to kick Bobby or pull away but he couldn’t help it as he jerked his leg away and hugged his knee. “No-“ He said before Bobby could even speak, giving him a glare.

“It needs to be cleaned,” Bobby huffed, holding out his hand.

Sam crouched next to Gabe, holding a tube of Neosporin. “Come on, we don’t need it to get infected from dirt.”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and shook his head “I’ll let Sam do it” Gabe mumbled and crossed his arms as blood continued to drip from his foot.

Bobby sighed and stood up, handing Sam a rag. “Finish cleaning it, put the antibiotic on it, wrap it in gauze, got it?”

“Got it,” Sam nodded, taking his place as he left the bathroom.

Gabe watched Bobby leave before smiling at Sam, gently kicking his bloody foot “I know, childish. But can you blame me?” He asked softly.

Sam snorted and shook his head as he continued to clean the cut. “Does it hurt much?”

Gabe’s face shifted and contorted as he nodded a little “..Call me childish, but it hurts less when you do it” He mumbled.

Sam smiled a little and reached up to turn the water off, grabbing another towel to dry his foot with. “This uh.. might sting though, just a warning,” he said, smile turning apologetic as he spread a little of the antibiotic.

“What-“ Gabe gave him a fearful look before screaming and yanking his foot away “Ow- Fuck you!” He hissed and hugged his knee tightly “Fuck this, if I could walk away I could..” He mumbled and rocked back and forth of the tub.

“I’m sorry but it’ll hurt worse if it gets infected,” Sam grunted, gently tugging his foot towards him again. “I need to wrap it.”

Gabe hesitantly let him take his foot as he pouted and looked away “Fine..” He muttered softly “But you owe me after this” He complained.

“Deal,” Sam nodded, wrapping the gauze around his foot just tight enough to make it stay. “Okay.. do you need help getting upstairs?”

Gabe grunted and held his knee close to him once he was done. “I don’t need your help” He muttered and put his foot down, immediately bringing it back up to whine loudly.

Sam shook his head, moving to pick him up again. “Come on,” he murmured as he started towards the stairs.

Gabe frowned as he hugged his arms and leaned into Sam’s chest “..How do you put up with me?” He whispered.

“It’s really not hard, you know. Nobody’s usually as annoying as they think,” Sam shrugged, pushing their door open with his foot and setting him on the bed.

Gabe watched him as he moved back against the headboard “You really don’t think I’m not that bad?” He asked with a soft smile.

“No, why should I?” Sam tilted his head and sat on the edge of the bed.

Gabe shrugged and brought his foot up to his thigh “So I’m not annoying..?” He asked with a soft smile.

“No,” Sam snorted, shaking his head.

“Good” He smirked and leaned back on the bed, putting his bandaged foot on Sam’s shoulder “Then kiss my foot better” He laughed softly.

Sam scoffed, lifting his foot to kiss the gauze before moving it back down to the blanket. “Happy?” he joked.

Gabe snorted and laughed at him as he leaned back on the pillow “I am!” He chuckled and held his stomach as he snorted again, reaching up to cover his nose.

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, laying back against the bed. “I’m happy we found a safe place to stay.”

Gabe laughed and continued to chuckle against the pillow before turning to smile at Sam. He gently sat up and leaned over Sam, laying his arms on Sam’s chest as he smiled down at him “I am too” He mumbled softly.

“Yeah, it’s nice here,” Sam nodded in agreement, closing his eyes against the lights and running a hand through Gabe’s hair.

Gabe grinned widely and lifted a hand to carefully undo Sam’s ponytail. He leaned back before sitting up and shifted to sit on Sam’s stomach.

Sam peeked open one eye and smiled at him. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Getting comfortable,” He said bluntly “It's kinda hard to relax when your foot is throbbing” He muttered and shifted down to lay on Sam’s chest.

“I’d imagine,” Sam sighed, gently scratching his back as he closed his eyes again. “Hopefully it feels better in the morning.”

“I hope so” He laughed a little and huffed against Sam’s chest, remembering why he went outside in the first place. He quickly sat up and moved off of Sam’s lap to sit on the bed again. He shifted over to Sam’s side of the bed and frowned.

Sam opened his eyes again and sat up, leaning over a little. “Please talk to me?”

Gabe glanced back at him and smiled a little “Um.. could you turn off the main light?” He asked softly.

Sam opened and closed his mouth, then nodded and stood to flick the switch before coming back to the bed.

Gabe smiled happily as he rolled over to his side of the bed, getting under the covers. He pulled on Sam’s hand to get him closer as he threw the blanket over him as well.

Sam sighed softly as he burrowed his face into Gabe’s neck, closing his eyes again as he pulled the blanket over them more.

Gabe smiled and held Sam close to his chest as he threw his bandaged leg over Sam’s waist. He played with Sam’s blonde hair for a while before slowly running his fingers through it. “I don’t get you..” He whispered softly into the blonde locks. “Why is it that when you’re handed a book about your whole history, you just throw it to the side? ..I’d kill to even know my mom’s name and you get handed an entire biography about your great grandfather” He frowned.

Sam paused and pressed his lips together, sighing softly. “I don’t know.. Dad used to uh, get angry whenever we asked about his dad. We were never really sure why, so we just assumed he did something bad. And I don’t want to find out that that’s true so..” he shrugged, glancing in the book’s direction. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m overthinking it.”

Gabe frowned and moved Sam’s chin with his finger to face him “It’s okay..” He whispered a little and pressed a kiss to his nose, watching Sam’s face scrunch up. “Just forget I said anything” He smiled.  
Sam smiled briefly back and nodded. “Sorry for upsetting you.”

“Shh,” He hushed Sam by softly kissing him, refusing to pull away until he couldn’t breathe. He sighed a little against Sam’s lips, not backing away enough to separate their lips.

Sam sighed softly and leaned forward more to kiss him again, being careful not to hit his bandaged foot.

Gabe smiled widely as he pressed back into the kiss, laughing softly as their teeth clacked together. He smiled and held onto Sam’s cheeks, brushing his thumbs over Sam’s cheeks.  
Sam brushed his hand over Gabe’s hair, pulling back just barely to smile at him before leaning back down.

Gabe gasped for breath as Sam continued to kiss him, trying to breathe around his mouth. Sam hummed and shifted over Gabe’s body, avoiding his foot as he boxed his lover in, staring down at him. Gabe smiled up at him, pink hair swirling around his head as Sam dove back down for a kiss. 

Within seconds Sam’s hands were on Gabe’s body, touching and prying before finally fixing themselves on his boxer waistband. 

Gabe gave him a look and nodded. 

Bobby groaned as he heard another giggle and pound against the wall. He took a long drink from his flask and turned the TV up “..Damn kids”


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe woke in the morning with a smile pain from his backside. He shifted closer to the warm body next to him, trying to get over so much of their skin touching. He smiled and rubbed his fingers on Sam's bruised and scratched up back. After seeing it, he kind of felt bad.

Sam sighed a little in his sleep, subconsciously leaning into his touch before his eyes opened slightly. "Mornin'," he mumbled, eyes closing again in an attempt to block out the light.

Gabe smiled happily at Sam as he laid his head on Sam’s chest, closing his eyes to soak in the warmth of the sun. “That really happened, huh?” He whispered softly, lips moving against Sam’s chest.

"Yup," Sam responded with a small smirk, opening his eyes again to look down at him. "You're okay right?"

“Yeah” He whispered with a hesitant smile. “I’m pretty good..” He whispered, settling in closer to tangle their legs together “I don’t know if I’m gonna walk straight for a while, but I couldn’t exactly walk anyways” He half-joked and moved to put his elbows on Sam’s chest, looking down at him with a smile.

Sam snorted and rested his hands on Gabe's back. "Well hey, I can still carry you around." He hummed a little in thought. "We're gonna need to clean up.. I don't know how to do laundry Gabe," he laughed.

“I do, it’s easy” He smiled softly and shifted away from Sam to sit up, stretching a little before yawning “Still tired” He half-joked and dangled his legs off the edge of the bed before placing his foot on the floor “Ah- hm.. no” He whispered softly and shifted back under the covers.

"Hm," Sam hummed as he sat himself upright, wincing a little as the scratches on his back hit the air. "Uh.. Bobby said he was going to town today right?"

Gabe turned to him and nodded softly “Said not to destroy the house” He laughed softly.

"Good, uh.. I'm gonna go make sure the coast is clear and we'll head down to the bathroom first, alright?" he offered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Nice um.. It’d be easier if you take a shower first and then come and get me” He laughed, obviously embarrassed. “It’d just be easier to take a bath, plus I don’t want you to be sitting for half an hour, bathing in after sex” He explained.

Sam snorted and nodded. "Yeah, that'd probably be better. Give me like, fifteen minutes and I'll be back up."

“Not even a goodbye kiss?” He complained and pouted “Fine” He whined and laid back down, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm not leaving, I'm just going downstairs," he laughed softly, pushing himself up from the bed and rooting around through his bag for any clean clothes.

Gabe smiled a little before pouting “I meant on the mouth but I guess I won’t be picky” He muttered and glanced away, still pouting.

Sam stood up with clean clothes under his arm and walked over to his face, crouching down to kiss him again before pulling away to smile at him. "Be right back." He walked out of the room, calling Bobby's name to make sure he was gone before hurrying down the stairs and into the bathroom.

Gabe smiled contently as he snuggled back into the blankets to nap before Sam came back.

Sam had returned a while later, now fully clothed and attempting to dry his hair with his towel. “Hey Gabe,” He said softly as he crouched next to the bed. “Your turn.”

Gabe opened his eyes and hummed a little as he wrapped himself up in the blanket, looking at him with a shy smile “..I don’t want you to carry me naked..” He admitted.

Sam glanced down at the floor and grabbed Gabe’s boxers to hand to him. “Will these work for now?”

Gabe hummed and squinted at him before carefully taking them from Sam’s hand to pull under the sheets. He carefully slipped on over his foot and pulled them around his waist before sitting up. “You.. You know, you could’ve looked away for that” He mumbled softly and dangled his legs off the bed.

Sam smiled and glanced down. “You’ve watched me get dressed before,” he shrugged, messing with the hem of his shirt.

“Shhh, shush and carry please” He mumbled softly and hugged his arms “It's cold now that I’m basically naked” He complained.

Sam snorted, leaning over to lift him up before heading down the stairs and into the bathroom. “Think you can manage on your own?” He asked, gesturing to his foot as he set him on the edge of the bathtub.

“I’ve got it- I promise” He smiled and turned the water on after putting a stopper in “If I'm not out in like an hour, you should probably check on me” He admitted softly.

“Gotcha,” Sam snorted, backing out and shutting the door behind him. He flipped on the TV and sat back on the couch as he waited for Gabe.

Gabe smiled pleasantly as he undressed and sank into the tub, leaving his leg out of the edge to stay dry. He turned the water off when he got it just up to his mouth and laid down in the hot water, letting bubbles float above his body.

Sam waited, watching TV for a while longer before heading into the kitchen to scavenge through the cabinets. Gabe hummed softly to himself as he settled in and laid still for surprisingly the whole hour, falling asleep halfway through. Sam looked at the clock as he ate a bowl of cereal, humming to himself before getting up and knocking on the door. “How’s it goin in there?” Gabe obviously didn’t respond, hair floating around in the water as bubbles soaked into the pink dye. Sam pushed the door open and poked his head in. “Hey, it’s been an hour.” Gabe softly snored against the end of the tub, bubbles moving around his mouth. Sam snorted and walked over to shake his shoulder. “Gabe, wake up.”

Gabe grumbled under the water and opened his eyes to stare at Sam, watching the water drip from Sam’s finger. “Leave me alone, it’s relaxing” He complained and smiled warmly.

“Well yeah, but you need to get out soon,” Sam laughed as he backed up a little.

“Never!” Gabe yelled and smiled as he held his breath to sink under the water.

Sam laughed and leaned over the tub. “Gabriel!”

Gabe whined under the water and came back up, water sticking to his face as he peered up at Sam “..Can you bring me a change of clothes?” He asked softly.

Sam nodded and hurried upstairs, going through his bag for a second before just coming back down with the whole bag. “I didn’t know which ones were clean.”

Gabe dunked down when he came back in before rising a little “I’ll know” He mumbled with a smile “Um.. Thank you” He laughed a little. Sam nodded with a smile and backed out of the bathroom to wait for him. Gabriel left the bathroom after a few minutes of struggling to get dressed and looked at Sam on the couch. “It felt nice” He complained a little and walked over, right foot bouncing on his toes as he wanted.

“Good,” Sam smiled, patting the spot next to him. “How’s your foot?”

“Not the best” He laughed a little and sat down with him, bringing his leg up to rest on his opposite thigh. “It still hurts, but I mean that’s obvious” He mumbled.

“Yeah, it probably will for a while. It was pretty deep,” Sam nodded, reaching to wrap his arm behind his back.

Gabe leaned forward for him before leaning back and against Sam’s shoulder. “I know.. I can feel it” He mumbled softly and shifted to lay his legs on the couch, staring at his foot “You’ll still love me if I have to cut my leg off and get a prosthetic, right?” He asked, shifted his head to look up at him as his head fell into Sam’s lap.

Sam snorted and nodded, running his hand over his hair. “Yeah but I’m pretty sure you’ll live.”

“Just in case” He whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek “Promise?” He smiled widely.

“Promise,” Sam nodded with a soft laugh.

Gabe smiled and drew his knees closer to his stomach “..Good” He whispered and let his hand back down before closing his eyes.

Sam hummed a little and leaned back against the couch to relax, staring at the TV for a while before he heard the front door open and close.

“Oh, mornin’,” Bobby greeted when he’d spotted them, setting his groceries down on the kitchen table. “How was your night?” he continued in a teasing tone.

Sam cleared his throat and laughed nervously, face going a little red. “Um, f-fine. Slept well.”

Gabe held back a laugh as he sat up and smiled at Sam. “Leave him alone, he just lost his V-card” Gabe smirked at Sam.

“Psh, Like I don’t know that,” Bobby scoffed as he put things away. “Could hear the both of you last night. You’re doing your own laundry.”

Gabe laughed and shrugged “I’m willing to” He mumbled and leaned against Sam’s shoulder. “Want to help me take apart the bed sheets and bring them to me?” He smiled.

Sam nodded with a small smile. “Do you need help getting to the laundry room?”

“No” He muttered softly and stood up. He steadied himself and carefully walked on his toes through the doorway.

Sam stood and watched him for a moment before heading upstairs to get the sheets off of the bed. He brought those, plus their dirty clothes, into the laundry room with Gabe.

Gabe was already running the hot water for the washer and adding soap. He looked up and smiled, carefully putting the bedsheets into the washer before closing it and turning it on.

Sam leaned against the wall, holding their old clothes. “Once those are done we should probably wash these too.”

“I know, it should take about ten minutes” Gabe mumbled and moved onto the washer, carefully sitting down as he smiled up at Sam.

Sam nodded and smiled back at him, then set the clothes down on the floor to walk over and sit next to him. “Ready to go back to work after this?”

Gabe hummed and moved with the washer, laughing a little as he moved “Kinda” He shrugged and grinned “I can’t walk now, but I can at least read”

“True,” Sam laughed. “Working on the cars is nice too, even if you don’t like all the oil that comes with it.”

“Speaking of your jobs,” Bobby started as he came to stand in the doorway. “I still wanna talk to you about payment.”

Gabe shrugged his shoulders and leaned against Sam as he kicked his feet, waiting for Bobby.

"Depends on the job," Bobby shrugged. "I can do ten an hour for both of you, to start off."

Gabe gaped and leaned forward, tumbling off the counter to land on his foot, immediately screeching as he sat on the floor, holding his knee. “That’s ow- That’s a lot for just one hour isn’t it?” He asked.

"Yeah, but that's just to get you the money," Bobby shrugged. "I assume at some point you'll want your own place, right?"

Gabe smiled widely as he stood up, immediately regretting it as he laid his head on the washer, raising his throbbing foot “I was gonna say yes but I think I’d have more use for a wheelchair” He mumbled.

Sam got down from the washer and offered him his hand for support. “We really appreciate it Bobby, thank you,” he said with a grin.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bobby waved him off and started walking back to the couch. “Stay off that foot.”

“Ya think?!” Gabe complained and gently set it down, jumping back into the air “Nope- No, time to crawl everywhere” He muttered and rubbed his ankle.

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Sam asked as he nodded towards the doorway. “You’ll have to get to the phone soon.”

“..Yeah” He sighed and straightened up a little as he gripped Sam’s arm. “But aren’t you getting sick of this kind of stuff?” He asked softly.

“What kind of stuff?” Sam glanced at him as he bent down a little to carry him.

Gabe helped raised his legs before hugging Sam’s neck “You know.. carrying me and babying me” He mumbled and watched the butterfly fly around the table before coming back up to his head, walking around in his drying hair.

Sam shook his head. “I told you, it’s not a big deal,” he assured him as he walked to the desk. “If you need help I don’t mind.”

Gabe smiled as he hesitantly let go of Sam’s neck “Thank you, even if I feel bed still” He complained.

“Well you don’t have to,” Sam told him, setting him in the chair and kissing the top of his head.

“But I do” He complained, frowning up at him from his chair “You shouldn’t have to put up with me” He insisted.

“But I want to,” Sam shrugged, leaning against the desk.

Gabe made a face and crossed his arms, leaning back “..Why?”

“Because I care about you, so I want to,” Sam responded.

Gabe glanced away and messed with a book on the desk. “..Why?”

Sam tilted his head. “Why not?”

“Cuz you’re just not supposed” He mumbled and shrugged.

“I’m not.. supposed to care about you?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Well.. yeah. not really” He mumbled as he picked at a thread on the chair.

Sam squinted for a minute before scoffing. “Guess I like breaking the rules then. Because I do and nobody can stop me.”

Gabe smiled warmly at him and visible lit up. “Guess I always liked the bad boys” He snorted.

“Guess so,” Sam smirked, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead.

“If you two are done flirting, we’ve got some work to do,” Bobby called from the living room, floor creaking as he walked out the front door.

Gabe made a face and gently kicked him with his left leg “You should get out of here” He laughed a little.

Sam snorted and nodded, reaching down to squeeze his hand before heading out into the junkyard with Bobby.

Gabe frowned and spun around in his chair as he picked up the phone.

Sam walked back in a few hours later, trying to wipe dust from his hands. “Bobby’s selling a car to someone so he wanted me in here, just in case,” he said quietly, gesturing to the door.

Gabe glanced up from his father holding his wrist. “..Good for Bobby” He smiled softly and stiffened as Chuck turned to face Sam “Dad-“

“What in the hell were you thinking boy?!” Chuck demanded, tugging Gabriel along as he stepped towards Sam. “Running off with my son like that? Do you know how much shit you two started?!”

Gabriel shrieked as his wrist felt as if Chuck had just broken it. “It’s not his fault!” Gabe yelled, shoving at his father’s hand “I told you it was my idea! I’ve told you countless time!” He screamed.

“You should’ve known better too!” Chuck retorted as he snapped his head back towards him. “I told you this was important, that you had a responsibility, and what did you do?”

“He didn’t want to marry Charlie!” Sam pointed out, trying to walk around the desk to Gabe.

Gabe jumped back at his father’s words, petrified in fear as he only struggled to get his arm free “I don’t love her..” He admitted. “I see her as a friend, nothing more” He insisted. “..If you’d just listen to me for once you would’ve figured out I like Sam” He mumbled.

Chuck froze and looked between the two of them, then shook his head. “Agreements have already been made, I doubt the Winchesters would be willing to change them this late.”

“But-“ Sam started.

“Enough, we’re going home, now,” Chuck ordered.

“The hell is going on in here?” Bobby demanded as he entered the house.

“I’m not going home!” Gabe screamed and got his wrist free. “I hate you-“ He mumbled, “I hate you!” He screamed louder, clutching his wrist.

Sam pulled him gently behind him by the shoulder, not taking his eyes off of Chuck. “Leave him alone.”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Chuck growled, looking back at Bobby. “Stay out of this. You’re lucky I’m not pressing charges for keeping them hidden.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Sam insisted.

“Bobby didn’t do it by force!” Gabe complained and huffed as he stood beside Sam. “He didn’t do anything- Sam didn’t do anything! It was all my idea and all you do is blame and complain!” Gabe frowned, taking a step forward “If you’re taking anyone, it’s gonna be me.. And you’re not even gonna do that” Gabe frowned, standing nose to nose with him “You can’t control me”

Chuck squinted at him. “We’re going home. Now. I don’t want to hear any more about it,” he told him. “We need to fix things with the Winchesters, and I’m sure they’ll want their son back.”

Gabe made a face and squinted back at him before whispering “I don’t think he was thinking of going home when he got his way with me..” He smirked a little and took a slow step back to watch his father.

Chuck’s expression turned to confusion, then to realization. He glanced between them and stood in silence, watching as Sam gingerly took Gabe’s hand. “Doesn’t matter,” he said finally, dropping eye contact and shaking his head. “John won’t have it any other way. Just come home, please.”

Sam frowned and glanced at Gabe, then to Bobby, who was still standing a little ways away, anger on his face.

“Oh-“ Gabe laughed “Because you say please so nicely you think I’m going to say yes?” He laughed louder “Because you’re desperate and don’t know what to do you think, maybe if I'm nice he’ll agree,” He snapped, pushing Sam’s hand as he came back to his dad’s face, “You think because I’m your son I’ll listen to you? Because you’re a king, you’ve got power? You think I believe you now? After twenty fucking years of living under your roof?!” He asked loudly. “You think because I’m your son I’ll understand?! Because I’m royalty I know what it’s like? No! I’m the youngest- I’ll never be a fucking king. You’re just using me because you made bad decisions! All I am is a joke, I’m not your son to you,” He laughed, tears finally falling down his face “I’m just a pawn, aren’t I?! Admit it! Admit you don’t see me as your son. I’m a piece of plastic in your fucking game!” He screamed right in his father’s face.

Chuck straightened up again and glared down at him. “Don’t-“

“That’s enough!” Bobby interrupted, pulling Chuck back by the shoulder and standing between the three. “All you’re doing is making it worse, now get out of my house.”

“The hell I will,” Chuck argued. “Not without them, I’ve had enough trouble already.”

“Get the fuck out” Gabe glared at him. “You heard him.. Leave, Chuck” Gabe put an emphasis of his name and sighed slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“It doesn’t matter if I leave, his family will be here soon enough,” Chuck scoffed.

Sam tensed from behind Gabe and shifted his weight. “Gabe..”

Gabe shook his head and smiled at Chuck “Yeah? Good luck getting us to go willingly” He glared “Because I will kick and scream and fight all my way up to the altar.. and you still force me to say yes.. The only way I’m going back is dead, have fun” He muttered and pointed to the door “Now if you’re not gonna fix your piece of shit limo, get out”

“Or what?” Chuck asked through gritted teeth.

“Is this that hard for you to understand?” Sam snapped. “We’re not playing games, and we aren’t going back to Kansas.”

“Doors to your left, Chuck” Gabe smiled warmly and waved. “Move or I’m gonna shove your ass out the door” He frowned.

Chuck glared at them and slowly started to back out. “I wasn’t kidding you know. His father is searching for you both, too,” he muttered as he walked out the door.

Gabe sighed softly and looked back at Sam. He quickly came back to his side and took his hands. “Don’t worry” He whispered, rubbing one of his arms. “We’re gonna be okay” He smiled.

Sam swallowed nervously and nodded, staring at the door for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and smiling at him. “Yeah.. Yeah, I hope so.”

Bobby grunted as he watched the limo start to drive away. “He’s not wrong, though. And John’ll be a lot more demanding. You might need a plan.”

Gabe glanced at Bobby and back to Sam “..Run again?” He whispered. “We don’t have a lot of time, but it could be worth it” He mumbled softly.

Sam sighed and nodded. “That’d be best.. you don’t think we got Bobby in trouble do you?” He asked in a low tone, casting a worried glance in Bobby’s direction.

Gabe frowned “I think we did but I don’t know” He admitted softly, looking down as he let go of Sam’s hand “..It’s not like we could hide” He whispered.

Sam sighed and shrugged. “I know.. how long do you think they’ll keep this up?”

“..I don’t know” Gabe mumbled, letting go of his hands “..It’s not like we have many options” He whispered.

“I know.. I guess we could leave,” Sam shrugged. “Get back on the train.”

Gabe jumped at the knock on the door and frowned. “..Don’t think we’re gonna be able to” He whispered, shifting forward to hug Sam tightly.

Sam hugged him back, burying his face into his shoulder and refusing to acknowledge the door.  
Gabe gently rugged away when the door opened. “..Sam, you gotta let go” He whispered softly and laughed when Sam tightened his grip. “Aw, Sammy..” He whispered softly.

Sam lightly shook his head, being forced to let go when he was pulled backward. “Hi Dad,” he muttered, yanking his shoulder away.

“We’re going home,” John stated bluntly. “Don’t argue with me or I’ll drag you both out myself.”

Gabe’s eye twitched as he took a step back and planted himself in the middle of the room. “Then it looks like the hard way” He muttered bitterly.

John’s eyes narrowed at him, and he reached forward to grab his arm before Sam stepped in front of him. “Wait- don’t touch him!”

Gabe’s face softened at Sam’s back before softly smiling. He pressed a gentle hand to his back before letting it slide to his arm, intertwining their fingers tightly before glaring at John.

John glared right back at him, then turned his gaze to Sam. “I’m not putting up with this, Sam. Car.” Sam took a breath and slowly shook his head. John growled under his breath and yanked him forward towards the door, sending a warning glance in Bobby’s direction when he tried to intervene. 

Gabriel all but lurched forward, doing the only thing he could do at the time. Bite. He bit John so hard in his wrist, he felt the veins moving under his teeth and blood squeeze into his mouth in his attempt to keep John away from Sam. 

John let out a yell in response, yanking his hand back and stumbling back away from them. Sam watched with wide eyes, pushing Gabe behind him more as his dad turned an angry expression towards him. “That’s how you want to play it?” he spat. “Fine. How about this then; either you come back to Kansas, or I have my good friend Bobby Singer charged for kidnapping?”

”What?” Sam and Bobby said in unison.

“You can’t do that!” Sam said in disbelief.

“Want to test me?” John asked in a quieter tone, still glaring.

“You son of a bitch,” Bobby said through gritted teeth. “You’d manipulate your own son just because he wants to live his own life?”

“Testify us in court bitch!” He yelled at John. “Because last time I checked, security cameras show us coming willingly and staying willingly. Was there a gun to my head when I decided I was gonna run away with Sam?” He asked softly. “I think not..” He muttered, wiping blood off his lip. “By the way, you taste like ass!” He yelled in John’s face.

John kept his bleeding hand close to his chest, wrinkling his nose. “Listen here smartass, I didn’t come here to ask whether or not you decided to leave. I came here to collect my son and my daughter’s fiancé.”

Gabe snorted right in his face and sighed after he had a good laugh. “Looks like you were wrong” He whispered in a soft gentle tone before smirking.

“No, actually, I wasn’t,” John deadpanned, then turned to Sam. “Your mother, your siblings, they’ve all been worried sick about you.”

Gabe snapped his fingers in front of John and frowned “Um excuse? We were having a conversation.. Kind of rude first off, and, uh, second off, don’t guilt trip my fucking boyfriend unless you want a completely broken wrist” He frowned. “Would you like that John? Would you like to feel my teeth sink in between your interosseous borders? I can make that happen if you’d like” He snapped.

“Gabe,” Sam said softly, staring at his father for a while longer before looking away again. “He’s not gonna leave..”

“Well, he’s just gonna have to!” Gabe yelled at John and smiled. “Whether you sit there for hours and wasn’t all our time is up to you, but have fun getting me in that car and being still the whole ride. Hell, have fun getting me out that front door.. Your time standing doing nothing for the hour that’s passed might’ve added to how long it would’ve taken to get me out the actual door” He made a face and squinted at John.

“Boy’s got a point,” Bobby muttered. “I suggest you get your ass in gear. Out of my house.”

“I plan to do just that,” John snapped, hostilely turning towards him.

“Hey hey, hold- hold on a minute!” Sam called out, a look of panic in his eyes. “Just.. Wait.”  
“Whoa- hey Johnny boy” Gabe smiled, treating King Winchester as a fucking joke “That’s a solo road to walk, sorry” He smirked a little and stepped in front of him. “Weren’t you here for me? Or Sam.. though I don’t know why. He’s kind of hard to get up in the mornings” Gabe smirked a little, glancing at Sam.

“Don’t patronize me, boy,” John growled, glancing between them. “If you two would just- ugh, we don’t have the time for this.” Without another word, he grabbed Sam by the wrist and dragged him out the front door and to their car.

Gabe panicked as he debated on staying or following. In a split second reaction, he ran out of the door and up to John’s hand, digging his nails in as he tried his best to get him even the slightest bit off of Sam.

John spun around and swatted Gabe’s hand away with his free one. “You either stay here or you come with us,” he grunted as he pushed Sam towards the open car door, blocking his exits. “I’m not dealing with you two. This little excursion is finished.”

Sam tried to find any way around him, eventually standing in front of the car door and looking over at Gabe with a defeated and tired expression.

“Yeah- Well I’m done with you!” He snapped and raised himself a little to hopefully give John a black eye. “You’re a horrible father!” He snapped before Chuck was grabbing him, leading him to a separate car. He screamed and thrashed as he fought forcefully against his father. “You’re an even worse father!” He screamed.

“Wait- Wait let.. let him stay with me, please!” Sam pleaded as he was pushed further into the car, the door cutting his words off as it closed.

Chuck grunted and held onto Gabe until they were in the back of the limo, shutting and locking the doors quickly to drive off. “Enough, Gabriel.”

Gabe huffed and breathed heavily as he sighed softly and noticed the small butterfly on his seat. He smacked Chuck’s hand when he went to smack it and got Stella into his hand to hold in his lap. “..You’re just a cruel man” He snapped at Chuck, hovering his hand over the butterfly “Helpless and unfit to raise children since your wife died” He muttered.

Chuck stared at him in silence for a moment before turning to stare out the window. “Enough.”

“You can’t silence me!” He snapped loudly. “You know it’s true! You blame Samandriel for her death even though it’s your fault for being a horny and needy husband. You didn’t care who she was. She was pretty and submit to you so you took advantage of her.. I’m not stupid” Gabe muttered “..You didn’t even love her”

“Of course I loved her,” Chuck snapped back, then pressed his lips together. “I’m not talking about this right now.”

“Because you’ve realized you don’t know anything about her? You married out of tradition and figured you’d be alright as long as she’s willing for sex.. You don’t even care that her favorite color was blue. She’d always wear it. The mansion has been blue since I can remember..” He frowned “Admit it. You never looked her in the eyes and thought that if she died right now, you’d be devastated” He whispered, glaring at his father with tears in his eyes “..You weren’t afraid of losing her because you didn’t love her”

Chuck’s face remained neutral as he went back to staring out the window. “What I do remember is her saying that even if we hadn’t known each other when we met, she’d always wanted a big family. Neither of us expected anything to go wrong when Samandriel was born because everything had gone so smoothly with the rest of you.”

“But you didn’t love her” Gabe corrected. “..You wanted sex. You didn’t want kids. And you sure as hell didn’t care if she died or not!” Gabe finally snapped “Admit it! You don’t love your kids! You never wanted them- never wanted me! All I was in your life was a fucking inconvenience!” He screamed.

Chuck flinched a little and didn’t turn away from the window. “That’s not true.. but it doesn’t make me a good father.”

“You’re right. You’re a horrible father.. None of us like you. All you do is pamper and tend to Michael’s needs, and do you even stop to consider Lucien? Yeah, Michael has a twin.. You’re just so far up Michael’s ass you never realized how many kids you actually fucking had” Gabe muttered, letting Stella crawl over his hand.

“Lucien left. We’re not talking about him,” Chuck huffed. “I told you this marriage was important. You’re doing the same thing he did, Gabriel, you’re rebelling.”

“And why shouldn’t I!?” He snapped. “You don’t care about what I want. You want me to marry a lesbian because you’re a homophobic asshole who can’t accept the fact that if Sam and I got together, it’d be a win for the both of us. But you can’t have that- For some fucking reason!” He muttered “Well I hate to break it to you, but half your kids are gay. Me included” He muttered.

“Honestly Gabriel, it’d be pretty hypocritical of me to judge you for that, considering I’ve liked men before,” Chuck stated flatly. “Mary doesn’t care either, by the way, but John won’t have it.”

Gabe paused and perked up to stare at his dad. “Go back.. repeat that- actually don’t, if you do I might slap you” He sighed, finally looking up at him. “Why didn’t you fucking tell me?! All my life I thought you hated it.. That’s why you hated Lucien and began calling him Lucifer” He frowned. “I’m.. I’m really confused now” He sighed.

Chuck shook his head and sighed. “I didn’t tell any of you because when I found out, I was already going to be marrying your mother. It didn’t matter at that point, and being bi, it wasn’t really a huge deal to me.” He paused and sighed. “Lucien is.. a different story. But I don’t hate him.”

Gabe moved the butterfly to his palm as he moved to sit next to Chuck for a first. “..I might be pan, but I have my preference” He whispered softly, staring at the floor as he teared up “..I don’t wanna marry Charlie. I don’t even wanna go back home” He mumbled and wiped his face quickly.

“I know,” Chuck mumbled. “I tried to talk John out of it, I don’t know about Mary, but..” he sighed and shrugged.

“..I’m not gonna marry her,” He said bluntly and rubbed his eyes “You can’t make me” He mumbled as he leaned onto Chuck’s shoulder.

Chuck blinked quickly in surprise, nodding slowly. “I’ll.. do my best. But uh.. I don’t know if we’ll be over there anytime soon.”

Gabe sighed softly as he closed his eyes “I know” He whispered, moving his head to get comfortable.

Chuck nodded again, remaining silent for the rest of the ride back to their home.

Gabe wouldn’t admit to falling asleep on his father, but.. It’s not like he couldn’t deny it after the car ride nap.


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck nudged him awake once they’d arrived home, gesturing to Cas sitting on the front steps with his head down.

Gabe finally sat his head up and yawned, watching his father before hesitantly moving away. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, opening the car door to walk out and stare at Cas. He glanced down at the steps and limped up to him, staring at his feet with a defeated frown.

Cas looked up and quickly stood, looking him over with a concerned frown. “Are you okay?” he whispered, glancing at Chuck.

Gabe opened his mouth before pausing. “..I’m never gonna see him again” He whispered, reaching up to cover his eyes as he cried.

Cas wrapped his arms around him in an attempt at comfort, softly shushing him as he led him inside.

Gabe sobbed and slowly followed him, trying to walk on his bare feet as he made his way through the front door. Michael stopped his walk and stared at his baby brother in relief and fear. He sighed and came up to his brother in the hall, pulling him close to hug. Gabe gasped and sobbed, burying his face as he hugged his brother’s neck, gripping the back of his shirt as Michael lifted him into his arms.

“Don’t cry..” Michael sighed and nodded to Cas to follow as he slowly walked with Gabe, keeping him halfway calm. “You’re acting like a baby” He mumbled with a gentle tone. 

“..I never get to see him again” Gabe blubbered up and Michael instantly understood.

Cas looked up at Michael, unsure of what to do. “Maybe.. maybe they’ll work something out,” he murmured as they entered Gabe’s room. “But for now.. tell us what happened?”

Michael gently let go of Gabriel, watching his brother cling to him before trying to nudge him away. Michael sighed and took a seat on Gabe’s bed, letting his brother relax in his arms. “Gabriel..” Michael whispered. 

Gabe sniffled and moved in Michael’s lap to lean against his chest, watching the butterfly move out of his hair to Michael’s chest “..We’re just.. not allowed to anymore” He whispered softly. “John isn’t okay with gay marriage or his kids being gay.. when all three of them are” He sighed softly, wiping his face “..It’s not fair” He hissed and hugged his knees.

Cas sighed softly and glared out the window, then turned back to them. “Is Sam with John then?” He asked in a murmur.

Gabe sniffled and stared at Cas before turned his head into Michael’s chest. Michael sighed and pet his fingers through Gabe’s pink hair. “..I’m sorry Gabe” He whispered.

Cas sat himself next to Michael, hands clenched in fists on his lap. “What do we do now?”

Michael sighed and shook his head as he carefully moved Gabe from his lap to Cas’ side. “I’m going to fix this fucking train wreck” Michael swore and surprised himself a little before turning to the doors, walking down the hall until he found Chuck.

Chuck jumped a little as he nearly ran into him. “Oh! Michael, you surprised me,” he sighed, straightening up. “Do you need something?”

Michael frowned and nodded “I’m going to the Winchester’s to speak with their family. Would you like to come or stay here?” He asked casually.

Chuck furrowed his brow. “The Winchester’s? John is refusing to see any of us.”

“Interesting, well I’m refusing to not see him” He muttered and walked past Chuck to the front doors.

“Michael- what exactly are you planning to do?” Chuck demanded, turning to follow after him.

“If I’m honest, I still don’t know but what I do know is that no one is allowed to destroy my brother like that” He snapped and went outside before turning around to stand face to face with Chuck “John might’ve been unhappy but you did this to him. You had to find him and had to lead the Winchesters there. I might be his least favorite brother, but at least I would never destroy him like you have” He snapped loudly before turning back down the steps and walking to the limo as he fixed his tie.

Chuck stood with a shocked look on his face at the outburst, watching him go before running a hand over his head and hurrying after him.

Michael glanced at him as their driver held the door open for them. He made a face and turned to look away from him, disgusted in his own father.

“Michael just.. hold on a minute alright? Look, I can’t go over there, he’ll have me kicked off the property before we get to the doors,” Chuck sighed as he reached him. “So whatever you’re going to do.. I support you, just be careful.”

Michael stared up at his father before frowning “Go support the son that needs it” He muttered and slammed the door in front of him before the driver finally drove off.

Chuck frowned and sighed again, walking slowly back through the front doors and down the hall.

Michael was angrily plotting in the car as he arrived. He got out himself and marched up the steps himself. He pushed up the door and walked right inside, walking around until he found an older man screaming at who he recognized as Sam. He came up between them and looked at the man was yelling at Sam “Are you, John Winchester?” He asked.

The man spun around to face him. “Who the hell are you and why are you on my property?” He spat, looking him up and down while Sam stood stiffly behind him.

“I’m the brother of the kid you fucking destroyed!” He yelled and spat right back into his face.

“Don’t give me your shit! I wanna know what made you think it was okay to hurt my baby brother- because it better be a good ass reason because if it’s not, you’re gonna regret hurting my Gabey” He gritted out and stared at John.

“I don’t have to explain shit to you, boy,” John growled. “Everything was going as it should have been until those two pulled that bullshit stunt and ran off.”

“Dad I told you-“ Sam’s started quietly, sounding on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Shut it! I’m not done with you yet,” John demanded, glaring at him before turning his gaze back to Michael. “I suggest you leave. I’m not in the mood for negotiations.”

“Interesting, amazing, but I don’t really care!” He snapped and brought his knuckles directly into John’s eye socket. “You hurt my brother and your own fucking son- All because you don’t like men dating. It’s sad you choose to judge people based on their genitals and not their heart or personality. Maybe you’d actually be a happier person if you let others be happy instead of taking enjoyment out of people’s pain. Your son is obviously in love, my brothers deep in love- and you still want your daughter to marry him. You want your daughter, who’s a lesbian, to marry a man. You want both of your gay sons to marry women- You can’t just accept their happiness? Why- because of the way someone was born? Fine, live that way! But if they were born gay then you just born a major abusive asshole!” He screamed and huffed before looking at Sam “Go get in the car..” He huffed, breathlessly.

Sam glanced at his father, who was on the floor holding his hands over his eye, and nodded slowly with a shaky, “Okay.”

“Sam!” John yelled as his son started to stiffly walk to the door. “Sam don’t you walk out that door!”

“You don’t have a say in these kid’s lives anymore” Michael snapped loudly at him, staring down at him before sighing. “Forget it. You’re a waste of breath anyways” He mumbled and walked away to follow Sam, put a hand on his back to keep him moving.

Sam flinched a little at the touch but kept walking until he was in the car, moving as close as he could to the opposite window. “What about Dean and Charlie?” He asked in a whisper, eyeing the door nervously.

Michael stared at Sam for a second before opening the door. “Get inside. Don’t get out. I’ll be back.” He said and walked off, going back inside.

Sam nodded and got in, pressing himself into the corner of the seat as he waited.

It took almost an hour, around forty-five minutes, but Michael finally came out with a very angry looking Dean and a sobbing Charlie. Charlie opened the door and quickly climbed in, Dean following after to hug her in the seat. Michael climbed in next, shuttling the door with a huff and leaned his head against the car seat. “I’m sorry..” He whispered and looked at Sam. “For making you wait so long”

Sam merely shook his head, pressing further against the door. “Just.. let’s go,” he murmured. “I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Michael nodded as he knocked on the glass and put his hands in his lap as they began to move. Charlie looked up at Michael and smiled a little. “..Thank you” She mumbled and wiped her face. 

Michael looked at her and looked down. “Don’t mention it” He mumbled and looked at Sam. “..Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Sam mumbled, staring at the floor of the car. “How did.. how did Chuck find us?”

Michael sighed and shook his head a little. “..Chuck gave your dad a list of people who you might go to and John gave our dad a list and it was some guy named Bobby. We had men go out and look around those spots and they found you in some yard working on a car and told our dad.. Then your dad was told” He mumbled and looked out the window.

Sam nodded quietly, looking up a little. “Is Gabe okay? Is he safe?”

“Yes, I left him with Castiel and I told Chuck off. I hate my family but Gabriel is still my favorite” He admitted. “I made sure he knew not to talk to my brother and made it very clear he broke Gabe” He muttered.

Sam sighed softly and nodded, relaxing a little as they got further away from his house. “Did- did uh, dad say anything else?”

Michael nodded a little “..Said you three are..” He mumbled and frowned. 

“Disowned” Dean quickly helped him and looked at Sam. “We can’t come back again” He whispered and let Charlie lean against him.

Sam swallowed and nodded, managing a tiny, “O-Oh,” before going quiet again, staring blankly out the window.

Michael frowned at Sam and looked away as well, waiting until he got home. Dean was the first to get out, Michael and Charlie following as it began to get dark.

Sam was hunched over a little as he followed after them, refusing to make any eye contact as they walked inside. “Where’s Gabe?”

Michael opened his mouth before Gabe sobbed in his room. He gestured down the hall and stopped in front of Gabe’s door, gesturing to the doorknob before rattling them to prove they were locked. “Cas, It’s Michael”

There was rustling as Cas got up from the bed, unlocking it and peeking out at them before opening it fully. “How did it go?”

Michael smiled softly and gestured to Sam before shrugging “Pretty well, I’d say” He mumbled and stepped forward to sit with Gabe, who was hugging his knees and sobbing still.

Sam finally looked up and rushed over to him, holding back the sob that was building up in his throat as he threw his arms around him.

Cas stepped back with Dean and Charlie. “What happened?” he asked as he took notice of their expressions.

Gabe jumped and lurched back as he stared at Sam’s ponytail. He gasped and laughed, wiggling around to hug him as well. “I thought I’d never get to see you again” He rushed out and played with Sam’s hair. 

Dean frowned and took hold of Cas’s hand “..John says we can’t come back” He mumbled “Your brother gave him a black eye too”

“It was nice of Michael” Charlie smiled widely.

Sam breathed in shakily and held him tighter. “Can’t get rid of me that easily,” he laughed with a sniff.

Cas sighed and gently squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry.. you’re welcome to stay here if you want,” He offered, looking up at Dean.

Gabe snorted and pulled back to hold his head up, kissing him happily. “Of course..” He laughed and turned to Michael “..Thank you” He giggled happily and leaned over to Michael. 

Michael laughed and shoved him away “You’re acting childish” He smiled widely. 

Dean smiled gratefully and hugged him tightly. “Thanks..” He mumbled softly.

Sam laughed softly, brushing hair away from his face as he leaned forward. “But seriously.. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Cas murmured to Dean in response.

Michael shrugged a little and stood up to ruffle Gabe’s hair. “Don’t run off again” He sighed softly and smiled as he walked from the room. 

“..But I liked Bobby’s” He smiled and glanced at Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded, then sighed. “I hope he’s not in trouble..”

“I’ll make sure it’s not” He muttered a little before pressing another kiss to Sam’s face. He sighed again and hugged him, burying his face into Sam’s neck before finally kicking his shoes off.

Sam sighed softly, relaxing a little more as he leaned into him. Cas cleared his throat softly and shifted his weight a little. "So.. what happened to your foot?" he asked, gesturing to the bandage. "I would've asked earlier but.. you know."

Gabe paused from his comfortable condition and looked down. He frowned and leaned away to take off his sock, showing Cas the bandages. “I was getting upset and went on a walk. Sam came out after me and as we were talking I stepped on broken glass and sliced my heel open” He mumbled and smiled at Sam “And then I was carried inside and patched up, then carried around everywhere since then” He laughed brightly.

Cas snorted, shaking his head. "You should be more careful."

"That's what I told him, but I didn't really mind helping him out," Sam shrugged with a smile.

Gabe grinned widely and leaned on Sam “What would I do without you?” He sighed and smiled widely. “Oh-“ He suddenly frowned and moved away to lean over his backpack.

Sam frowned and tilted his head. “What’s up?”

Gabe shifted to stand in front of him, offering him The Men of Letters book. “..I hope Bobby didn’t mind” He smiled softly.

Sam laughed quietly and took the book, staring at the cover uncertainty. “I’m sure he won’t, since he kind of knows us.. my dad anyway.”

Gabe instantly frowned and looked down, guiltily. “Sorry” He mumbled softly, feeling himself begin to panic.

“It’s not your fault Gabe,” Sam assured him, shaking his head insistently. “.. I think I want to read it.”

“Yeah..” Gabe mumbled a little and began to breathe heavily from where he stood. “Go.. go ahead” He whispered softly, crossing his arms to bite his thumbnail.

Sam nodded and looked over at him. “Are you going to be okay?” He murmured, tilting his head worriedly.

“I don’t know” He blurted out and put a hand on his face, staring at the wall across from him “I don’t feel good.. I feel panicked” He admitted and hugged his arms awkwardly.

Sam offered his hand, expression etched with concern. “Do you need to sit down?”

Gabe nodded a little and took his hand, sitting quietly not to him as he pulled Sam’s hand into his lap to play with. He made a displeased noise and brought his legs up onto the bed to bring Sam’s hand up to his chest. He leaned forward calmly, his heartbeat practically skipping beats in his panicked chest.

Sam hummed quietly, rubbing his arm with his other hand. “Do you want them to leave for a second?” He asked, nodding to their siblings talking on the other side of the room.

“..I don’t know” He mumbled, not looking up from the carpet. 

Michael exchanged a glance with Cas and nodded for him and Dean to follow them out. He took one last look at Sam before ducking out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Sam glanced at them as they left, then looked back to Gabe. “Deep breaths,” he said softly. “What’s wrong?”

Gabe took in a shaky breath before immediately breaking into a sob, multiple tears falling from his cheeks as he breathed in. “I don’t.. know why I’m-.. crying” He laughed loudly and put a hand against his wet face, his other hand gripping Sam’s like a lifeline.

Sam frowned a little, gingerly pulling him closer with his arm wrapped around his shoulders. “It’s alright,” he murmured to him. “Today’s been.. a lot.”

Gabe nodded as he settled himself in Sam’s side, knees drawn closer as he leaned against Sam’s chest “..I think I tore our families apart. I tore my own and yours” He mumbled. “I wasn’t supposed to ruin your life” He randomly said, lowering his head as he sobbed again.

Sam shook his head, running a hand through Gabe’s hair. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s not our fault if they can’t accept us,” he sighed. “Besides, I left too. You didn’t make me.”

“But I encouraged it.. I was scared to go alone and I wanted you to be with me and- and-“ He hyperventilated before coughing and grumbling. “I just did a really bad thing..” He mumbled. “And I dragged you into it with me..” He whispered.

“Shh,” Sam hushed him, shaking his head. “I don’t regret it. Any of it.”

Gabe sniffled and wiped his face, covering his sleeve with numerous dark spots. “..Any of it?” He asked after a few breaths.

Sam shook his head. “Any of it.”

Gabe thought about it some more, his tears drying up finally as he moved his legs to Sam’s lap. He messed with Sam’s hand on his stomach and looked back up at him. “Any of it..?”

“Any of it,” Sam repeated with a smile, hand moving to rub his back.

Gabe stared at him in disbelief before ask asking again “Any of it?”

“Any of it, Gabe,” Sam confirmed with a short nod, tilting his head a little as he smiled at him.

Gabe sniffled again and sighed before nodding. “..Not even when we slept together?” He whispered bashfully, face turn a definite shade of embarrassment.

Sam smirked and shook his head. “Especially not that.”

Gabe laughed and shoved his face away “Oh my god ew!!” He laughed loudly, going far to snort. “You’re just..” He paused and frowned, slowly lowering his hand. “You’re just saying that because you got laid..” He sighed softly, looking at anything but Sam as he hugged himself again.

“No, I’m not,” Sam shook his head. “You trusted me, and that means a lot to me. I love you.”

Gabe perked up a little and looked back at Sam in a sort of shock. “..It did?” He asked, looking up teary-eyed at him.

“Well yeah, I mean.. it was kind of important to me, you know? That it wasn’t just some random girl I was thrown at,” Sam shrugged, looking up at him with a shy smile. “And I’m glad you trusted me enough for it.”

Gabe’s whole face was red as he stared at Sam before groaning loudly. He covered his face and leaned back on the bed. “I made you kiss my foot..” He muttered and groaned again. “I completely cheese shredded your back..” He whined, rubbing his eyes. “How was that pleasurable?” He sighed, holding his hand above him.

Sam shrugged again. “I don’t know, it just was,” he laughed softly. “I wasn’t exactly gentle with you either.”

Gabe grumbled and sighed as he relaxed. “Yeah, but I’m used to being thrown around and beaten” He laughed before stopping abruptly and sitting up. “..You didn’t hear me say that,” He said quickly before looking away. “Lemme change the subject” He mumbled a little, short of thoughts as he panicked.

Sam blinked and furrow his brow. “I’m.. concerned now, what do you mean?”

“Have I ever showed you my stuff animal collection?!” He asked suddenly, obviously still nervous. “Cas got me this platypus for my birthday. It’s my favorite one yet and my favorite animal” He rambled on as he stood up to open the sliding closet door to reveal all sorts of aquatic stuffed toys “I really like ocean like for some reason- river life over anything. I have an otter and octopus, a whale.. some dolphin too, but I hate dolphins” He mumbled, anxiously messing with his fingers.

Sam’s expression never changed, but he nodded in acknowledgment as he talked. “Um.. what about dolphins?”

“Dolphins are rapists” He muttered and looked back at Sam “Not only to dolphins, but if you’re drowning, there’s a chance they’ll help you drown and rape your corpse” He grimaced. “..Aquariums have never been the same” He whispered softly before jumping up to get one hanging. “I also have a jellyfish!” He laughed happily and hugged the yellow toy. “Lucien actually got me this one.. He also got me a shark. And I wanna say piranha” He mumbled softly.

Sam nodded and tilted his head. “Lucien? Is he another brother?”

Gabe nodded with a smile “He’s Michael’s twin” He shrugged and put the jellyfish back before closing the door and coming to Sam on the bed. “Michael’s older by a few minutes. We call Lucien, Lucifer from time to time” He laughed again.

Sam snorted. “Who are all of your siblings? I know about Cas and Michael.. and I think another younger one.”

“Michael, Lucifer, Zachariah, Raphael, Uriel, Balthazar, Hannah, me, Castiel and Samandriel,” He said in one breath. “Ten kids in total, only one girl” He laughed, still nervous.

Sam smiled and nodded, face going serious again. “Should I.. assume you don’t want to talk about the, uh, the thing?”

His face fell as he looked at Sam guiltily. He pressed his lips together and moved to sit in front of Sam. “..After my mom died. Our dad wasn’t the same. He realized he could do anything he wanted and not get in trouble with her” He whispered softly. “..He hated me. All of my older brothers hated me. Kids at school hated me..” He began to tear up again, rubbing his arms subconsciously. “No one really liked me.. and I was just that one weird kid, royalty or not” He cried and shakily wiped his face off.

Sam frowned, hugging his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. “If I can help it, nobody’s gonna hurt you anymore.”

Gabe jumped and stared ahead in shock as he slowly lowered his arms around Sam’s sides. “Sam that was.. such a long time ago” He mumbled softly and smiled anyway, hugging him fully now “But thank you..” He mumbled softly, getting cut off by a soft yawn.

“Tired?” Sam asked with a soft smile.

Gabe grumbled and brought his hands in front of him to rub his eyes and face again before yawning again. “..Mhm” He sighed defeatedly and stayed on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam kissed the top of his head, moving them both back to lay against the pillows. “Well goodnight then,” he whispered against his hair.

He laughed and shook his head, sitting up “Absolutely not” He demanded and sat on his legs. “Take your shoes off. Come on- sit up and do it” He frowned at him, crossing his legs.

Sam snorted, pushing his shoes off with his feet and kicking them onto the floor. "There, they're off."

Gabe hummed and glared at him “Now your jeans. There’s no way I’m letting you sleep in jeans- you’re gonna be in so much pain if you sleep in those. Come on, off” He smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes, pushing them off without sitting up and throwing them to the floor too. "That it?" he laughed.

He hummed again and pouted “Take out your ponytail” He mumbled softly and stood from bed to walk over to the light switch.

Sam reached back and pulled out his ponytail, running a hand through his hair and looping the band around his wrist. "Done and done."

Gabe laughed as he turned off the light and shuffled around for a few minutes before coming up to Sam’s side. “Good” He mumbled softly and shifted over Sam’s lap to straddle him, already taken his pants off to be left in boxers. He stayed sitting up for a while, just sitting in the dark.

Sam smiled up at him, moving his hands to his waist. "Happy?"

Gabe made a squeaking noise before giggling and bending down to kiss him. “Very” He mumbled and repositioned himself to lay on Sam’s chest. “..I uh-“ He cleared his throat a little before laughing. “Never mind.”

Sam tilted his head a little. “You what?”

“Nothing” Gabe almost sings as he shifts away to lay next to him, back facing him as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

Sam turned on his side, sighing softly. “Ready for sleep yet?”

Gabe shook his head, now wide awake as he panicked. “..Hold me” He whispered softly, turning over to face him.

Gabe smiled widely and opened his mouth, hesitating as he refused to say it. He frowned and bundled up closely to Sam’s chest “..I uh” He started again with a mumbled before chewing on his finger and saying it.

Sam looked down at him. “I uh.. didn’t catch that.”

Gabe groaned loudly and covered his face as he sighed. He pressed his forehead against Sam’s chest and huffed “This would be so much easier if I said it after sex” He mumbled and tried to work himself up again before quitting and biting his lip.

Sam sighed softly and smiled again. “Hey, don’t stress. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Gabe groaned and made a face before looking up at Sam. “..You’ll still have sex with me tonight though, right?” He whispered softly. “I actually have stuff in my room” He admitted.

Sam nodded, propping himself up a little on his elbow. “Can do,” he said with a smirk.

…

Gabe yawned when the sun peered into his eyes and groaned loudly. He shifted to sit up before wincing loudly, feeling how much his bottom ached. He made a displeased noise, soon finding bruises and finger marks on his hips afterward. He smiled still and moved down to lay on his chest, kissing him gently awake. His favorite was to wake Sam up.

Sam mumbled a little in his sleep, taking a moment before blinking awake. “Hey,” He murmured, letting out a big yawn before relaxing again.

Gabe smiled happily and waited until he closed his mouth again before kissing him again. He grinned with before pressing a long kiss to the other’s mouth.

Sam hummed in contentment, carding his fingers through his hair before pulling away a little. “Feeling okay?”

Gabe yawned and stuck his tongue out at him, licking his nose. “..Yeah, tired and sore, but I feel much better” He mumbled softly.

Sam smiled tiredly, playing with the ends of his hair. “That’s good.”

Gabe hummed and tapped his fingers over Sam’s face, poking his nose. “Tired?” He asked with a wide smile.

Sam snorted, wrinkling his nose and shrugging. “A little, maybe.”

Gabe laughed and yawned again, leaning back to stretch, rubbing his eye as he smiled at Sam. He made a strange noise and relaxed, rubbing his other eye.

Sam rolled onto his back with another yawn, stretching his arms over his head. “We should probably get dressed.”

Gabe immediately rolled back over to lay on his chest, pushing all of his weight on him so he wouldn’t get up. “Noooo..” He whined softly and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders to stay warm against Sam before laying on his side. “No” He mumbled and closed his eyes, laying his head down.

Sam laughed, rubbing his back. “We’re gonna have to eventually.”

Gabe made a noise before snuggling into his chest more, slowly falling asleep again until he was snoring.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, then relaxed some more to let him rest.

Gabe opened one of his eyes at the knock of a door and grumbled more, going back to sleep. “Gabriel, breakfast is ready- Get your butt out here” Michael called, knocking on the door as Gabe snored again.

Sam jumped a little and raised his head, shaking Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey, we have to get up now.”

“Five more minutes” He muttered softly and kissed Sam’s chest. 

“You’re missing chocolate pancakes!” Michael yelled through the door. 

Gabe sat up quickly and threw the blankets away as he found his boxers and shorts, throwing Sam’s only shirt over his head and running from the room.

Sam laughed and quickly got himself ready before joining him in the hallway. “Hey, don’t ditch me, I don’t know my way around here,” he joked.

Michael laughed as Gabe rounded the corner and looked at Sam. “Your problem, not mine” He joked and looked at Sam’s bare chest before sighing and simply walking down the hall.

Sam snorted and followed after him. “I should probably get more clothes.. kinda left mine behind yesterday.”

Michael frowned and looked over at him “Kind of dangerous..” He sighed and scratched his head. “I don’t think we'll be able to. Sorry. Would you like one of mine?” He laughed.

“Uh, if you don’t mind, sure,” Sam shrugged, holding his hands in front of him.

He laughed a little and nodded, leading him to his room instead to find a shirt, offering it to him. “Just so you know, this does not mean I like you. And if you, in fact, hurt my brother, I will kill you. I’m only being nice because he loves you” Michael muttered and closed his closet door.

“Good to know,” Sam mumbled as he put on the shirt. “But you don’t have to worry.”

Michael stared blankly at him and shook his head “No, I still do” He said bluntly and walked out of the room with him, closing his door after. “I promised him.” He mumbled.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that, but chose not to question it. “Right, well.. I don’t want him hurt any more than you do.”

“Yes well, I promised him a long time ago I’d kill anyone who hurt him if he gives me the say to” Michael glanced at him and smiled a little. “So watch for the knives in bed” He mumbled and walked into the dining room to find Gabe, practically choking on pancakes as he walked in. 

“Do you have any manners?” Charlie frowned and listened to Gabe’s muffled noises before syrup fell from his mouth. “..Guess not” She grimaced.

Sam snorted and took a seat next to Gabe. “Try not to choke yourself,” he joked, hesitantly taking his own plate of food.

Gabe laughed and swallowed harshly before gasping. “Ah, I won’t” He laughed, wiping his mouth off happily as he smiled at Sam. “Probably” He grinned.

“Reassuring, truly,” Sam laughed, picking at bits of his food.

“Did you all sleep well?” Cas asked from his seat next to Dean.

Gabe paused, hand stilling as he set his fork down and pulled the shirt over his hickey covered neck. “Uh.. yeah” He laughed softly. “Got a little hot at night, but it was nice” Gabe mumbled. 

Michael, Dean, and Charlie all glared at the couple before Michael spoke up. “It wasn’t too great. It was loud for some reason and I kept hearing pounding”

“Me too” Charlie muttered.

“Maybe it was a loose floorboard and the wind kept creaking it” Dean frowned. 

“Yeah, maybe” Michael glared at Gabe and scoffed.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Guess we’ll never know, hm?”

Sam let out a short, nervous laugh. “Weird.”

Michael glared down Sam as he ate, his stare not leaving Sam. “I. Will. Hurt. You.” He whispered. 

“Michael, calm down” Gabe frowned at him. “Be nice to him” He laughed and leaned against him before seeing Chuck in the doorway. He tensed up and shuffled away from Sam, staring at his food quietly. 

Charlie glanced up to see him before looking at Gabe with a frown.

Chuck looked around the room in surprise. “Oh- I didn’t uh.. realize we had company,” he uttered, shifting awkwardly in the doorway. “What’re you all doing here?”

Sam stared at him for a moment before standing and walking away with a shrug.

Gabe sat stiffly in his seat, pushing his food around before moving to carefully jog after Sam. He stopped him in the doorway and smiled childishly at him to cheer him up before taking his hands, staring up at him. 

Michael watched with an annoyed face before turning to glare at Chuck.

Cas let out an irritated huff, looking up at him through narrowed eyes. “You shouldn’t have gone after them,” he stated flatly.

Chuck pressed his lips together. “Yes.. I’m aware. But that’s what I needed to talk to Gabriel about. I suppose that includes the rest of you now.”

Michael sighed heavily and glared at him before walking to the doorway, getting their attention “..Dad wants to talk”

“Tell him to save it” Gabe muttered, squeezing Sam’s hands angrily. 

“Just give him a chance” Michael mumbled and gestured for them to follow. 

Gabe groaned and gave Sam a glance before leading him back to stand next to the dinner table.

Sam bit his cheek as he followed him, sitting hesitantly down at the table. “Okay,” Chuck sighed, clapping his hands together. “So Queen Mary and I have been in contact, and she says she might have a plan.”

Gabe crosses his arms and stared at Chuck before sighing “If you’re gonna say it then say it. I’m not the happiest with you” He muttered, looking away.

“I don’t know the full extent of it, but the gist of it is she wants to support you and Sam,” Chuck explained with a sigh. “She’ll be here soon, she doesn’t want John to know.”

Gabe perked up and stared at Chuck across the table. He slowly stood up before climbing over the table, landing beside Chuck to hug him tightly. Michael smiled and placed a hand on Chuck’s back. Gabe began to cry and shiver after a few seconds and buried his face into his dad’s neck.

Chuck jumped a little and slowly hugged him back. “It’ll all work out, we’ll make sure of it.”

Gabe sobbed helplessly holding his dad as close as he could before rubbing his face on his shoulder. “..Thank you” He mumbled pulled away just enough to smile at him “You’re the best” He laughed.

Chuck smiled and nodded, turning back as a maid tapped on his shoulder. “Mary Winchester is here sir.”

Chuck nodded in acknowledgment. “Send her in here.”

Gabe smiled widely as he let go of his dad and walked around the table to wrap his arms around Sam, still sitting. He placed his head on top of Sam’s and sighed into his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Sam leaned into him, a wide smile on his face. “Things are working out,” he laughed softly.

“I hope they stay that way,” Mary said as she entered the room, scanning around it searching for all of her kids.

Gabe shrunk a little at her voice, guiltily letting go of Sam to step to the side of him as he looked down. He glanced at Sam before rubbing his elbow and looking up at Mary.

Mary met his gaze and gave him a small smile. “Welcome home.. I’m glad you’re both safe. I’m.. very, very sorry about John.”

“It wasn’t your fault Mom,” Sam said, shaking his head as he glanced over at his siblings. “Did he.. tell you what happened?”

Her expression turned sour. “He did. I didn’t want to believe he’d actually do that to you three..”

“Well, he did” Charlie shrugged and messed with her glass of ora he juice. “Kind of relieving..” She admitted. “He wasn’t the best dad” She laughed a little and sighed. 

“Sorry but.. yeah, Mom” Dean smiled a little. “But it’s nice to get away” He mumbled. 

“..I’m sorry I gave him a black eye” Michael whispered softly.

“Don’t be, I almost gave him one myself,” Mary sighed, walking around to hug each of them. “I’m just glad you aren’t on the streets.”

“We’re okay,” Sam nodded, reaching back a little to try and take Gabe’s hand.

Gabe bit his lip and pulled his hand away to look away. He looked at Sam, confused for a second before turning away from him and walking from the room. 

“Gabe-“ Michael sighed and glanced at Mary with a frown. “I can’t even be mad because you didn’t know” He groaned and rubbed his eyes before shaking his head.

“Gabe must feel like shit now..” Charlie whispered and glanced at the door. “Need help finding him?”

“I think I’ve got it” Michael mumbled and smiled at Charlie before walking out of the room.

Sam sighed and shrunk back into his chair, then got up to follow after Michael. “I’ll be back.”

Dean glanced at Mary and smiled softly. “..It was Gabe’s idea to run away” He explained and glanced back at the door before frowning at his mom. “..Basically living on the streets” He mumbled.

Mary nodded in understanding, glancing to where they’d disappeared. “I don’t blame him, I don’t blame any of you,” she sighed. “I’d hoped I would’ve found them first, before John, then none of this would be happening.”

Dean shrugged and glanced at Michael walking around down the hall. Michael turned to look at Sam and frowned. “He’s not anywhere, not anywhere I usually find him..” He complained before making his way outside “There’s only a few places left” He complained.

“Where?” Sam asked, face etched with concern.

“I’ll help too,” Cas offered, standing from his seat.

“Outside.. in our stupid old tree house” He mumbled as they walked into the courtyard. He looked up at the treehouse and listened to the loud crying before he sighed. He glanced at Sam and frowned. “I think he’ll talk to you better than me” He admitted.

Sam nodded, walking away from them to climb up the ladder and peer into the treehouse. “Gabe?”

Gabe perked his head up to stare at Sam from his place on the floor. He frowned and began to cry again, tears and snot covering his face as he leaned back into his knees.

Sam frowned and pulled himself fully into the treehouse, moving to sit next to him and wrap his arm around him in an attempt at comfort. “Shh, it’s okay,” He hushed him. “What’s wrong?”

Gabe continued to sob as he tried shifting away from Sam. He brought his arms higher to make sure his face was covered as he hyperventilated. After about a minute he forced himself to sit up, breathing in fresh air as he brushed hair that stuck to his face away. He put a hand on his forehead, propping it on his knee as he blubbered like a child.

Sam pressed his lips together as he watched helplessly from beside him. “Gabe, what’s wrong?”

Gabe opened his mouth and breathed heavily, rambling and making noises. He was explaining it, just terribly and full of tears and after almost a minute of explaining gibberish he broke into loud sobs again, crying up at the ceiling with his eyes closed.

“Gabe- Gabe, deep breaths,” Sam pleaded, sitting forward on his knees. “Deep breaths, calm down first.”

Gabe sobbed and shook his head as he leaned the back of his head against the wooden support. “I-“ Gabe started to choke out before sobbing and finished his sentence in nonsense gibberish.

“Hey, Hey,” Sam said softly, “Come on, breathe. You don’t have to push yourself.”

Gabe shook his head and wiped his bright pink face off before taking a shuddering breath. He swallowed and coughed, finally settling his vocal cords for a moment. He breathed softly to stay calm and yawned after a few moments, wiping the remaining tears from his face. He sniffled and almost began sobbing again before forcing himself not to by forcing his face into Sam’s shoulder.

Sam hushed him softly, brushing his fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, take it easy.”

Gabe stayed quiet until he only mildly felt better and spoke, voice sounding wrecked. “I forced you onto the streets and your mom must..” He paused to grit his teeth and lean away. He hugged his knees again, completely soaking his thighs and knees in his tears again.

Sam sighed softly and shook his head. “I told you, Gabe, I made the choice to go with you. That’s on me. Mom isn’t upset with us.”

Gabe pouted still and rubbed his face again, staring at him. “..R-really...?” He asked, clearing his throat as his voice cracked again.

“Really, trust me,” Sam assured him. “She’s just happy we’re safe.”

Gabe frowned and brought his foot closer to him so he could pick at the bandages anxiously. “..But she hates me now” He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the hem of Sam’s shirt before wiping his face off.

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked, gently moving his hand away from the bandages.

“She didn’t..” He gasped a little and kept rubbing his face. “And I.. I’m just a bad person” He mumbled as he cried again, hiding his face in his hands.

“No you aren’t,” Sam said, shaking his head. “Why would you think that?”

Gabe shook his head and took his hands away to stare at the ceiling. “..I just am” He whispered and outstretched his legs. “I can’t do anything right.. I’m never.. I’m just never gonna amount to anything” He whispered and sighed softly before looking back down.

“That’s not true,” Sam stated, shifting a little closer.

“How?” He laughed a little before sniffling. “I’m not even near the oldest” He smiled. “I hate my family, I’m not obedient.. Which is what is really that. I’m nothing my dad or siblings want. People my age don’t like me, they think I’m annoying and people don’t even like my family. Your family hates me..” He muttered, hugging his knees again. “..I don’t even have a mom to go cry to”

Sam frowned, resting a hand on his back. “None of that makes you a bad person, and it doesn’t mean you’ll never amount to anything. Besides,” he continued in a mumble. “I’m here.”

Gabe stared at him before smiling a little. “Is this some weird invitation to start calling you mom? Cuz I mean, I love kinks and all but really Sam?” He snorted.

“No,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “But still, I’m here for you.”

“I know” He smiled widely and wiped his face again. “..Daddy” He snorted, covering his mouth.

Sam laughed, burying his face into his shoulder. “Why?” He asked jokingly.

Gabe frowned and glanced away anxiously. “Because.. It made me laugh” He mumbled, pulling at his hair. “I’ll stop”

“Hey, no, don’t worry about it,” Sam assured him, raising his head again to look at him. “Do whatever you need to cheer yourself up.”

Gabe hummed as he pulled a hair from his head before tossing it away from him. “You’d let me call you daddy?” He laughed.

Sam laughed and shrugged. “I don’t prefer it but I don’t really mind it.”

Gabe smiled and leaned against him to wipe his face. “..Thanks” He whispered, pulling at his roots.

Sam nodded, rubbing his shoulder. “Careful with pulling your hair.”

Gabe pulled the hair out before staring at him. He smiled and dropped it off to the side as he laid his hands in his lap. “Habit” He sighed a little.

“It’s okay, just be careful.” Sam smiled softly back at him, leaning into him a little.

Gabe drew in a breath before sighing loudly through his nose. “..I need a nap now” He laughed softly and leaned against Sam. He relaxed completely before stiffening. “..I’m gonna cry if I have to face your mother” He mumbled.

Sam sighed and hummed a little. “We’ll have to come down eventually.. she says she wants to help us. Unless you’d rather I go by myself and report back to you.”

Gabe shrugged and moved to lay in Sam’s lap, pulling out the hairs. “I wanna sleep though” He mumbled and dropped the pink strands next to him. “Can I sleep here and wait for you?” He pouted.

Sam smiled and nodded, kissing him quickly before standing up. "I'll be back."

Gabe smiled and laid his head down on the throw pillow, left up there. “Okay..” Gabe mumbled and closed his eyes with a smile.

Sam climbed down the ladder to meet back up with Michael and Cas. "He's okay now, said he wanted to take a nap. I told him I'd tell him whatever Mom has to say."

Michael sighed and rubbed his head. “All I heard was a lot of crying and I was really worried” Michael mumbled and smiled at Sam. “..Thanks” He mumbled softly, gesturing to the door to inside.

Sam nodded, walking through the doors. "He's okay now, mostly."

"I went back for a couple of minutes, Mary was talking to our father and your siblings," Cas told him as he followed behind them. "I didn't hear much, but she said something about either helping you and Gabriel hide again, or trying to convince John."

Sam scoffed. "Guess we're hiding again," he muttered as they finally rejoined the others.

Michael frowned and made a noise before sitting back with Dean and looking at Mary.

"Oh- you're back," Mary sighed as they walked in. "Where's Gabriel?"

"Relaxing, I'll tell him everything after," Sam assured her. "So you have a plan?"

Mary nodded, gesturing to Chuck and herself. "We talked about this last night, after I found out what.. John did. You love each other?" Sam nodded in response. "So if eventually, you want to be married.. I'll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. If you both want out of Kansas, I'll set something up, anywhere you want."

Dean perked up and shared a knowing glance with Cas before looking at Sam. “How are you think lucky?” He joked.

Sam shrugged a little with a soft laugh. "So just.. just us two or..? Because.. he kind of kicked all of us out."

Mary frowned as she thought, then nodded slowly. "I suppose.. if they really wanted to, I could work something out for you all, but it'd be a little harder."

Dean cleared his throat a little as he sharing another glance with Cas. “Would um.. now be a bad time to confess I’m dating one of the Shurley brothers..?” He asked Mary softly.

Mary glanced at Cas and snorted. "No Dean, now's a great time. Welcome to the family."

Dean smiled widely and leaned closer to Cas. 

“Single and lonely” Charlie laughed and smiled at Michael. “Got any sisters?”

Michael sighed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“None that are interested in girls,” Cas laughed, shaking his head as he leaned into Dean.

Michael made a displeased face and glanced at Mary before turning to Sam “Um.. Gabe?” He mumbled, gesturing to the door. “He’s pretty much knocked out after crying” He mumbled.

Sam nodded and started to back away. “I need to go tell Gabe so uh.. excuse me,” he said, turning and hurrying back to the treehouse.

Gabe shifted in his sleep when he heard Sam enter, the wood shifting under the weight. “What’re you doin?” He mumbled softly before sitting up. “..What am I doin?” He mumbled and laughed, rubbing his eyes.

“Taking a nap,” Sam snorted, scooting to sit next to him. “Mom said she’d help us out if we wanted to live away from Kansas.. and if we ever got married.”

Gabe woke up instantly and smiled at Sam. “I love her” He laughed softly. “But we never proposed to each other” He shrugged.

“Not yet anyway,” Sam shook his head with a small smile. “Hasn’t even been a whole month yet.”

Gabe grinned widely and looked out at the window before frowning. “We should go inside” He whispered and shifted to stand up. “It looks like it’s gonna rain” He mumbled.

Sam glanced out the window and nodded, standing with him. “Time to go and meet up with the family?”

Gabe made a noise of discomfort before sighing. “Yeah..” He mumbled and walked to the ladder. “You should probably go first, I take a long time”

Sam shrugged and crouched next to the opening as he waited. “That’s alright.”

“Sam, I’m gonna take a good while with my foot like this” Gabe frowned. “Seriously” He laughed.

Sam hummed and nodded, going quickly back down to the ground and looking up at him. “Alright, come on down.”

Gabe stared down at him before hanging his feet off the edge. He got one foot down before awkwardly shuffling down until he was able to start climbing. True to his word it took a few minutes until he was level with Sam. “Sorry” He laughed awkwardly.

Sam smiled and shook his head, then offered his hand to him. “Don’t worry about it, let’s head back in.”

Gabe looked back down as he took Sam’s hand to carefully step down, making a noise as he almost fell. He quickly leaned against Sam to stop himself before sighing. “Sorry..” He mumbled.

“It’s alright Gabe, it’s gonna take a bit to heal up,” Sam said, squeezing his hand gently before leading him inside.

Gabe groaned and slowly walked with him. “I know..” He grumbled and walked inside with a smile as it began to sprinkle. “Perfect timing”

Sam glanced up at the sky and grinned. “Kinda wish we could stay out in it, but we don’t need to get sick.”

Gabe glanced at Sam with a blank expression before immediately dropping his hand to gently jog back outside, gasping as the cold water started to drop on his shirt. Sam snorted and ran back out after him, spreading his arms out and laughing as the rain fell faster.

Gabe shivered and screamed as he got himself completely soaked. “I kind of regret this!” He yelled over the loud rain before laughing and covering his eyes. “I think I ruined your shirt!” He snorted, wiping water off of his face.

“Who cares? This is great!” Sam laughed, brushing his hair back as it flattened against his head.

Gabe smiled as he hugged himself, letting the rain soak his hair. He glanced at the door as he shivered, vaguely noticing Michael yelling at him through the glass door. He laughed and waved to his brother.

Sam looked over at him and snorted. “Think we should head inside before he kicks both of our asses?” He yelled over the rain.

Gabe laughed and shrugged as shivered again, whole body vibrating as he began to make his way to the doors. “Come on Sam!” He called out and opened the door to be greeted with towels being rubbed over his face and head. Gabe snorted and moved the towel to stare at his brother with a smile. “Hey-“

“Don’t ‘hey’ me” Michael frowned and rubbed the dripping water from his hair. “You haven’t changed a bit have you?” He frowned.

“That a bad thing?” Sam asked, laughing softly as he wrung water from his hair.

Michael grimaced and disgust and turned back to Gabriel. “It is when you have a bad enough immune system and decide to get soaking wet!” Michael glared back at his brother before looking down at the small puddle of blood on the floor. “Why did you go out barefoot?” He sighed and continued drying his brother off. 

Gabe looked down at the bandages coming loose and shrugged at Michael. “It was fun” He laughed softly.

Sam sighed and looked down at his foot. “We’re gonna have to wrap that again.”

Gabe made a face and shook his head as he walked away from Michael. Michael frowned and quickly followed him to stop him. “Gabe, you’re trailing blood” He smiled and put an arm around him. “Come on, let’s get you in the bath and we’ll bandage it up” He smiled. 

Gabe frowned before raising his foot to stop the pressure. “..Okay” He mumbled softly, letting his brother raise him into his arms. Gabe looked over his shoulder at the blood trail he was leaving before looking up at Sam.

Sam grimaced a little and followed after him. “Why are you still bleeding so much?” He mumbled. “How deep was it?”

Gabe thought about it and shifted his head on Michael’s shoulder. He whined and leaned into Michael’s shoulder before sneezing. 

Michael made a noise and sighed as he got Gabe into the large bathroom and set him in the chair in front of a vanity. “You better not be sick” He mumbled and turned on the water before unbuttoning Sam’s shirt on Gabe to drop to the ground.

Gabe pouted and glanced at Sam before looking down. “..About an inch?”

“What?!” Michael yelled, staring at him. “Gabriel Jasmine!”

“An inch?” Sam echoed in shock. “Gabe, that’s like, worthy of stitches!”

Gabe whined as he got his shorts off and dropped them beside him. He hugged his knees in the chair, letting blood drip to the floor as he looked away. 

“We’re taking you to get stitches,” Michael said stubbornly as he turned the water off and helped Gabe to his feet. “Come on, get undressed”

Gabe shook his head and stood still, letting blood seep out from underneath his foot. 

“Gabe..” Michael sighed. 

“I don’t want him watching,” Gabe said softly, looking at Sam. “..It’s weird”

Sam raised his hands in defense, turning around to face the wall. “You realize I helped you out at Bobby’s?”

“I was dressed then!” Gabe frowned and quickly undressed to climb in the water, his face peeking out of the bubbles. 

“I was gonna say if Sam’s seen you naked, we’re gonna have issues” Michael joked and stood up to take Gabe’s clothes, setting them in a basket.

Sam smirked a little at the wall, choosing to stay quiet. “You still should’ve said something about your foot. We could’ve gotten you help sooner.”

Gabe made a noise and lowered his mouth under the bubbles. “Stick your foot out, you’re gonna be sitting in bloody water” Michael muttered. Gabe frowned but did as his brother wanted. Michael took a dry towel to gently dry the bottom of his foot. “I’ll be back in a few minutes” Michael smiled and grabbed the basket of wet clothes before looking at Sam. “..I’ll bring back a change of clothes for you too.” Michael mumbled and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Sam smiled apologetically and nodded, moving to sit on the counter while still facing the wall. “Does it hurt bad?”

Gabe rubbed the soap over his arms before humming. “Not too bad” He mumbled softly. “I’ve had worse” He shrugged and looked at Sam before taking a hand full of water to fling across the room at Sam. He laughed softly before ducking his head under the water.

Sam flinched away from the water and laughed. “Hey! I’m already wet enough,” he joked.

Gabe brought his head back up to wipe his face off before staring at him. “Kinky” He mumbled and glanced at the door before laughing. “Can we talk about Michael for a sec? As if he still thinks I’m still a virgin after being alone with you for over an hour” He laughed.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “Yeah well, if we broke the news he might break me.”

Gabe smiled widely and pushed his hair back. “..I’m gonna tell him” He mumbled softly, rubbing his legs and good foot.

“I’m gonna die,” Sam joked, leaning against the wall. “Tell my story.”

Gabe laughed softly and watched him before frowning. He glanced away and leaned back so his bad foot would be under the water. He lowered his head under the edge so it was hidden, but not under the water.

Sam grumbled a little as he messed with the hem of his wet shirt, then took it off and threw it on the floor. “Wet fabric is uncomfortable.”

Gabe perked his eyes over the edge of the tub to watched his back. He bit his lip and stared at the full marks he’d left. “..Babe” He mumbled softly, putting a hand on the edge of the tub.

“What?” Sam asked, turning his head a little.

Gabe met Sam’s eyes as he sighed a little and frowned. “Michael’s gonna see your back” He whispered softly.

Sam furrowed his brow and glanced at the mirror, mouth opening slightly in realization. “Oh- uh..” he moved a little so that his back was against the wall. “Problem solved, kinda,” he laughed softly.

Gabe sighed softly before letting his arm hang out of the tub. “Just take all your clothes off” He joked, leaning back against the tub again.

“Ah, gonna have to anyway once I get dry clothes,” Sam snorted, leaning against the wall.

Gabe frowned as he continued to lean back until his face was under the water again, enjoying the peace and quiet. Sam sighed and tapped his finger on his leg as they waited, tilting his head back to stare up at the ceiling. Gabe carefully opened his eyes to look up at the bubbles over his head before smiling. He blew thin lines of bubbles into the top of the top, watching the bubbles separate for the new air.

Sam looked down again after a while and smirked. “Having fun down there?”

Gabe smiled as he moved his hands in a ring to blow out larger bubbles in between his hands. He lowered his hands and stared at the bubbles that began to pop.

Sam pushed himself down from the counter and sat back against the tub, facing the cabinets. “How long do you think until your brother gets back?”

Gabe opened his mouth to blow another bubble before instantly inhaling the water. He choked and coughed, reaching up to try and find the edge as he became light headed and struggled to breathe.

Sam immediately turned and yanked him up from the water, arms hooked under Gabe’s. “Shit- you okay?” he asked quickly, patting his back as he continued to cough.

Gabe choked on the air he was given before coughing out the water. He breathed deeply and wiped his face, pushing his hair back. “Yeah..” He breathed out and coughed again before leaning his head against Sam’s shoulder, holding on tightly to his arm. “I..” He mumbled and swallowed carefully.

Sam sighed in relief and rubbed his back. “Maybe uh.. don’t do that again,” he laughed anxiously.

“I won’t” Gabe mumbled and cleared his throat before pushing more of his hair back. “I..” He laughed a little as he quieted down. “I think I need CPR” He mumbled with a smile.

“Oh do you now?” Sam teased, brushing back his wet hair and smiling down at him.

Gabe chuckled a little and smiled widely as he placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah, actually, I know for a fact I do” He grinned and leaned forward to press their lips together.

Sam smirked and pulled them both as close as he could with the tub wall between them, entangling his fingers in Gabe’s hair.

Gabe gasped softly into his mouth, raising his hand to Sam’s neck to rub his way up to Sam’s jawline. 

“You can stop trying to eat my brother’s tongue now” Michael snapped as he shut the door behind him.

Sam jumped and broke away from Gabe, clearing his throat and pressing himself back against the wall. “Hi, Michael.”

Michael hummed a little as he set a stack of clothes on the counter and handed some dry things to Sam. “I tried to pick things that would fit” He mumbled. “Sorry” He smiled and walked over to Gabe’s side, smiling down at him. Gabe looked up from his face just being above the water.

“Thanks,” Sam smiled a little and held the clothes against his chest. “I’ll just uh.. try and find Gabe’s room to change.”

“If you find mine or another bathroom feel free to change in there” He smiled before looking back at Gabe. “He didn’t touch you, did he?”

“Well yeah, we were kissing” Gabe smirked. 

“You know what I mean” Michael muttered and got a towel to dry Gabe’s foot off. 

“No, he didn’t touch me” Gabe mumbled and glanced at Sam before smiling. “Not today anyway”

Michael froze and stared at Gabe. “What?”

“And I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” Sam announced, smirking at Gabe as he stood to hurry out the door.

“No you will-“ Michael started before sighing and looking at Gabe. “Talk” He demanded and opened up a box to find the antibiotic and rub it over the cut. 

Gabe winced and began to cry as he tried to stay still. “Ah- ah- stop, stop” He whispered and gripped the edges of the tub. 

“Gabe, you know I can’t” Michael frowned and found the cotton strip to place over the cut. He took the gauze to wrap around it tightly. Gabe made a hissing noise and frowned as Michael wiped his hands off and brushed a tear away from Gabe’s cheek. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Gabe nodded and moved his foot back and forth. “..I like it when Sam does it” Gabe mumbled. 

“Well it was loose his way” Michael frowned and rubbed the wet strands from Gabe’s hair. “Almost ready to get out?” He smiled. Gabe nodded and sat up more.

Sam stood outside the bathroom door, now dressed in dry clothes as he waited for them to come out. He tapped on the door and stood against the wall. “How’s the foot feeling?”

Gabe shrugged as he was wrapped in a towel and left alone to get dressed. Michael stepped out to stare at him with a squint. “..Tell me what you did to my brother” He muttered.

“What, all the gory details?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael frowned and stared at him before huffing. “I don’t want details, I want the truth” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged and stepped back a little. “I mean- his tone was pretty obvious, don’t you think?”

Michael sighed and whispered at him. “Just tell me what you did”

Sam looked him up and down, backing up again. “You gonna kill me if I do?”

“Do I look like I’m capable of killing a man?” Michael smiled softly.

Sam shrugged and laughed nervously in response. “Uh.. we’ve done.. Stuff.”

“So you’ve done it?” He asked quickly in response.

“I dunno, maybe,” Sam mumbled.

“..You don’t know if you’ve had sex before?” He mumbled and sighed before laughing. “Sam, please”

“Fine, Yeah we have, happy?” Sam sighed, stepping back a little more.

Michael smiled widely “No actually!” He laughed in a cheerful tone as Gabe opened the door, fully dressed. “And now, you’ve got a ten-second head start.. starting.. now” He frowned at Sam.

Sam waved to Gabe, then stepped into the bathroom and shut and locked the door in Michael’s face.

Gabe watched in confusion before hearing his brother bang on the door. “What did you do to him?!” Gabe asked Sam with an angry glare. 

“Jokes on you fucker, I know the keys to this place!” Michael yelled before walking off.

“He kept asking, he wouldn’t leave it alone!” Sam said defensively, holding the door closed.

“So you told him?!” He laughed and shook his head “Oh my god you’re stupid..” He whispered softly.

“I know, I know, chew me out if I live,” Sam laughed, sliding down the door and sitting against it to prevent it from opening.

Gabe smiled softly at him before sitting down with him, leaning on his shoulder. “It was nice knowing you” He whispered softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Sam snorted and sighed, leaning in towards him more. “Be sure to tell Dean he’s still a jerk, and Charlie is my favorite sibling,” he said jokingly.

“Got it” He laughed and pressed a kiss to Sam’s lips. “You know there is no key to the bathroom, right?” He asked softly. “Michael just left us here and wanted to scare you” He smiled.

Sam blinked and sighed with a short laugh. “Think I’ll stay in here for a bit, just in case.”

“Coward” Gabe smiled and put a hand on Sam’s knee before gently kissing him.

Sam held his lower back as he kissed back, smiling against his lips. “Hey, Your brother’s a little scary,” he laughed in defense.

Gabe whined when he pulled away, trying to lean after him before opening his eyes. “Oh, he is not” Gabe muttered and smiled as he moved up and over Sam’s lap to straddle him. “He’s protective, not to mention if he hurt you, I’d never forgive him. So you’re under my protection” He grinned, pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s top lip. “Does that make you feel better?”

Sam smiled down at him and shrugged. “Yeah, it does,” he hummed, leaning in to kiss him again.

Gabe smiled widely as they continued to share kisses back and forth before abruptly pulling away. “Come on, don’t you wanna do something more exciting?” He smiled softly and sat up on his knees to carefully stand up.

Sam squinted a little and tilted his head. "Like what?"

“I don’t know. Read a book, we never really got to watch TV but we should have one somewhere” He mumbled and unlocked the door before freezing to glare down at him. “..Horny bastard” He muttered and pushed open the door to leave him alone.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes, standing and following behind him. "I didn't even say anything!"

“I’m upset with you” He laughed and continued his careful walk. “Talk to me when you don’t want to fuck” He joked as he used the wall for a support.

"Alright- well I'm talking now," Sam laughed, raising his hands.

“Hmpt!” Gabe grunted and continued his agonizingly slow limp until he had to pause to rest his arm by leaning his back against the wall.

"Doing okay?" Sam asked, wincing a little as he watched him walk.

“..Yeah” He mumbled softly before leaning back up. He sighed and took another step before leaning on the wall again. “I give up” He muttered, hunching over a little.

Sam hummed and tilted his head. "Want me to carry you again?" he asked, holding his hands out in invitation.

Gabe made a face and shook his head. “I’ve got it, promise. Besides, you’re probably annoyed from carrying me all the time still” Gabe smiled softly and took a few more steps.

Sam shook his head with a small smile. "Not really, just wanna make sure you're healing okay."

“I’m good” Gabe smiled and continued, stumbling as he quickly took Sam’s arm to steady himself. After a couple of seconds, he let go and continued.

Sam nodded and followed after him, keeping his arm slightly out just in case. "So do you have a TV somewhere? I wanna watch Game of Thrones."

Gabe made a displeased noise and sighed as he stopped. “Yeah.. But it’s hidden from our dad, three stories up and I can not make it up the stairs..” He whispered softly.

"My offer to carry you still stands," Sam pointed out with a shrug.

“But I don’t wanna bother you..” Gabe complained and tilted his head back against the wall.

"You aren't," Sam assured him, moving to lean against the wall next to him.

Gabe sighed and pushed his hair back before looking at Sam “Promise I won’t be bothering you..?” He asked softly.

"Promise," he responded with a grin.

Gabe frowned in defeat and shifted to stand upright. “Fine- But you have to put me down if you get too tired!”

"Deal," Sam laughed softly, picking him up and practically cradling him before continuing to walk. "Which way?"

Gabe gave him an annoyed glare before rolling his eyes. “Straight for a while until you hit stairs and go up them” He mumbled.

Sam nodded, following his directions and making it halfway up the stairs before turning to sit down, trying to catch his breath.

Gabriel frowned at him as he leaned forward and smiled. “I’m gonna walk” He mumbled and got up to reach for the railing.

“What? No, I’m fine!” Sam insisted, standing up again.

“It’s alright. I know it’s a lot of work to carry me everywhere” He mumbled as he crawled up the stairs, easily without his right leg. “I used to get up the stairs all the time like this” He laughed and reached the top to catch his breath before laughing back with a groan. 

“Um.. What’re doing?” Raphael asked softly, staring down at Gabe, still laying on the floor. 

“I can’t walk” Gabe laughed and sat up to carefully climb the remainder of the stairs. “Sam, this is another brother of mine, Raphael”

"Oh! Uh, hi, Sam Winchester," Sam greeted, coming up from behind Gabe and holding his hand out.

Raphael smiled and shook his hand before retracting it “Why are you trying to climb the stairs with an injury like that?” He frowned. 

“Oh, well, We were heading up to the attic and Sam was carrying me, but he got tired so we took a break and- oh-“ Gabe made a noise as Raphael picked him up and began carrying him. 

“You can’t walk three flights of stairs with that foot” Raphael frowned at him. 

Gabe frowned and glanced over his shoulder at Sam. “I know” He mumbled softly.

“Three flights?” Sam repeated. “You didn’t say it was three flights, I never would’ve let you get down.”

Gabe glanced away guiltily and leaned into his brother’s chest. “It’s alright, I’m used to carrying Gabe” Raphael smiled as he walked down the hall and to another flight to go up. “We kind of all are. He’s smaller than Gabe and Samandriel so we all still treat him as the baby” He explained and looked at his frowning brother.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'm the middle child, but still the tallest between the three of us, so I can't really relate."

“I don’t really let the place of birth define who I am. I’ve got a wife and kid and I’m pretty content” Raphael mumbled as he reached the top of the second flight and began his walk down the hallway. “You’re heavy” He mumbled. 

“Told me this when I was a toddler,” Gabe mumbled as he was set down and picked back up so his head was on the other shoulder “Haven’t really changed since then” Gabe mumbled.

Sam continued to walk behind them, then came up beside the two. "So do a lot of you live here still or do you move out?"

“We have places of our own where we let the wife and kids live,” He explained with a small smile. “We just usually live states away and visit more often here. Except Luci” Raphael sighed and rounded the third flight, looking down at the half-asleep Gabe in his arms.

Sam nodded. "I've heard a little about him, no details though. Mostly that something happened and he doesn't live here anymore."

Raphael frowned and nodded. “Yeah, he and Dad fought a lot. Michael and him fought a lot. We all fought him, but mostly because he was mean and liked to start shit” He mumbled and stopped at the top of the stairs to moved Gabriel so he could hold him against his chest with one hand. He then walked down to an empty hall with no doors and reached up to the ceiling for a hidden ladder and pulled it down to unfold, holding Gabe’s sleeping head as he carried him up. “Don’t worry, it’s more like a loft than an attic. Kind of like an extra bedroom so we like to keep it clean” He explained and got Gabriel into the bed, pushed up to the back of the couch and tucked him in.

Sam nodded, sitting himself on the end of the bed so he didn't disturb Gabe. "Thanks," he told him. "For helping him up here, I mean."

“It’s not a big deal” He laughed and squinted at Sam. “I won’t tell Michael you’re up here, but if you fuck in the bed, at least tell someone to change the sheets” He mumbled and walked back down the stairs.

Sam pressed his lips together and sighed, leaning forward to look around the little room. He hummed softly to himself before slowly moving to lay back against the end of the bed.

Gabe breathed steadily in his sleep, not making a single noise as his chest rose and fell under the thick quilt.

Sam laid there for a while longer before carefully crawling up to lay beside Gabe, resting his face against his shoulder as he closed his eyes.

Gabe blinked his eyes open before he reached up to rub his eyes, looking back to find Sam. He frowned as he shifted and put an arm around Sam before kissing his head with a yawn.

Sam peeked open one eye and smiled. "I wanted to let you rest," he murmured, snuggling against him more.

“Oh,” He mumbled softly and smiled anyway. “Sorry, I just.. felt someone next to me” He laughed softly and frowned. “I thought you wanted to watch your show though”

Sam hummed and shrugged. “Assuming it’s on right now, I don’t know what time it is,” he laughed quietly. “We’re gonna need new phones, or a watch at least.”

Gabe hummed and shifted down to lean into Sam’s neck with a tired mumble. He stayed still for a few seconds before sitting up to keep himself awake. “I’ll talk to dad” He mumbled.

Gabe hummed and shifted down to lean into Sam’s neck with a tired mumble. He stayed still for a few seconds before sitting up to keep himself awake. “I’ll talk to dad” He mumbled.

Gabe laughed and shook his head “Dad has new ones laying around” He explained. “When you have like ten kids, they’re bound to break them” He smiled widely.

Sam snorted and nodded. "Yeah, probably good to keep some on hand."

Gabe smiled widely. “I’ve never had to break a phone before” He mumbled softly before climbing out of bed and climbed on top of Sam instead. “I was gonna get up but you looked more comfortable” He whispered

Sam laughed and leaned into him. "Am I your pillow now?"

Gabe nodded a little and hugged Sam’s chest. “But I love you” He mumbled before tensing up. He slowly moved off of Sam’s chest to climb off the bed. “I’m.. gonna go find dad” He laughed nervously and sat up.

Sam blinked and tilted his head. "Alright, uh, you okay?"

“Yeah..” He mumbled softly, turning to smile at Sam. “Just nervous” He mumbled, messing with the hem of his shirt before finally stopping in front of the stairs. “Ah..” He clicked his tongue and sighed. “I see I’ve trapped myself” He mumbled softly.

Sam got up and walked over to him, a confused expression on his face. "Nervous about what?" he asked, tilting his head.

Gabe looked up at him as his face heated up. “..Really?” He asked softly. “You’re gonna make it explain it even after I’ve been scared to say it for this love- long?” He quickly corrected himself before crossing his arms. “Just watch your show while I go talk to my dad” He mumbled uncontrollably and made his way down the stairs. “I’ll be right back”

Sam squinted a bit, then widened his eyes in realization as he processed what he'd said. "You love me?"

Gabe tensed up again as he panicked, almost sending himself down the stairs before catching himself. “Go watch your fucking show!” He snapped before carefully moving down the hall.

Sam jumped a little and stepped backward. "Gabe- wait, don't go."

Gabe shook his head as he continued to walk, starting to use his foot as much as it hurt him. He made it to the stairs and stared for a moment before going down them.

Sam frowned as he watched him limp, then followed after him. "If you don't want to talk, at least let me help you down. You're gonna hurt yourself more."

Gabe stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back at Sam. He frowned but crossed his arms as he waited, staring out the window.

Sam sighed softly and came up next to him, picking him up off his foot. "Do you know where he is?"

Gabe frowned and laid his crossed arms over Sam’s shoulder before laying his head on them. “..Bottom floor” He mumbled quietly, staring at the floor behind Sam’s shoulder.

Sam nodded, going quiet for a couple of minutes as he walked down the stairs. "I love you too, you know."

Gabe groaned loudly as he buried his red face into Sam’s shoulder. “Oh my god just leave me alone or I swear I’ll break up with you” He whined and rubbed tears from his eyes.

Sam bit his lip and nodded, continuing down the stairs until they hit the ground floor. "Here."

Gabe sat his head up and kicked his legs as they walked. “Alright, put me down, I wanna go find my dad” He smiled.

Sam snorted and set him down gently, leaving his arm out in case he needed to steady himself. “Wonder if Michael’s still out for my blood,” he joked.

Gabe shrugged as he held onto Sam’s arms to lean up and kiss him. “Don’t know, let’s find it” He grinned and took Sam’s hand to start walking down the hall.

Sam smiled and followed beside him, looking around as they walked. “Last I saw everyone, they were in the dining hall.. granted, that was an hour or so ago.”

“He’s probably in the library” He mumbled and continued his slow walk until he turned to a wide door, pushing it open. He smiled as he came up to a long table in the middle of the room. “Hey, daddy..” He mumbled childishly as he climbed onto the desk. “You love me, right?” He smiled shyly.

Chuck raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his computer. “Yes.. what did you do?”

“Nothing!” He frowned and pouted a little as he messed with his long sleeve to cover his hand. “It’s just.. I know it was wrong to get rid of my phone a long time ago, but I was hoping you’d let me get a new one?” He asked softly, pouting at his father.

Chuck sighed and leaned back. “Yeah, yeah.. you know where we keep the extras right?”

“Yep!” Gabe grinned happily as he climbed off of his table and limped to the door. “Thank you, daddy!” He grinned.

Chuck nodded. “I assume Sam needs one- put him on our plan, Alright?”

“Alright!” Gabe called out and took Sam’s hand to wrap around his hip before clapping excitedly. “I’ve never gotten a new phone before” He mumbled softly.

Sam laughed softly. “We’ve uh, had a lot. Never really that careful with them until recently.”

Gabe shrugged a little as he walked into his father’s office and moved Sam’s arm away to sit in the desk chair. He then pulled open a drawer that had at least thirty phones stacked neatly inside. He shuffled through a few before setting an iPhone eight plus on the table with a smile. “Well pick one” He mumbled with a happy tone.

“Damn, he keeps a lot,” Sam snorted, reaching in to take a random one out. “This’ll do.”

Gabe smiled and took it from him and closed the drawer. “He’s got a lot of kids” He explained and turned them both on before sitting up to gesture for Sam to sit in the chair.

Sam hopped up onto the chair and leaned forward a little. “How long does setting them up take?”

“A while” He mumbled and sat back in Sam’s lap, only to pull them closer to the desk as he set the phones up. “I’d say about an hour give or take”

Sam nodded, humming as he rested his chin on Gabe’s shoulder. “I’d help, but I don’t know any of your logins.”

“It’s cool, I’ve got it” He smiled widely as he continued until they finally got to setups. “I need you to put your stuff in here” He mumbled as he put the phone in Sam’s palm that was wrapped around his waist.

Sam shifted a little so he could reach better, typing in his information before handing it back to Gabe. “That’s all I can do,” he said with an apologetic smile.

Gabe smiled and continued it for him before staring at the loading screens. “That’s okay, because I’ve got all that I need” He laughed a little and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk.

Sam hugged his waist again and watched quietly as the phones continued to boot up. “Is he sure he wants to pay for my service too?”

“He’s okay with it. He said to, remember?” He smiled widely and looked back at him before looking back at the desk. “Besides.. you’re family now”

“He’s okay with it. He said to, remember?” He smiled widely and looked back at him before looking back at the desk. “Besides.. you’re family now”

Sam smiled and moved to rest his cheek against Gabe’s back, sighing softly. “And you’re my family.. it feels nice.”

Gabe messed with their phones for a few more seconds before gently kicking his feet. “You know my brothers really do like you, right?” He asked softly. “It’s just that you’re one of the first people I’ve actually liked romantically and they don’t really know what to do” He smiled.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “I’m glad they’ll at least tolerate me, because I don’t plan on leaving.” He raised his head again. “I’m glad you didn’t bail on us when we made you chase us around our house,” he laughed.

Gabe laughed loudly and smiled. “Ah.. I remember that” He mumbled and held onto Sam’s hand tightly. “I saw Dean and Charlie but when I saw you, I’m not gonna lie, I began going after you and Dean” He smiled and rocked back and forth. “..I also enjoyed my night out with you three” He mumbled.

Sam grinned. “So did I.. we should do it again sometime.”

“..I doubt dad would mind if we went out for a little while” He mumbled while finishing up the setup. “Hey, your’s is done”

“Nice,” Sam smiled and reached forward to take his. “Time to call Dean a hundred times before he realizes it’s me.”

“Don’t be mean!” Gabe laughed and took the phone from him to immediately put his phone number in. “Alright, you’ve got my number, put in whatever name you want” He mumbled and put it back into his hand before opening his own with a smile.

“Hmm.. Angel?” Sam asked teasingly as he took his phone.

Gabe glanced at him before shaking his head “Why? I am nothing like an angel” He laughed.

“Ah sure you are,” Sam insisted, typing it into his phone. “Basically archangel status.”

“Don’t put that in as my name!” He complained and turned around to stare at him. “Just put it in as Gabe”

Sam stuck his tongue out at him and changed it. “Fine,” he whined, then laughed.

Gabe smiled and stuck his tongue out right back. “What are you changing it to?” He mumbled.

“Bae,” Sam shrugged with a smirk.

“No!” Gabe nearly screeched. “Ya know what- Fine! That’s fine!” He muttered and typed in Sam’s contact information before crossing his arms. “Guess you’re just gonna be called Daddy in mine then”

“And Gabe It is!” Sam said hurriedly, typing in his phone again and setting it down on the table.

“Oh no!” He smiled and laughed. “It’s staying like this.. You started it” He smirked and moved to sit up.

“What? Come on,” Sam laughed, planting his face into his shoulder.

Gabe giggled childishly before smiling and pressing a kiss to Sam’s head. “Alright.. I’ll change it to Samshine” He whispered and picked up his phone to start changing it.

Sam snorted and raised his head again, picking up his phone and typing in a text to another number.

Gabe smiled and looked at his phone with an anxious smile. “Who’re you texting?” He asked softly.

Sam smiled mischievously. "Dean, before he has a chance to figure out I have a new phone."

Gabe smiled softly and watched him before leaning against his chest. “What are you doing?” He asked before looking up at him.

Sam smiled and shrugged. “Spam mostly. I wanna see if he’ll block me.”

Gabe laughed and scratched his nails over his jeans. “But why?” He mumbled. “You’re so mean” He teased.

“Just because, it’s funny,” Sam snorted, shifting his leg a little as he typed.

Gabe flinched and hugged Sam tightly. “I..” He cleared his throat and leaned away. “I thought I was gonna fall” He mumbled softly.

“Shit- sorry!” Sam blurted, putting an arm around him to steady him.

Gabe snorted as he covered his mouth and smiled. “I’m fine, it was just a sudden” He mumbled, holding Sam’s chin to kiss him before standing up.

Sam smiled up at him, sending one last message before standing up after him. “Should we go find everyone else?”

“Sure, I guess” He mumbled as he shuffled past him to open the desk drawer on the other side, looking through phone cases before finding a golden one to fit his phone. “I’d recommend a case, trust me” He mumbled.

Sam nodded in agreement. “This won’t be lasting long without one,” he said jokingly, sorting through them and choosing a black and white one.

“Here” He smiled widely as he got Sam’s phone into the case then opened it to tap some things in. He tilted it away from Sam and continued until he was done and handed it back to Sam. “Done” He mumbled and slipped his own phone into his case.

“What’d you do?” Sam asked as he took the phone back.

Gabe gently moved Sam’s phone to face him before placing his thumb onto Sam’s sensor, instantly opening to the home page. “Do you wanna do the same to mine?” He smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Only if it’s okay with you.”

“Yeah” Gabe mumbled and offered the scanner to him as he smiled. “..I trust you”

“I don’t” Michael scoffed from the doorway and crossed his arms.

Sam jumped and smiled sheepishly at him. “Hey.”

“Mhm..” Michael smiled and walked closer so he’d be in front of the desk. “Don’t ‘hey’ me mother fucker”

“Actually it’d be brother fucker..” Gabe mumbled and looked between them. “That didn’t help” He laughed softly.

Sam snorted and leaned a little bit away from Michael. “So.. how’s your day going?”

“It’d be a bit better if I knew you weren’t fucking my baby brother” He mumbled. 

“Alright, that’s enough” Gabe frowned at Michael. “Sam has done nothing but been loving and trusting of me.. Give him a chance” He smiled. 

Michael sighed and grumbled before groaning loudly. “Fine”

Sam hummed and drummed his fingers on his leg. “So uh.. what’s the plan for today? Is Mom still here?”

Gabe stared at Sam in confusion before looking at Michael. Michael squinted at Sam in equal confusion before looking at Gabe. Once they both looked at Sam they turned and burst into laughter as they looked away.

Sam tilted his head, squinting at the two. “What?”

“Um,” Gabe laughed and settled an arm on his hand. “Baby, we don’t call our friend’s mom, mom. We call them your mom or their mom. So.. to ask if Mom was still here was just really funny” Gabe explained.

Sam shrunk a little with a small smile. “Sorry- is she still here though? I know she said something about not wanting uh, our dad to know what she was doing.”

“I think. I’ll go try and find her and ask Dad” Michael mumbled. 

Gabe smiled and turned to Sam. “Hey, it’s okay if you just call her Mom.. It’s kind of weird for us considering, but you can if you want”

Sam snorted and shrugged. “Well I’m probably gonna, you say Dad when you’re talking about your dad.”

“Well... that’s because we have a dad” He mumbled softly. “It’s just of weird when you say Mom and there’s only one mom, but she’s not our mom. Plus Michael was talking to me, which, you know.. we share a dad” He explained. “We’ve just.. never had to call someone mom before” He laughed anxiously.

Sam nodded as he listened, messing with the hem of his shirt. “Well, our mom loves you, just so you know,” he told him, smiling softly. “I’m pretty sure she’s claimed you as her own.”

Gabe smiled softly and shrugged. “I.. don’t know. It’s still weird” He mumbled softly. “I’m sure she’d accept me if we ever got married, but for now I’ll continue calling her Mary.. It. Makes me really uncomfortable” He explained.

“That’s understandable,” Sam said, continuing to smile at him. “Things take time”

Gabe frowned and rubbed his elbow as he glanced away. “Sam..” He sighed. “I really don’t want to talk about this right now” He whispered, looking back up at his face.

Sam nodded, shifting his weight a little. “You don’t have to.”

Gabe looked back away and messed with his phone before turning to walk out of his father’s office.

Sam sighed and put his phone into his pocket, following slightly behind him as he left.

Gabe stuttered in his steps, walking strangely in a pattern that had him smiling. He glanced up at Sam and poked his arm before walking ahead of him.

Sam smiled down at him and walked a little faster to keep up, thumbs hooked in his pockets.

Gabe looked out the windows as they walked and began to frown. “I wonder if my dad will let us leave” He mumbled before nearly crashing into Dean in the hall. 

Dean immediately caught him and help him under the arms as he smiled. “Hey, I was just looking for you guys. Cas and I are gonna run away for a few hours down by the beach and was gonna see if you’d wanna come”

“Uh..” Gabe thought about it and frowned as he was lifted onto Dean’s shoulder. “I don’t know” He admitted. 

“Well, Michael agreed to go, so why not?” Dean smiled. 

“..Alright” Gabe smiled and looked at Sam. “Sam? Wanna come?”

Sam thought and shrugged. “I don’t mind. Let’s get going,” he decided with a grin.

“Um- I’ll need my swimsuit for that” Gabe mumbled and nearly screamed when Dean started walking down the hall. 

“Relax, I’m taking you to your room” Dean grinned. 

“Ugh.. Just be gentle” Gabe mumbled.

Sam snorted and followed close after them. “Please don’t drop him.”

“I’m not gonna drop him” Dean laughed as he lowered him a little and switched sides. 

“Dude, I’m not a doll” Gabe complained as he crawled up onto Dean’s shoulder to lay his arms down. 

“Relax” Dean smiled softly, moving his hands to Gabe’s thighs, not daring to handle his butt for fear of Sam strangling him.

“I’m not relaxed,” Sam grunted, watching anxiously. “Be careful.”

“Sam, I can carry a hundred pounds of annoyance, trust me. I’ve carried you before” Dean grinned. 

“That’s it, gimme to Sam” Gabe muttered and moved in Dean’s arms. 

“Quit moving or I will drop you” Dean grunted and tossed him over his shoulder. 

Gabe shrieked and clenched his hands tightly in the back of Dean’s shirt.

“Nope, Enough- give,” Sam huffed, holding out his arms.

“I’ve got it” Dean smiled and shoed his hands away. 

“..I will bite you” Gabe glared. 

“Alright take it” Dean frowned and held him out for Sam. Gabe made a face and hung in the air before gently kicking a foot before looking up at Sam with an untasteful face.

Sam took him back from Dean with a grunt. “Do you want to walk or be carried?”

“Might as well continue to be treated like a baby” He muttered and hugged Sam’s neck, struggling to wrap his legs around his waist.

Sam snorted and held him carefully until they’d made it to his room, then set him on the bed. “You’re free,” he joked, kissing his head and backing up.

Gabe smiled widely and stood up to wave them off. “Alright, Get out while I get my stuff”

Sam nodded, gesturing for Dean to leave with him and shutting the door behind them both. “Wonder if I could pawn something off of Michael.”

Dean raised his eyebrow in confusion. “What do you mean?” He laughed a little.

“I mean we didn’t really get time to pack extra clothes for ourselves, so I don’t have swim trunks,” Sam shrugged.

“I guess you two are the same size” He mumbled and smiled widely. “Gabe could convince him otherwise” He laughed softly.

“Hopefully,” Sam agreed, leaning against the wall. “Did Mom leave?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah.. She went to talk to dad” He explained and shifted a little when Gabe opened the door, dressed in the same clothes and a bag over his shoulder. Dean instantly took it from him to carry it for him. “Ready?”

“Ready!” Gabe cheered and took Sam’s hand.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gabe, I've decided we should live near a beach instead," Sam hummed, digging his feet into the sand. "Maybe we can head down to Florida or something."

Gabe laughed as he stayed under the umbrella on his towel. “Uh- I don’t think so” He laughed, messing with his long sleeve water shirt. “I burn really easily” He mumbled and smiled as he watched Dean throw Cas into the water.

Sam snorted and watched them for a couple seconds, then shrugged. “Damn. Better get some sunblock.”

“I know, Charlie got me some and I’m working on” He mumbled, shaking the bottle as he rubbed more onto his knees before moving to his elbows.

“Good,” Sam said, using his feet to mess with sand. “Don’t need you in pain.”

“I know” He smiled widely and rubbed over his neck and cheeks, making sure his face was covered. “That’s why I’m wearing a swim shirt” He smiled widely “Long sleeve too”

Sam laughed and nodded. “Good call. I probably should’ve but eh. I don’t burn easily.”

“I’m just really paranoid” He laughed softly and hugged his knees more. “And if you do get burned, expect a frozen spoon to your back” He smirked.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Sam snorted, shifting away a little. He jumped as he heard a splash and a shriek from Cas.

“Don’t splash, it’s cold!”

“Oh come on! It’s the ocean, Cas” Dean sighed but stopped anyways before looking back at Sam and Gabe. “Wanna join?”

“Um.. maybe in a bit” Gabe mumbled and opened a rather thick book.

Sam waved them off, then leaned forward a little to mess with the sand more. "Whatcha readin'?"

Gabe glanced up from his book before smiling and laughing a little. “Um... The shining” He mumbled softly.

Sam grinned and scooted closer. "Nice! I love horror books."

Gabe smiled softly and pressed the book closed a little, still keeping his page between his fingers. “I thought you liked mythology and fantasy and stuff.. I mean, I like both too so you can too- that’s not what I’m saying just.. I didn’t figure you as the type to like horror of all topics” He mumbled.

Sam smiled and shrugged. "I like a lot of genres. Mythology, horror and thrillers just take up the majority of my interest. Sometimes biographies and autobiographies."

“Ah.. See, my favorites are-“ Gabe screamed when Dean had picked him up. “Dean? Dean!” He screamed and quickly tossed the book onto the towel when he was being walked to the water.

“No more talk about books! We’re at the beach for a reason!” Dean smiled.

Sam scrambled to his feet and grabbed his brother's arm. "Put him down, jerk!" he laughed.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “I would, but the sand is practically fire and he’s barefoot” Dean smiled widely. 

“I’ll be fine, Sam” Gabe smiled and gave him a quick kiss before Dean was walking again. “Just don’t go too far into the water. I’m not the best swimmer”

Sam grunted and continued to follow after him with a half-smile. “How cold is it?”

“Cold” Dean called out with a grin. 

“What?” Gabe mumbled before being tossed into the ocean with a shriek. He resurfaced and screamed as he shivered and gasped from the shock. “Fuck no!” He screamed and began to walk out of the water in a rush. “Way too cold!” He complained.

Sam snorted and put an arm around him as he escaped the water. "Yeah, I think I'll pass."

"Good call, Dean just keeps splashing," Cas scoffed, kicking at the water a little."

Gabe whined as he walked with Sam back to their towels. He moved his book over to make sure it didn’t get wet when he sat down. “So cold” Gabe laughed and moved his umbrella so he could lay completely in the shade.

Sam rubbed his arm and reached over to hand him a towel. "You'll warm up in a bit," he said with a smile.

Gabe smiled as he rubbed his hair and began to dry off his legs and arms. “Thanks, Sam” He sniffled and rubbed over his face. “I might swim in a bit” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged and sat himself down in the sand again. "Up to you, I'm thinking about it."

“You should go and enjoy the water. I can tell you and Dean really like to swim” He mumbled and laid the towel in his lap to start reading again.

Sam grinned. "I'll be back," he said, standing again and taking off to throw himself into the water.  
Gabe laughed and shook his head as he turned a page. 

Dean laughed from where he was floating in the water, covering his face. “And so we’ve got three out of six!” Dean laughed. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to join?” Michael glared from his chair, lowering his sunglasses at them. 

“I mean.. it’d be more fun than being a stuck up bitch all the time” Dean grinned. 

Michael made a face as he took off his sunglasses and dropped them next to Gabe.

"Leave them be Dean," Sam scoffed, standing up and shaking water from his hair. "You got Cas over here anyway."

"Regrettably," Cas joked, taking a handful of water and dropping it over Dean's head.

Dean shivered and splashed some back at Cas before taking him by the waist. “Do I need to dunk you under the water?” Dean muttered with a wavering smile.

Cas laughed nervously and pushed away. “No, wait, cold-“

Dean laughed and held him closing. “Calm down! Cas- Cas I’m not gonna dunk you!” He snorted and slowly loosened his grip. 

Michael scoffed and stepped into the water before stiffening. “Fuck-“ He muttered and frowned. “That’s a lot colder than expected” He grumbled.

"See?" Cas laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard," Sam snorted. "Four down."

“I don’t think Charlie will join. I wanna say she said she was looking for shells and rocks” Michael mumbled as he walked further in before ducking underneath. 

Dean made a face at Cas before sticking his tongue out at him. “Don’t forget, I still have a hold of you”

Cas grunted and stuck his tongue back out at him. “Don’t dunk me.”

Dean quickly pressed forward to kiss him before pulling back with a smile. “I’m not gonna dunk you” He mumbled. “Promise”

“I wouldn’t trust him,” Sam joked, splashing water at both of them.

Dean snorted and turned to try and save most of Cas. “Sam! Stop being jealous! Just because your boyfriend doesn’t wanna swim doesn’t mean you have to torture Cas!”

“I’ve got Gabe, what do I have to be jealous of?” Sam laughed, flicking water from his hands and walking a few feet away in the water.

“Oh shit, he’s called you boring” Dean grinned at Cas before letting him go. 

“Don’t talk smack about my brother!” Michael laughed. 

“Run Sammy!” Dean snorted and glanced up at Charlie who was dropping a box off by Gabe’s towel before running over the sand to tackle Michael under the water. 

Michael sputtered and raised them both up, holding Charlie on his back. “Not now Charlie- I’ve gotta kill your brother”

“Over my cold body!” She laughed, pushing her hair back.

Sam laughed and ducked under the water, swimming a couple feet away before popping back up again. “No thanks! I’d like to live!”

“No! Bubby come back!” Charlie laughed as Michael fell over, taking Charlie with her. She came up first and helped Michael as they both laughed. 

“Come on Gabe! Get in!” Michael yelled out to him. He watched as Gabe looked up and looked right back down into his book. “You’re boring!” He called out and turned around after his brother simply gave him a thumbs up.

Sam headed back towards them, grinning as he stood behind Charlie. “It’s fun, come on!” He insisted, turning his head towards Gabe.

Gabe peered up at Sam and gently shook his head before looking back at his book. Michael made a face and shrugged. “He was never the active type” He insisted. 

“Hey, check that out” Dean smiled and pointed up at a cliff overhanging the lake. “Wanna go?” He smiled. “It should be far enough out that it’s safe to jump” Dean smiled.

Cas stared at it and immediately took off out of the water. “Come on, let’s go flying!” He called to them, grinning as he ran.

Michael cheered as he got out, Charlie running after him. Dean was out next, coming up to Gabe “Come on, ever jumped off a cliff?”

“I want to” Gabe mumbled absentmindedly before screaming when Dean hoisted him up. “I was joking! Oh god you’re cold!” Gabe complained.

Sam ran after them, stopping beside Dean and Gabe. “Want to watch at least?” He asked with a grin. “Cas seems excited.”

“F-fine! But I’m not swimming” Gabe mumbled as Dean raised Gabe to sit on one of his shoulders. 

“Come on, Gabe.. We’re finally able to swim and you don’t want to?” Charlie frowned at him. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever” Gabe muttered.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “To each their own, we should get up there before they ditch us.”

“I’m going as fast as I can with Gabe” Dean mumbled and tried to pick up his pace “Do you wanna carry him?” Dean glared. 

“Sam probably will” Gabe mumbled and began pushing his hair back. He glanced up and noticed the strands were drying in curls before groaning.

“I will, I don’t mind,” Sam said. “You go, we’ll catch up.”

Dean smiled and offed Gabe to Sam’s outstretched arms before running ahead. “We’ll wait for you! Promise” Dean called out. 

Gabe huffed as he shifted around until he was comfortable and hugging Sam. “You’re really warm” He mumbled softly.

Sam smiled and continued ahead. "Kinda surprising, considering how cold the water is today," he laughed softly.

Gabe laughed and shrugged. “Please, you’re warm to me every day” He mumbled and closed his eyes. “Plus, I’m getting used to it since you’re constantly carrying me”

“Come on guys!” Dean waved as he made it to the top. “It’s about twenty feet!”

“Ah you love it,” Sam grinned, looking up towards Dean. “We’re coming, chill!”

Gabe laughed as they got closer. “They’re just excited” Gabe smiled softly as he was set down. 

“Who wants to go first?” Dean smiled. 

“Later!” Charlie called out before instantly jumping off the side.

Gabe listened and after a couple of seconds came the splash. “Jeez..” He whispered softly. 

“Cas, you wanna go?” Michael smiled at him.

Cas grinned, walking back a couple steps before taking a running leap off of the edge. "I think that's a yes," Sam snorted, setting Gabe down on the ground.

Gabe laughed as he shook his head and sat on the edge. “I’m good” He mumbled and watched his brother hit the water. 

“Wanna go Gabe?” Dean smiled widely. 

“No” Gabe laughed. “I’m good” Gabe mumbled again as he leaned back. 

“Ah, you’ll be alright” Dean smirked, using his foot to push him off the edge, listening to him scream and splash in the water.

"What the hell man?" Sam huffed, jumping in after Gabe and popping up again in the water next to him.

“Dean!” Michael frowned and shoved him off afterwards, laughing as he jumped after them. 

Dean gasped as he came back up and brushed his hair back. “I’m gonna strangle you!” Gabe snapped and held onto Sam as he continued to steadily sink. 

Michael frowned and came up to him, holding him close as he kept them above water “We’re not killing anyone” Michael insisted and smiled at Gabe as he brought him to shore. “Be nice” He whispered and helped Gabe to stand on the sand.

Sam squinted at Dean and splashed water in his face before following Gabe onto the shore. "You okay?" he asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, just wet” Gabe smiled and rung his now curly hair out before wiping his face. “Kind of tempted to go up there and just read instead so I can avoid my shit hole friends!” He yelled at all of them. 

“What’d I do?!” Charlie pouted before laughing “I gave you sea shells!” She snorted.

"Dean did it!" Cas pointed out, gesturing wildly to his boyfriend. "Sam went to rescue you, Michael avenged you, Charlie and I are innocent bystanders."

“You’re dating him” Gabe laughed loudly before heading to pick up his book and towel to take with him. 

“Aw Gabe.. Don’t be like that” Dean frowned at him. 

“Just give him time” Michael sighed softly.

Sam nodded and flopped back against the sand. "And while you're at it.. don't push him off cliffs?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Dean frowned and gestured to him. “He’s fine, isn’t he? It’s not like he died” He mumbled and crossed his arms. 

“That’s not the point, Dean” Charlie frowned. “Just give him some time” She smiled, looking up at where Gabe was already walking up the cliff.

"Or I'll toss your ass off the cliff myself," Sam snorted, sitting up and brushing sand off of himself.

“Want me to go apologize?” Dean sneered and looked up at where Gabe had seated himself with his book. 

“And treat you like an eight year old? Yes” Michael grinned widely and waved him off. 

Dean groaned as he laughed and started jogging anyway.

"Play nice!" Sam called after him. "No pushing!"

“Maybe!” Dean called out before leaving them. 

Michael sat with Sam and watched. “I give it five minutes before there’s a splash” Michael mumbled and smiled.

"Better make it three, we'll be going in after him," Sam snorted, watching the two of them carefully.

Michael laughed and glanced up at them before looking at Charlie and Cas playing in the water. Dean had sat on the edge near Gabe and talked for a few minutes. Gabe put his book down and moved to the edge with Dean, talking back. Eventually they both stood up. Gabe struggled a moment before his foot fell off the ledge, sending his whole body down after. Dean reached out for him, missing his hand and being forced to watch him fall into the water.

Michael stood up to watch for him, looking back up at Dean. “What happened?!” He yelled. 

“He slipped!” Dean called out before looking down and jumping down after him. 

When Dean came up first, Michael panicked and ran to the water to start searching for his younger brother. “Fuck..” Michael whispered and held his breath before going under.

Sam stared in shock, shaking his head quickly and diving into the water after them. He felt around blindly in the dark water, hardly making it back to the surface for a gasp of air before he dove back down again.

Charlie watched in confusion before noticing Gabe wasn’t around and began to look around for him as well. 

“Fuck!” Michael yelled and gasped for air as he came back up coughing. He looked around and rubbed his face before holding his breath to dive back down.

It took at least a solid minute until Michael was finding Gabriel’s shirt and gripping it as he yanked his unconscious body up and above the surface.

Sam came back up again for air, nearly going back under again before he noticed Michael and swam hurriedly over to help him. "Gabe!"

Michael shook his head as he hurried to the shore, not bothering with sand or rocks as he laid his brother down. He stared for a few seconds before hesitating. 

“Give him CPR!” Charlie screamed, coming up next to them. 

“I was taught how to do CPR- Not on how to give CPR to my baby brother!” Michael snapped. 

“Shut up and do something!” Dean screamed, climbing out of the water. 

Charlie took action and began pressing on his chest. After getting no reaction, she moved to cover his nose and give him mouth to mouth.

Sam stumbled as he ran back to their things, digging out his phone and dialing nine-one-one, breathing shakily as he ran back to the group with the phone held up to his ear.

Charlie pulled back to breath herself, Michael taking action to press on his chest. Charlie bent back down before suddenly stopping when he began coughing. “Sam!” Charlie smiled as Michael slowly stopped when Gabe turned to instantly vomit up water. Michael sighed in relief, patting his back as Gabe continued coughing.

"Oh thank god," Sam breathed out in a whisper, continuing to talk into the phone before hanging up and kneeling next to them. "Ambulance is on the way to make sure he's okay," he told them, never looking away from Gabe.

Michael sighed and held Gabe close to his chest before leaning back. “Hey, you’re okay.. It’s okay” He whispered, brushing Gabe’s wet curls. He smiled as Gabe stared blankly at him. “Gabe- Hey, you’ve gotta speak” He whispered. 

Gabe nodded as he cough and squinted at Michael’s blurry face. “You’re.. hurting me” He mumbled softly. 

“Oh” Michael whispered softly, laying him down in the sand. “Gabey- Gabe, what hurts?”

“Shoulder” Gabe mumbled, reaching up before winching. 

“Don’t, don’t” Michael whispered and eased his arm down. “The water tension must’ve hurt it. Don’t touch it until the ambulance is here” He smiled.

"They said about five minutes," Sam said quietly, gently touching his hand. "Does anything else hurt?"

Gabe shook his head and cried out in pain, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly. “..Alright” He whispered. “Neck too” He frowned, swallowing as he shifted to sit up. 

“No, no.. Stay there” Michael whispered, wiping his eyes a little as he helped Gabe to lay back down. “Just wait a few minutes” He smiled softly.

“No-” Gabe insisted as he forced Michael’s hand away to vomit up more water, wheezing and coughing as he shivered, water just falling from his mouth.

Sam grimaced, frowning deeply. "Just a little longer," Sam murmured, head jerking up at the sound of sirens a little ways away.

Gabe sighed heavily, fingers twining with Sam’s anxiously. “..I’ve never been hospitalized” He mumbled softly. 

“I know, I know” Michael smiled widely, sitting up on his knees as the ambulance stayed by the road, medics coming out with with a box. “He’s awake now, but his neck and shoulder are hurt” He frowned. 

The medic was hesitant before examining him, carefully moving his neck to gently push. Gabe gasped, digging his nails into Sam’s hand hard enough to draw blood. The one whispered to another before two more came out with a stretcher to carefully lift him onto it. 

Michael watched in fear before watching his brother be carried off. One of the medics smiled at the group “He should be alright- but we’re going to pump his lungs for any liquid, along with checking his shoulder and neck” She smiled.

Sam nodded and stood. "Um, what hospital are you headed to?" he asked anxiously. "W-we'd like to, uh, meet him there, he's probably gonna be a little freaked."

“Parkview, up by road sixteen and near the new supermarket” She smiled and turned. “You kids be safe!” She called out as she ran after the others, climbing into the passenger seat. 

Michael sighed and began to pack up their things, folding the towels.

Sam picked up one of the bags once Michael had them packed, immediately heading back to the car. “What happened up there?”

Dean shook his head a little. “We we’re talking and I apologized for kicking him off because apparently he didn’t know how to swim. I felt bad and suggested he rejoined us instead of isolating himself and he agreed but when he stood up he stepped too close to the edge and part of the ledge broke off and he slipped and.. I tried to reach for him, but by the time I realized and tried to reach out, he was too far away” He frowned. “I feel bad now..” He whispered. 

“It’s not your fault” Charlie explained as she climbed down the hill with Gabe’s book and towel. “It was an honest mistake.. Just pure chaos” She reassured him. 

“I know. Doesn’t make the pain for him help though” He mumbled. 

“It’s alright.. I’m sure he’ll forgive you” Michael smiled at him.

“Let’s just go make sure he’s alright,” Sam nodded. “I doubt he blames you, there wasn’t a lot you could’ve done.”

“..Thanks” Dean whispered and sighed as he gather their things and put them in the trunk. 

“Um.. Can we go and get clothes first?” Charlie frowned. “I really don’t wanna go into the E.R. in a bikini” Charlie smiled shyly.

“Of course,” Cas nodded, hopping into the back seat. “We’ll head back quickly, get dressed, and meet Gabe at the hospital.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam agreed. “Think we should fill everyone else in while we’re there or..?”

“I think getting to Gabe first is more important” Michael frowned and got in to drive. “I really don’t wanna go and get changed, but it’s be for the best.. plus Gabe would appreciate new clothes” Michael smiled a little, pulling out onto the road. 

Finally after a good twenty minutes of running in and out, getting undressed and dressed again, everyone was finally back in Michael’s car and in the hospital parking lot. 

Charlie grabbed Gabe’s bag of clothes and climbed out first.

Sam followed close behind her, immediately heading to the front desk with Michael and Cas. “Hi, uh, we’re here to meet someone.”

“A name pease?” The lady behind the desk glared. 

Charlie frowned and leaned forward. “Do you know who you’re talking to?” She asked softly. 

“No, and frankly, I don’t care. I need a name” She crossed her arms. 

Charlie made a face. “Gabriel Shurley. Sam, Dean and Charlie Winchester. Along with Michael and Castiel Shurley. Room number.. Now” She crosses her arms back at her. 

She frowned and glanced away. “..Room two hundred eight.. down to the right.. third floor” She mumbled. 

“Mhm, thanks a lot” Charlie smiled sweetly and lead the way. 

“God I’m glad you’re our sister” Dean whispered.

Sam snorted and nodded in agreement, leading the way before stopping in front of a door. He hesitantly raised a hand to knock, then stepped back a little as they waited.

A nurse opened the door, sighing as a heart monitor slowly increased. “Guests of Mr. Shurley?” She asked. 

“Siblings and friends” Michael mumbled with a smile. 

“Michael!” Gabe cheered from behind the door. 

Michael shrugged and slipped past to rush to his brother’s bed. “What happened?” He frowned at his arm in a sling.

“..A lot” Gabe frowned deeply.

Sam’s eyes flitted over him as he made his way to the other side of the bed. “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

“Aside from your shoulder,” Cas continued, tilting his head a little with a frown.

“Yeah..” Gabe smiled widely as he shifted his left shoulder and cried out in pain. “..Alright” He whispered softly. “..No more moving” He whispered and took Sam’s hand with his right hand. 

“Michael,” The nurse smiled. “We’re going to be giving Gabe some pain medication. Now, he needs to take one every twelve hours, so I’d recommend one at night, one in the morning. Ten in the morning and ten at night, but it can be any hour. We don’t recommend taking them on an empty stomach, but you can” She smiled and handed Michael the bottle. “Take then until they run out or the pain stops hurting. Now.. about your foot” She frowned at Gabe. 

Gabe frowned back and groaned loudly. “..Can you just stash me in the morgue instead?” He whined. 

She laughed and shook her head. “Nope, ‘fraid not” She smiled and flipped through pages. “We’re going to numb your foot and give you those stitches” She grinned.

“..Someone wheel me to the morgue” He whispered.

“It’s not infected, though, right?” Sam asked, looking up at her. “We were a little unprepared for first aid when it happened.”

She laughed a little and shrugged. “As far as we can tell, no” She smiled. “We are going to obviously clean it and disinfect it before we give the stitches, but for the most part you did well. The doctor will be in shortly” She mumbled and walked out of the room. 

Gabe leaned back and sighed before closing his eyes. “..Fuck me” He whispered.

“It’ll be alright,” Sam assured him, brushing his hair back a little. “They’ll get you fixed up.”

“And then you’re staying in bed for a while,” Cas insisted. “We don’t need you tearing your stitches with a lot of movement.”

Gabe pouted and buried his head into the pillow before looking at Michael. “Do they have a blanket here..? If i’m being forced to relax, I wanna be warm” He whispered. 

“Oh hey. We stopped by the house and brought you clothes” Charlie smiled widely. 

“Aw, thanks guys” Gabe grinned himself as Michael took the bag. 

“Wanna head to the bathroom so I can help you get changed?” Michael smiled. 

“Brother, take me away” He laughed and raised his arm so Michael could pick him up. “That’s right peasant! Carry your king!”

“Dude I could drop you if I wanted” Michael whispered as he walked into the side bathroom and closed the door with his foot.

Sam snorted and sighed, dropping down into a chair. “At least he’s okay.. mostly.”

“He’ll be fine,” Cas assured him, moving to lean against the bed. “Just needs to take it easy for a while.”

“Yeah..” Charlie smiled and looked at a jar on the desk in confusion. “Six ounces in lungs?” She mumbled. 

“Ah, how much water we pumped from Gabriel’s lungs” The doctor smiled as he shut the door behind him. “It was a good thing you called when you did or else he would’ve been a goner. You know, it only takes as little as four ounces to drown” He mumbled before freezing. “..Where’s Gabriel?”

“Um- changing. With his brother. He didn’t want to be stuck in a wetsuit all day” Dean smiled softly.

“He should be out soon,” Cas told him, nodding towards the door. “We just want him to be as comfortable as possible, considering.”

“Alright, makes sense” He smiled and messed with his clipboard. 

“..Gabe has six ounces of water in his lungs?” Charlie frowned as she set the jar down and turned to glance at the doctor. 

“Yes, but he’s doing just fine as far as we know” He smiled widely. “I promise you, he’s got a ninety seven percent chance of living” He reassured them as Michael opened the door. 

“Stop squirming” Michael laughed softly, carrying him back to bed. 

“I’m sorry, is your arm broken?” Gabe glared. 

“It is not broken” Michael groaned and shifted away, crossing his arms. “I’m sorry water hurt you” He teased.

Sam stood up from the chair and moved to stand next to Gabe’s bed. “Better?” he asked with a small smile. “We’re almost done here.”

“Yeah..” Gabe mumbled and looked down to see a needle being taken out of his foot. “Whoa- whoa” Gabe muttered, pulling his foot away. 

“Gabe, be cooperative for the doctors” Michael frowned. 

“It’s alright, Gabriel. This will numb your foot so you won’t feel a thing” The doctor smiled. 

“..Alright” Gabe frowned.

Cas leaned off of the bed to give the doctor more room, patting Gabe’s unharmed shoulder before going to stand next to Dean.

“Hope you’re okay with all of us taking care of you for a while,” Sam snorted, sighing softly.

Gabe grumbled and huffed a little before leaning against Sam’s chest. “I’m gonna have to leave in a wheelchair aren’t I?” He mumbled. 

“Mandatory. Sorry” The doctor laughed a little and pushed his glasses up and took out the disinfectant. He slipped some gloves on before rubbing over the cut and began sewing. 

“Whoa” Charlie mumbled as she watched. “Dude- your skin is like.. being pu-“

“Okay thanks Charlie!” Gabe snapped.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam told him, brushing his fingers through his hair. “It shouldn’t take too long to heal.”

“Ow-“ Gabe mumbled as his hair caught in Sam’s fingers. He reached up to try and settle his curls before dropping his arm again. “I think I forgot to mention my hair gets curly and gross when it’s wet” He mumbled.

Sam shrugged and stopped his hand. “Probably also kinda tangled from the lake water,” he said with a nod. “We’ll get it washed later.”

“Okay” Gabe whispered before closing his eyes. He reached up to rub his eyes, trying not to fall asleep before just giving in. 

Charlie leaned back a little when blood slowly began to leak out of the edges. “..Ooh” She made a face.

“You don’t have to watch,” Cas pointed out, reaching over to gently tug on her arm.

Charlie made a noise and turned to frown at Dean before shivering. 

“And we’re done” The doctor smiled widely as he cut the strings and wiped some blood away. “Now, it’ll only take about five to ten days, so I recommend a week and he’ll be ready to get them removed”

Gabe opened one of his eyes before shifting away to sit up. He glanced down at his foot and frowned, moving his feet with a weird expression. “..It’s fuzzy”

Michael laughed and rubbed his head. “It’s gonna be for a while” Michael mumbled. 

“I don’t like it” Gabe mumbled as another nurse came in with his wheelchair.

“You’ll be alright, it’s only a week,” Sam said moving to the side of the bed. “You’re sure he’s okay then?”

“Positive” The doctor smiled widely. “Just don’t be walking on it too much” He laughed. “I’d recommend wrapping it occasionally, but let it breathe if it’s getting too moist. And it’s okay to shower with, get a little wet, but don’t take baths, or if you do, keep your foot out of the tub for the most part”

"Got it," Sam nodded, holding out his arm to help Gabe down into the chair.

"We'll make sure he doesn't hurt it more," Cas assured him.

“Yeah, right” Gabe muttered as he got seated and pouted slightly. 

“Aw, don’t worry. You’ll be on your feet again in just a few days” He reassured him. “Just make sure to dab your stitches dry and don’t scrub them- or itch them” He smiled softly. “Take care now, and Gabe, take it easy”

“Nah” Gabe smiled immediately.

“We’ll make sure,” Cas repeated, squinting at Gabe.

“First things first; we need to get him into the car,” Sam sighed, standing behind the chair to push him.

Michael laughed a little as he opened the door. “Yeah.. no kidding” He frowned and moved so Sam could get Gabe out. 

“Can we get ice cream after this?” Gabe pouted. 

“I don’t know. I feel like he’s entitled to it at this point, right?” Charlie smiled. 

“Fine, alright” Michael mumbled softly as he opened the elevator for Sam.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why not? We’re in town anyway,” he agreed. “How are we getting the chair to fit in here? We don’t have a thing on the back for wheelchairs.”

“You could just toss me in a ditch somewhere” Gabe mumbled. 

“No!” Michael yelled and pressed the bottom button on the elevator. 

“Come on..” Gabe whined and huffed.

“No,” Sam deadpanned, then smirked at him. “You’re stuck with us.”

“Ah fuck, I’m stuck with the crazies” He muttered and laughed when the doors opened. 

“Calm down” Michael mumbled and watched Sam anxiously.

“You love us,” Sam snorted, pushing the chair carefully out of the elevator and out to the car. “So back to the chair situation-“

“There’s ditches everywhere! Just toss me in one” Gabe frowned and leaned back. 

“Well aren’t you a ball of sunshine?” Charlie muttered. 

“Oh my god, they fold up!” Dean groaned before rubbing his forehead. “Just lay it in the back” He laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and wheeled Gabe up next to the passenger door, offering a hand out to him. “Don’t step on your bad foot. Can someone take the chair?”

Gabe made a face as Sam helped him into the seat, leaning back to take the seatbelt, buckling himself in. “Got it” Dean called as he folded the chair opened the trunk. 

“You okay? Do you need anything?” Michael asked as he buckled in and put the key in. 

“I’m fine” Gabe frowned.

Sam slid into the seat next to Gabe. “He needs some ice cream.”

“Fucking thank you” Gabe mumbled. “Did anyone grab my shoes?” He mumbled. “I really want those right now”

“Yeah, we kept them in bags to keep sand out” Charlie mumbled and handed Sam the bags. 

“Hell yes” Gabe mumbled and took his socks to start putting on. 

“Hey- you heard what the doctor said.. You gotta let it air out” Michael frowned. 

“Mikey.. It’s fine” Gabe mumbled, struggling to get his sock on one-handed.

“Gabe, seriously, for a couple days at least,” Sam insisted with a grimace.

“Sam..” He mumbled as he got his socks on, taking a shoe from Sam’s lap. “Shut the fuck up” He muttered and slipped his shoe on with a hiss. 

“Goddamnit Gabriel..” Michael whispered.

Sam groaned, leaning back against the seat. "You're just gonna hurt yourself more. You think it's gonna be a joy ride getting it off?"

"He has a point," Cas deadpanned from the passenger seat.

“Less input, thanks? I’m an adult. I think I know what’s best for my body and myself, thanks” Gabe half snapped and leaned back once he was done. 

Michael frowned and looked at the wheel before staring at the road. “You’re always gonna be my baby br-“

“I’m twenty, Michael!” Gabe snapped again. “I’m a fucking adult, not a child” He sneered.

"We're just trying to help," Sam muttered, glancing over at him as he continued to lean back against his seat.

“You’re not helping. You’re treating me like a little kid” Gabe mumbled softly. 

“Gabe.. We’re doing what we think is best for you. With a hurt elbow and stitches in your foot, we really don’t want things to get worse..” Michael glanced back at him. “Please understand that” He said softly. 

“I’ll take your criticism when you treat me like an adult and not try and order me around like a child” Gabe mumbled. “Fair?”

“Gabe..” Michael pressed. 

“Fair?!” Gabe glared, insisting.

"Fine," Cas huffed, crossing his arms loosely. "Can we stop fighting now?"

“Yes” Gabe smiled a little and watched Sam’s worried expression before pressing his lips together. “..Samshine” He whispered and frowned. “..Can you tie my laces?”

Sam glanced over at him, letting out a quiet laugh and leaning over to tie it. "There, done."

Gabe smiled at him before leaning over onto Sam’s shoulder. He let himself rest before nestling in more. “So what time are we thinking for medicine?” Michael asked softly. Gabe whined and pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll get you up at ten to take them” Michael decided. “Gabe.. You still want ice cream, right?” Michael smiled back at his brother before seeing him drool. “And he’s out like a light..” He sighed.

"We can always get some and save it for later," Sam shrugged. "He'll probably need to eat before he takes his medication."  
“Alright well..” Michael huffed a little. “I’m gonna let you guys out at our place. And then I’ll go get ice cream for Gabe” He mumbled, putting his turn signal on. 

“Sounds like a plan” Dean mumbled and began playing with Gabe’s curls from the back seat. “Hey, do all the Shurley’s have curly hair?”

“Yeah. It gets pretty bad we have like a million straighteners. Gabe’s is probably the worse” Michael laughed softly.

"It's worse when it's wet," Cas said with a shrug. "Mine curls, Raphael and Uriel's hair is too short to curl, Michael curls, Hannah's curls. We get it from our father."

“And Gabe has it somehow worse than Dad’s..” Michael smiled a little. “He wanted to cut it for so long. Guess he finally did” Michael mumbled as he pulled into the long driveway. “I remember him cutting Cas’ and Alfie’s hair when they were young” Michael snorted as he unlocked the doors.

"He seems pretty happy with it, considering I'm not the best at cutting hair," Sam shrugged, picking him up gently to keep him asleep before getting out of the car. "Someone wanna get his chair?"

“I’ll get it” Charlie called as she opened Michael’s trunk to get the chair to carry up the stairs. 

“I’ll get our bags” Dean mumbled, carrying a few. “Hey Cas, wanna grab a couple?” 

“Alright- I’ll see you guys in a bit, after I buy his ice cream” Michael called out before handing Cas his pills. “Here make sure he takes these”

Cas nodded, taking the pills and last bag from the car before heading out with the rest of them. “See you soon, we’ll most likely be in Gabe’s room.”

“Alright. See you guys” Michael smiled and pulled out again. 

Dean waved and went inside after Charlie, taking their clothes into the laundry room. 

“Hey.. Chuck?” Charlie called out, waiting for a reply. “We’re probably gonna be in Gabe’s room for awhile” She called out.

"Okay?" Chuck's voice called out a couple seconds later. "What for?"

“Oh- Gabe just like.. hurt his shoulder? Maybe he dislocated it and they got it back in place. We probably should’ve asked” She mumbled and smiled at Sam.

"What?" Chuck poked his head out of the library. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Charlie shared a glance with Sam before shrugging. “I mean, he’s sleeping” She gestured to him as they stopped in front of the doorway. “He finally got those stitches in his foot, and something’s up with his shoulder, but he seems to be sleeping just fine..” She mumbled, leaning on her toes to brush his hair back and look at him.

Chuck groaned, running a hand over his face and walking fully out of the library. "Come on, I'll get the door, you have your hands full. Now someone explain what happened?"

The kids all shared looks as Dean came out and heard Chuck. He looked at Cas as Charlie looked back at Dean. “Um,” Dean finally spoke up. “..He fell off a cliff” He mumbled softly.

"He what?!" Chuck exclaimed, head whipping around to face them with wide eyes.

"To clarify," Cas continued quickly, "When we were down at the lake, he went to sit up on a cliff and fell off of it.. into the water."

Gabe shifted in his sleep at the loud noises, wiggling awkwardly in Sam’s arms before finally settling again. “Gabe slipped off the edge and fell head first and the sudden surface tension of the water caused some major pain and breaking..” Dean explained vaguely. “I’m sorry, I tried reaching out to him but he’d already fallen” He mumbled.

Chuck sighed and nodded, turning again to reach out for the door and open it. "Well, he's safe now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, like Charlie said, we went to get him help," Sam nodded. "He needs to take it easy for a week or so, while his foot heals, so uh.. Wheelchair."

“We got a wheelchair” Charlie laughed and gestured to the metal folded up on her hip. “So if you see him walking around, knock his ass down” She said flatly and followed Sam into the room, opening the wheelchair near his bedside table.

“I think we’ll more likely see him limping around,” Cas scoffed.

Sam rolled his eyes and laid Gabe under the covers. “Either way.”

“I don’t care, tell him to sit on the floor and fucking wait” Charlie mumbled so she didn’t wake Gabe. She glanced back to find him snuggling up on his right side, left arm in the sling tilted up so he didn’t lay on it. 

“Worried?” Dean teased. 

“Not as much as Michael” Charlie laughed quickly.

“Sam is pretty close behind Michael with worrying,” Cas snorted, nodding towards Sam.

“Probably” Dean frowned at Sam before putting a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gonna be okay, Sam. It’s not like he could get worse”

“Not entirely true but uh.. hopefully,” Sam sighed, stepping a little away from the bed.

Dean smiled widely and patted his arm. “Just calm down” He laughed a little, gesturing to Gabe who was laying still in bed. “He’s alright” Dean smiled widely.

Sam nodded, giving a small smile before backing up a little more. “So now what? We never got the chance to eat dinner out there.”

“Uh..” Charlie shrugged and smiled. “It’s not like there isn’t enough food here” She mumbled. “Grilled cheese?”

“Oh hell yes” Dean mumbled, already walking from the room. “Going to the kitchen now” He laughed.

"Good plan," Sam snorted as he followed after them.

"Cas'll have to show you around the kitchen, since you've hardly been here a couple days," Chuck called after them.

Gabe’s nose scrunched up in disgust before he opened one of his eyes in confusion. He yawned and noticed the sling, feeling the numbing sensation fade right after. “Did I.. black out?” He mumbled and shifted to sit up in bed.

Chuck turned his head back towards him. “Oh- I don’t know, you were asleep when Sam carried you in here.”

“I feel.. gross” Gabe laughed softly before pushing back the sheets and getting out from under the covers. “My foot’s still tingly” He mumbled as he got off the bed to stand.

“Hey- sit back down,” Chuck insisted, rushing over. “You’ll rip the stitches.”

“What-“ Gabe backed up to lean against the bed in confusion. “Dad- I’ll be fine” He mumbled and rolled his eyes with a smile. “Don’t worry about it”

“You fell off a cliff,” Chuck deadpanned. “I’m very worried about it.”

Gabe glanced at him before looking down. He reached up to mess with his sling, picking at the fabric as he thought. “..Why?” He finally decided on.

Chuck blinked and tilted his head. “Why.. what?”

“Just.. why are you very worried?” He asked softly.

Chuck sighed. “Trust me, I worry for all of you, but you’ve been through enough.. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes a little before frowning. “..Mentally or physically” He muttered as he finally turned to walk away from him.

“Everything,” Chuck responded. “But if you won’t keep yourself safe for me, then do it for everyone else.”

“They won’t worry too much!” Gabe called out before walking out of his room. He glanced down the halls vaguely before making his way down one of the corridors.

Sam perked up as his voice reached them, turning his head. “Gabe?”

Gabe glanced into the dining hall to look at all of them. “Calm down, I’m just headed to the library” Gabe mumbled as he turned to walk back down the hall. 

Charlie and Dean shared a look before Charlie frowned at the doorway. “..Um- Either it’s a miracle, or Gabe is being stupid”

“I’m voting stupid” Dean whispered.

“Stupid,” Cas agreed bluntly, turning and heading for the library.

Sam sighed, shoulders dropping as he followed after him.

Gabe shifted his gaze to stare up at Sam when he walked beside him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you” He mumbled. “You know you can go back now, right?” He smiled.

Sam gave a half-smile and shook his head. “You’re stubborn, you know that?” he teased, then sighed again. “You know we could’ve asked them for crutches.”

Gabe snorted a little. “With my arm in a sling? Totally” He mumbled as he stopped in front of the stairs. “Go eat, I can handle this” Gabe smiled.

Sam snorted at him and rang a hand over his head. “Please use the chair? At least for a few days?”

“..I’ll tell you what. I’ll think about it for a few days. And tell you in about a week” Gabe grinned widely before turning to slowly make his way up the steps.

“What kind of deal is that?” Sam laughed, gently taking his uninjured arm. “Please?”

Gabe glanced down at his sling before staring at Sam. He smiled from the height difference and bent down to press a kiss against Sam’s mouth. “Don’t worry” He whispered, taking Sam’s hand off of him. “Go eat” He mumbled and continued his walk, holding the railing tightly as he pulled himself up.

Sam bit his cheek, taking a hesitant step back. “Call us if anything happens?”

“Uh-huh!” Gabe called out as he got to the top of the stairs and walked out of Sam’s view. 

“Worried?” Charlie said suddenly and crossed her arms.

“Obviously,” Sam huffed. “But he doesn’t want to let anyone help.”

Charlie shrugged in confusion. “Then why don’t you just help him and make him deal with it?” She smiled. “You’ve done it before, haven’t you?” She paused. “You have.. done that before, right?”

“What? Force him to do things he didn’t want to do?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Jesus no- I hope you didn’t” She mumbled and laughed softly. “I meant helped him just because you knew it’d be better for him. Instead of letting him act like a kid throwing a tantrum over some help that they need- they struggle and do it on their own” She explained. “Even though.. after you help them, they’re a lot happier..”

"Well, yeah, when he stepped on a piece of glass," Sam nodded. "He does think we're babying him, though." He sighed to himself. "Guess he's not wrong, but it's for his safety."

“I see both sides.. but when he throws a fit when we offer help, he’s acting like a child” Charlie smiled. “Kind of?” She laughed softly. 

“I’m gonna assume you’re talking about Gabe” Michael suddenly said from behind the two. 

“Yeah” Charlie laughed softly.

“Did..” Michael frowned and looked up the stairs. “Did you let him walk up these stairs alone?” He mumbled, holding the shopping bag in his hand as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't let him do anything," Sam scoffed. "He just does it."

Michael sighed as he made his way up the stairs, only to find Gabriel with a book in his free hand. “What are you doing?”

“Getting a book. I was just walk-“

“Do you want any help?” Michael cut him off. 

“No, it’s just a book” Gabe smiled at him before carefully walking down the stairs.

“So.. chair?” Sam insisted again once he’d come back into view.

Gabe smiled and laughed softly as he stopped on the stairs. “I don’t know.. you’ll have to give me some time to think about it” Gabe grinned.

“Um, Gabe. Cas has your medication and I brought you your favorite ice cream” Michael mumbled, holding the bag out of his reach. 

“Super man swirl?!” Gabe asked, reaching up for the bag. “Mike!”

“Use a wheelchair?” He grinned. 

“Done!” Gabe smiled as the bag was lowered for him. Gabe grinned as he looked inside, completely ignoring Michael when he walked off.

"I'm ready to tie him to that chair," Cas huffed as he walked up to them, medicine bottle in his hand. "Where's he going now?"

Gabe grinned as he got the ice cream container out and struggled to open it. He chewed on the plastic seal before Michael came back with his chair. “Dining hall so you can all watch him. Now sit” Gabe instantly sat down and crossed his bad foot onto his thigh before continuing to chew on the plastic wrapped. Michael rolled his eyes and began to push him down the hall. “You’re gonna eat plastic” He grinned. 

"How nutritious," Sam joked, walking behind them with Charlie and Cas. "It'll go great with the pills."

“Give me that” Michael finally said and opened the plastic for him, opening the lid next. Michael watched in amusement at his younger brother, making grabby motions for it. He smiled and gave it back to Gabe, watching his brother lick the edges until Michael gave him a spoon. Michael took the bottle from Cas and read the instructions again before checking the time. It was close enough to ten, so he opened the bottle and dropped a pill onto Gabe’s spoon, watching his brother easily eat it.

Cas took the bottle back and fiddled with the cap. "Take you back?" he asked his oldest brother with a small smile.

Michael glanced up from Gabe’s smiling face to stare at Cas before smiling himself. “..He’s still an annoying piece of shit” Michael blurted. Gabe tensed and stared at the table, now with a frown. “Hey, I didn’t mean it-“ Michael frowned too and sat down next to him. “You’re not annoying and I love you, okay? You’re never really gonna annoy me” Michael smiled, pressing a kiss to his head. 

Gabe smiled and raised his spoon to wipe some yellow and blue on Michael’s nose before continuing to eat. “Never?” He grinned.

Sam snorted and held back a laugh. "It's a nice color scheme for you, Michael," he joked.

“I don’t know, I like red more” He laughed before feeling Gabe press the spoon to his face “Quit!” Michael laughed freely before feeling his brother lick his face. “Gabriel- That is disgusting!” He cried, sitting up to wash his face. 

Gabe sat back and snorted, smiling at his brother.

“You did ask for it,” Cas smirked, crossing his arms. “Suffer the consequences.”

“Annoying yet?” Gabe smirked wickedly. 

“Absolutely not” Michael whispered before pressing a kiss to his head. 

“..This is gonna be harder than I thought,” He pouted.

Sam snorted. "You're gonna have a hard time getting anybody to say you're annoying."

Gabe laughed as he set the container down. He smiled at Sam and reached his arm out for him, making a small grabby hand. 

Michael laughed and smiled at Sam. “He wants you, now”

Sam snorted and walked closer, sitting on the table and leaning forward towards him. “Am I up for an ice cream makeover too?”

“No” Gabe laughed and took one of his hands. He rubbed his cold fingers over Sam’s warm ones before hugging it to his cold cheek.

“He’s cold” Michael mumbled. “Do you want a blanket?” He asked with a smile. 

“If you continue to baby me, I’m going to throw a spoon at you” Gabe glared before his face softened. “..But can I get a blanket? The soft brown one- it’s really small”

“Of course you want Lucien’s” Michael laughed and made his way to the doorway.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “So- how’s the last few hours been for you?”

Gabe shrugged. “I took a nap so it was pretty good” He laughed and glanced around. “Dad said he was worried and I got a little bitchy. Mostly because I don’t know a time he actually cared..” He mumbled softly.

Sam nodded. “He seems.. different. Then when I first met him, I mean.”

“..He feels bad that I'm mad at him.. and the car ride home probably wasn’t easy for him since I spoke a lot of my mind” He mumbled softly. “He’s probably been thinking about it a lot and giving me anything I want because he hurt me. He really doesn’t care. It’s just a guilt thing”

“Hm,” Sam hummed in thought, fiddling with his fingers. “Well.. we’ll be out soon, again,” he continued. “Maybe things will get better between everyone, once we all have some space.”

“..Thanks” Gabe mumbled before drumming his fingers on Sam’s hand. “So where do you wanna live after this?” He smiled.

Sam purses his lips and shrugged. “We could travel again, at least for a little while. But then.. Texas maybe? Or back to Sioux Falls.. where do you want to go?”

“..I don’t know yet” Gabe admitted and let go of Sam’s hand. “I kind of wanna travel everywhere?” 

“You did want the dark brown one, not the beige one, right?” Michael asked as he held out the blanket for him. 

“Yeah, this one’s my favorite” Gabe turned his attention to the blanket and spread it out to cuddle up with it.

“We can travel wherever,” Sam assured him, resting his hands on his knees. “And this time, we don’t need to hide out.”

Gabe smiled as he brought his good leg up to rest on the edge of the chair before grabbing his ice cream again. “..So I can buy as much ice cream as I want?” He asked softly.

“Yup,” Sam snorted. “As much as you can handle.”

Gabe grinned as he continued eating. “Your roots are starting to show” Michael mumbled as he began brushing his fingers through Gabe’s hair. 

“Yeah?” Gabe asked as he tilted his head back. “That’s okay. They weren’t meant to be permanent” He mumbled.

“We could always dye it again if you wanted,” Sam shrugged. “I’m letting mine grow out again, though.”

Gabe hummed as he set his things down to cuddle into the back of the chair, letting Michael continue his petting. “To be fair, it was smart to cut and dye your hair” Michael said.

“Yeah, but I miss it,” Sam sighed with a nod. “He did do good with cutting it.”

“Well, he used to cut all of ours when we were younger. So I guess he’s had practice” He smiled, looking down at Gabe. “Huh?” He mumbled and half laughed when he found Gabe asleep. “You must be really worn out, bud” He mumbled.

“Well it’s been pretty eventful,” Sam pointed out. “Especially for him.” He slid down from the table to stand next to the chair. “Should we take him back to bed?”

“Yeah. I’ll get him out of here and into bed” Michael mumbled as he slowly pulled the wheelchair away from the table.

Sam nodded, backing up a little so Michael could get out. “Whelp.. what now?” He asked, looking around at the remainder of their group.

“Sleep” Charlie snorted. “It has been a day..” She mumbled softly. “Or we could try and get ahold of mom” She shrugged. “See if she has a plan yet, but I’m tired”

“We haven’t even eaten yet,” Cas pointed out. “I was gonna try and make burgers.”

“Then go ahead and make some? I mean, I guess I am hungry, but it’s also really late” Charlie smiled at him. 

“Go for it babe, I’ll eat one if you make them” Dean grinned.

Cas grinned and nodded towards the kitchen. "Sam?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'll come," Sam shrugged. "Charlie, you going to bed?"

Charlie hummed before shaking her head. “I’ll stay up to try Cas’ cooking” She agreed and smiled at Michael as he walked in. “Hungry?”

“Oh.. uh, sure” Michael mumbled anxiously. 

“Still worried?” Charlie asked with a smile. 

“Well.. I just really care about him, ya know?” Michael mumbled softly and frowned. “I’m afraid he’s gonna think it’s okay to get up now and walk around and hurt himself more”

“We could send Meg up to check on him,” Cas offered as he rummaged through the kitchen. “He usually listens to her.. not that she gives him much choice.”

Michael shrugged a little “I’m hoping ice cream bribery will hold off for at least a few weeks” Michael joked before glancing at Sam with a frown. “I think I’m gonna turn in for the night if i’m honest.. Go find Meg and explain everything and then go to bed” He mumbled. 

“Aw come on. You really are a stick in the mud” Charlie frowned at him. 

“I can’t help but worry. Anxiety makes you not hungry” Michael laughed a little as he inched his way to the doors. “Gonna.. slip out now” He mumbled and walked out. 

“..I’m gonna punch him in the nose one day. Seriously, he never worried about Gabe until Sam did. It’s like he’s jealous” Charlie muttered.

Sam sighed and shrugged. "Not really much we can do about it."

Cas nodded slowly. "Michael can be.. difficult. He likes being in control of things, doesn't like when things don't go his way. I suppose he cares.. in his own way. After all, he did practically raise Lucien when they were young."

“Didn’t Lucien turn out to be some hellspawn who hated everyone and left as soon as he got the chance?” Dean asked with a frown. 

“..Michael worries so much” Charlie rolled her eyes. “Like I said. I think he’s jealous that Gabe has fallen in love and just doesn’t want anything to do with the family” She shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

Cas pressed his lips together and shrugged defeatedly, setting out a couple packs of hamburger. "Come on. We have a grill out back." 

Charlie glared before turning away from Cas to look at Sam. “I’ll stab him if he tries to take you away from Gabe. I’ll fucking do it” She whispered and turned to walk out of the room as well.

“That won’t be necessary, but thanks,” Sam snorted them sighed, following her out with the rest. “We’ll be gone soon anyway, as soon as Mom gets back.”

“I am not going back” Dean scoffed and followed Cas. “I’ve had enough of him doing that shit and I hope our mom divorces him” Dean muttered.

"You could come with us," Sam offered. "I think you'd like to meet Bobby, and we're planning to travel around for a while."

“I don’t know.. Cas?” Dean asked suddenly, turning to his new boyfriend. “I’ll go if Cas goes with me” He mumbled.

Cas turned his head towards him briefly, setting hamburger patties down on the grill before stepping back and humming in thought. “I think.. that’d be nice,” he said finally, looking up at Dean with a small smile.

Dean smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple. “Then yeah, I think it’d be fun” Dean agreed easily.

“Great,” Sam grinned. “I’ll let Gabe know. Charlie?”

“I don’t know..”

“You could meet a hot lesbian” Dean mumbled. 

“Okay I’m down” She smiled brightly.

Sam snorted. “Whelp- that’s five. Hope we can get a big enough car to travel in.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something,” Cas shrugged, flipping the burgers over. “Dean’s told me about a couple he’s interested in.”

Dean shrugged a bit. “I know a bit about cars. I think Sam knows a bit more than me though” He laughed. 

“He was living in a car shop” Charlie pointed out.

“For a couple days,” Sam shrugged. “Which reminds me- did Dad ever mention Bobby Singer to you? I guess they knew each other, and he had a book about our grandfather.”

“..Uncle Bobby?” Dean asked softly. “I mean, he used to talk about Bobby and I vaguely remember him picking me up as a kid, but I really don’t remember him” He mumbled. “As for the book, I have no idea what you’re talking about” He shrugged helplessly.

Sam nodded and went quiet for a moment as he thought. “Well Gabe brought it with us.. something about the Men of Letters? I’ve read a little bit of it.”

“Never heard of it” Dean admitted before pulling away from Cas. “Is it a cult? Because I’d believe our family started out as a cult”

“I wouldn’t say cult,” Sam snorted, shaking his head. “More like.. librarians I guess? But more private.”

“Private librarians..?” Dean asked before squinting at his brother. “Let me see your eyes” He muttered, taking ahold of his brother’s shoulder to stare at him.

“What? Why?” Sam shrugged his hand off. “Look, I don’t know how to explain it, I can get the book if you want.”

“Alright okay, that’s fine- but first I need to know what fucking drug you’re on” He frowned.

“I’m not!” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“Alright.. If you say so” He muttered and looked away from Sam. “Anyway, where’s the weird drug book at?”

Sam snorted and nodded towards the door. “Down the hall in Gabe’s room, that’s where I left it anyway.”

“Alright, I wanna see it” He shrugged and walked to the door, looking back at Sam with a smile.

“Be right back,” Sam told Cas and Charlie, then walked after Dean down the hall. “It’s on his dresser.”

“Lead the way” He smiled widely and stopped so he could follow Sam down the hall.

Sam nodded and led the way down the hall, quietly pushing the door open and grabbing the book from the dresser. He glanced over at the bed, trying to find Gabe in the dark.

Dean glanced in at him in confusion before looking into the hall. He looked at the wheel chair on the other side of the bed as Sam moved around in the half lit room, tapping his fingers on his elbow impatiently.

Sam squinted into the darkness, sighing softly as he found him asleep before walking out back to Dean. “Got it.”

Dean smirked at him and gently took the book. He looked up and nodded silently to the bed before walking back into the hall. 

Gabe yawned from his spot on the bed before rubbing his eyes. “..Sam?” He whispered and sat up, squinting sleepily at his boyfriend.

Sam jumped and turned. “Oh! Hey, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Gabe stayed sitting up, squinting at Sam for a few more moments before yawning and mumbling something around his yawn. “..i..ght” He finished off before pouting.

Sam glanced and Dean and stepped into the room a little. “We’re making hamburgers. Wanna join us?” He asked, tilting his head towards the door.

Gabe glared a little before shaking his head, sticking his good hand out. He closed his eyes and made grabby motions lazily.

Sam snorted, handing the book to Dean before moving to help him into his chair.

“Nooo..” Gabe muttered, clinging to his chest as he scrambled to stay out of the chair. “..I just wanted a kiss goodnight” He complained quietly, trying to keep himself awake.

Sam set them both down on the bed with a small smile. “Sorry,” he laughed softly, leaning down to kiss him.

Gabe grumbled more before smiling happily, yawning loudly as he refused to let go of Sam with his one arm. He eventually loosened his grip, falling asleep with a hand holding the back of Sam’s neck.

Sam smiled, gently moving his hand down before standing up to rejoin Dean in the hallway, shutting the door quietly. “Alright, let’s go.”

Dean laughed quietly and whispered as he walked. “It’s like putting a baby to sleep. I wonder if it’s the medicine that knocked him out”

“Might’ve been,” Sam snorted, shrugging. “But at least he’s not in pain.”

“You know it’s gonna be like ten minutes before he’s up and trying to find you, right” Dean laughed softly at him.

“Probably, But I told him what we were doing,” Sam nodded, then gestured to the book. “Read the drug book.”

“Oh yeah” Dean mumbled and opened a page as they walked back into the kitchen to find Cas already eating. “Hm- maybe after food” Dean mumbled and took a seat next to Cas before putting the book down. “I’ve been thinking about this for too long” He grinned.

Sam snorted and shrugged, grabbing a burger from the table for himself.

“Welcome back,” Cas greeted. “Did you find it?”

“Yeah, after Sam put the baby down” Dean mumbled and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“What, Gabriel’s awake?” Cas laughed softly.

“Was, not sure about now,” Sam shrugged. “Told him where we’d be, though.”

“I suggested the medicine knocked him out” Dean smiled as he wiped his hands on his jeans and pushed the plate away to finally open his book and look through it.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Cas nodded as he finished his food and leaned over to see.

Dean leaned back a bit to let him look. “Wanna go and check out this weird bunker?” He asked, looking up at Sam.

“What, is there one close by?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah” He mumbled, unfolding a long page of what looked like the united states. “There’s one here in Kansas”

“Huh,” Sam uttered, standing and moving around the table to see. “We could.. Charlie, come see this.”

Charlie raised her head and glanced over before leaning over the table. “Whoa.. Who knew grandpa was in a cult” Charlie joked before looking up at the opening door. 

Gabe rubbed his eye as he walked slowly to Sam’s side, laying his chin on Sam’s shoulder. 

“..Well good morning” Dean smiled. 

Gabe squinted in confusion before lowering his face. “It’s morning..?” He whispered.

“No, it’s night still,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Thought you were going to start using your chair.”

“..I did?” He asked before looking at Sam. 

“Gabe- your foot!” Charlie nearly screamed, gesturing to the small blood trail on the tiles.

Gabe rolled his head, staggering on his feet before he balanced himself. He squinted at the floor for a few seconds before looking down at the blood gathering on his foot. “Oh.. I don’t even feel it” He smiled sleepily.

Sam frowned and stood up wrapping an arm around him. “Sit down- let me see it, you might’ve ripped them.”

“I didn’t” He mumbled and only leaned more towards Sam to hug him. He closed his eyes again and gripped his shirt “I’m fine.. It’s fine” He mumbled into Sam’s collar bone.

Sam sighed and sat back down, pulling him onto his lap as he did so. “Still, You’ve gotta be careful.”

“We should probably wrap it again,” Cas mumbled, looking up from the book.

Gabe nearly fell off Sam’s lap as he sat back up and swayed in his sitting position. He made a soft noise before leaning against Sam’s shoulder to fall back asleep. 

Dean made a face and folded the map up. “Someone fic his foot before he wakes up”

Charlie immediately stood and left the room to go down the hall with the first aid.

Cas nodded, leaning over to see. “Bleeding isn’t uncommon when you first get stitches, but it’s good to make sure they’re okay.. especially considering my brother doesn’t like to use his chair like he’s supposed to.”

Dean nodded “It shouldn’t bleed for long, and if it does for I wanna say twenty minutes you need to start applying pressure and if it’s over thirty or forty, we go back to the doctor”

Gabe yawned against Sam’s collar bone, rubbing his face into his neck before innocently pressing a soft kiss to his throat. “..I love you” He mumbled softly. Charlie snorted when she walked through the door, dropping a towel on the table, along with a roll of gauze.

Sam smiled down at him, rubbing his back with his thumb. “Love you too.” He looked up at Charlie. “Need help wrapping it?”

Gabe gasped and leaned up to hug his neck, pressing lazy kisses to his cheek. “No, I think Dean can get it”

“Yeah, it’s not too hard” Dean mumbled as he dabbed up the blood until it stopped. He then took the gauze and began wrapping the bottom of his foot and ankle to make sure it stayed on. “Is he always this affectionate?” Dean smiled. Gabe was in the process of pressing another slow kiss to Sam’s cheek before almost immediately clocking out on his shoulder. Dean scoffed softly before tucking the end of the bandage under one of the wraps.

Sam simply smiled and gave a one-shoulder shrug. “I don’t mind it.”

“I’m sure,” Cas snorted, resting his chin in his hand and leaning a little over the table, eyes closed. “He’s probably ready for bed again.”

“Well, it is almost midnight” Charlie insisted, wiping what blood she could from the floor. 

Gabe grumbled against Sam’s shoulder, lips pursing against his skin before his head was rolling back like a doll. 

“Oh- jeez” Dean frowned at him before looking at Sam. “I think the medicine is working a little too well. He’s acting drunk” He laughed.

Sam snorted and sighed. “I’ll take him back to the room.. might want to do the same with Cas,” he pointed out with a smirk, nodding to him as he rested his head on his arms.

“Yeah.. I think we’re gonna turn in for the night” Dean mumbled and put an arm around Cas before steadily lifting him into his arms. He shifted him to make sure he had a good grip before leaving the room. 

“Maybe it’s a Shurley thing” Charlie mumbled with a smile as she left to go down the other hall.

“Maybe.” Sam smiled back at her and nodded, then shifted Gabe slightly so that he could carry him back to his room. Once there, he set him down on the bed and began pulling the covers over him.

Gabe laid on his back in a daze as he rolled onto his side, made an uncomfortable face as he began kicking the blankets off. Once successful, he began slowly taking his clothes away, taking a good minute just to remove his jeans. He paused and began to snore afterwards.

Sam held back a laugh and gently shook his uninjured shoulder. “Gabe, hey. Wake up for a second.”

Gabe grumbled angrily and loudly before opening his eyes to stare at the ground in front of him. “..Wha?” He asked softly in a now confused daze.

Sam shook his head. “Just checking on you- medicine making you tired?”

Gabe hummed as he undid his sling and worked his shirt off to drop it on the floor. He leaned over the edge of the bed to find Sam’s from yesterday and buttoned it up. “..Fuck you” He finally decided on, throwing the sling at Sam before rolling onto his bad shoulder to sleep.

Sam sighed and took off his shirt, tossing it on the floor before settling down next to him. “Don’t hurt yourself more,” he said, yawning mid sentence.

Gabe didn’t reply as he stayed still, snuggling up a little more to the pillow under his head.

Sam mumbled a little as he slowly fell asleep, subconsciously scooting closer to Gabe as he did so.

Gabe woke up the next morning with his arm being gently shaken. He smiled and rolled onto his back, immediately gasping in pain as he repositioned his shoulder. He bit his bottom lip as Michael helped him sit up. “Dammit Gabe- you should’ve kept this on” He whispered, helping Gabe to put it back on. 

“I’m sorry” He mumbled and tried to move his shoulder back into a bent shape, unable to do it. “I can’t..” He whispered, tears prickling in his eyes. 

“Gabe-“ Michael started, taking his forearm in his hand. 

“No!” Gabe screamed, fighting Michael’s grasp.

Sam jolted awake, nearly falling backwards off of the bed before steadying himself. “What? What’s going on?”

“Gabe- He won’t put his sling back on” Michael frowned at him. 

“I can’t!” Gabe cried, tears falling down his face as he clutched his pained shoulder. 

“Well whose fault is that?!” Michael snapped, crossing his arms. He watched Gabe cry more before sighing, rubbing his face. “Put the sling on and get dressed” He mumbled, dropping it on the bed. 

“I can’t-“ Gabe started.

“Fucking do it!” Michael ordered, causing Gabe to burst into fresh tears again as Michael left the room. Gabe whimpered pathetically, looking at the sling to avoid eye contact.

Sam got up and walked around to pick up the sling. “Can you move your arm?”

Gabe didn’t look up as he looked at his arm instead. He slowly bent it in its outstretched position, pulling it closer to his chest to position where the slog should be. His arm shook uncontrollably and Gabe only burst out crying again as he was forced to let his arm go.

Sam winced a little at the sight and sat down next to him. “We might need to go back into the doctor,” he sighed, reaching out to rub his other arm.

Gabe nodded softly as he rubbed his face with his sleeve. He watched the door anxiously before leaning closer to Sam. “..Can you lock the door?” He whispered, not looking up at him.

Sam glanced at the door and nodded, getting up and twisting the lock before going back to his seat next to Gabe.

Gabe sniffled and moved forward to take his jeans in his hand, stepping into them easily before struggling to get them, eventually buckling them up. He then sat back down and took the sling in his hand to put over his neck, attempting to force his elbow into it.

Sam shifted a little, getting up again to quickly slip his shirt back on before returning to Gabe. “Do you.. need help?”

Gabe sat still as he stared at his arm before gently removing the sling from his neck. He shrugged and began to cry uncontrollably, throwing the sling angrily on the ground. “I can’t!” He blurted again and wiped some of his face off.

“Okay- it’s okay, we’ll head back to the doctor and see if they can help,” Sam insisted.

Gabe sniffled and rubbed his eye socket before moving off the bed to grab the sling off the floor. He swallowed and carefully stood up, only to bring it to Sam with a defeated face.

Sam gently took his and gestured to the chair. “Come on.. we gotta make sure you’re okay.”

Gabe frowned but nodded as he sat in his desk chair before moving to sit on the desk itself. He wiped his nose off with Sam’s sleeve and stared at the bandages on his foot.

Sam frowned a little and sighed, pulling his wheelchair along with him as he went to stand next to the desk. “Are you alright?”

Gabe picked at the lining in his string before nodding. “Sometimes.. Michael just expects a lot more from me than what I can do” He whispered.

Sam nodded in understanding, thinking to himself for a moment before nodding again. “Yeah.. well, he’s not the one with a hurt shoulder. You know your limits.”

Gabe made a face and shrugged as he held up the sling again. “Can you..? Yeah” He mumbled softly and gently smiled.

“Do you want me to?” Sam asked, hesitantly reaching for the sling.

“..Yeah” He hesitated before smiling, helping to get it over his neck before offering his arm to Sam.

Sam moved closer to him, cautiously taking his arm and attempting to situate it back into place, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Gabe made many noises, whines and squeaks and eventually a sigh as it was put into place. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before making a tight fist. “..Fuck it hurts” He muttered bitterly and rubbed his eyes again. 

“Gabriel! Gabe, open the fucking door” Michael knocked harshly. “And get in your wheelchair, you’re not walking through the hospital” He mumbled later before his footsteps echoed away.

Sam frowned at the door, shaking his head. “Ignore him. Let’s just get you into the chair, alright?”

Gabe made a noise and stood up before plopping down in a tired daze. “..When we get home, can I sleep on you?” He asked softly, unlocking the door as he carefully wheeled himself out of the door.

“As long as you aren’t on your bad shoulder,” Sam nodded with a small smile, pulling the door open and gesturing for him to go.

Gabe smiled and wheeled himself into the hall, struggling for a few seconds before getting out the door to find Michael coming down the hall. “Struggling?” He joked and came up behind him to push him down the hall. 

“Seriously, just end me” Gabe half joked.

“Nah, think we’re not going to do that,” Sam snorted, walking beside him as they went down the hall.

“We’re going to check out that blood spotting on your stitches and then check your shoulder” He mumbled and made his way to the kitchen with Gabe, handing him a glass of water and a pill. “I was getting you for your medicine and then found you had slept wrong” He mumbled and watched his brother take the pill. 

“Can we also ask why the medicine makes me act like a drunk toddler?” Gabe mumbled. 

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea” Michael mumbled softly as he dropped the bottle in Gabe’s lap before starting to push him again.

Sam walked ahead a bit to hold doors open for them, looking around when they’d made it outside. “Which car are we taking? Limo again?”

“We’re taking my car” Michael mumbled as he made his way to the garage lined with at least twenty cars. 

“Yes!” Gabe cheered excitedly as Michael stopped by a black and blue bugatti divo. 

“I can take it from here” Michael smiled and waved Sam off before helping Gabe into the passenger seat. “Plus. I’m very strict on who rides in my car” He smiled a little and folded the wheelchair to put in the back, closing the door.

“I kinda thought I’d go with him,” Sam said with a small huff. “Make sure he’s okay.”

“He’s fine. It’s not like he’s your child and we’re splitting weekends or something. He’ll be back in like two hours.” Michael mumbled and walked around him. “Besides. He is my brother after all” He smirked and opened the driver side to sit down and start the ignition.

“Right,” Sam mumbled, crossing his arms and slowly taking a step back.

Michael adjusted his mirror before smiling at Sam and taking off out of the garage in a loud and fast hurry.

Sam turned on his heel and headed back inside, looking around for either one of his siblings as he wandered the halls.

Michael pulled back into the garage almost three hours later as promised. He helped Gabe back into his wheelchair and inside to start looking for the Winchester’s. 

“I want ice cream” Gabriel complained, itching at his green cast. 

“Stop itching it” Michael muttered as they passed the sitting room to find them. 

“But it itches” He complained, winching when he’d scratched too hard. 

“I told you” Michael muttered and watched the Winchester’s before continuing to push him to the kitchen.

Sam glanced up from his plate of eggs at the voices and smiled. “Hey, welcome back. We’re having breakfast for lunch.”

Gabe made a noise and itched at his cast again. Michael gently took his hand and rolled his eyes. “Well, good news,” Michael started as he wheeled Gabe around the table. “His shoulder was dislocated and they were able to put it back into place. Bad news, the fall in the water somehow broke his radius so now he’s stuck with a cast for the next three to six months” Gabe groaned and made a face. “Hey, I’m sorry you’re a lefty” Michael mumbled and handed him the container of ice cream. “We also found out that the stitches aren’t infected, they’re just coming loose because it’s natural to be in a place that moves so much. So he redid those. Another couple of days” Michael shrugged, finally giving Gabe his spoon.

Sam nodded as he listened, stabbing at his food occasionally. “Well, all of that we can deal with. He said the stitches would be able to come out in a week anyway. Did you ask about the medicine?”

“Yeah, they’ve decided to cut it in half so when I give him the pills I’m just gonna break them in half so he’ll only have one pill a day” Michael decided on. “But other than that, Gabe should be fine for now.. you know- besides being unable to write for a while”

“Fuck off” Gabe frowned and put the spoon back in his mouth.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “We’ll make do. In the meantime, Cas, Dean, and Charlie are out back. Or, Cas and Dean are anyway. Not sure if Charlie went with them.”

“Nah, I’m gonna be stuck to Gabe’s side for a while” Michael confessed before running his fingers through his brother’s curly hair. “You wanna cut the pink out or wait?”

“Wait. It’d look weird that short” Gabe mumbled, pushing the empty container away.

Sam took a couple more bites from his eggs. "If you want the pink out, we could always bleach it again, couldn't we?"

“Absolutely not” Michael frowned as Gabe began to lean back in a willing position. “He had to bleach it to dye it, and the. dyed it again and I’m scared if we continue to bleach it, it’s gonna get bad and fall out” Michael frowned, continuing his light scratches through Gabe’s scalp.

Sam shrugged, fiddling with his fork. “Wouldn’t know, this is the first time I’ve had my hair done in a while.”

“Ow” Gabe suddenly shrieked before Michael stopped his hand. 

“I’m sorry” He mumbled and began to try and untangle his fingers from the curls. “How about we take a shower and fix your hair?”

“You’re not showering with me”

“Then a bath. I don’t care what you do, but we’re doing something about it” Michael muttered, getting up to pull his wheelchair away from the table. 

Gabe pouted and glanced at Sam before looking back at his brother. “I want Sam to do it”

Sam looked up from his now-empty plate, nodding. “I can, if you want. Just let me take my plate back to the sinks real quick.”

“Fine. I’ll get him ready and take him” Michael mumbled as he left with Gabe, his shoulders hunched protectively.

Sam nodded and stood to quickly take his dishes back before following in the direction Michael had taken.

“Gabe, you’re taking one- I don’t care” Michael crossed his arms in the open bathroom door. 

“I don’t care! I don’t want you to do it- You’re too rough” Gabe complained, keeping his arm out of reach of the water he was laying in. 

“It’s curly hair, Gabe. It’s gonna hurt” He sighed, wiping water from Gabe’s forehead. 

“Then let Sam do it” Gabe mumbled softly against the edge of the tub

Sam tapped on the doorway as he made his way in. “I can take over.”

Gabe perked up with a smile as he looked back at Sam. Michael sighed and dried his hands off before dropping the towel in the chair. “Fine. I’ll come back in a few minutes” Michael muttered and walked past him.

Sam shut the door as he left and crouched beside the tub. “I feel like you’ll be really happy once you can do stuff on your own again,” he snorted.

Gabe frowned and nodded as he continued to itch around his cast. “I’m not having a good time” He whispered. “I can’t even get my arm wet” He pouted.

Sam grimaced and sighed. “Just a few months, give it time.. in the meantime, we need to get the knots out of your hair.”

Gabe made a face before pressing a bottle of condition into his hand. “..Just don’t hurt me” He whispered.

“I’ll do my best,” Sam said with an apologetic smile, taking the bottle and setting it to the side. He leaned him back a little under the faucet to wet his hair down before starting to work the conditioner in.

Gabe sat still as water dropped from his hair. He shivered at the unsettling feeling before glancing up at Sam with a blank expression.

Sam continued to run his finger through his hair, working the conditioner through it until he was sure he’d gotten most of the knots out. He then leaned him back again to rinse it out.

Gabe strained and resisted for a good few seconds, eventually letting Sam. Once he was part way done he leaned up forcefully and pulled on some of the loose curls.

Sam sat back a little and huffed. “There’s still some that needs to come out.”

“I’ll straighten them when they’re dry” He whined, looking at Sam like a little kid before leaning against the edge of the bathtub.

Sam sighed and stood up to grab a towel. “Are you done then?”

Gabe nodded softly, working the water through his hair himself before taking the towel. “..Go away” He mumbled softly, rubbing the towel over his head.

Sam nodded and went out the door, closing it behind him as he stood out in the hallway.

Michael glanced at him as he turned the corner and frowned. “..And?” He asked softly, gesturing to the door.

Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “He said he wanted me out while he dried off. I got the tangles out.”

“Cool” He mumbled and opened the door and closed it after himself, talking quietly with his brother. After a few minutes of mumbling and talking he backed out of the door with his brother, pushing him down the hall. “Thanks, Sam”

Gabe smiled as he leaned over look at Sam before gently waving.

“Not a problem,” Sam assured with a shake of his head, following with a smile. “Gabe, you should probably eat something that isn’t ice cream. We’ve still got food left over.”

“But I’m tired..” Gabe complained and pouted at Michael. 

“Alright. We’ll watch a movie until you fall asleep and when you wake up, we’ll have something ready for you; okay?” Michael asked, pushing the chair into what looked like a movie theatre with multiple couches. He sat Gabriel in the middle and sat next to him before finding a movie Gabe would like.

Sam glanced around the room, studying it for a moment before taking a seat on the other side of Gabe’s chair. “You guys have some personal theater?”

“We do have a big family” Michael pointed out. “Besides, it’s only like ten by twelve feet or something. It’s just really dark” He shrugged as Gabriel almost immediately fell asleep on Michael. Michael tried to move him in a more comfortable position before his brother rolled onto of him, his cast curling around Michael’s back. “..Fuck you” He mumbled softly to Gabe, staring at his brother before Gabe began to drool in his lap.

Sam glanced over at them and laughed quietly. “Eventful half-day, huh?” he sighed, leaning into the couch. “He’s pretty pissed that he needs help with a lot.”

“I know..” Michael whispered, brushing his fingers through Gabe’s wet curls. “I feel bad, but sometimes I just get so angry and can’t put up with him anymore. We’ll argue and yell and it always ends with me yelling louder and him crying and it’s.. It’s a big cycle of unhappiness” He admitted, Gabe suddenly raising his foot on the couch to press into Sam’s stomach. Gabe’s nose twitched, but he stayed snoring as his other leg easily nudged his thigh.

Sam glanced down and rested a hand on his leg, then looked back up at Michael with a huff. “Sounds like my family. Dad and I used to get into fights a lot, usually over something stupid.. aside from uh, the other night anyway.”

Michael made a face in understanding. “..You love em, but you don’t” He laughed softly, tangling his fingers in Gabe’s hair. No wonder it was such a mess. “I mean, I love Gabe, but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to strangle the ever loving life out of my baby brother” He mumbled before sighing. “..It’s a rough life” He muttered.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Sam scoffed, then sighed. “Honestly, I just want out for however long I can. Obviously, one of us will have to come back eventually, to take the throne.”

“It’s most likely be you since Gabe is second youngest out of ten kids. That’s a one in ninth chance of becoming king.. Besides, I might be younger, but my twin brother just.. disappeared so I’ve got a higher chance than he does” He shrugged. “As for you, I have absolutely no idea” Michael mumbled as Gabe kicked Sam’s hip this time.

Sam grunted a little, rubbing his side before letting his hand return to its previous place. “Don’t know. Most likely, they ask Dean to come back and take it, since he’s the oldest of the three of us. But I can’t say for sure if that’ll work out.”

“..Didn’t Dean way something about another brother of your’s? Older than all three of you or something?” He asked softly. “Maybe Gabe told me” He shrugged.

“I mean.. we have an older half-brother, but we don’t know where he is,” Sam shrugged. “Honestly, I wouldn’t want to shove all the responsibilities on someone we don’t know.”

“I would shove it on Lucien if I didn’t want to be king so bad” He smiled softly and pet through Gabe’s hair again. “Although if I do become king, I could step down and give it to any of my siblings as I see fit” He shrugged. “So of course I could always hand it off to Gabriel if he really wanted it”

“I don’t think he does, he wants to travel more than anything,” Sam said thoughtfully.

"I didn't think he did either, but I don't really care for being king.. Wonder if I could pass it off to some random kid" He laughed softly, seeing Gabe dig his foot into Sam's rib. "He always was a sleep thrasher" He mumbled.

“I’ve noticed,” Sam snorted, wincing a little as he tried to move his foot. “Over the few days we spent together.”

“None of us are like that though. All my brothers and sister just.. they don’t do that. Gabriel is the only one who people complain about” Michael explained as Gabe moved around and grumbled uncomfortably. “I’m gonna blame most of the sleep thrashing on his cast, but he is always like this too” He laughed.

Sam snorted and shrugged. "Eh. I'm not usually a lot better, mostly according to my siblings."

Michael laughed and stroked his hand through Gabe’s hair. “..I should probably take him to bed” He whispered.

“Probably,” Sam nodded, sighing a little. “Need any help?”

“Uh..” Michael smiled softly as he looked at Sam. “Do you wanna take him to bed?” Michael offered.

Sam shrugged a little, then nodded. “I can.”

“Just be careful” Michael quickly added, letting go of his brother. “A-and watch his cast..” He frowned softly. “And don’t hold him too tight” He mumbled, letting Sam take over as he shifted Gabe into a good position. He frowned as he handed his brother over, desperately not wanting to see his brother grow up and go away. “And-“

“I got it, don’t worry,” Sam assured him, smiling a little as he lifted him into his arms. “He’ll be fine.”

Michael bit his lip and sat back, still watching anxiously. “..Okay” He mumbled softly, trying to smile. Gabe yawned against his chest, opening his eyes to look up at Sam before turning into his chest, falling right back asleep. “Night Sam” Michael mumbled and opened the door for him, shutting the lights off behind them.

“Night,” Sam nodded to him, walking down the hall to Gabe’s room and gently setting him under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

“Sit still” Michael mumbled softly. 

“You try having a saw this close to cutting your arm” Gabe muttered, squeezing Sam’s hand tightly as he watched his cast be split in two. 

“It’s usually uncomfortable the first time” The doctor laughed a little as he got the cast off and wiggled it off his thumb. “Alright..” He mumbled. 

Gabe sighed happily as he flexed his fingers and moved his arm, rolling his wrist around in enjoyment.

Sam grinned and squeezed the hand he was holding reassuringly. “Stitches gone, cast off, you’re fully back.”

“How’s it feel?” Cas asked from his place next to the wall.

Gabe moved his fingers gently, flinching every time one cracked. “..Weird” Gabe mumbled softly. 

“It’s gonna be feeling fuzzy for a few days. Just take it easy and don’t lift anything too heavy” The doctor mumbled before gently stretching Gabe’s arm and wrist. 

“You hear that?” Michael glared. 

“Nope,” Gabe mumbled with a straight face.

"We really don't need to make another trip over here," Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"We will restrain you," Cas deadpanned.

"I've been able to run for like a month. Please, if I wanted to hurt myself again, I'd fuck myself up easy" Gabe smirked gently.

"Stop swearing" Michael glared as he crossed his arms.

Gabe made a face and frowned as his arm was let go. "Ice cream?" He asked Sam with wide pleading eyes.

Sam thought about it and nodded. "If you want.. we could head back to Lawrence.. Jo's candy shop."

"Really?!" Gabe grinned widely.

"Absolutely not!" Michael frowned. "No more leaving royal property. You need to stay home now" Michael grimaced.

Gabe frowned and rubbed his arm gently to feel the skin that was trapped under the cast.

Sam made a huffing noise and shifted. “He’s been on royal property for a while.”

“Exactly. So he’s fine with staying longer. He’s used to it” Michael huffed back before squinting at Sam

“Sure,” Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes and glancing away. “Who needs freedom.” He looked back at the doctor. “Thanks for all your help.”

He nodded awkwardly and shuffled back to his desk with the nurse. Michael sighed and moved in front of Sam to help Gabe down and lead him out of the room. “He’s perfectly fine with staying on the premises. Right?” Gabe opened his mouth before Michael immediately cut him off. “Right” He nodded a little. Gabe frowned and stared at the ground. “Stop touching your wrist. You’re gonna hurt it” Michael muttered before walking down the hall with him. “And remember your medication changed”

“I know, one-“

“One every morning with water. So nothing else to drink but water” Michael chided.

“I think he gets it, it hasn’t changed much from the last medication he was on,” Sam pointed out in a monotonous tone, turning his gaze back towards Michael.

“Sam-“ Gabe started. 

“Are his fucking brother?” Michael asked, glaring back at Sam. “Are you his family? No, so then you don’t get to decide what goes on his life. So shut up” He smiled sweetly.

Sam tensed and stared him down. “Right, sure,” he spat out, squinting before looking away again.

“That’s enough,” Cas sighed, moving away from the wall.

“Cas, I’ve got this” Michael mumbled as he led Gabe out the front doors to the parking lot. “I’m proving a point for the mere fact that Sam shouldn’t be able to try and boss Gabe around. Don’t you agree?”

“Mikey-“ Gabe mumbled, taking hold of his sleeve. 

“One second” He told Gabe before looking back to Cas. “I just think.. It’s. I don’t know. Not right” Michael mumbled.

“I’m not bossing him around,” Sam scoffed, crossing his arms.

“Gabriel is an adult,” Cas stated, pressing his lips together. “He doesn’t need either of your permissions.”

Michael hummed for a really long second as they approached the car. “Whatever” He finally settled on. Gabe quickly ran past Cas to open the back door, smiling at his younger brother before sitting down, patiently waiting for Sam. “He is under dad’s rules if he’s living under his roof..” Michael mumbled. “And I'm getting the throne in just a few years” Michael pointed out.

“So we’ve heard,” Sam responded, taking a seat next to Gabe. “But not yet. And don’t you have your own place to be at?”

“I do, with my own wife and kids, but dad wants me to stay here for a while.. You’re lucky you get to stay with us” He muttered the last part as he began peeling out of the parking lot. 

Gabe frowned as he listened to them argue, scratching his fingers through his hair. He moved over to the middle seat and buckled in to lean against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam grunted and looked away, staring at the back of the seat. “Uh huh,” he mumbled, tilting his head to rest on top of Gabe’s.

“Guys, seriously, enough,” Cas huffed from the passenger seat, looking pointedly at Michael before going back to looking out the window.

“I am being serious” Michael mumbled finally as he drove. Gabe smiled and leaned up to gently kiss Sam’s cheek before leaning forward to smack Michael in the ear. “Ow!” He complained, rubbing his face. 

“Don’t talk smack unless you’re wanting smacked” Gabe glared as he leaned back against Sam.

Sam held back a laugh and put an arm around Gabe’s shoulders to bring him closer. “Don’t worry about it,” he said before dropping his voice to a whisper. “We’ll hopefully be leaving soon enough anyway.”

Gabe giggled a little as he covered his ear. “That tickles!” He snorted and rubbed his ear with his shoulder. He gently pushed on Sam’s chest before smiling at him. “When?” He mumbled gently.

“Soon, I hope,” Sam hummed. “Mom’s been calling a lot, she says she’ll give us enough money to get us started.”

Gabe smiled widely. “Really?” He whispered before turning to rest his legs in Sam’s lap. “Are we going to see Bobby again?” He asked.

“If you want to,” Sam said softly with a grin. “Maybe we can go back and see Rowena too, she helped us out.”

“Yeah!” Gabe laughed a little and leaned over to kiss Sam. He nearly shrieked and scratched Sam’s arm when a car horn went off only to find it was Michael. “Fuck you!” He frowned. 

“No making out in my car” Michael shrugged and laughed a little. 

Gabe made a face before looking at Sam’s arm. “You okay?” He frowned. “Sorry”

Sam yelped a little in shock, glaring in Michael's direction before shaking his head. "I'm alright, it's just a scratch," he assured him, sending a smile in his direction.

Gabe’s shoulders dropped in relief before leaning forward to tilt Michael’s mirror away. “Hey!” Michael complained. Gabe ignored him as he moved back over to Sam’s lap to continue kissing him. “I need that to see the-“ Michael near screamed and smacked the mirror off the glass as he continued driving. “I don’t need it!” He quickly corrected.

Sam laughed a little, taking a moment to kiss him back before pulling away a bit. "Careful, we're still on the road."

“Me or him?” Gabe mumbled against Sam’s lips before giving in to make out with him.

"Hm, both," Sam joked, moving his hands to hold him better as he leaned in more.

Michael cleared his throat and glanced awkwardly at Cas before whispering. “So.. how’s your morning?” He asked, tapping his fingers gently on the wheel.

Cas looked over at him and shrugged a little. "Fine, I suppose," he replied, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Our father wants to start bringing in guests again, for dinner."

"Oh- that's.. cool" Michael mumbled before gently turning up the radio. "So do you know who? Dad invites just about everyone for dinner" He laughed nervously.

Cas shook his head. "Not sure," he sighed. "He didn't give a lot of specifications, but I'm putting a bet on him setting Samandriel up with somebody." He shrugged again. "Knowing him."

Michael frowned and shut the radio off to look at Cas. “..I. I think I need to have a conversation with him” Michael whispered softly, face turning bright red when he heard Gabe begin to pant. “If we’re sporting boners, save that shit for your room!” Michael frowned deeply.

Gabe glanced at Michael before taking another small breath. “..Fine” He whispered softly, hugging Sam’s neck tighter. “But I’m not moving”

Cas cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded. "Probably would be for the best.. about talking to him, I mean."

Sam snorted and sat up a little bit, still holding onto Gabe. "What'd we miss?"

“Dad possibly wanting to hook Samandriel up with someone” Michael frowned deeply. “I’m gonna talk to him about it and hopefully- Gabe buckle the fuck up” Michael interrupted himself and tried to fix the mirror. “It’s too dangerous to be sitting like that” Michael grumbled and watched Gabe move over to sit in the same spot, leaving his legs across Sam’s lap as he leaned in and buckled up.

Sam pulled his own seatbelt across himself without moving very far from his position, then tilted his head. "So.. what are you gonna say to him?"

“That Samandriel already has a girlfriend. He was nervous to tell her anything about us, but they’ve been dating for.. A year and a handful of months now. Five?” He mumbled to himself. “But it’s not fair that he has to give her up for some stranger’s daughter. I just hate that he throws his kids at every situation and expects them to fix all of his mistakes” Michael sighed. 

Gabe frowned before burying his face further into Sam’s chest, dragging his fingers over Sam’s leg to draw pictures.

Sam nodded in understanding, leg twitching a little at the feeling. “Yeah.. I know what you mean. We’ve had a lot of different people come to our place, before now anyway.”

“Kind of.. sucks” Michael sighed heavily as he pulled into the large garage before parking. 

“It does” Gabe mumbled softly against Sam’s chest before unbuckling and opening the door to run inside.

“Agreed,” Cas mumbled, following after his brothers and Sam as they all headed back inside.

Sam sighed and nodded, quickening his pace to keep up with Gabriel. “How’s your arm feel now?”

Gabriel smiled back at him before raising his arm excitedly. "..Free" He whispered before laughing and walking inside.

Sam grinned and laughed softly. “Sweet sweet freedom,” he snorted.

“Almost. It only takes a year of planning and a stolen car and a bunch of train rides” He half-joked before grabbing Sam’s hand.

Sam laughed and sighed as he followed after him. “And a couple bottles of bleach and hair dye, shady motel.”

“And a kidnapped butterfly” Gabe nodded softly before gasping. “Where is Stella?” He asked before frowning. “..I lost my kid, fuck” He whispered.

Sam pressed his lips together in thought. “Pretty sure she was left at Bobby’s when.. yeah.” He shook his head. “Maybe she’ll still be there when we get to leave.”

“No, she came with me in the car” He pointed out. “She was with me and I was holding her when Michael came and got you” He frowned deeply before letting go of Sam’s hand to run down the hall.

Sam frowned and tilted his head, walking quickly down the hall after him.

Gabe stopped to look back at him before coming up to open archways. “Come on” Gabe smiled at him and walked out of view to the outside garden area covered in glass.

Sam pulled a small grin and stepped outside, looking around at his surroundings. “Did you let her out here?”

“No, it’s always open but at night” He explained, immediately waving the butterfly away from his face. “Get away from my eye!” He cried, rubbing his face as she landed in his hair. He looked up and looked around in confusion, feeling his hair move around. “Found her” He cheered, pointing to his head.

Sam laughed and nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Your kidnapped butterfly has been found. I still don't know how you managed to bring her all the way from Michigan."

Gabe shrugged happily as he raised his hand for her to crawl on it. “I can’t either. I should probably find out how to tell the difference between boys and girls” He mumbled softly. It’s kind of sad their life span is only twelve months. I wish I knew how old she was too” He rambled on whole watching her crawl around.

Sam nodded in agreement and hummed a little. "Well, I don't know how to tell age, but with monarch butterflies, the female's have thicker black webbing on their wings," he said, giving a little shrug.

Gabe paused to look carefully before humming. “..I can’t really tell to be honest. It just looks like regular wings” He mumbled.

Sam snorted and shrugged again. “I just read it somewhere, unless we find another butterfly just like this one.”

“I’d be able to tell which ones Stella” Gabe nodded and rubbed the butterfly’s body. “I personally believe I’ve become very close with her”

“You’re petting her, I’d call that pretty close,” Sam agreed with a laugh.

“Like I said” Gabe smiled and let her back down to the flower next to him. “I’ve never had normal pets” He admitted.

“The only pet I ever had was a stray dog that I hid in my room.. have you had any other pets?” Sam asked, tilting his head in interest.

“I uh.. had a bunch of frogs. Accidentally brought home a snapping turtle once. Also found the zoo’s lost penguin and led it home. I also kidnapped a platypus once.. and a skunk. I led an owl home by accident, the turtle was on purpose but I didn’t know it was dangerous. The owl was completely unplanned” He rambled and hummed as he thought more. “And a ferret”

Sam squinted a little as he listened and laughed, shaking his head. “Warn me before you bring random animals into our future home, deal?”

Sam squinted a little as he listened and laughed, shaking his head. “Warm me before you bring random animals into our future home, deal?”

"Not particularly, I'm good not getting rabies," Sam joked, shaking his head.

“You’re no fun” Gabe frowned at Sam as his pink waves fell in his face. He stared for a few more moments before begging to pout at Sam with wide eyes.

Sam shook his head again, smiling softly as he reached forward to brush Gabe’s hair away from his face. “I couldn’t exactly stop you.”

Gabe made a strange face before looking back up at Sam with wide eyes. “I won’t” He mumbled before smiling and taking a step forward to hug Sam. “I care too much”

Sam wrapped his arms around him, resting his face against his hair for a moment before lifting it again. “Maybe we can get a dog or something,” he laughed softly.

“Fine.. I’ll live with a dog” He mumbled softly before yawning, pressing his cheek further into Sam’s chest before carefully pulling away. He paused to rub his eyes as he squinted at Sam and leaned back against him without warning.

Sam snorted and lowered the both of them to the ground, sitting on the grass. "Tired?"

Gabe nodded as he stayed against Sam’s chest, lowering himself into his lap until he’d fallen asleep finally. He shifted to hold Sam’s thigh before beginning to snore.

Sam smiled down at him, petting his fingers through his hair for a while. He looked up as the door opened and shut.

"There you are," Chuck sighed, stepping backward. "Are you coming inside soon?"

Sam looked down at Gabe and shrugged. "Maybe, I kinda thought I'd let him rest a little longer."

"That's fine, but your mother called," Chuck continued, his hand hesitantly reaching for the door again. "She's on her way over again."

Sam glanced up and back down again at Gabe again, nodding. "Let me uh.. get him up," he sighed, lightly shaking Gabe's shoulder.

Gabe made a noise before shifting to sit up with a frown. “If you didn’t want me to sleep on you, you could’ve told me” He whispered.

"No, no, I don't mind, but my mom is gonna be here soon," Sam informed him, resting a hand on his shoulder and gesturing to Chuck, who was still standing awkwardly by the door.

“You wanna talk to her while I sleep?” He mumbled softly. “It’s okay, you can go talk” He mumbled, still half asleep.

Sam gave a half-smile and nodded, gently squeezing his shoulder. "Why don't you head to your room at least? Might be more comfortable."

“..Pay me” He whispered as he leaned against Sam’s shoulder for a few seconds before falling asleep again

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing at Chuck. “I’ll be there in a second.”

Chuck nodded and opened the door to leave. “We’ll be in the main hall, I’m going to find your siblings.”

Sam nodded, sitting for a couple of minutes before picking Gabe up and heading out towards his room, setting him under the covers.

Michael glanced in through the doorway as he passed and laughed softly. “Did he really fall asleep again?” He whispered, watching his brother immediately turn over to face his pillows as he hugged them.

Sam smiled and nodded, walking quietly from the room. “Tired I guess, I’m supposed to meet with my mom in a bit.”

“Are you finally going to leave?” He mumbled, rubbing his feet into the dirt

“Yeah.. I hope so anyway. Chuck said it would be a couple of minutes,” Sam sighed, messing with his pockets on his jeans.

“Where are you going?” He asked sternly, looking up to meet Sam’s eyes.

Sam paused. “I’m not sure.. he wants to go on a road trip. So.. anywhere.”

Michael paused to glare at him. “..Gabe is going with you?” He frowned.

“I.. that was the.. original plan,” Sam shrugged, backing away a little.

Michael pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. “Well.. Plans do change” He laughed a little and patted Sam’s shoulder before turning to walk back down the hall.

Sam bit his lip and sighed, head shaking slightly as he started down the hallway, calling for his siblings every few steps.

“Meeting down here!” Charlie called out down the hall, waiting until she saw Sam. She smiled at him and waved before turning back to her mom and Dean. “He’s coming”

Sam grinned as he approached them. “Hey Mom,” he greeted.

Mary gave him a warm smile walking forward to hug him quickly before stepping back. “Good- now that you’re all here, we do have some things to discuss. How many of you are leaving, would be my first question.”

“Five-“

“Four” Michael cut Charlie off while staring at her. 

Charlie gave him a face before looking away with a frown. Dean raised an eye and looked at Michael. “I’m sorry uh, and who exactly are you keeping here?”

“Well, Gabe of course” Michael mumbled. “Sam’s barely able to keep him from tripping over his own shoes.. let alone stepping on glass” Michael mumbled. 

“Now hold on a second-“ Dean snapped, standing up in front of Michael. “You can’t just tell Sam and is that your brother is staying because you said so. Because he’s a human who can decide his plans and life for himself.”

“And he’s already decided,” Sam noted, glaring pointedly at Michael.

“Wait wait- five?” Chuck echoed in confusion. “Who’s all leaving?”

“Sam and Gabe. Cas, Charlie, and me” Dean frowned. 

“Minus Gabe” Michael insisted, staring at Dean. 

“What are we subtracting me from?” Gabe asked in confusion as he walked in, immediately smiling at Sam. 

“Leaving” Michael sighed. 

“Like.. states away?” Gabe asked, stopping at his place next to Sam before slowly sitting down. 

“You’re not leaving” Michael stayed. “That’s final”

“Actually,” Sam cut in, “that’s up to him. Not you.”

“Stay out of it Michael,” Cas sighed, rubbing his face and inching closer to Dean. “This isn’t for you to decide.”

“Then I’ll stay” Gabe blurted with a tired expression. He glanced at Sam and Dean before smiling at Michael. “Maybe it.. would be for the best” He admitted. 

“Gabe..” Charlie whispered softly. 

“No, he’s decided” Michael smiled to himself as he looked down at Gabe. “Maybe he’s just happier here with us” He smirked.

Sam looked over at Gabe, opening his mouth and then closing it again for a few moments. “You’re not.. coming with me?”

Gabe glanced at Sam with watery eyes before taking his hand. “I want to, I do” He whispered gently before making eye contact with him. “..But maybe I’m just too reckless” He murmured, looking away as he took his hand back.

Sam shook his head, frowning. “So what?” He asked, reaching for his hand again and lowering his voice slightly. “How often have we had the chance to be reckless growing up?”

Gabe stilled as Sam whispered before laughing to himself. “..Not at all” He admitted before taking Sam’s hand back to smile at him. 

Michael frowned and watched Gabe with sad eyes. “Gabriel..” He whispered harshly. 

Gabe frowned and glanced back at Michael. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I want!” He snapped and stood up to walk out of the room.

Michael glared at Sam before ducking out of the room to follow Gabe.

“Gabe- wait,” Sam insisted, attempting to walk ahead of Michael and leaving the rest of the group with Mary and Chuck.

“He’s made his decision! Don’t confuse my brother more” Michael snapped in the doorway. 

“I didn’t choose shit! I want to leave, but I obviously love my family, but I’ve already had enough of them” Gabe frowned a few feet away. “I just want some time to think” He snapped. 

“And we’ll give you that time” Michael whispered, reaching forward to hug him. “Big brother Michael will always give you anything” Gabe sighed next to Michael’s shoulder before hugging him back. He pulled back within seconds before Michael was wiping his tears. “Don’t cry” Michael smiled and glanced at Sam. “I know you’ll make the right decision”

Gabe glanced up at Michael before rubbing his face on his shoulders. “..I don’t think you do” He whispered and looked at Sam with a frown.

Sam’s shoulders slumped a little as he watched them, anxiously biting his lip. “If you want, I can meet you in your room after I talk to my mom.. give you some time to think on your own?” He offered in a soft tone.

Michael turned with a furious look before Gabe smiled softly. “Yeah. I’ll be in my room when you’re done..” Gabe explained as he walked over to hug Sam around his neck.

Sam sighed softly and nodded, hugging him back quickly. “See you soon.”

“Yeah” Gabe whispered before leaning up to kiss him. “Don’t be scared. I know my morals” He laughed, gently pulling away before walking down the hall to his room.

Sam smiled after him and took a couple of steps back, glancing up at Michael before turning around to head back towards the group.

“..He’s not going with you. I hope you know that” Michael muttered gently as he passed before walking down the hall.

Sam ignored him for the most part, hunching over a little as he made it back. “Gabe’s gonna be in his room while we talk. If that’s okay,” he added quickly, looking up at his mom and straightening his posture.

Mary glanced at the hall and nodded with a soft sigh. “As long as someone tells him what’s going on after we’re done.. you three know one of you will need to be back one day, for the throne, don’t you?”

Dean and Charlie shared a look with Sam before Dean lowered his head. “..Why can’t Adam take it?” Dean muttered bitterly. 

“Because Adam isn’t part of the royal family anymore..” Charlie whispered. “It’s always the current wife and you know that. Adam chose his mom because he doesn’t want to be royal” She sighed and stared at the ceiling. “..I can take it if you two don’t want it”

“No, because you don’t want it and we all know that” Dean frowned at her while taking hold of Cas’ hand.

Sam pressed his lips together, sifting his weight a little. “None of us really want to take it, but one of us is going to have to.. might as well be me.”

Cas frowned and glanced at him. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know.. I kinda put us in this situation in the first place,” Sam shrugged.

“But Gabe would be heartbroken and you know it..” Charlie frowned deeply. 

“None of us want it. Charlie’s always hated it, and Sam, you’ve got Gabe” He frowned deeply before looking at Cas. “I love you, but my job as an older brother is to always make my siblings happy. And I’m not going to let Sam make this stupid decision.” He frowned and stood up to let go of his hand. “After all, I’ve always cleaned up your messes” Dean smiled at Sam.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “Which is why I wouldn’t ask you to clean up this one.”

“You don’t have to,” Cas insisted, looking up at Dean. “I’ll go with you.”

Dean thought about it before smiling gently. “Rule with me?” Dean asked softly, taking Cas’ hands again.

Cas nodded, a small smile crossing his face. “If you’ll let me.”

“Which you should,” Sam interjected with a smirk. “Since you won’t let me make stupid decisions.”

“I’ll make the stupid decisions for you” Dean laughed. “You won’t miss anything” He mumbled and looked at their mom. “We’ll come back. But until then, five of us are going”

“Not unless Michael stops him..” Charlie frowned.

“Michael doesn’t need to make his decisions,” Sam muttered.

Mary sighed and nodded. “Alright well.. I brought more of your things with me, if you want them.”

“When are you planning to leave?” Chuck cut in.

“Whenever we can” Dean shrugged a little. 

“As soon as we can” Gabe cut in, coming up beside Sam to take his hand with a light squeeze. “Today would be amazing, so would tomorrow” He mumbled with a bright smile.

Sam grinned and laughed a little. “Well it might take us a while to pack, so tomorrow might be better, so we can get some sleep in before we start driving.”

“Then I’ll start our bags so they’ll be done in the morning” Gabe whispered and let go of Sam’s hand to take a step back. “Come and join me when you’re done?” He mumbled, edging on leaving the room.

“I’ll be there,” Sam assured him, nodding with a small smile.

“Well, your things are out in the car, if you want to come get them,” Mary told them, gesturing to the door. “Call me before you leave, at least? You don’t have to say where you’re going if you don’t want to.”

“We’ll think of something” Dean mumbled and moved ahead to hug his mom quickly. “I’m gonna miss you, but I guess I’ll be the one to come back” He joked before pulling away.

Mary smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you then.. now come get your junk,” she said jokingly, slowly inching towards the door as she waited for them to follow.

“I’ll go help Gabe pack his stuff while you two unpack all our clothes” Charlie smiled widely. “Thanks” She snorted, dashing out of the room. 

Dean sighed and smiled gently. “Such a pain” He mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam sighed and stepped back as he shut the trunk. “All right, I think we’re all set to go,” he announced. “Whenever we decided to leave.”

“Right now!” Gabe yelled behind Sam.

“Maybe in a few minutes” Charlie mumbled, watching all of Cas and Gabe’s brothers like up outside.

“Aw- I’m gonna cry if I have to say goodbye again” Gabe whispered, immediately being put in a tight hug from Raphael. “Don’t break me..” He whispered, patting his brother’s back.

“Lucky us. All three of us are leaving” Dean mumbled to Charlie.

“..I’m unadopting myself” She whispered after a few seconds.

“Can’t, it’s too late,” Sam snorted, sighing as he shifted his weight to one side and watched Cas and Gabe as they said their goodbyes to their other brothers. “Ready to get the hell out of here?”

“Yeah, I guess..” Gabe mumbled, quickly being hugged by Michael, frozen in a panic.

“..Promise you’re gonna be safe?” Michael whispered to him.

Gabe frowned and glanced at Sam. “I will” He mumbled.

“I’m gonna miss you” Michael mumbled.

Gabe’s frown deepened as he hugged him back tightly, confused with what to do now. He shifted his gaze away from Sam and to Michael's back before closing his eyes.

Sam leaned back a little against the car, giving them a couple of minutes as they stood there before straightening up a little again.

Cas glanced at Sam and stepped towards Gabe and Michael, patting their shoulders. “Ready to go?” He asked softly.

Michael frowned as he pulled away, keeping Gabe close enough to whisper to him in private. Gabe glanced down half way through and nodded when he finally pulled away. "I know" Gabe mumbled. "Thank you, but it won't be necessary" He laughed gently and took a step back to smile widely. "See you in a while" He shrugged.

"Call often?" Michael asked softly.

"Call often" Gabe laughed and moved back to Sam's side to take his hand. "Alright, ready to go"

Sam smiled down at him and gestured to the back seat. “Time to hit the road.”

“I call shotgun,” Cas deadpanned, hurrying to the passenger door and hopping in before anyone else could.

Charlie fake gasped before moving to stand between Sam and Gabe. "Guess I'll just crash these two love birds and third wheel between them" She smirked. 

Gabe made a face before jumping, her arm suddenly being around his shoulders. He grimaced a little and gave a sad look to Sam.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm driving" Dean muttered, moving after Cas to get into the driver's seat.

Sam wrinkled his nose at Charlie and pursed his lips. “Guess we’ll just have to lean over you to cuddle then,” he said decidedly with a light shrug.

Charlie wrinkled her nose and let go of Gabe. "Dibs on the seat behind Cas" She mumbled, moving to the other side of the car to climb in.

Gabe smiled softly and hugged Sam tightly. "Thanks for saving me" He joked, letting go. "Would've been a long drive" He snorted, gesturing to the seats. "You want the middle for leg room?" He offered.

Sam smiled and shook his head, leaning a little into him. “Nah, there’s hardly any leg room in here anywhere. I’ll stretch when we get out somewhere.”

"Fine" Gabe muttered, moving to sit in the middle, buckling in as he waited for Sam. "Alright, which state first?" He asked with a wide smile.

"Florida?" Dean offered.

"Disney land!" Charlie nearly screamed.

"That's California" Dean mumbled.

"Then Disney World!" Charlie snapped.

Gabe frowned and covered his right ear, waiting the screaming out.

Sam gently rubbed Gabe’s shoulder. “Florida first I guess, but only if you stop screaming,” he said with a small smile.

“Doesn’t someone need to order tickets for Disney World?” Cas asked with a tilted head.

Gabe hummed and held up their dad’s credit card. “Don’t worry about it” He grinned widely. “We’re royalty, remember?” He smirked. 

Dean glanced back at him and sighed before starting the car. “Which reminds me- are we dying the hair back? Because Sam’s hair looks jacked up” Dean muttered, pulling out of the long driveway.

Sam ran a hand over his hair sheepishly. “I know, I’m trying to let it grow out again.. it’ll look better once the areas that were shaved are the same length as the top.”

“That’s gonna take a while” Dean complained and set his phone on a GPS for Florida. He then took Cas’ hand and leaned back a little in his seat. 

“I’m sorry, we were kind of on the run” Gabe laughed softly and leaned against Sam’s shoulder.

“Our goal was to look as different as possible,” Sam snorted, leaning his cheek against Gabe’s hair.

“I think the pink did it for me” Gabe smiled proudly. 

“I preferred blonde” Dean shrugged. 

“Guess its a good thing it’s not your hair” Gabe muttered, snuggling defensively into Sam’s shoulder.

“We could always dye it in his sleep,” Sam pointed out jokingly.

"Touch me in my sleep, and I will kick you in the nut sack" Gabe mumbled, not looking up from his phone.

"Don't you two.. like, spoon in your sleep?" Charlie asked.

"You guys cuddle when you sleep?" Dean asked, surprised. "Cas and I can't stand that because he's got sleep thrashing" He mumbled.

Cas looked over at him with an offended expression. “Don’t call me out,” he scoffed jokingly.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “If it makes you feel better, I’ve seen Dean drooling in his sleep.”

“Sam shut the fuck up” Dean muttered, ignoring him as he drove. “Little brothers man” He muttered. 

Gabe half laughed from where he was leaning over Sam’s chest and falling asleep. 

Charlie smiled softly and looked at Sam. “Is he gonna fall asleep on you?” She teased.

Sam smirked and gave a one-shouldered shrug. “I don’t mind really.”

“Does Cas do this?” Charlie asked, leaning forward to look at Dean. 

“No, It’s probably his medicine” Dean shrugged and yawned a little himself. “Damn, we should’ve left in the morning and not at nine at night” He mumbled.

"Well that was the plan, but we changed our minds," Cas pointed out, glancing at Dean. "I can take over driving if you get tired. The rest of you should sleep so we can switch when needed."

“I’ve got it for now” Dean mumbled. 

“I can take over at one point as well” Charlie smiled. 

“No. You’re too young” He mumbled. 

“But Disney World!” Charlie pouted. 

Gabe jolted in and glanced at Cas and Charlie. “..I heard Disney World” He mumbled.

"Four of the five of us are capable of driving," Sam noted, then turned to Gabe with a soft laugh. "Hey- yeah, we're on our way to Florida and Dean thinks he can stay up all night."

“What the fuck, dude I can barely stay awake right now” He mumbled before shaking his head. “Don’t do it, man, you’ll regret it and sleep through Disney World” He mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

“He’s not the only one” Charlie smirked. 

“Fucking..” Gabe started softly before he just didn’t reply and began breathing softer on Sam’s shoulder. 

“He’s not gonna last” Dean mumbled with a grin.

Cas shook his head. “No, and neither will you- I’m gonna bother you again every hour. Just a heads up.”

Dean grumbled and glared at the road. "I'll make sure we all stay awake" Charlie smirked wickedly at Cas.

"Don't you dare wake him up" Dean glared back in the mirror.

"Unfair" She pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back in the seat.

Cas smirked and turned around to stick his tongue out at her. "Seriously though- don't wake me up."

"Us either," Sam snorted. "And we won't do the same to you."

“Everyone just shut up and go to sleep” Dean muttered angrily. 

Gabe tilted his head up in confusion to glance at Dean. “..What?” He asked softly. 

Dean sighed and shook his head, threatening to bash his head against the wheel.

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled Gabe a little closer. "They're arguing, let's just ignore them and sleep for a while."

Cas huffed a little and leaned back against the seat. "You'd better wake one of us up when you get tired."

Gabe slouched back a bit to look at Sam with a confused expression before yawning again, laying on top of Sam. He turned to make the seat lean back, watching Sam move further and further before laying on top of his chest. 

“I might” Dean whispered and turned on a road.

"You'd better," Cas mumbled, turning a little onto his side and closing his eyes.

Dean ended up driving until two in the morning before he couldn’t take it anymore and started searching for a hotel on the way. About two fifteen and a detour turn around, he finally found one. He gently shook Cas’s shoulder and smiled weakly.

Cas peeked open one eye and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked in a low tone.

“A motel. You guys deserve to sleep in an actual bed” He whispered, looking back at Gabe and Sam, tangled together. “I’ll force Sam to carry Gabe and I’ll carry Charlie in. Can you grab our bags?” He mumbled before pausing. “Well, I can carry two” He mumbled, already climbing out to wake Sam up and get a backpack and a side bag.

Cas nodded and got out to grab a bag, then stood to the side while Sam wandered tiredly out of the car with Gabe in his arms. 

"Huh," Sam uttered as he looked up at the building. "Pretty nice for a motel."

“I hope so” Dean shrugged a little before gently picking up Charlie to take inside. He glanced around and smiled widely at the woman at the front desk. “Come on” He called gently to his boyfriend and brother.

The two followed after him, standing back a little and letting Dean go on ahead to get them a room. Sam hummed a little as they waited, keeping ahold of Gabe until Dean had returned with room keys.

Dean jingled them in his hand that was holding Charlie's legs before walking down a hall. "I went ahead and got us a four bed because everyone wants their room" Dean mumbled, unlocking the door. "Except Sam" Dean smirked, laying Charlie down to take her shoes off before working her jeans off, leaving her in underwear and her shirt. 

Sam wrinkled his nose and squinted at him. “Cuddling is comfortable, screw you,” he scoffed jokingly, setting Gabe gently on the bed.

“Not when one or both of them are being kicked or pushed,” Cas pointed out. “Like we said earlier- sleep thrashing.”

"I don't see how you can stand sleeping in the same bed as him" Dean mumbled to Sam. "I love Cas, but I'm never sharing a bed again" He laughed a little, setting Cas' bag on the bed before falling onto the one across from his.

“How sweet,” Cas laughed sarcastically, flopping down on his own bed.

Sam snorted and shrugged, settling down next to Gabe. “Well, we usually stay in place. Usually.”

“Sh.. Sleep time” Dean mumbled, kicking off his shoes and falling asleep above the blankets.

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes, rolling over to face Gabe and falling asleep soon after his brother.

Gabe was obviously the one to wake up first, around six in the morning in confusion. He sat up, moving away from Sam to look around them in confusion. After seeing Dean and Cas, he relaxed and turned to brush a finger through Sam’s tangled curls before moving out of bed.

Sam grumbled a little as he moved away, bringing his legs closer to his chest but not really waking up.

Cas shifted on his bed, sitting still for a moment before blinking himself awake. “Morning.”

Gabe smiled at Cas and turned to look at Sam. “Did I wake you? Sorry” Gabe mumbled softly before standing up and coming over to climb on Cas’ bed.

Cas smiled and shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. “No, don’t worry about it,” he laughed quietly. He pushed the blankets back and sat crossed-legged on the bed. “Dean needed rest so we came here.”

Gabe hummed as he moved to sit on his legs. “Yeah, I don’t blame him” Gabe smiled widely. “Are you doing okay? I know it’s unlike you to leave home this far” He frowned.

Cas pauses and nodded slowly. “I think so.. I’m just not really sure what to do now. Usually father would tell us what to do, but he’s been pretty distant these past few months.” He shook his head. “I am happy we left, though.”

Gabe smiled a little more before glancing out the motel window. “..At least we don’t have to listen to dad now” Gabe mumbled before moving to lay down in Cas’ bed. “I think.. I wanna go home” He whispered softly.

Cas glanced at him. “Are you sure? Out of all of us, you were most ready to get out.”

Gabe frowned and nodded a little, taking Cas’ pillow to hug tightly. “Just don’t tell Sam” He mumbled guiltily. “I’m hoping I’ll get over it”

Cas frowned and sighed. “I.. I won’t tell him, but it’s a bit late to turn back now, you know?” He brought his knees up to his chest and leaned forward a bit. “Maybe talking to Sam would help a little.”

“No” He whispered quickly, sitting up on his elbows as he laid down. “I can’t tell him now..” He mumbled with a frown. “He would ask to take me back.. and I might just say yes” He groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

“Maybe.. is it something to do with whatever Michael said to you?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly.

Gabe frowned deeply and buried his face into the pillow more. He took a breath and turned over to face the window before closing his eyes.

“Gabriel,” Cas sighed, setting a hand gingerly on his shoulder. “Don’t let him make your decisions.”

Gabe huffed and looked over at him. “But he’s probably right..” He mumbled. “He-“ Gabe paused and glanced at Sam before sitting to whisper closer. “He said Sam would just find some pretty girl and leave me and I told him Sam wouldn’t” He pouted. “But it’s making me question if I even wanna stay any more” He whispered.

Cas tensed a little, frown deepening. “Sam isn’t like that and you know it,” he stated, sighing and letting his expression soften. “Do you trust him?”

“Of course I do” Gabe smiled gently, looking over at his boyfriend. His face softened when he saw Sam’s own hair caught in the corner of his mouth. “..I love him a lot” He whispered.

“And he loves you,” Cas assured him. “He wouldn’t do that to you. And he’d tell you the same if you asked him.”

Gabe smiled wider before his face turned sour and he threw the pillow right into Sam’s head to wake him up.

Sam let out a small yelp and sat up, his expression going from panicky and back to tired. “Huh?” He uttered, still half-asleep.

“Would you leave me for a prettier girl?” Gabe asked him, a slight hint of regret in his voice.

“What? Of course not!” he insisted, pushing himself to the edge of the bed. “What made you think that?”

Gabe quickly shushed him and gestured to Dean before turning back to Sam. He smiled softly at Sam and shifted off of Cas’ bed and moved onto Sam’s bed. “No reason” Gabe giggled and tackled him into a hug, laying back on the bed.

Sam blinked quickly in confusion and laughed quietly, hugging back and laying with him. “If you say so?”

“What did I tell you?” Cas snorted, sending a proud expression in Gabe’s direction. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah yeah, you were right” Gabe muttered as he buried his face into Sam’s neck. “I was just self-conscious and needed to ask was all” Gabe smiled before blowing a raspberry on Sam’s neck.

Sam yelped and jolted, laughing as he bent his head down a little. “Ahh- I’m not leaving you,” he reinstated with a laugh.

Gabe snorted against his skin before leaning up to press a kiss to his nose. “Good because you’re forced to stay” He mumbled before kissing him for real. 

“Gross” Dean mumbled sleepily before rolling over. 

Gabe laughed against Sam’s lips, shrugging as he stayed under Sam’s chin.

Sam snorted and looked up at Dean. “Shut it, we put up with you and Cas’ PDA don’t we?” He pointed out.

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes, waving them off. “Hush, no arguing this early in the morning.”

Gabe smiled and pulled Sam’s head closer to his chest so he could play with Sam’s hair and whisper to him. “You really meant what you said, right?” He mumbled against Sam’s hairline.

“Of course I did,” Sam assured him, relaxing a little against him. “I love you.”

Gabe smiled widely and caressed Sam’s head. “Okay..” He mumbled and sighed gently, feeling relaxed afterward. He let go of Sam and sat up again, sitting on the edge of the bed to smile at Cas. “You can sleep more while me and Sam go get some breakfast”

Cas smiled and shrugged. “Eh, I’m awake now. I’ll wait here until these two get up. You go on, though.”

Sam stood up and stretched, shrugging as he brought his arms back down. “If you say so. We’ll be back in a bit.”

“See you when we have french fries and milkshakes” Gabe mumbled, buttoning up his shorts before taking one of Sam’s shirts to pull on.

"That.. that's not breakfast, but.. sure," Cas snorted, shaking his head and moving to sit on the edge of Dean's bed. "Have fun, don't ditch us here."

“I’ll think about it” Gabe mumbled as he buttoned Sam’s shirt up before tucking some of it in his shorts so it looked like he was wearing pants. “I’ll see if McDonald's has pancakes” He stuck his tongue out and pulled on Sam’s hand. “Come on, or I’m leaving you” He mumbled and walked out of the room.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, following close after him. "What time is it anyway? I didn't really get the chance to check."

“Around seven now” Gabe mumbled as he bounced happily down the hallway. He stopped to wait for Sam periodically only to bounce ahead of him again. “So are you thinking pancakes or something else?” He asked, opening the front door and jingled he keys as he got the car key ready. “I’m thinking something gross for Dean, but we could go to Wendy’s and get a salad. I hear they’re really good” He rambled, almost walking past the car in thought.

“They don’t serve lunch items until ten,” Sam shrugged. “But we can stop by and see what they have if you want to.”

“Yeah but they sell pancakes and breakfast shit until ten” Gabe mumbled. “See my point?” He laughed and got into the driver’s side, readjusting Dean’s seat so he was almost all the way against the wheel.

Sam nodded in agreement and slid into the passenger side. “Yeah, True. They’ve got some good stuff, sometimes anyway. We can pick up food for everyone.”

“Alright,” He grinned and buckled in, pulling out of the parking lot. He opened his mouth to speak before he stopped himself and continued to drive. He made a face and glanced at Sam. “Did you.. really mean what you said in the hotel room?” He asked softly.

Sam glanced at him with a soft smile and nodded. “I really meant what I said. You mean everything to me, and I’m not going to leave you.”

Gabe flushed a bright red before smiling. “Everything? Even your salad?” He asked with a shy smirk.

“Even my salad,” Sam laughed in confirmation, looking over at him. “Seriously, don’t worry.”

“I know, just..” Gabe shrugged and made a face before turning off the main road. “Michael said you were going to leave me..” He mumbled softly. “And I was sure you weren’t. I still don’t think you will, but I keep doubting myself” He admitted. “I’m gonna feel bad you have to put up with me and.. do stupid shit to make you hate me so I’ll justify my thoughts?” He rambled before parking in the parking lot. “Mcdonald’s time!” He yelled before Sam could speak and unbuckled.

Sam blinked quickly, getting out of the car after him. “Don’t listen to Michael, obviously he doesn’t know me well,” he stated, shaking his head.

Gabe laughed softly and carefully climbed out as he messed with his keys. “He doesn’t, but I just...I feel horrible for even thinking about it, but I just get so scared you are gonna leave me” He mumbled, stopping in front of his car to shuffle his feet anxiously.

Sam shook his head. “You can always talk to me about it, if you want to,” he told him, offering his hand to him.

Gabe perked up and looked up at him before gently taking his hand. “I know” He mumbled with a sad smile. “Now come on, let’s go get McDonald's” He laughed, smiling brightly as he pulled Sam across the parking lot.

Sam grinned and followed close after him, attempting to pull out his wallet as they walked. “What are you wanting? I’m thinking Egg McMuffin.”

“Pancakes” He mumbled as they walked in. He immediately took Sam’s wallet from him with a glare before shoving it in his shorts pocket. “I think not” He muttered.

“Hey- what?” Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow. “I can pay, it’s no big deal.”

“No, shut the fuck up” Gabe mumbled as he thought about what they were getting. “Cas will want pancakes too.. I want them- Does Charlie want some? I know Dean will want an egg thing with lots of bacon” He nodded a little. “What do you and Charlie want?” He smiled.

“Egg McMuffin, Charlie will probably want pancakes.. or biscuits and gravy. She’ll probably steal bacon from Dean,” Sam responded with a grin and a shrug.

“Alright..” He mumbled anxiously and pushed his card into Sam’s hand. “You order them” He whispered with a shy frown.

Sam gently squeezed his hand in reassurance and stepped forward to order their food, coming back to stand with him while they waited.

Gabe smiled widely as he took Sam’s arm to wrap around his own waist before standing in front of Sam. He leaned back against Sam’s chest and looked up at him. “Thank you..” He mumbled, leaning his head back further to be upside down.

“It’s not a problem,” Sam said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him, then handing his card back to him.

Gabe gently took it back to put in his pocket. “Oh- Hey, do you want your wallet back?” He mumbled with a giggle in his voice.

“Oh yeah- I kinda forgot you had it,” Sam laughed with a small nod.

Gabe scoffed with a laugh before starting to rock back and forth. “Do you want it back?” He asked, gesturing to his hip.

“Little bit,” Sam snorted with a shrug.

“Too bad” Gabe smiled and let his head hit his shoulder, waiting for their food.

Sam smirked and rolled his eyes, simply reaching down to take it from his pocket. “Food’s almost here.”

Gabe jumped and moved uncontrollably. “Samuel!” He mumbled and moved forward to take their bags of food.

“Yes?” Sam snorted, tilting his head as he put the wallet into his own pocket.

Gabe made a face and carried their bag out the door. He glared at Sam as he walked out and pushed the door open with his foot. “Hmpt!” He hummed loudly as he walked past.

Sam pouted a little and walked out after him. “Don’t leave me,” he whined dramatically.

“Hmpt” Gabe hummed again, less dramatic before opening the door to set the food between them, buckling in next. He then locked the doors so Sam couldn’t open the door, smirking softly as he put the key in.

Sam tugged on the door handle and bent down to press his face against the window, squishing his face against the glass. “Let me iiiinn.”

Gabe glanced at Sam before squinting at him. He cracked Sam’s window and smiled widely. “I don’t know how like men who touch my ass without permission” He huffed and crossed his arms.

“I just wanted my wallet, I wasn’t trying to touch you,” Sam insisted, pulling back a little from the window with a small laugh.

Gabe shrugged and shook his head, backing out slowly away from Sam, making sure he didn’t hit anyone.

“Hey- don’t leave me here!” Sam backed up a little, then promptly sat on the hood of the car, scooting back towards the window so he wouldn’t fall.

Gabe laughed loudly and sighed before slowly starting to drive just to watch Sam freak out before he unlocked the doors. “Come on, get in here” He called, honking his horn.

Sam smiled sheepishly and slid down from the hood, quickly getting into his seat. “Thanks for not leaving me on the hood,” he joked.

Gabe hummed with a frown and waited for Sam to close the door before pulling out of the parking lot. He glanced at Sam again before turning his head away. “Hmpt”

Sam pressed his lips together awkwardly and shifted in his seat. “Sorry, I really was just trying to get my wallet.”

Gabe laughed a little and smiled. “Wait until I tell Dean and Cas” He mumbled with a wide smile. “They’re very protective, surprisingly Dean is really defensive over me” Gabe mumbled.

“Dean’s basically a parent,” Sam sighed with a small smile. “I’m not surprised he’s so protective. You’re basically another brother to him now.”

“He’s gonna kill you” Gabe half laughed before he jumped as his phone rang, glancing at it from where he was parked, waiting to turn. He frowned and tossed it in the back seat to let it continue ringing once he saw who it was from. He frowned with a grim expression and turned on the radio so he couldn’t hear the voicemail.

Sam frowned a little and tilted his head. “Michael?” He guessed hesitantly.

Gabe glanced at Sam before turning the radio up just a little more before pulling into the traffic. “I like to ignore my responsibilities” He snickered and turned back down the road to the motel.

Sam cracked a small smile and shook his head a bit. “What about the responsibility of food?” He nodded towards the bags containing their breakfast.

He glanced at them and shrugged a little. “I’m not hungry anymore” He admitted as he spotted the motel coming into view. “I need to get a hold of my emotions” He mumbled softly.

“That’s okay,” Sam nodded in understanding. “You can always save them for later, if you wanted.”

He laughed a little as he turned to park, taking the keys out. “I could, but I like them fresh” He smiled widely, putting the bag in Sam’s lap before almost getting out, his phone ringing again. He sighed and leaned over the seat to grab it, picking it up. “Hey, Mi-“ He stopped as his brother started talking quickly. He frowned and looked at Sam before getting out. “Go inside without me” He mumbled, rolling his eyes a little. “No, I was talking to Sam” He whispered.

Sam grimaced a little, but nodded. “You have a room key on you, right?” He asked quietly.

“Sorry” He laughed and reached in his pocket for the key, pushing it in Sam’s hand. “Calm down, I’m talking to Sam” He mumbled and waved to Sam as he walked a few feet away. “Well, you don’t have to yell..” He muttered.

Sam bit his cheek worriedly and started slowly heading back to their room, setting the bags down on his bed. “Brought ya’ll food.”

Cas snorted and glanced over at him. “Ya’ll?”

“Shut up, are there pancakes?” Charlie asked excitedly, taking food to lay on the bed before finding pancakes. “Ah!” She grinned and opened the plastic container with a big whiff.

“We got something for everyone,” Sam laughed, taking his food and plopping down to sit on the bed. He gestured to the bags. “Feel free to search for yours.”

Dean smiled and took one with extra bacon and glanced at the door. “Did Gabe annoy you so much you stuffed him in the trunk?” He joked. 

Charlie laughed, licking the syrup off her fork.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “No, uh.. Michael kept calling him.. I’m kinda thinking about going back to check on him.”

Dean glanced at Cas before frowning. “You don’t think Michael would try and talk him out of it, would you?” He mumbled with a frown. 

Charlie set her things down and pulled on some shorts. “Um.. Gabe still has the car keys” She mumbled. 

Dean shared a look for Sam before bolting for the door.

Sam went after him, a little slower. “Dean! Dean, don’t freak him out!”

Dean flung open the door to see Gabe on the curb, hugging his knees. He sighed and glanced back at Sam. “I like Gabe, I do, but he is not taking my baby and ditching us here” He mumbled. He glanced back at Gabe and walked down the sidewalk, sitting on one side of him, gesturing for Sam to sit on the other. 

Gabe sniffled and quieted down as he sat up to look at Dean. He rubbed his nose of Sam’s shirt before looking up at Sam. “..I’m sorry” He mumbled, flinching as his phone rang again. He raised it to hang out on Michael and set his phone back down.

Sam gently sat down next to him, a look of concern on his face. “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong,” he murmured, leaning towards him slightly.

Gabe shuddered and leaned away a bit, scooting closer to Dean. He sniffled and wiped his face before sighing softly. “..Who’s Jessica?” He whispered softly to Sam. “Michael says she.. wants you home because she misses you” He mumbled softly, shifting so he could bolt at any second. 

Dean frowned and hesitantly put an arm around Gabe’s shoulders to at least keep him in place.

Sam hesitated, a flash of confusion crossing over his face. “Jessica.. Jessica Moore. Our families visited each other a lot, we dated a while when we were kids, but it didn’t work out,” he told him, talking quickly. “We haven’t seen each other in years.”

Gabe nodded and sighed roughly. “Michael is saying John um..” He paused to silence his phone again before looking at Sam. “He wants you to come back and get married.” Gabe mumbled in a hushed tone. “..He says you really loved her” He grunted.

Sam blinked, then shook his head insistently. “No- no I don’t. Not anymore. We were kids- how can he just.. do that?”

Gabe shrugged and had to look at his phone one more time before setting it on the pavement. Dean unexpectedly took the phone and picked it up his self and walked off. Gabe smiled a little and leaned over onto Sam. “I’m sorry I doubted you again” He mumbled softly. “I should be more trusting in you”

Sam shook his head, wrapping his arm around him. “It’s okay Gabe, really. I’m not upset you with you. Now my dad, on the other hand..”

Gabe smiled once he was wrapped in Sam’s warmth, smiling widely. “Sorry our lives aren’t perfect. Maybe we could improve them together” He mumbled before smirking. “I’m also sorry for this” He whispered, wiping his nose quickly on Sam’s shoulder before going to stand up with a giggle.

Sam made a face, then snorted and stood up after him. “Aw thanks,” he joked, then smiled softly. “Ready to head in again? We need to finish breakfast.”

“Yeah” He smiled and watched Dean hang up the phone before offering it back to Gabe. “I am sorry..” He grumbled out. 

Gabe laughed and smiled. “I know.. my family can be something else” He sniffled and hugged Dean. “Thanks” He mumbled softly. 

“You’re welcome, bubby” Dean smiled and hugged him back.

Sam grinned warmly at the two of them, offering his hand to Gabe. “Come on- let’s go relax for a while before we hit the road again.”

“Alright,” Gabe smiled and took his hand, only to be immediately lifted in the air with a scream. 

“Yeah, take a load off” Dean smiled widely as he carried Gabe inside. 

Gabe laughed and stuck out a hand. “Sam!” He snorted.

Sam laughed and followed close behind, reaching out for him. “Carry your own boyfriend!” he joked.

“But he won’t struggle like Gabe does. It’s more fun if they struggle.” Dean mumbled. 

“Whoa, easy way to sound like a rapist you fucking weirdo” Gabe muttered. 

“Never mind” Dean mumbled and walked back into their room, tossing Gabe onto the bed. Gabe bounces and flailed before settling. 

“Dude- precious cargo!” Sam frowned.

“Hm- might,” Cas scoffed, standing up from the bed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Don’t toss my brother.”

Sam laughed and flopped down next to Gabe on the bed, looking over at him. “You good?”

“I’m good” Gabe smiled brightly, already looking for his pancakes. 

Dean put his hands up in defense. “Alright.. Easy does it. I’m sorry, I won’t throw your brother again..” He mumbled softly. “Forgiven?” He asked Cas with sad eyes. 

“No” Gabe decided for him and began tearing his pancakes apart.

“Hm..” Cas tapped his chin for a few moments, then smiled. “Forgiven,” He said decidedly, leaning up to kiss his cheek before turning around to finish his food. “Now eat.”

Dean laughed and continued to eat his breakfast sandwich with a smile. “I normally hate McDonald's, but this is pretty good” He admitted and wiped his mouth when he was done. 

“Me too” Gabe smiled, licking the empty syrup cup before licking his lips. “And I love McDonald's” He laughed.

“I’d still prefer something healthier,” Sam snorted with a shrug. “But hey, food right?”

“As long as I’m not starving” Gabe muttered and finished his pancakes easily and dropped the container in the empty bag. “Ah yes..” He sighed and leaned back on the bed. 

“What’s say we hit the road again?” Dean asked with a small smile.

Sam hummed and nodded. “Sounds like a good plan to me,” he snorted, sitting up and standing from the bed.

Gabe nodded and stood up. "But first" He mumbled and walked around the beds to Cas' side, leaning up to cup his hand over Cas' ear to whisper to him. "Sam touched my butt without asking" He pulled his hand away and fidgeted for a bit before starting to pack. Dean glanced at Sam before slowly turning his gaze back to Cas.

Cas raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sam. “What?”

“What?” Sam echoed back to him in confusion.

“He said you touched him without permission.”

“Wow that sounds horrible out of context,” Sam sighed, making a face and shaking his head. “And I was trying to get my wallet from his pocket.”

“You could’ve asked..” Gabe spoke up. “It’s not like I wouldn’t give it back when I noticed you were getting serious” He shrugged and zipped up his bag before making the bed and making his way to the door. 

Dean grimaced and made a face, packing his own back before following Gabe to the door. “..Dispatch in fifteen” He mumbled softly before ducking into the hall. 

“..Awkward” Charlie whispered as she stayed out of their eye contact, throwing their trash away as she jogged after Dean.

Sam frowned and ran a hand over his hair as he followed behind them and out to the car. “Can I make it up to you?” He asked Gabe once they were out. “I am sorry.”

Gabe glanced at Sam and shook his head, moving quickly to walk ahead. Dean came back after he’d returned the key and stared at the two of them. 

Gabe put his bag in the back and came up to Charlie, mumbling something before she moved over to the middle. He smiled gratefully at her before sitting next to her and behind the passenger seat.

Sam sighed and plopped himself down in his seat, resting his cheek on his fist. Cas glanced at the backseat, then more towards Gabe. “Are you alright?”

Gabe glanced back at Cas and smiled a little. “I just need a little time to get over it” He mumbled, glancing out the window. 

“And we’ll give it to you,” Dean said gently as he climbed in his front seat. He immediately paused and fiddled with the seat, trying to stretch his legs. “Dammit, Gabriel were you the one driving?!” He groaned, finally fixing it to let his legs free. 

Gabe snorted and smiled, leaning toward the middle before unbuckling to climb halfway over the seat. “Look, I can't deny it. I’m small” He shrugged and turned the radio on before changing it. 

“Um- Excuse me? Shotgun picks the music and you need to buckle up kid” Dean grumbled, not driving yet. 

“Yeah, I will” Gabe mumbled softly, still changing the radio.

“Hey- get in your seat,” Cas snorted, gently nudging his shoulder. “We’ve got a ways to go and only so much daylight.”

Gabe hushed him before finding the early two thousand station and leaned back again. He smiled to himself and watched Dean. “Ready”

Dean glared back at him before turning around. “Buckle the fuck up” He frowned and watched Gabe quickly buckle in. “Better” Dean mumbled and finally began to drive. 

Charlie opened her phone and began to text her own friends. Gabe glanced at her before his eyes carefully shifted to Sam. He quickly looked away and stared out of the window with a sad look.

Sam sighed softly and glanced over at him, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Sorry,” he mumbled again, shoulders hunching a little. “I’ll give you time, if that’s what you want.”

Gabe shifted uncomfortably again before crossing his arms on the edge of the window seat. He moved to sit up, unbuckling for a second before taking Charlie's phone. "Hey!" She snapped.

"Gabe, buckle up- Come on!" Dean muttered back at him.

"I will" Gabe rolled his eyes and unbuckled Charlie's seat so she could move to the door where he kept her phone before getting comfortable in the middle again, buckling in. He looked up at Sam and smiled a little. "I mean it.. Ask me first" He whispered.

"Really? All that for switching seats?" Dean glared. "You're all gonna end up dead by this" He sighed.

Sam snorted and waved his brother off, smiling apologetically at Gabe. “I will, promise,” he swore, raising his hands a little.

Cas glanced back at them, then relaxed against r seat and looked at Dean. “Calm down, we’re not on a big highway again, yet.”

“Good” Gabe chuckled and leaned on him a little. “I wouldn’t so much if you told me. Don’t get me wrong, I liked it, but it was sudden, made me really weirded out” He smiled, taking one of Sam’s hand to hold in his lap. 

“Yeah, and if your brother goes flying because we wreck, you’d never forgive me” He muttered.

“I’ll make sure to ask next time,” Sam assured him, lightly leaning towards him in return.

Cas shrugged a little and scooted closer to Dean. “I trust you driving, sometimes,” he said with a small smirk.

“I’ll guarantee I’ll say yes then” Gabe smiled shyly at him before pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He then played with Sam’s hand, feeling over the hard calluses. 

“Ha ha” Dean frowned and glared at Cas. “Let’s not test it” He mumbled.

Sam’s fingers twitched a little, and he leaned his head over to rest on Gabe’s shoulders. “Still- don’t let me be a dick,” he smiled a little, closing his eyes for a moment before lifting his head to kiss his cheek.

Gabe jumped at the kiss before turning to actually kiss him. He hesitated for a second before leaning over to whisper in his ear. “But I like your dick”

Sam’s face went red and he laughed awkwardly, resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder again. “On the topic.. sort of on the topic anyway- are we all staying in separate rooms once we get there?”

Gabe stared blankly with wide eyes before glancing away to smile to himself. “I.. Are you suggesting..?” Gabe whispered softly so his brother couldn’t hear. “Like. Seriously?”

Sam shrugged glancing briefly up at him from his place on his shoulder. “Only if you want to, I mean,” he added quickly.

“I want to” He whispered quickly before stammering. “I mean, like.. I do, but not, every night, just-..” He swallowed, feeling his heartbeat race in his ears.

Sam squeezed his hand gently in reassurance, nodding. “I understand, don’t worry,” he told him with a small smile.

Gabe smiled gently and placed a kiss onto Sam’s head. “..So we’re doing it?” He smiled. 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Dean asked, back up at them. 

Gabe tensed majorly and looked guiltily at Cas before looking out the window.

“None of your business,” Sam said coolly, making a face at him in the rearview mirror.

Cas raised an eyebrow and shook his head, leaning over to turn up the music a little.

Gabe glanced down at Sam and chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sam’s temples before cupping his hand over Sam’s ear. “So.. condoms?” He whispered.

Sam snorted and nodded. “Yep, and our own room so we don’t torment them.”

Gabe nodded and opened his mouth to try and say something before shaking his head. He bit his lip and took a breath. “Ca-“ He swallowed and glanced away again, giving up.

Sam lifted his head to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Gabe stared out the window, face heated up quickly. “Um..” He started, chewing on a fingernail. “C..” He stopped, tears gathering in his eyes.

Sam frowned worriedly and rested a hand on his cheek. “Don’t stress yourself out, you don’t have to tell me yet if you don’t want to, Alright?”

Gabe smiled a little and nodded before slowly taking out his phone. He stared at Sam before slowly typing out a text. He stared at his phone before pressing the send button, almost immediately turning from Sam’s grasp to cover his face after. He flinched when Sam’s phone went off, lowering his head further to his knees.

Sam made a confused face, then picked up his phone to look at whatever Gabe had sent to him.

Gabe 8:29 AM: i dont want to use condoms

Gabe stayed still with his eyes closed, wishing the embarrassment would kill him already. Maybe his brain would get so sick of him it’d kill itself so Gabe could be brain dead. God that’d be awesome right now.

Sam raised an eyebrow, then looked over at Gabe, then back down at his phone to text back.

Sam 8:30 AM: I guess we don’t need to, as long as we’re a little more careful

Gabe hesitantly glanced at his phone before dropping it on the car floor. “Cool,” He whispered sharply, trying to clear his throat a little before laughing nervously. 

“Okay-“ Dean interrupted, looking back at them. “Seriously, what’s going on?” He frowned. “Gabe looks like he’s about to cry and Sam you look surprised and scared” He frowned, turning down the radio. “What happened?”

“Nothing” Gabe mumbled, taking his phone back to place in his lap.

Sam licked his lips and shrugged. “That’s our business,” he said to him again, moving his phone to his pocket. “Nothing you need to worry about, seriously.” He looked over at Gabe and gave him a small smile. “You okay?”

Gabe glanced at Sam and only laughed nervously before biting the inside of his cheek and turning away. 

“Gabe, you look like you’re getting sick” Charlie frowned, watching his bright pink face. “You want a water?” She offered, leaning over the back seat to pull out a bottle from the case they packed. 

Gabe gently took it and pressed it to his face before he groaned. 

“Maybe that’s it” Dean mumbled softly.

“Do you want to sit by the window?” Cas asked, glancing back at him and nodding to the seat Sam currently resided in. “Maybe it’ll help?”

“I’m good” Gabe practically squeaked before looking up at Sam with a shy smile. “..Cool” He mumbled again before letting his face fall in his hand. “Cool?” He mumbled out loud before sighing. He leaned back and closed his eyes instead to sleep.

Sam smiled softly at him for a few seconds, then turned back to the others. “Just don’t bring it up again, Alright?”

Gabe snorted and sighed longingly before smiling at Sam. "Thanks, but I'm fine" he reassured. "Just, overwhelmed" He chuckled again.

Sam smiled a little back and nodded, leaning back more against the seat. “So how long are we stuck in the car for? I don’t even remember how long we drove yesterday.”

“Oh my god” Gabe whispered, covering his face with his hands. 

“I’d give it at least ten more hours. I’ll try not to speed” Dean smiled gently. “But I will be driving late at night this time” He mumbled.

"The hell you will," Cas scoffed. "You'd better let one of us take over if you're tired."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “Just sit tight. We’ll be there soon” Dean insisted as he continued to drive. Untrue. It took another ten hours just to get to Georgia and bordering on the line on Florida. “We’re in Florida!” Dean smiled widely as he glanced at the time. “And it’s only seven, so just a few more hours and we can get settled in and sleep” He rambled on. 

Gabe tried stretching his legs just a little before his knees cracked. “Can we pleeeease take a walk break?” He complained, pouting. 

“We’ll be there soon” Dean frowned back at him. 

Gabe groaned and looked toward his brother, pouting at him with wide eyes. “Cas...”

Cas sighed and glanced in the backseat, then at Dean. "How long until our next gas stop? Everyone's tired of the car, specifically the ones in the backseat with the least room."

"I agree with your boyfriend," Sam huffed, shifting around on the seat.

Dean sighed and glanced at the gas tank. “Fine” He muttered and turned paths, pulling into a gas station minutes later. 

“Freedom!” Gabe whispered and quite literally climbed over Sam to stand outside, walking a few feet away.

Sam grunted a little, swinging his legs out of the car once Gabe had gotten out and sighed. “Finally. We need to switch places, I’m practically folded in on myself back here,” he snorted as he stood up to stretch.

Dean came back shortly to open the gas tank and start filling the car. “Hey, Cas, do you mind sitting in the back until we get there?” Gabe smiled at his brother. “Sam is kind of taller” He pouted.

Cas laughed a little and shook his head. “I don’t mind, maybe I can get Dean to come with me.”

“Maybe,” Sam echoed with a scoff, glancing at his brother. “Dean?”

Dean frowned deeply. “That means someone’s driving my baby. And I am not letting you” He glared at Sam. 

“Aw, don’t be so mean” Gabe frowned at Dean, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“No. I’ve seen him drive. I’ve also seen Gabe drive” Dean mumbled. “If it’s either of them, it’s Gabe” Dean grunted. 

Gabe glanced at Dean, shocked when Dean tossed him the keys and fumbled with them. He stayed quiet and looked guiltily up at Sam.

“Oh come on, I’m not that bad,” Sam huffed, rolling his eyes and waving his brother off. “But if it gets you to rest for once, then sure.” He looked down at Gabe and smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s alright, don’t worry.”

Gabe frowned deeply as he stared at the keys before taking a deep breath. “Fine” He mumbled, jingling the keys around before watching Dean put the gas cap back into the cap and got in the back seat. He grunted a little and got into the driver’s side, pulling the seat forward so he could almost reach the pedals. “Damn, Dean. Fucking giants” He muttered as he inched forward. 

“Don’t insult me because you were born a midget” Dean frowned. 

“Excuse me?” Gabe snapped.

“Alright, calm down,” Sam sighed, inching himself into the passenger side. “Is everybody back in the car?”

Gabe made a face and nodded as he turned the car on began to slowly drive out of the gas station. “Here we go” He mumbled and began to drive carefully. 

“Don’t wreck my baby” Dean sighed, leaning back. 

“I’m not” Gabe smiled proudly, leaning forward enough to comfortably press the pedals. “And besides, I think I’m doing well” He shrugged, looking back at a drowsy Dean. “Oh and he’s asleep” Gabe giggles.

“Good,” Cas whispered in an attempt to keep him asleep, running his fingers through his hair for a moment. “I knew he was tired.”

“Are we really surprised?” Sam snorted with a shrug. “He’s been the one driving this whole time.”

“Shh” Gabe hushed Sam and carefully turned the volume down to keep it quiet for Dean. “No, it is not surprising though” Gabe smiled widely and checked the map on his phone quickly. “I think I’m going the right way” He mumbled.

"Here," Sam said, reaching over to take his phone. "I'll help navigate so you can focus on the road, alright?"

Gabe nodded a little and continued driving for quite a few hours. Once he finally came up to the hotel and turned the car off he laid on the wheel and closed his eyes. 

Charlie sat up when she realized the car had shut off and yawned, sitting up. “Are we there?” She asked softly, glancing up at them to find Gabe asleep against the wheel before glancing at the time. “Four in the morning?” She whispered.

Sam nodded tiredly, rubbing his face as he turned Gabe’s phone off. “But hey, we’re here,” he said with a small smile, gesturing to the hotel. “Wanna wake up Cas and Dean?”

Charlie nodded and leaned over to wake Dean up before leaning more to shake Cas’ shoulder. Dean yawned and glanced at them. “How come he can sleep?” Dean mumbled softly before stretching and getting out anyways.

“He’s spent the whole time driving, You’ve spent it sleeping,” Sam pointed out in a quiet tone, getting out to take their bags out first.

“Fair, I suppose,” Cas grumbled sleepily, leaning on Dean as he regained full consciousness.  
Dean and Charlie took some of the bags from Sam. Dean went to the driver’s side to take his keys out and pocket them, watching the boy sleep. He smiled and leaned back to close the back doors.

Sam dragged his bag behind him, opening the driver’s door and gently tapping Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey- you don’t have to wake up all the way, but help me out so we can walk inside,” he murmured.

Gabe shook his head harshly and yawned deeply before his head slipped, smacking into the horn and scaring himself. He hugged and rubbed the bags under his eyes, going to take the keys before seeing they were gone. He faltered for a split second and climbed out after a few more. He blinked rapidly and climbed out to close the door behind him. “..Holy.. fuck balls” He grumbled out.

Sam smiled a little, offering his arm for support. “You alright?” He asked, tilting his head a little.

Gabe shook his head hastily. “Dizzy” He whispered, glancing at Sam’s hand to take, only missing it when he reached out for it. His eyes widened in confusion before his hands began to shake. “Ah, whatever” He shrugged, shoving them into his pant pockets. “I’ll be alright”

Sam gave him a skeptical look. “We’ll get up to bed, hold onto consciousness a little longer,” Sam said, putting an arm around him and leading him towards the hotel.

“I called them before we got here, I’ll sign us in,” Cas offered as they approached the doors.

Gabe smiled as he accepted the embrace and immediately fell asleep while walking. He didn’t remember much of signing in or going to their rooms. He did remember some people arguing before being led into a room where he collapsed on the bed. He felt hung over almost when the sun practically burned his eyes. He shifted over until a big mass blocked the sun from his way. Once he’d opened his eyes and readjusted them, he found the giant sun blocker to be Sam’s shoulder. He yawned and moved over, rolling himself in the blankets. He watched them slide off of Sam’s shoulder before slipping backing into unconsciousness.

Sam grumbled a little at the loss of blankets, then attempted to move closer to Gabe for warmth. One arm moved to rest overtop of Gabe, and he settled down once again.

Gabe jolted awake at the touch, easily calming back down. He reached up to rub his eyes before giving into the warmth, snuggling close to bump his head into Sam’s jaw.

Sam sighed softly and brought his face down more into Gabe’s hair, some of his own falling into his face as he did so.

Gabe chuckled as he began running a finger in a pattern on Sam’s chest. He yawned and accidentally bumping his jaw again, feeling if clash. “Sorry, that’s probably annoying” He frowned and shifted to move away from Sam.

Sam opened one eye and shook his head in a tired daze, attempting to move closer. “Noo, you’re warm and comfortable.”

Gabe laughed brightly and wiggled closer before turning so Sam could spoon him. “I don’t see how since I keep bumping your jaw” He whispered.

“Just cuz,” Sam shrugged with a yawn, hugging one arm overtop of him. “It’s not that annoying.”

Gabe huffed and stilled tilted his head to talk. He eventually unfolded the blankets to share with Sam again before brushing their legs together. He smiled absentmindedly as he kicked and rubbed them together. He blinked back into reality as soon as he was tangled back up with Sam, arms loose over anywhere he could reach. “I’m pretty annoying” He shrugged and nodded before leaning forward to kiss Sam.

“Nah,” Sam smiled once they’d pulled away, reaching around him to play with his hair. “You don’t annoy me.”

“I don’t see how” He snorted loudly before feeling the tiredness get back to him. “Ah.. ow” He mumbled, rubbing at his eye painfully before they began to water. “Where’s everyone else?” He asked softly.

“They’re own rooms,” Sam shrugged. “Cas and Dean agreed to it, Charlie didn’t care.”

“Huh” Gabe whispered breathlessly before his eyes drifted shut, soft snorts come later once he’d fallen asleep again.

Sam laughed quietly and settled in next to him again, closing his eyes and resting there until Gabe woke up.

Gabe woke to a loud pounding on the door, jolting in Sam’s embrace before relaxing. “It’s almost ten, are you guys awake or should I slide more condoms under the door?” Dean teased from the door. 

Sam rolled his eyes like dice and sighed, kissing Sam’s forehead gently. “Jokes on you fucker, we won’t use those” He muttered before sitting up and calling out gently. “Yeah- Just needed some extra sleep from staying up last night”

Sam snorted and sat up with him. “Learn patience jerk, we let you sleep on the way here,” he scoffed. “It was our turn to sleep.”

“Oh you’re awake” Gabe laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on Sam’s lips. “Would you-“ He was about to ask, moving the blankets off of before looking back at Sam. “Did you take my pants off in my sleep?”

Sam shook his head. “I got you in here and you were like, practically sleepwalking the whole way, so I tried to wake you up so you didn’t have to sleep in jeans. I think you woke up for like.. a few seconds, started taking them off on the bed, then fell asleep again.”

“Uh huh, that’s what a child rapist would say too” Gabe grumbled before standing up to throw his shirt at Sam. “Fine, guess I’ll have to undress myself too and shower all alone..” Gabe teased, going for his bag to look around for clean clothes.

“Aw come on, you’re leaving me out here by myself?” Sam asked with half whine and half laugh.

Gabe rolled his eyes, stopping mid-roll after his head began to hurt. “Fine. I suppose if you’re that desperate, you can join me in the shower” He smiled softly and left to go into the bathroom, leaving the door open just a little.

Sam smiled a little and grabbed clean clothes from his bag before following him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly it was always gonna be sam/gabe but i feel like gabe just suddenly jumped on sam but i mean.. meh


End file.
